Luck Be A Lady
by BabyOmochii
Summary: With their superhero lives all but forgotten, our young superheroes grow up and leave the claws and spots behind. But when La Papillon returns after nearly seven years, Tikki and Plagg are called into action as Chat Noir and Ladybug return to the streets of Paris. Will an older pair of heroes be able to balance real life with the struggles of battling the akuma?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Cheng!" a loud, shrill voice called from down the hall. Marinette cringed. She knew her current project would have to wait until later, no matter how important it was. Nevermind that Gabriel Agreste himself had requested that this project be finished by the end of the week. Nevermind that she was on the brink of a fantastic idea for the new summer line. Nevermind that she didn't have time for the drama that was about to take place in her office. Nevermind that she had a meeting about this very portfolio tomorrow morning. No, she would have to come back in a few hours to pick up where she was being forced to stop. She saved the file quickly and closed the clothing design program.

As she prepared for what was surely going to be a headache, she put away her tablet and wireless keyboard as well, tucking them safely into the drawer of her desk and away from snooping eyes. Marinette resisted the urge to scowl at the sound of clicking heels, and tried not to grumble a bit as her co-worker appeared in the doorway of her office. There was a knock on the door, and the other woman cleared her throat loudly. Marinette looked up from her screen, her long straight hair fell over her shoulders as the sat up, and she beamed at the beautiful and furious woman standing in front of her.

Alyssandra was a complicated woman. She was intelligent and quick-witted, and devastatingly gorgeous. She was a classic french beauty by men's standards. Long thin legs; like someone had grabbed her waist and her ankles and pulled them a little longer than humanly possible. Pale skin, and a full head of platinum blonde hair that didn't frizz or fray, cut on a straight line. Her striking blue-grey eyes lined by flawless eyeliner and ruby red lipstick did more for her than she probably intended, and her matching red heels only complimented her slim waist and elegant frame. She was also quick to judge and hard to impress. She was the most senior designer here at the company and by far the most demanding and most entitled. Marinette had come to despise her.

Marinette continued to fake a smile, "Bonjour, Allie. Can I help you?"

"Ugh," the other woman made a gagging noise, "Do not call me 'Allie', it's childish and embarrassing. Seriously, grow up. This isn't high school, this is Fashion. We aren't friends, we are co-workers." She spat the word like it tasted bad. She sniffed, "Oh, and get these taken care of. They've been sitting in the return bin for almost two days. I can't find anything in the storage room. You should organize that. Briene, put those on Miss Cheng's desk." The blonde woman pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Marinette's desk.

The new intern appeared from behind the other designer, and smiled apologetically at Marinette before dropping the large pile of clothes on her desk. All of the papers that Marinette had just organized fluttered off her desk, landing lightly on the carpet of her small office. Briene, the newest intern at the company, rushed out of the office to stand behind Alyssandra once again. Alyssandra huffed and turned away, her almost white blonde hair shining in the soft lights. As she walked away she mumbled, "I can't believe a creative genius like me works for a company like this. If they don't start treating me with more respect I'm going to..." Her characteristically nasally voice trailed off as she turned around the corner of the office.

Briene followed after the blonde, looking back at Marinette with apologetic eyes. Marinette smiled at the young intern and mouthed the words "It's alright" to her. Briene visibly relaxed and disappeared around the corner. Marinette knew all too well the hardships of working under the high-strung designer. She herself had been under Alyssandra's thumb for her first few months here. She would not hold it against Briene that Alyssandra bossed her. She focused again on her desk.

Marinette sighed, and looked at the pile of clothes and the papers on the floor that she would have to organize again. The thought made her want to break something, or maybe push all of the papers off Alyssandra's desk. Maybe she would tip over Alyssandra's coffee, or conveniently take her cell phone and hide it somewhere. Marinette glared after the blonde woman. Alyssandra was pushing her luck. Senior designer or not, she was beneath Marinette in status and should not be allowed to order her around. Marinette was her boss for all intents and purposes. She could have Alyssandra fired. She wouldn't do that, but she could. She would just put the clothes back in the return bins and make Alessandra take them back herself.

Marinette took a deep breath, there was no need for silly, girlish games like that. The world of fashion was competitive, and Alyssandra was still tender from losing the position of Head Designer. They may be women, and when they weren't at work they could fight girlish wars, but at work, they could be professional. Or at least, Marinette would be. Her frustration aside, Marinette's heart swelled a little, most of the clothes strewn about on her desk and floor were mock ups of her designs. They had been run up by the in-house shop and showcased for the other designers to bounce ideas off of. She was reminded again at how far she had truly come since she started as an intern almost a year ago.

She had graduated from high school and jumped right into design, knowing that it was her passion from a young age, and fell in love with design even more at the Academy of Fashion of Europe in France. She moved out of the city, and got an apartment and a roommate. She worked hard and rose to the top of her class. She waited tables at a small cafe to pay her way through school, and she learned to budget her money. She stayed up late and woke up early, always working to be better, to be noticed, to show that she could do it. Her hard work paid off. She had graduated design school with her name all over the young scene of fashion. She was approached by many companies, from all over the nation, but ultimately chose to stay in France. She accepted an internship at Square, and worked her way up. After a year of climbing and pleasing management and jumping through hoops, she was now the Head Designer for the largest branch company under the label of Agreste Designs. She was living the life she had always dreamed she would live, and she loved every minute of it.

Square was a younger company that had caught the attention of Gabriel Agreste as a worthy competitor, so instead of fighting them, he took them under his wing, a boost in business for both companies. Square earned the endorsement of the largest name in fashion when Agreste Designs gained all the fame and revenue that the young company brought in. Marinette joined the team with hopes of eventually jumping from Square and into Gabriel's good graces, and eventually out to her own small company, or becoming an integral part of the Agreste Empire. She was one step closer now that she was Head Designer of Square.

She and Alyssandra had applied for the open position of Head Designer at the same time, and after two weeks of interviews and competitive showcasing, Marinette was given the job. However, even though Marinette was now technically her boss, Alyssandra still treated her like she was her intern. Marinette tried to be understanding, it would be hard to have someone younger than you be your boss. It would be hard to be the most senior designer and lose the position to someone new. At the same time, it was beyond inappropriate and incredibly frustrating to be treated like an intern as the Head of the Department.

With that thought, Marinette frowned and pushed the clothes out of the way, making more papers and some of the clothes fall to the floor, and pressed the intercom button on her desk phone. She would bring in the big guns. She set the receiver to her ear. It rang a few times before a man answered, "This is Andrew Gris. How can I help you?"

"Bonjour, Monsieur Gris. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Design." Marinette smiled.

"I know what department you work in, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Andrew's voice teased from the other end of the intercom, "And bonjour to you, too."

A light blush dusted Marinette's cheeks. This happened every time she talked to Andrew. She tried to just talk to him, but always found herself flirting with him instead. It had been a problem since day one. She cleared her throat, "I'm trying to be professional, Monsieur Gris." Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed, "I have a favor to ask."

Andrew hummed, "Anything for my favorite designer. What is it, Chérie?"

"If I fluttered my eyelashes, could I convince you to talk to Alyssandra for me? She's being insufferable." Marinette tried to sound cute.

Andrew hummed, and Marinette could hear his squeaky chair groan as he turned around in the swivel chair, "You probably wouldn't have to flutter your eyelashes."

"Andrew." Marinette scolded.

He laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll do it. What did you want me to talk to her about?"

Marinette sighed, "I have already talked to her, and she won't listen to me. This is the third time this week that she's given me the work that Briene can do, and should be doing. She treats me like I'm still her intern." Marinette tried not to whine, "I will do her work for her today, but not anymore. I have to finish the preseason mock-ups, submit my progress for the Agreste project, and go on my lunch break. I don't really have time to return samples."

"But you always do such a fantastic job, Chérie." There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and then a laugh, "Miss Dupain-Cheng, if you would stop being so sweet and approachable, then people wouldn't try to take advantage of you." There was a smile and a hint of teasing in his voice, "I'm sure that Alyssandra just gives you her work because she knows you'll do it. She probably doesn't even ask."

Marinette frowned, hating that Andrew had described the exact situation without even being there. She huffed, not appreciating Andrew teasing her at this moment, even if she did enjoy the flirting. She wanted to be mad, but found herself flirting back, "Well, if you could control your employees and keep them in line we wouldn't have this problem." She said with more sass than she would have ever thought she could use with him. A few months ago she wouldn't have even dared.

Andrew laughed again, "If you hadn't come in and jumped over everyone in my company, flaunting your talent and outshining my designers at every given chance, they wouldn't be so jealous."

Marinette smiled. She loved her job, and was proud of how far she'd come. If fashion school had taught her anything it was that she would never make it if she gave away her chances and opportunities for the sake of being nice. There was plenty of ways for people to succeed, and she saw her chance to have the job she wanted and took it. That didn't make her very many friends, though. Though, it did put her closer to Andrew, and she wasn't complaining about that.

She sighed, "I know."

Someone's voice mumbled something to him in the background, and Andrew thanked them, his voice soft as he talked away from the phone, "Anyway Marinette," he returned, "Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to Alyssandra. And why don't you take Briene with you to the storeroom and show here how to do her job instead of just doing it for her? Even if that means it won't be perfect. I have an urgent phone call I have to take." He paused, "But I'll have my cell phone, so if it's urgent, you can text me."

Marinette smiled, and replied sarcastically, "Thanks, Andrew."

There was another laugh and the intercom cut off with a small beep.

Marinette smiled, she was glad that she was now friends with Andrew, and could speak so freely with him. She stopped for a second, and was again surprised that she really had worked her way to the top. She could speak freely with Andrew because she was on his level. When she first started at Square, she was terrified of him, and the position he held in fashion. He worked directly with Gabriel Agreste to manage all of the Square shops and was the Executive Design Lead for Square. Not to mention he was gorgeous.

It was rare to find a man in fashion that was both handsome and heterosexual. Andrew was wildly talented as a designer, a force to be reckoned with as far as business and leadership were concerned, and on top of all of that he was clever, kind, and a lady's man. He was taller than Marinette by a good five inches, and thin and muscular like a model. He had blazing blue eyes, and dark wavy hair that seemed to just sit perfectly on top of his angular face like the perfect accessory to his perfect ensemble. He was the heartthrob of the office, the CEO of the company, Gabriel Agreste's drinking buddy, and most trusted business partner.

Marinette buried her face in her hands, what was she doing flirting with him all the time? She was supposed to be working, and focusing on her career. But, she couldn't help it. Even though she had the upmost respect for him as her manager, and the owner of the company, she couldn't stop herself. She groaned. He didn't make it any easier, calling her "Chérie", and singling her out all the time. The pet name meant nothing, but she was the only designer directly under Andrew with a nickname. She didn't like to brag about it, but she was his favorite hands-down. He spoiled her.

With a sigh, she stood and straightened her dress. She walked to Alyssandra's office, her heeled ankle boots clicking on the marble floors. She would be the bigger person. She didn't need to fight with Alyssandra. She was here to get Briene and leave. She poked her head through the doorway, and smiled.

"Hey, Allie! Andrew wants Briene to go the storeroom. He wants to let her get acquainted things and where they are. I know you're busy, so I'm happy to take her. Can you spare her for an hour or so?" Marinette smiled at the intern.

Alyssandra glowered at Marinette, then returned to her computer screen. She ignored Marinette for a good, solid minute while she typed angrily, pretending to finish up something important before looking at Briene. She sighed, "Fine, Miss Cheng, but next time get your own intern. And don't call me 'Allie'."

Marinette bit her tongue, and resisted the urge to tell Alyssandra that she was technically her intern. She found patience in the fact that Andrew promised to talk to the haughty blonde woman about her attitude. She was also excited to get to know Briene a little better. Interns were never placed under the Head Designer, so she would only get to know them if they became designers like Alyssandra. She hadn't been a designer for long enough to have an intern of her own before she moved up to the role of Head Designer.

"Thanks, I'll take good care of her. She'll be back before you know it." Marinette motioned for Briene to follow her.

Briene beamed at Marinette and jumped up from her seat to race after her. As soon as they were out of earshot, Briene sighed and gushed at Marinette.

"Thanks for saving me, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You're my hero."

Marinette laughed, "Alyssandra really isn't that bad. She's a talented designer, and a good teacher when she wants to be. She has earned her place here, even if she's a little hard to warm up to."

"Still," Briene made a face, "Thanks for getting me out of that office."

"It was at Andrew's request that you accompany me. So he's your hero, not me," She looked sideways at the new intern, "Though I'm glad he did. It's nice to finally get to talk to you. I'm so busy all the time, that it's hard to get to know the newer staff. It's also strange to work with the higher ups. They're all so much older than me."

Briene blinked, looking at the other designer with curious eyes, "How old are you Miss Marinette?"

Marinette smiled, "I'm just barely twenty-three."

The young intern blinked, "Me too!" she gaped, "When did you graduate?"

"A little over a year ago." Marinette tucked her hair behind her ear, "Before you decide to be too impressed you should know that I fell in love with fashion and design a long time ago. Going to the academy was like a dream come true, and I completed the program faster than normal. I interned here for a year before they hired me on as Head Designer. And, I've only been Head Designer for about four months."

"That's incredible Miss Marinette." Briene gawked at her.

Marinette stopped, "Please, just call me Marinette. No more of this 'miss' stuff. That's too serious. Especially since we're so close to the same age."

Briene smiled, "That's fair, I suppose." She laughed a little, and after a moment mumbled under her breath, "You're so much kinder than Alyssandra. She treats me like I know nothing about fashion. I feel like all I do is bring her coffee and answer her phone. I mean I know the world of fashion is a vicious place, but she doesn't have to confirm that so vehemently. I mean, I'm the top of my class, and she makes me feel like I'm still a beginner."

Marinette snickered, "I know how you feel. Alyssandra was my guide too, until I became head designer. But, I stand by what I said. She is a talented designer, and a great asset to our team and Square as a company. And, as you work hard, I promise it only gets better. You won't have to rely on other people so much." She looked at Briene, and changed the subject, "Have you been to a real storeroom before?"

Briene stopped, "Wait. Is that really where we're going? Is Square's storeroom like the storeroom at the academy?"

Marinette looked at the other girl with a knowing look, and then an excited smirk, "Not even close."

Briene swallowed, her face turning pink, "Oh, I don't know if I'm ready to go to the storeroom. Isn't that something that only the designers do?"

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, "Aren't you a designer? Didn't you graduate from fashion school? Do you want to answer Alyssandra's phone all day? You are just as qualified as me or Alyssandra to go to the storeroom. It's not like we're asking you to design the entire next season. While I'm confident you could do it, that's my job." Marinette smiled.

Briene looked at Marinette, still obviously nervous.

Marinette laughed, "Come on. It's a rite of passage to go to the storeroom."

Briene felt her heart pound, and then a smile spread across her face as she followed Marinette. As they approached the door, Marinette took Briene's badge and swiped it next to the door. As the lock flashed green, Marinette turned to the other girl and handed her the black name card, "See? You have access, which means you have every right to be here. Andrew doesn't grant access to the storeroom to just anyone."

Briene smiled, and walked into the large room. It was filled to the brim with everything she'd ever imagined was in a place called 'The Storeroom'. Rows and rows of delicately crafted clothing, all zipped up in fine, grey dress bags, and labeled by year and season. As she looked at it she realized that there were even more clothes lined up behind them, and above them. Shelves and shelves of clothes. There were drawers and baskets and shelves full of fabric. Everything from chiffon to silk jersey and jacquard was lined up in every color and pattern Briene could think of. She felt she might there was the shoes and accessories. Sorted by color and style and size. She could see that there was more to explore behind just what was in front of her. She almost squealed, but remained calm. Briene was floored. It was beautiful.

"So?" Marinette asked.

Briene jumped a little, and spun around, "Oh Marinette, it's wonderful!"

Marinette sighed, and looked around, "It really is. Square is one of the few companies in France that still has a storeroom like this. It's one of my favorite places in the entire company."

Briene walked to the fabric and touched it with her fingertips, "And all of this is for us to use?"

Marinette folded her arms, "It is. We even have a sewing room in the basement, too. But that's an adventure for another day. Now," she paused, "I'm going to be right back. I have to go and get some things. Please feel free to explore and familiarize yourself with everything. When I get back, we'll get to work."

Briene beamed, "You trust me in here alone?"

Marinette waved a hand, "Of course! You're an adult aren't you?" Marinette snickered, and waved a hand, "Enjoy it."

Briene disappeared into the rows of shelving without even waiting for Marinette to say goodbye. Marinette turned and walked out, the doors swinging closed behind her with a click. She smiled, remembering the first time she had been in the storage room. It was different than the storage closets in fashion school. Always fighting with the other students for supplies, and having to make do with whatever was left. Though Marinette would openly give credit for her best work to the challenge of working with the scraps left in those closets, she was glad to leave that behind her. Square was a company with class and power. They had supplies to share and go around and keep every designer here in the home office happy.

Marinette continued to reminisce about her fashion school days as she found a rolling hanger rack. She pushed it to her office, trying to prepare for the task ahead of her. She opened the door and frowned. Alyssandra had blessed her with the gift of more clothes while she had been gone. The fine fabrics were all crumpled and stacked higher than she was tall. More of them had spilled off her desk and onto the floor. Marinette groaned, and cursed her kindness for the millionth time in her life. She kneeled down and picked up the clothes one by one, hanging them gingerly on the rack, and smoothing them out as she went. She filled the entire rack, and still had more clothes in her office. She stood, and set off to find another rack.

Once all of the samples were on the racks, she pushed them towards the door. They were heavier than she'd expected. Once she had them both in the hall, she looked back at her desk and decided not to think about picking up all the papers Alyssandra had thrown to the floor just yet. She walked to the other return bins, and picked up the other clothes that needed to be returned, and hung them from the rack as well. She was already going to the Storeroom anyway, and giving Briene more to do would help her learn.

She walked back to the storeroom, and swiped her badge. She pushed the carts into the room. She looked around, and didn't see her new intern friend anywhere. She looked around a bit before calling out, "Briene? Where did you go?"

"Oh," Her voice came from behind the other set of shelves, "Marinette, you're back!" the young intern appeared around the corner, and beamed at her, "Thank you so much for letting me explore a bit. It's truly fabulous here."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it. It does my heart good to see another person who loves this room as much as me." Marinette smiled, and then gestured to the clothes on the rack, "Now, as promised, to work. Have you seen those bins that are around the office labeled 'returns'?"

Briene nodded.

"Well, that is where designers put the samples after they're done with them. They usually pull them for fabric comparison or inspiration. But, they have to be put back so we can find them again. At least once a day someone usually empties the bins and brings them back. However, with Fashion Week and the deadlines for the new season racing towards us, no one has emptied them in a few days. So, we have quite a few things to put away. Come on over, I'll show you how it works."

Briene beamed, glad to be finally working with clothes, and even happier to be with Marinette. She hadn't imagined that she would get to work with someone so talented, and she hadn't imagined that anyone in fashion could be as kind as her.

"The clothes are stored first by year, then by season, then by release date, and then by name alphabetically. For our latest season, as you work with it the most, you'll be able to sort it pretty well without trying. But if you have to put things away that are much older than that it can get confusing." Marinette paused, "Make sense so far?"

"Yes. I think so." Briene smiled.

Marinette picked up a shirt from the rack. She turned it over and pointed to a tag down on the back, "These are ST Tags, that stands for Square Tracking, and they are a quick and easy way to put things away. Take a look at it, tell me what you see."

Marinette handed the shirt to the other girl, and Briene studied the tag closely. She looked up at Marinette after a few moments, "I'm sorry Marinette, I don't understand this. It's just a jumble of numbers and colors."

"Very good! It's alright you don't understand just yet" Marinette winked, "it will take some time for you to get acquainted with the system, but once you get it, it'll be easy as cake, and my parents are bakers. I know about cake."

"I'll pretend I believe you." Briene offered, suddenly nervous about the task ahead of her.

Marinette smiled, and pointed to various places on the tag, "The first thing you need is this number. It tells you what year it's from. From there there will be six colors and six collections. The tag will only have the color that it belongs in. Next, this number tells you what number it was released in. And the best part," Marinette walked Briene and the shirt to an aisle and climbed up the step ladder. She grabbed the empty clothing bag and turned it so Briene could see, "the bag will always have the same ST Tag as the item."

"That's convenient." Briene's mood lightened a little.

"There is a cheat sheet, well I guess a guide," Marinette pointed to the end of the shelves, "on the edge of every aisle. The best way to learn is for you to practice. It'll take you awhile to put these away. Think you can do it?" Marinette winked.

"I'll sure try." Briene laughed.

"Wonderful. I'll leave you to it. If you need anything come find me, if not, I'll be back for you in a couple of hours. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Briene gave her a thumbs up.

"Feel free to take breaks if you need them, and be safe. Alright! I'll see you later." Marinette waved, then pointed at her, "But really, come find me if you need me."

Briene laughed, "I promise."

Marinette walked back to her office, and frowned at the papers still scattered around on the floor. With a sigh, she bent down and picked them up. She set the stack of paper on her desk and her phone buzzed in her pocket. She sat down in her spinning desk chair and slid the icon over.

"This is Marinette." Her voice sounded cheery, even though she was feeling drained from the day's work. She stared out the window to the city outside.

"Marinette, I'm glad you answered." It was Andrew, "I have a favor to ask you. Please tell me you'll do it."

"Andrew?" Marinette laughed, "Why are you calling me on my cell phone? Is this appropriate?" She hummed, teasing.

Andrew coughed, "I thought you might still be in the storeroom with Briene."

"No, Sir, I just got back." Marinette smiled, and started to sort the papers again. They were slightly crumpled from being tossed to the ground. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that it wasn't worth it to get back at Alyssandra.

"That's good. You must have faith in Briene if you left her in there." Andrew teased, "But really I have something I need you to do. A favor. Please, Chérie."

"You're obviously trying to be convincing, but" she paused, "it depends on what this favor is. A girl has to have standards, you know."

Andrew sighed, "Here's the deal. Paris Fashion Week is coming up next week, and Square has been chosen to represent the Agreste Designs Group."

Mariette opened her drawer to put the papers away, "Yes, of course I know that, I don't come here just to look pretty, I do actually work here."

"Well," she could hear the worry in Andrew's voice, "I just got off the phone with Mr. Agreste's private office. The lead secretary can't make the trip. She caught some horrible bug and can't even get out of bed. She has been pulled from the team going to Paris."

"That doesn't sound like something I can help with, Andrew. It's a sad story, but I'm a designer not a nurse." Marinette huffed as she shut the drawer loudly.

"I'm getting to the favor part." He laughed, "Miss Halene, the secretary who caught the bug, was supposed to accompany me to the press meeting and fashion shows in Paris. She was going to be my companion. Square will be representing Agreste Designs and I'm representing Square. That's a lot of pressure on me, Miss Dupain-Cheng. And now, I'm alone."

Marinette opened up her project once again, "I can't imagine how hard this is for you, Sir. But, how can I help you with that?" she sat back into her chair, and turned again to look out the window.

With more flirting than was probably needed, Andrew replied, "I need a partner, a co-pilot, a sidekick. I need someone enchanting and delightful to help me be the face of our company. Marinette, be my date to Fashion Week in Paris. Please?" Andrew's voice pleaded.

Marinette's head spun around at least twice before she registered his words, he couldn't be offering her what she thought he was. Paris Fashion Week? Date? She hummed, "What?"

"You are the Head Designer of Square, to say that you are famous is an understatement. When Miss Halene bowed out, you were the first choice to take her place. Please, Marinette, it will be the most stressful and most fantastic experience of your life. And if you don't come, I will have to take Alyssandra." He whined a little, "I've done nothing to deserve that."

"But, Andrew, Paris Fashion Week? Isn't that only for the best of the best of designers? I mean, the biggest names in fashion will be there. I may be the Head Designer, but I've only had that title for a few months." Her voice cracked, "They can't possibly think that I'm the right choice for this."

"Marinette, you are one of the biggest names in fashion. Anyone who is anyone already knows who you are. You are the youngest Head Designer in the history of fashion, you've enchanted the people of the world. It would be an honor to escort you, be seen with a beautiful woman, and not to mention great press for you personally. And, of course, for Square."

Marinette blinked, Andrew had called her beautiful. She shook it off, "First you said I was a replacement, then your date, and now I'm being escorted as the most popular name in fashion? Make up your mind, Chèrie." She attempted to hide her nerves with teasing.

"Miss Halene really can't make it, and I really do need someone to come with me. I can't do Fashion Week alone, Marinette, I'll never survive. When I asked the corporate office whom they wanted me to bring in her place, their first choice was you. You are the shining star of fashion in France - Fashion's 'Spoonful of Sugar'. Please, Marinette?"

Marinette sighed, hoping she wasn't biting off more than she could chew, or getting herself in too deep with the charming and handsome CEO. She caved, "When do we leave?" she smiled.

"Oh Marinette, you have made my day, no, my year! I will tell Mr. Agreste that you said yes, and take care of all the arrangements. I'll forward the email to you that has all of the details." She heard him clicking and typing on his computer.

"You're welcome, Andrew. Besides who wouldn't want to go to fashion week with a handsome guy like you?" She surprised herself with her forward flirting.

"Have a good rest of your day, Miss Cheng." His voice was playful.

"You too, Mister Gris." She laughed, and took the phone from her ear, and pressed the red button that ended the call.

She leaned back in her chair, and looked at the ceiling. Fashion Week in Paris. She'd dreamed of Fashion Week and attending Fashion Week. She lived in Paris with her parents before she moved to go to fashion school and work for Square, and she would watch the live reports from her computer with eyes like saucers. She would sketch her favorite designs in her light pink sketchbook and dream of the day when she could be a part of all of it. She would have never dreamed that she would be the head designer representing the largest fashion company in France. Now here she was, the head designer for Square, and going to Fashion Week with Andrew.

She sat up straight, pink tinting her cheeks. She was going to Fashion Week, and that was exciting. But, she was going to Fashion Week with Andrew. Her mind and heart raced. She would be rubbing elbows with the biggest names in fashion, and with Andrew. She looked at her reflection in the large window of her office, noting the red creeping up her neck. She was going on a week long date with Andrew. They would be alone together. She derailed that thought before she could go any further, and turned back around to face the project that needed finishing. Daydreaming would have to wait, she had a deadline to meet.

She pulled her keyboard and tablet from the locked drawer of her desk and quickly clicked open the three or four programs she needed to get this finished. Before long her computer dinged, telling her that Andrew had sent the email with details. She squealed a little, forgetting the project again, and clicked to her company email /

She opened the email as fast as the computer would let her. Displayed on her screen was a schedule that she and Andrew would be following. There was an itinerary, including departure and arrival times and where they would be staying in Paris. There was a list of all of the events that she was to attend, with and without Andrew. Marinette thought she might die. She was so excited. She read to the bottom of the email, and noticed that she was only to wear items from Square's latest line. She beamed; she got to wear all of her own designs to Paris Fashion Week.

This was going to be great. Truly a dream come true. Minus her nerves about Andrew. She was going to the City of Love with Andrew. She let her head hit the desk with a groan. She would have to learn to get over herself before then.

After the project was done and sent to Mr. Agreste's office for review, after she had fetched Briene from the storage room, and after she had promised to let the young intern organize the storeroom again, Marinette was more than ready to go home. As she got ready to leave work she could hardly dial the number of her best friend fast enough. She set the phone to her ear, and the other girl answered after one ring. Marinette could hear the smile in her voice, "Hey there, my fashionista! What's up?"

Marinette squealed, "Oh Alya! Guess what!?"

Alya laughed, "You know I don't guess, Girl. I demand the truth, spit it out."

Marinette laughed at Alya, finding joy in her friend's honest and pure personality. She sighed happily, "I am going to Paris Fashion Week! And not just as a designer, as the Head Designer of Square. I'm representing all of Agreste Fashion. I'm so nervous and excited I might throw up right here!" Marinette gushed.

Alya laughed, "Congrats, Girl, you did it!" there was a pause, "And getting a chance to see the most attractive male model in fashion, directly from the Agreste family tree. That's a pretty enchanting prospect, eh?"

Marinette sighed. Alya had continued to hope that somehow Adrien Agreste would fall into her lap, and their star-crossed love from her junior high life would somehow take off since they were both in fashion. Marinette didn't have the heart to tell her that the only times she saw Adrien was on the covers of the magazines that sat around the shop. She hadn't seen him in person since the last day of school almost seven years ago. Not to mention she had made a royal fool of herself in front of him every day they were together. But Alya was so hopeful for her, it was hard not to feel like it could happen. Marinette gave in, "It would be nice to see him. But I might not have time to even look for him since I'm going with my boss, Andrew. Our schedule is packed pretty tight."

Alya scoffed, "That twig. He's so stuffy and rude. I don't understand how girls like guys like him." Alya made a snorting sound.

Marinette laughed, "He's not that bad," she didn't divulge that she was developing a large crush on the attractive designer, and changed the subject, "and not everyone can score a young man as strapping and handsome as Nino."

"He is quite handsome." Alya purred.

Marinette laughed.

"Whatever," Alya interrupted, "Enough about handsome Nino and Blandrew, and back to Fashion Week! That's so exciting! I'm so proud of you!" Alya paused, "Wait. That's like really soon, right? When are you leaving?"

Marinette beamed, "Sunday morning. The first show is Sunday night."

"What a great opportunity, Nette! You did it!" Alya showered her with praise.

"I know, I sort of can't really believe it!" Marinette beamed.

There was a ruckus wherever Alya was, and then she got back to Marinette, "Sorry, Girl, I'm gonna have to get back with you later. Gotta jet! Don't forget to take tons of pics for me and the blog! Pretend like I'm there with you. Give someone your phone, make them take pictures."

"WIll do. Bye Alya, love you!" Marinette waved at her phone.

The phone beeped in her ear, letting her know that Alya had already ended the call. Marinette smiled. Alya was always in the fast lane. Always going, always ready for something. It was one of the things Marinette admired most about her.

With that thought, Marinette put her phone down, and signed off her computer, the project was sent off. She would be able to finish the final touch ups on it tomorrow before the weekend. She packed up her things and walked out of the office. She was, as usual, the last one to leave the office. She turned off the lights and locked the doors. She walked home, to a small apartment down the street, and stood behind her door as it clicked shut. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She was going to Fashion Week. In Paris. She was going home to Paris, and it was going to be spectacular.


	2. Chapter 2

Ringing. Like the sound of a school bell or an old telephone. That was all he could hear. All he could focus on. Sharp and shrill and never, ever ending. Adrien groaned, the loud, horrible sound of his alarm was almost physically painful in his tired ears. He clapped his hands over his ears and turned over in his bed. He tried to cover his head with his pillow, but couldn't ignore the alarm any longer.

The small black box was his oldest companion. It was old, simple, and didn't even receive radio transmissions anymore. It had been a gift from his mother when he was a child, so that he could set an alarm and know when it was time to go to bed. It had also helped him learn how to tell time, and know when it was time to wake up. He had treasured the gift. Now, it was a small black hellion that only told him when it was time to stop dreaming, and when it was time to come back to reality. He hit the alarm clock hard with the palm of his hand, and the alarm stopped mid-beep. He sighed, and looked at the clock again, the little green numbers flashed, and told him it was just before 4:00 AM. He frowned before he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

He told himself every day that he should be more accustomed to early mornings and late nights and varied sleep schedules than he was. He never slept at the same time two days in a row, and he was never sure if he would be sleeping in his own bed or not. Still, despite the inconsistencies of it all, he wasn't used to the hectic schedule. His body demanded that he sleep at a certain time, and protested when it didn't happen. So, instead of feeling accustomed to his constant sleeplessness and functioning normally, he usually felt more like a zombie. He trudged from place to place, and pretended to be alive when it was needed.

He continued to stare at the small alarm clock with it's green numbers, and thought of what it might be like to have a schedule that was consistent. He let his mind wander to the good that it would do him, mentally, emotionally, and physically, to have a regular schedule. To have his meals at the same time every day and to have a solid block of sleep. The dream faded as he watched the clock strike four in the morning. Reality called to him.

He groaned again, and hauled himself off of his bed and towards the bathroom. He didn't bother to turn on any lights as he made his way to take a shower. He could almost see better in the dark than he could in the light, and the lights would hurt his eyes. The small apartment was easy enough to move around in, and it was too early for lights anyway. He turned on the shower and listened to the water run for a minute or so before he felt ready to commit to taking a shower. The warm water would wake him up a little, and he would feel better after he washed the sleepiness from his body.

As predicted, he felt rejuvenated and more awake after the hot shower. He was clean and more prepared to face the day. Not to mention that clean hair was one of his favorite things. It pulled the oils and dirt from his scalp, and made his hair light, soft, and fluffy. He walked in the dark to his closet and gave in to the need for a light. He flipped the switch, and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of his room. He shuffled through the clothes, searching for something to wear. It didn't really matter what he wore. Everywhere he went he was primped and dressed and lathered in lotions and makeup anyway, so he would make no special effort to look nice now. Eventually, he threw on a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans. It didn't really matter what he wore so long as it was clean. He threw on a light sweater to fend off the early spring chill, and left the closet without checking the mirror. He would be changing out of his own clothes soon enough.

He walked to the small kitchen of his little apartment and pushed the start button on the coffee maker. He put two slices of bread in the toaster and sat down in the chair by the table to wait.

He looked at his phone, checking his schedule for the day. He frowned as his eyes dragged over the small screen. A two hour drive to the Photo Studio, and then a ten hour shooting day, and two hours back. He sighed, and set the phone down on the table, reminding himself of the reason he needed to drive for so long. He could have stayed at his father's house and slept a little longer. But, the blonde boy had decided long ago that being out of his father's direct line of fire was more important than sleep. Moving out of the mansion had been the best thing he had done for himself.

His toast popped up as the coffee maker dinged. He collected his small breakfast, and sat back down at the table. He slowly munched the crispy, buttery bread, and sipped at the coffee. It wouldn't wake him - it rarely did - but it tasted heavenly, and smelled like happiness in a mug. It also warmed his core, helping him feel more ready for the day. He made an effort not to check his phone for the few minutes it took him to eat. It was nice to be free from the screen for a moment or two. His world was filled with notifications and text messages, and it was nice to be free from them this early in the morning.

He finished his breakfast quicker than he wanted, but got ready to leave anyway. He set the empty coffee mug by the sink, and slipped on his shoes and jacket. He yawned and stuffed his keys and wallet into his pockets as the intercom went off. The doorman of his apartment complex answered. The doorman was a kindly old man that had been working at the apartment complex for decades. Everyone loved him, including Adrien.

"Mr. Adrien? Your transportation has arrived." he said cheerily, his old voice creaking a bit as he spoke, "It's a bit early to be starting the day, isn't it?"

"It is." Adrien chuckled softly, "And, thank you, Manuel. I'll be down in a moment."

The intercom cut off, and Adrien left the small apartment and hopped into the elevator. He rode down to the first floor, and walked past Manuel. Manuel tipped his hat to him and Adrien waved back as he got into the car, "Have a good day, Sir."

Manuel laughed, waving a wrinkled hand at him, "No need to call me 'Sir'."

Once the door to the car was closed Adrien sighed and muttered to himself grouchily, "Manuel is right. It's too early to be doing anything. The sun isn't even in the sky." He mumbled, and looked out the window.

From the front seat a deep voice asked, "Are you ready, Sir?"

"Yeah." Adrien waved halfheartedly.

The car moved forward, and Adrien watched as the city passed by around him. As the dimly lit buildings flew past him, he thought again about how much he wished he could just drive himself. Even though Adrien had a license, and was almost twenty-four, his father still forbade him from going anywhere without an escort. It was easier to let the escort drive then to justify having a car and letting the escort ride with him. And, Adrien admitted, his father paid for the service. It wasn't really for Adrien's safety or his father's peace of mind. It was so that he wouldn't lose the most precious asset of his fashion empire, a son in the modeling business. It was also so that his father could keep one hand in Adrien's life at all times. The escort reported to his father on a daily basis.

Adrien rolled his eyes at the thought. Adrien could take care of himself; fencing and model conditioning kept a person fit. Along with a rigorous fitness routine, he also enjoyed a variety of self defense techniques. He was lean and fit, and could easily hold his own against someone in a fight. Not that he regularly got in fights, but he was prepared if the situation called for it. He was also an adult. It seemed strange to him that his father wanted so desperately to know about his nonexistent life outside of modelling. Despite his ability to protect himself, and his lack of secrets, his father still got the last word. Both as his father and as his boss.

His boss. His father was still his main employer, even though he had tried to get away. He had acted out after he had been forced to quit public schooling. His father ignored it, and continued to book him for shoots and shows. Adrien had even signed on with a private agency once he graduated in an attempt to escape his father's reach. It was a smaller company, and they were happy to have him. However, after finding out which agency he worked for, Gabriel had bought Adrien from them. Gabriel offered to pay for their company's advertising for a year. The small company accepted the deal, and skyrocketed to the top of the most popular agencies to work for in all of France. Who wouldn't want to belong to the same agency that had gotten Adrien Agreste into fashion. And, with little he could do to fight it, Adrien once again belonged to his father. His father insisted on sending cars for him, having a personal escort at all times, and doing anything that might make him look like a good boss. It was all very draining, and really only a farce for the public. Most people thought it was sweet, that his father missed him so much that he bought him back. What they didn't know was that he'd owned Adrien from the start, and all of his attempts to get away were only temporary solutions.

Luckily, his father let him live away from the gigantic fortress that he had grown up in. Of course, he had to live somewhere high-class, with a doorman and a cleaning service, so Gabriel could keep up appearances, and keep Adrien under his thumb. But, the false sense of freedom was enough for now. He currently had no desire to break from his father. His life was not as glamorous as people thought, but he was busy, and that kept him distracted. He was free to do as he pleased in his own space, even if that was the only place he was free to do so.

He leaned back onto the soft material covering the seats of the comfortably large car, and closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't be able to now that he was awake, but it was nice to pretend. With a smile he called to the driver, "Wake me up when we get there."

The driver nodded.

Adrien drifted into a slight daze, and absentmindedly listened to the driver's talk radio station. Talk of a peaceful France, the upcoming election, and the excitement surrounding Fashion Week tickled his ears. They talked of politics, world trade, and a bit about the big names that would be at Fashion Week from around the world. Adrien started to tune the radio out as his mind wandered to other things.

He thought of a life where things were simple. A regular job. A regular schedule. Working for his money and not getting anything and everything he wanted when he wanted it. A small apartment. A regular life as a regular guy. Free from the shallow lifestyle of modelling and fashion. He could have a dog. Or a cat.

Adrien's daydream was interrupted by a sharp ring. He blinked his eyes open, and pulled his phone from his pocket. Who in the world would be calling him at this hour? He looked at the screen. Of course. He should have known. A smile spread across his face, maybe he would have a better day than he'd thought.

He set the phone to his ear, "Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't YOU be sleeping?" a woman's voice whined, "Adrien! I was trying to surprise you!" she pouted, "I'm standing here in your apartment thinking that you might have been kidnapped because your bed is empty!"

Adrien snickered, "I'm already off to work. The Studio is two hours away, and I have to be there by seven. I didn't have an extra ten minutes to wait for you. I didn't even know you were coming."

"Adrien!" The girl cried.

Adrien laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I missed you."

The girl sighed, "It's okay. I guess I'll just give your muffin and coffee to Manuel. Cute old man will appreciate it more than you." She sassed him.

Adrien smiled, "You're lucky that I find your American sarcasm enchanting. Other men might find you too hard to handle, or disrespectful." He snickered, and continued before she could talk over him, "And, thank you for coming to see me. Manuel will probably love the treat. That's so thoughtful of you. He'll be so excited. I'm sure he gets tired standing there all the time, even if he is good at it. If I was Manuel, getting a muffin and piping hot coffee from a beautiful girl like you would brighten my day." Adrien smirked.

"You're making me blush!" The girl reprimanded him.

Adrien laughed, "Also, don't be too nice to Manuel, I'm not very nice when I get jealous, and he's my favorite doorman. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

The girl laughed, "Oh are you? I'll give him a heads-up."

"Oh, yes. It's my fatal flaw." he closed his eyes again, leaning against the cool glass of the window, "I'm also upset that I didn't get to see you. I must have missed you by mere minutes. If I would have known you were coming, I maybe could have pretended to have lost a shoe and waited to at least kiss you goodbye."

"Don't tease me, Adrien Agreste." she huffed.

"I will do as I please, Robyn Handen."

"Wait!" she screeched, "When will you be home?"

Adrien hummed, "I don't really know, Byn. My schedule says it's a ten hour shoot, but I can't guarantee that it won't run over, or end super early. You're a model too, you know how it goes."

She sighed, "Unfortunately. I just miss you is all. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I love and hate this time of year. The fashion and atmosphere are so enchanting, but I'm so busy that I barely have time to eat."

"I miss you, too." Adrien yawned, "Maybe next weekend we can go somewhere. My schedule is clear because it's the end of the season. So, I'm all yours."

"All mine? Isn't that what you are already?" She giggled, "We could go to California for a few days. The sun and the sand would be good for us both. And I miss my beautiful America."

"It's a plan, then." Adrien smiled, "I'll have someone put it in my schedule as soon as we're done. I'll text Nathalie and have her make the arrangements." He paused, "Speaking of schedules, what are you up to today?" Adrien hummed. He missed her dearly, but they were both so busy all the time. Listening to her voice wasn't as good as seeing her in person, but it was still better than nothing.

"Well I stopped by to surprise my workaholic boyfriend with a treat for breakfast, but even though I came at five in the morning he's still gone before I get here. Annoying, but I'll get him for it later. Now I'm off to the city for a shoot. That new branch of the company, Square, is shooting their new season before their designers leave for fashion week, so I'm going in for a few hours to model. It sounds pretty low-key, and I've only heard good things about the photographer. I might even be done in time to swing by and see you."

"That would be exciting," he smirked, "I hope you have a good time. Square is one of my favorite branches of the company. They are trendy and edgy, and I've never met anyone from their staff I didn't like. They are all very genuine," Adrien paused, "And you should do something about that delinquent boyfriend of yours, he sounds horrid."

Robyn's laughter filled his ears and his heart warmed, he was lucky to be in love with her. She was kind and smart, and though she wore her emotions on her sleeve, she was loveable all the same. It was a bonus that she was beautiful, and it was some kind of miracle that she loved him. Especially since he didn't really know if he was doing this right. Robyn was the first girl he'd ever really been in a serious relationship with. He must be doing something right if she stayed.

Robyn sighed, "Well, I have to go. My agent is in the car, she came to pick me up, and she'll want to talk to me about the day's plans. Call you later?"

"I can't wait." Adrien cooed.

"I love you, Babe."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the American pet name, "Je t'aime, Byn."

He ended the call and threw the phone to the seat of the car, not even watching where it landed. He'd find it later. He sighed and leaned over his knees, resting his head on his arms. They arrived at the studio before he knew it, and he felt the familiar pull of his body begging him to sleep. He pushed past it, and exited the car. Before he could get a word in, he was ushered into hair and makeup and the day started like every other job; in a flurry of hairspray and expensive clothing.

He and several other male models posed for the newest line for Agreste Designs. Though he wasn't a very good father, Gabriel Agreste's name as a famous designer was well won. The lines of his designs were perfect, and the ensembles were always fabulous. His taste truly captured the allure of Paris, and set the bar high for all other designers. Too bad he wasn't as famous for his parenting skills. Adrien did have respect for him, though. His father was a genius, and the perfect businessman.

He'd stopped hoping that his father would come around a long time ago. His hatred and jealousy was replaced with understanding and acceptance. His longing for his attention had faded, and in it's place was an appreciation for the small amount of attention his father did give him. It helped that Robyn was in his life. She was a ray of sunshine in his otherwise stormy existence. Adrien had given up hope that his father would wake up one day and suddenly care for him like he'd always wished. Instead, he clung to the love he did have, from Robyn and from his mother, when she had been alive.

The modelling wasn't bad, and around ten or so, they were joined by a set of female models. Adrien felt his heart leap at the thought that Robyn might be among them, and that he would get to see her. It was a slim chance, but he was still hopeful. Seeing her would lift his spirits and make his day brighter. As they filed in, Adrien frowned, there was no sign of his sweet American girlfriend among the stuffy French models.

Several outfits and layers of makeup later, they all broke for a very late lunch. Adrien slipped away as they all ordered something small and light from the nearest and most expensive cafe. He didn't understand the culture of modeling. How was it "watching what you ate" if you didn't eat? He avoided the crowd and made his way to the Studio Office where he knew there was a couch and a mini-fridge with simple food. The owner of this studio, Marco, was a friend, and had tipped Adrien off to the coveted napping spot and snack stash during one of his first shoots here. Adrien slipped into the office and flopped ungracefully onto the soft couch. Napping sounded so much better than eating. Adrien set an alarm for one hour, and let himself drift.

As he tried to fall asleep, he found himself lost in thought about going with Robyn to the sunny beaches of California. He hadn't been to California in many years. He let his mind wander to the beautiful, sunny state in America and what his super hot supermodel girlfriend would look like in a swimsuit. Gorgeous, of course. This trip was going to be fantastic. He couldn't think of anything he needed more than a real vacation right now. He would have to thank Robyn for the idea. His father would be delighted.

Of all of her good qualities, Adrien was most often grateful for the fact that she had charmed her way into his father's stone heart. The great Gabriel Agreste was quite fond of the girl, or as fond of her as he was able to be fond of someone. His father had told him more than once that he would approve of Adrien marrying the girl. Most of the press and people who read what they wrote believed that he and Robyn would get married. They probably would, since they had been together for almost two years, and spent all of their spare time together. She was kind and caring, and she understood him. His need to sometimes be alone, but also his need to sometimes just be with her. And she was so understanding of his schedule and was probably the only person who understood his lifestyle.

As he drifted, he thought about what it would be like to propose to her in California. With the sun on her tan skin and in her brown hair, it would be more than perfect. And with that notion, he could think of nothing else. Being married to Robyn would be wonderful.

He shot her a quick text.

-"Thinking of you. Miss you 3"-

To which he received and almost immediate reply

-"Same ;)"-

Adrien rolled his eyes and snagged a sandwich from the fridge as he lay on the small couch. Robyn never let her phone get too far from her, she always seemed to have something to do on it. She posted and tweeted and favorited things on so many different social media sites that he couldn't keep them all straight. He was content with texting and calling. He had a media team that was hired by his father to keep up all of his social media sites. He had the apps on his phone, but never opened them. He set the phone down and munched the sandwich slowly and fell into a light sleep for the last few minutes of the lunch break.

It was the sound of his phone that woke him. He looked at the screen of his phone, a picture of Robyn's face smiled at him. He rubbed at his eyes. Had he really fallen asleep? He must have been more tired than he thought. He frowned as he got another message. The large phone buzzed against his face, telling him it was time to get up. He sat up groggily, and pushed a hand through his hair before he looked down at the screen. There was a long string of texts. He sighed and unlocked his phone, preparing the read the novel from the American girl. This happened every time. He just wanted to say hello, and then she didn't stop replying. The first of several messages, that was at least six centimeters long, showed up on the screen.

"Not again." He rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Agreste, you're needed on the floor." A woman's voice called.

Adrien slipped his phone back into his pocket without reading the messages. The texts would have to wait; he was needed back at the photo shoot. As he made his way to the brightly lit spot in the otherwise gloomy studio, people swarmed around him. He was used to it by now; the group of people paid to fix his hair and touch up his makeup as he walked into the bright studio lights. Most of the other models had left for the day. This was normal. He worked much longer than the others because he was the literal face of Agreste Designs.

"Where do you want me, Marco?" Adrien smiled at the jovial man behind the large camera.

"Oh, Adrien, you spoil me. The only model I work with that does what I tell them to do." Marco gushed, "Don't tell the other models but you are my favorite."

Adrien laughed a little, "It'll be our little secret."

"Now," Marco pointed, getting serious, "over there."

Adrien put on his game face, and stood on the markers on the floor. Normally, he would be a little lethargic by now. But, with the thought of asking Robyn to marry him, he found he had the energy to be bossed around and fussed over for a few more hours.

88888888

After a few hours of changing clothes, a few more layers of hairspray than was probably needed, and no more breaks for snacks – the photo shoot ended. Adrien emerged from the small studio, tired and starving. The sun had set hours ago, and the chill of the night bit through his light jacket. He got into the car that was waiting for him, and started the long drive home. He took his phone out of his pocket, hoping to check the time, to find the entire screen of his phone filled with texts and missed calls. They were almost all from Robyn. Adrien sighed, and called her back. The phone barely rang before she answered.

Her voice was frantic, "Adrien! Where have you been?"

Adrien laughed a little, "Where I always am. I told you I had a long shoot today."

"That isn't a good reason to ignore me. My phone said that you saw my texts," Robyn whined, "How long does it take to send a text message Mr. Agreste?"

Adrien could hear that she was upset with him, and his attempt to joke about it. He sighed, "I'm not allowed to have my phone during the shoot, you know that. And we didn't have any breaks after I checked the messages the first time. I'm sorry."

Robyn sighed loudly, "I'm just glad you're okay. We should just sync our schedules so I don't have to worry about you all the time. Or turn on that tracking app. That way I always know where you are. Not in like a creepy way. Well, maybe. I mean. You're famous! What if you'd been kidnapped? What would I do?"

Adrien laughed, "Robyn, I'm not going to get kidnapped. I have a personal guard and I take personal defense lessons from the most skilled fighters in the world. I'm okay."

"I know." She huffed, "I just worry okay? Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, we just left the studio." Adrien smirked, "I haven't eaten dinner yet. Would you like to have dinner with me? I know I won't be there for a couple of hours, but I still have to eat."

Robyn laughed, "It's a date."

"I'll pick you up."

"I'll be waiting."

There was a pause and then a beep in his ear that said the call had ended. He leaned back against the seat, feeling the exhaustion from the day starting to win him over. He leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder.

"Instead of going to my house, can you please pick up Robyn first? She lives in the Villas on 10th. I can put the address on the GPS if you'd like."

The driver smiled, "Yes, Sir. I know the place."

Adrien smiled a little, and sat back.

Adrien leaned back against the seat, and closed his eyes, trying not to think about how tired he was. If he fell asleep now, he wouldn't wake up until the next morning. The thought of sleeping almost made him fall asleep on the spot. Instead, he forced himself to think about Robyn. He thought about the first time he'd met her at that open house for his father's company and modelling business. He thought their first date, when she'd asked him to coffee and they'd ended up spending the whole day together. He thought about their first kiss, that night on the bridge. They were fairytale material. He thought about how excited he was to see her. How excited he was to go with her to California, to ask her to marry him. He would take her for a walk on the beach, and when they'd walked so far that they were all alone, he would get down on one knee and ask her. Then a paparazzi would probably pop out of the sand like a gopher and take a million pictures. Adrien smiled to himself.

As he daydreamed about how fabulous being married to Robyn would be, his phone rang. He picked it up and saw his father's secretary's number on the screen. He groaned; what could they possibly want of him now? And so late. He pressed the green button, and set the phone to his ear.

"This is Adrien Agreste."

"Adrien, this is Nathalie, your father insisted that I call you immediately to address the issue of Fashion Week." Her voice was distant.

"What of it? I'm already going, I have to. What more does he want?" Adrien yawned.

Nadalie hummed, "One of our top models quit this morning. You are to take his place. Your father has already made all the arrangements."

Adrien felt his heart sink, and frowned, "Understood."

"Wonderful. I will email you the details." The call ended.

Adrien put the phone in his pocket once again. Of course one of the models had quit. Working for Gabriel Agreste was only fun until you actually worked for him. He was a man possessed by fashion and obsessed with winning. Everything was a competition. Adrien and the other Agreste Models lived a life of strict diets and physical schedules. It was a price to pay to be beautiful, or at least that's what his father said. Adrien was suddenly very envious of the other model's ability to just quit. Adrien didn't have that choice, he couldn't just quit being his father's son. Something within him stirred, but he let it go. No sense in dreaming about that.

He had been a model at fashion week before. It was draining and the hours were horrendous. He loved modelling in the right situations, and Paris Fashion Week was not the right situation. He frowned, and resisted the urge to pout or scream or smash something, to express how he felt about the new development. But he did nothing, He only sat in the seat, seatbelt across him, and accepted his father's choice, as he always did. This year, he had convinced his father to let him be there as a name and not a model. Adrien was surprised when his father agreed to let him be free of modeling. He should have known that he would get roped into Fashion Week somehow. By now, he was used to his father's manipulative ways, but that didn't mean he was any less frustrated. He fumed as the sleeping city passed him.

The next thing he knew, the door to the car was opening and Robyn was sitting next to him. His mood instantly lightened, her bright green eyes twinkling at him in the dim light of the car.

She looked at him for a moment, "Are you sure that you want to have dinner together? You seem awfully tired."

"I am. It's been a long day. But I'm also starving. And I haven't seen you all week. I know that you're busy tomorrow, and I'm headed out of town next week, so this will be the last chance I have to see you until Fashion Week is over." Adrien looked at her sleepily.

"You're sweet." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Adrien leaned back against the seat, "What would you like to eat?"

"How about Take-Out?"

"Take-Out?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her, "What's that?"

She blushed, "Oh sorry, American slang. Chinese. It's slang for Chinese."

Adrien smiled, "Perfect."

Robyn leaned forward and smiled at the driver, "Can you go through the drive-thru at Mi-Yung's?"

The driver nodded and pulled out of Robyn's driveway.

After ordering more food than they probably needed, they drove back to Adrien's apartment and sat on his small couch, laughing and making fun of each other as they tried to eat with chopsticks. When the food was gone and it was well into the next day, Robyn stood and yawned.

"Alright, Babe, I have to go or I won't get enough sleep to be useful at my shoot tomorrow. Have fun packing, and call me when you get to Paris." She winked at him.

Adrien walked her to the door, and let her out, "When I see you again, we will be on a plane to the sunny state of California."

Robyn hummed and stood on her toes, "Sounds perfect."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, and smiled against her lips.

She leaned away, and turned to leave, "Goodnight. I love you."

"Night, Byn. I'll talk to you later. Now, go get some sleep."

She giggled and walked into the elevator, blowing him a kiss as the doors closed.

Adrien retreated to his room, ignoring the mess of chinese boxes and trash all over the living room. He would clean it later. Tomorrow had been left open for him to pack to go to Paris. But, packing wouldn't take that long, and he decided to sleep without turning on his alarms for once in his life. He burrowed into his blankets and was quickly asleep.

He dreamed of Robyn in a wedding dress, himself in a suit, and spending his life with Robyn Handen, the beautiful girl from America. This seemed like the best escape from his rigorous life he could think of. With no threat of the morning wake up call, and with the thoughts of Robyn filling the empty places of his mind, he drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stared at her closet. It was full of dresses, skirts, pants, cardigans and colorful blouses. Most girls would die of delight if they even saw her closet. They would probably explode if they actually had her closet, there were definitely perks to being a designer. All of her clothes were beautiful. Even her most comfortable and cozy clothes were designer, and more adorable than expected. Sweaters and cardigans in all weights and weaves hung over her boots, and her wall of accessories put most fashion stores to shame. Pants, skirts, shorts and capris were sorted by length and all folded on her shelves. Drawers filled with scarves and cardigans ran along one wall. She had the best closet in all of France. Yet, the thought of wearing any of the things in her closet to Fashion Week made her uneasy. The things in her closet were the things she wore everyday. Did she need to wear something nicer for the largest Fashion Show in the world? She didn't really know, and she didn't really want to ask for fear of making herself look like a fool. She sat outside the door to her palace of a walk-in closet, and stared at her rows of shoes and hangers of clothes. They seemed to be laughing at her, mocking her indecision. It was very rude.

She was leaving for Paris in the morning, she should have been packed hours ago, but she wasn't. The pressure of looking cute, classy, and professional all at the same time was definitely more than her already overactive mind could handle. She huffed. Why did her clothes have to give her so much trouble? All of her other things were packed. All the toiletries a girl could need or want; including expensive shampoo and conditioner. She even splurged, and bought a nice fluffy towel just for the trip. She had at least a thousand hair ties and enough makeup and hair products to be a professional stylist. She had her favorite pillow, her sleeping mask and alarm clock. Her laptop, her tablet, and all of her needed chargers and cables. Literally everything else was packed except for her outfits, which hadn't even been picked out yet. She was going to go crazy.

Her mind raced. It would be absolutely unacceptable to wear any single item twice, even if it was a classic staple like a skirt or perfect pair of tights. No repeats. It was also not a good idea to wear anything too revealing or too warm, and not just for the sake of comfort. It was spring in Paris, so it would be chilly, but it would be too warm for winter fashion. Light sweaters and tights would be okay, but leggings and sweaters would be too last season. Nothing strapless, even if she did have great shoulders. It would be too cold, and she would die of embarrassment to have Andrew, whom she was starting to have feelings for, see that much of her skin. It also felt too professional and too serious to wear pants, and too cold to wear shorts. And capri pants were too casual. She growled and stood up angrily. This shouldn't be so hard, she was a designer for goodness sake. As the Head Designer of Square, she could wear all of her own designs to Fashion Week. So why was she having such a hard time? She tried to think that it was the pressure of impressing the world of fashion. But she had already done that. She was already as high as she could be without taking Andrew's place or moving to work with Gabriel Agreste; and while she looked up to him as a designer, she never thought he was very nice. So she was more than happy to be at the top where she was. As she thought about it, she didn't really have anything to be nervous about. That didn't stop her from being nervous. She felt like little girl at her first school dance. No longer a child but not quite a woman.

She wasn't a rookie anymore but nowhere near Andrew's level. This was more than her first time at Fashion Week. This was her coming out party, her grand entrance into design. She realized with a small fit of nausea that all eyes would be on her and Andrew as they represented Agreste Designs. Marinette was also the rising star of Fashion, she would likely be everyone's favorite subject. With that cheerful and terrifying thought, she couldn't stay in her room any longer. She stood up, and turned away from the closet. She walked to her kitchen and turned on the oven. She gathered a few things and threw them all in a bowl. She mixed them absentmindedly as she continued to think about the adventure she was about to go on. She plopped globs of the mixture on a metal sheet and put it in the oven. Nothing to calm her nerves like a fresh batch of Dupain-Cheng chocolate chip cookies, a family secret recipe. At the smell of the sweet treat, a familiar voice came from Marinette's pocket. The bright red creature floated up to sit on Marinette's shoulder.

"Marinette, it's been so long since you've made cookies!" the small creature laughed, "I'm so excited."

Marinette laughed, "Of course you are, Tikki. I figured out long ago that the only reason you have stayed with me all these years is your insatiable need for sweets." She poked the small red kwami in the stomach.

Tikki gave her a smile, and jumped from her shoulder to the oven. She inhaled deeply, and looked up at Marinette, "That is true. I've never met someone who can make cookies like you. But, I am also bound to you by fate. Whether or not there is danger, I am your 'lucky charm', and your companion. I care for you."

Marinette smiled, "I care for you, too. I'm glad that you stay with me. You keep me from going crazy. But, at the same time I feel bad. You came to me at a time in my life when I needed you, and you needed me, and Paris needed us. We were heroes, we saved Paris. Now, with no danger, all you do is listen to me complain about what to wear."

"And help you eat cookies," Tikki pointed out with a giggle, "Just because there hasn't been danger in some time, doesn't mean that the threat is gone. I have been helping Ladybugs throughout all of history to protect the people of this beautiful planet. The danger is never gone. But sometimes the sweet hum of peace is louder than the cries of evil."

Marinette leaned back against her counter, "I suppose you're right. But I still feel bad sometimes."

"Don't." Tikki beamed, "You're my best friend, and the best cookie maker I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. It's more fun to be with you than to be stuck in those earrings all the time, anyway."

Marinette laughed, "Well then, great kwami of good luck, as payback for always eating my cookies, you can help me pick out eight stunning outfits for Fashion Week."

Tikki puffed out her chest, "When I'm done, Andrew won't be able to keep his eyes off you." the small spotted kwami winked at Marinette.

Marinette paled, and felt her face get hot, "Tikki!"

Tikki laughed, and rolled over, "Marinette, it's so obvious that you like him. I think he likes you too. I think he could be a good match for you. He has a similar work schedule and similar passions, and he's sweet. You know I have a weakness for sweets."

Marinette groaned, "But Tikki, he's not just another cute guy. He's my boss. He's gorgeous, and talented, and all those wonderful things, but he's my still my boss."

Tikki waved her off, "That doesn't matter. If a near-eternal life has taught me anything it's that love is blind to things like station or social class. If knights can fall in love with princesses and if Romeo can fall for Juliet, you can have feelings for Andrew."

As if to second Tikki's opinion of Marinette's love life, the timer dinged. Tikki squealed with excitement, and Marinette turned off the oven. She pulled the cookies, perfectly baked, from the cookie sheet and onto a plate. Tikki rode on the edge of the plate, munching on a frying-hot cookie as Marinette walked back to her closet.

With her mouth full of cookie, Tikki offered, "Besides a few gifts and a couple random things, you only own Square clothes, so there isn't any worrying about that. All of your clothes fit the acceptable rules for your Fashion Week dress code. After that, I think you should just wear things that are comfortable, and you feel most like yourself in."

Marinette sighed, and picked up a cookie, taking a bite out of the gooey treat, "You're right. I'm overthinking it. It's still the chilly part of spring. I should wear the same things I would wear to work."

"Right," Tikki nodded, "you aren't going as a model, though you are far more beautiful than most models, so you don't need to show off your body like they do. You are going as an executive and judge. You are a designer, wear what you want! You should be fashionable and classy but still be you, Marinette."

"Good advice from a creature that doesn't wear clothes." Marinette teased, "How do you feel about making a chart of what I'm going to wear?"

Tikki smiled, "I think that would be a great way to organize your thoughts and help you figure it all out. And I'll have you know that I make the outfit you wear as Ladybug, so be careful what you say to me, or you might end up in a sailor uniform next time."

"Good, finish your cookie, and let's get to work. I have to get some kind of sleep before I spend eight straight days with Andrew." Marinette sighed.

"I think you should wear your pink sweater at least once. I love that sweater, it's so soft, and just the littlest bit sparkly." Tikki offered.

"Alright, the pink lurex sweater, but what to wear it with?" Marinette took another bite of her cookie, and continued to stare at her closet.

"How about that cream scarf?" Tikki offered.

After a few hours, and a whole plate of eaten cookies, Marinette and Tikki had successfully picked out eight outfits worthy of an adventure at Fashion Week. Marinette packed quickly, and set her two suitcases by her front door. She hung her chosen outfit for the next day out in her closet, and got ready for bed. A hot shower, a thorough teeth brushing, and putting her hair in curlers so it would look tousled and flouncy in the morning. She snuggled into her bed and Tikki burrowed into the blankets. She fell asleep quickly, and dreamed of Paris.

Morning came quickly, and Marinette woke up sleepily to her alarm. She removed the curlers from her hair, and shook it out to give it the tousled look she wanted. She walked to her small kitchen and made herself something to eat. After she washed the plate and made sure everything was put away, she made her way back to her room. She changed from her pajamas to her outfit for the day.

At Tikki's request, Marinette pulled her favorite pink sweater over her head, and fluffed her hair. She pulled on her favorite pair of black tights and a short and frilly black skirt. She put a sweet pair of long earrings in the second hole behind her miraculous stones. She did her makeup and slid on her shoes. She checked her phone. She was making good time.

Her phone dinged.

It was Andrew.

-"Are you ready for this, Chèrie?"-

Marinette smiled at the nickname, and quickly typed back.

-"Good morning to you, too, Monsieur. I am ready as I'll ever be. :)"-

-"I am on my way to you. I'll be there in like three minutes. Do you need help with your bags?"-

-"No, but thanks. I'm just locking up now. I'll come down and meet you at the front doors."-

-"Excellent."-

Marinette slid her phone into the pocket of her skirt and opened the other pocket, "Tikki, let's go."

"I'm coming." The red kwami cheered and flew into her pocket.

Marinette rolled her eyes, and turned off all the lights and made sure her apartment was good to go before pushing her suitcases into the hall. She locked up and walked to the front doors. Andrew was waiting for her. She wheeled her bags to the trunk, where he was standing with a sleek pair of sunglasses on.

"Good morning, Andrew." She smiled.

He grinned, "Morning, Chèrie. Let me help you." He grabbed one of her bags and helped her lift them into the trunk next to his.

They shut the trunk and Marinette made her way to the passenger seat and Andrew got into the driver's seat. Marinette looked at him, feeling a little nervous but also excited to spend the next two and a half hours driving into Paris with the attractive designer. She'd never spent that much time alone with Andrew. It would either be fantastic or horrible. She hoped for the first option.

He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road, "I like your outfit. Very you." He smiled.

Marinette took his compliment at face value and shot back at him, "As is yours."

Andrew made a face, "I was trying to be nice, and you're being sassy."

Marinette laughed, "I'm sorry. I do like your outfit. Truly."

He grinned, "It's okay. I should be nicer to you. I know you're nervous about this whole thing. Have you ever been to Paris before?"

Marinette crossed her legs and set her purse on her lap, "I actually grew up in Paris. I moved out here to go to fashion school and to work for Square."

"You did? I'm so jealous! I've lived here my whole life. I've been to Paris for Fashion Week and a few other things, but you lived there! Was is sensational?" Andrew gushed.

Marinette felt her nerves settle a little. Andrew didn't treat her any different than he did at work. A little flirty, a little self-centered, sweet, and very sassy. She relaxed in her seat and put her own sunglasses on, "I did. My parents own a bakery down the street and around the corner from the Louvre. I used to be able to see the Eiffel Tower from my bedroom window."

"A bakery? No wonder you are so sweet." Andrew smiled.

Marinette laughed, "I was never that interested in baking. I'm good at it, but I never really enjoyed it. My parents would love nothing more than for me to be a baker. But instead of forcing me, they encouraged me to follow my dreams and passions as a designer and now here I am."

"My parents wanted me to be a businessman. They didn't support my desires to be a designer. Or really to work in fashion at all. Now that I have made it to the higher ranks of the company, I am glad for a history in business, but it's not what I wanted. I think it's magnificent that your parents were so supportive." Andrew praised her.

With a pang of guilt, Marinette realized she was nervous about Andrew for no reason. He was human like she was, and he was still a nice guy. She was still nervous about Fashion Week, but any out of place negative feelings she had for Andrew melted away and she plucked her phone from her pocket, "Mind if I play some music?"

"That depends, what kind of music?" Andrew seemed skeptical.

"Do you like Rock n' Roll?" Marinette asked, typed in her password and opened her music app. She scrolled through the music.

Andrew looked at her with surprised eyes, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you like Rock n' Roll?"

Marinette looked at him through her tinted lenses, and made a sassy gesture with her hands, "Of course."

Andrew laughed, "I would have never guessed. Be the DJ, Chèrie." he gestured to the radio.

Marinette plugged her phone into the car radio and selected her favorite playlist, all of her favorite classic and new age rock tracks. The rock n' roll music filled the small car, and Marinette sighed, "Ah, my soul is already more peaceful."

Andrew laughed a hardy, genuine laugh and they slipped into companionable silence with Marinette's Rock n' Roll filling the small car. As they rode together, Marinette looked out the windows. The scenery of her country always struck her. She smiled, and tapped her foot to the music.

After some time, Andrew looked over at her, her hair perfectly tousled and her large pink sunglasses resting in her dainty nose. He hummed, "Who is your favorite singer?"

"Oh," Marinette smiled at him and pointed at the radio, "Definitely Jagged Stone. Not only is he talented, but he's also a super cool guy."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "You say that like you know him."

Marinette huffed, very proud of the next thing she said, "I do. I met him when I was younger, and he was kind to me. He also encouraged me to follow my dreams as a designer. I made him a pair of Eiffel Tower glasses once. I was his assistant for a day. I've walked his pet alligator."

"Truly?" He smiled, "I'm impressed, Chèrie. You are friends with Jagged Stone, you lived in Paris, and you are the Head Designer for Square." He sighed, "Any other secrets?"

Marinette laughed, "None that come to mind. Though I'm sure you'll learn more about me than you probably want to this week. Like how much I actually eat, and how klutzy I truly am."

Andrew made a face, "We shall see."

"Yeah, I hope not." Marinette laughed, "I'm actually kind of a mess under all of the designing and cute shoes."

Andrew just smiled at her, his heart warming a little at the new side of the sweet designer. This was going to be an interesting trip after all.

88888888

They arrived at the hotel, and checked into the two small rooms. Marinette was instantly glad for the private space. She would have made it work if she had been forced to share with Andrew, but was grateful she didn't have to. Marinette barely had time to push her bags into the room and put her key card into her pocket before Andrew appeared in her doorway.

"Let's go, we have places to be, Chérie." He tapped his watch.

Marinette smiled, and made sure her key card and debit card were in her pocket. Tikki was safely snoozing in her other pocket, and with a final check that she had her cell phone, she walked out and closed the door.

"I'm ready," she playfully wrapped her arm through Andrew's, "Lead the way Mister Gris."

Andrew flashed her a charming smile, "Off to Fashion Week's first show we go, Mademoiselle."

Marinette laughed, and they walked out of the hotel and through the familiar streets of Paris. They turned around a few corners and arrived at the first venue.

"We have to check in at the V.I.P. desk. They have our access badges and name tags. Do you see the desk?" Andrew set his hand to his forehead, looking.

Marinette scrunched her face, and then pointed, reaching across Andrew, "Over there."

"Well done, let's go."

They walked up to the desk and a kindly man smiled, "So good to see you again Monsieur Gris. Who is your lovely friend?"

Andrew gestured to Marinette, who was no longer hanging on his arm, "This is the newest star of Square Designs, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Marinette smiled, and waved a shy wave.

The other man smiled back and raised an eyebrow at Andrew. Andrew shot him a playful glare. The man at the booth laughed, "I have your name badges right here." He handed Andrew two lanyards.

Andrew handed one to Marinette, and she put it on over her head. The gold fabric was soft against the skin on her neck, and her name flickered in the sunlight. She beamed at Andrew. He winked back.

They entered the building and Andrew led her to the main performance hall. There was no one else in the room. She turned back to Andrew, "Where is everyone? Are we in the right place?"

He turned her back around.

Andrew's voice tickled her ears as he leaned down to whisper to her, "Where would you like to sit? As the representatives of the biggest name in French Fashion, we get to pick where we'd like to sit before everyone else." She could hear the smile in his voice.

She looked around the large room. She could see the long aisle where the models would walk, and surrounding it the long sets of bleacher-type seating where people would sit with sketch pads and phones to watch and post videos to twitter and snapchat. She turned to Andrew, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm so happy to just be here, that truly I don't even care. I could sit on those metal chairs over there, and I'd probably die." She sighed, "Or on the floor at the end of the runway. The models could just flip their clothes in my face."

"Let's not have that. It would put a sour taste on this lovely trip." He teased.

She lifted a dainty eyebrow at him, "You're the boss, Boss, I think you should choose."

Andrew cleared his throat, caught slightly off guard by her suddenly playful mood, "Well, despite what people say, the front row isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's crowded, and the angle makes it hard to see all of the designs properly."

Marinette smirked, "Is that so?"

He gestured to the seating, "The best seats in the house are actually on the back row. No one is watching you, and the view is splendid. Not to mention it's reserved for us."

She grinned, "Let's go." She grabbed him by the hand and selected a spot on the back row of the long aisles of seating, "How about here?"

He lifted her hand, and kissed the back of it, "Perfect, Chérie." He turned and waved at the staff.

They brought over folding directors chairs which they set up on the platform seating. Andrew gestured to the chairs, "A-class service for an A-class Lady."

She rolled her eyes at him, and sat down, though the feeling of his lips remained on her hand like a ghost. She put the thought from her mind. She was here for clothes and patterns, not flirting. One of the assistants brought Marinette and Andrew a couple of pillows to sit on, a couple of notebooks to write in, and a cup of coffee for each of them.

Marinette paled, "Excuse me?" she asked timidly.

The assistant spun around and smiled at her, "Yes, Miss Cheng? What can I do for you?"

"I don't much care for coffee. I don't need a drink." She smiled.

The assistant paled a little, "I'm so sorry Mademoiselle. Is there any other drink you prefer? We have hot tea, iced tea, various alcoholic beverages as well as juice, smoothies, and water. I'm happy to bring you whatever you'd like."

Marinette blinked, "Wow that's a lot of choices. If you don't mind, then, I would love tea."

The assistant sighed with relief, "Hot or Iced?"

"Oh, hot please." Marinette relaxed a little.

"Earl Grey, Chamomile, Green, Black, Jasmine, Oolong, White or Chai?" The assistant read off a list from her tablet.

"Oh my," Marinette whispered, "I've opened quite the can of worms haven't I?" She tapped her chin with her finger, "Can I have green tea, strong, with honey and lemon please?"

The assistant smiled, "Of course! I'll have it right out."

Andrew quirked an eyebrow at her, "I didn't know you didn't like coffee, Chèrie. How quaint." He snickered.

She glared at him, and kicked his chair playfully.

After they were seated and the staff confirmed that they were comfortable, a small crowd of people were let in. They were well dressed, and every single one of them was gorgeous.

Marinette flushed as she realized these people were the celebrities of the world coming to the show. They looked at her, and whispered to each other. She fidgeted with her scarf, as they pointed towards her.

Andrew reached over, touching her hands lightly, and moved them to her lap, "You do know that they are looking at you because they admire you, right?"

"No." Marinette sighed, "I feel like they are looking through my skin to my soul."

He laughed lightly, "Chérie, we were the first people in here. Of course they are looking at you. There is no one else to look at yet. We are also the most important people here. They are probably intimidated by you." Andrew cooed, and tugged at her lanyard, which had her VIP Gold pass clipped to it. Her name was printed in big, shining letters, and the Agreste Designs logo was watermarked behind it. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out she was the new favorite Head Designer for the fashion empire.

Marinette sighed, and leaned over her legs and wrapped her arms around her thighs. She frowned, and rested her head on her knees, "This is so overwhelming. I have always dreamed of coming to Fashion Week," she confessed, "but could never make it work. I was always too busy, or in school. And now here I am for the first time and I'm supposed to be this famous designer. I don't feel that famous. Actually, I feel a little sick."

The assistant from before appeared and set a new piping hot drink on the small table. Andrew nodded to her, and she waved back. She disappeared again.

He smiled at her, "You're just nervous. Don't be. You have earned the right to be here." He picked up her tea and held it out for her.

She smiled back at him, her heart beating a little faster, yet melting all at once. She took the tea from him, and sat up to take a sip. The warm, sweet tea calmed her.

His normally flirty smile was gone, and in its place was a real smile. He was genuinely offering her comfort. She felt her cheeks warm a little.

Before she could say anything back to him, he pointed. Marinette looked at him, confused. She looked quickly where he was pointing to see a woman in front of her. She was beautiful. Tall and thin with large eyes and perfect proportions. She bounced on her toes before her perfect face broke into a perfect smile.

"Are you really Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" She seemed nervous.

Marinette felt her face pale a bit, but decided to play it off, "Yes, I am. At least," she held up the card at the end of her lanyard, "that's what my name tag says. Which is good," she smiled, "I might forget it."

The other woman laughed, and she heard Andrew snicker next to her.

"Well, I saw you sitting over here, and I wondered who they would let in before everyone else. So, I opened up my program and looked for the special guests section and there you were! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The most accomplished designer for her age in the history of Agreste Designs." She took a deep breath and continued, "I kind of can't believe that I'm actually talking to you."

"Well I'm flattered," Marinette laughed lightly, "You are one of my favorite actresses, Miss Floriene. I have loved your movies since I was a child."

The actress blushed, "Oh stop, you're only saying that."

A security guard came up to them, and pointed to Miss Floriene while looking at Marinette, "Mademoiselle, is this woman bothering you?"

Marinette held up her hand, "Oh no, but thank you." She smiled.

The stern guard smiled back, and returned to the end of the aisle. Marinette turned back to the other woman. Miss Floriene pulled out her Fashion Week program and held it out to Marinette.

"Would you think it childish of me to ask for your autograph?" She bit her lip.

Marinette stopped, looking surprised, "Really?"

Andrew nudged her, "Do it, Chèrie."

Marinette looked at him nervously before she turned back to the actress, she beamed, "You really want my autograph?"

"Of course!" She gushed, "My friends will all be so jealous. That security guard probably won't let anyone else come over here, so my program will be one of a kind." The French star winked.

Marinette put her hand to her mouth, then smirked at the actress, "Probably not. So just in case, can I get your autograph as well?"

The actress looked a little confused, and then answered with a laugh, "Oh of course!"

They exchanged books and signed quickly before they traded back again.

Miss Floriene waved as she walked away, "It was so nice to meet you! Enjoy the show!"

"You too!" Marinette waved. As soon as the actress turned all the way around, Marinette's face started to burn and she looked at Andrew, "Andrew," she croaked, "That was Gayla Floriene. She wanted my autograph, mine." Marinette put her hands on her cheeks, "What was that?"

Andrew laughed at her, "You are well loved, Mon Chèrie," he looked at her, "no one sees the incredible genius and talent behind the designs very often, your fame comes from your products. So, to see someone they so admire is a treat. Much like meeting Monsieur Louboutin in a shoe store, you are Mademoiselle Cheng at Paris Fashion Week. It is a bonus, of course, that you are so beautiful and kind."

Marinette tried to ignore her heart hammering at the new addition to her nickname. She wasn't sure if she should be so delighted to be called "Mon Chèrie" by the most handsome man in all of France. She looked away from him and watched as more people flooded the room. No one else approached her after that. And after a few minutes, the lights dimmed and everyone clapped loudly.

A man in an outrageously colored suit appeared at the end of the runway. He held up his hand, and the audience quieted, "Welcome all to the City of Love, the City of Lights, and most importantly the City of Fashion. Paris welcomes you from around the world, we are honored to have so many guests in our beloved city. But, you're not here to listen to me talk are you?" He grinned.

He held up a finger, "We're here to have fun but please remember to be respectful. Walking on the runway without permission, reaching out to touch the models or their clothing, profanities or slurs of any kind, and violence will not be tolerated for any amount of time. If you choose to participate in any of these activities you will be cordially uninvited from the rest of the week's festivities. For your safety, and ours, there is a guard at every entrance and throughout all of the venues. They are trained to keep this a safe environment. They will hurt you if they have to. But enough drab! To Fashion!" He cheered, and the audience cheered with him.

The lights got brighter on the runway, and he announced the first designer.

Marinette's eyes were glued to the models as they paraded up and down the aisle. She felt like she was in a dream. There were some very talented people putting all of this together. Why she hadn't made it more of a priority to be a part of this before, she didn't know. But, she promised that so long as her heart beat for fashion she would be here for as many shows as she could handle.

After an hour, the lights came up, and the Designer was pushed onstage. Everyone cheered and he bowed deeply. He vanished, and the room broke into murmurs of the show and everyone's favorite piece. Marinette stood up to stretch. Andrew stood as well, looking down at her, "So, Chèrie, what did you think of your first show at Fashion Week?"

"Oh it was fabulous." She gushed, "What's next?"

Andrew folded his arms, "How do you feel about parties?"

Marinette paled, "Parties?"


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stood backstage at the most beautiful venue she could imagine to showcase her designs; La Carrousel du Louvre. When she had accepted the invitation to accompany Andrew to Paris, Agreste Designs had changed their plans and given Square a slot of time, and Andrew had immediately given up what would have been his show for Marinette. Marinette's samples were shipped to her overnight. Her designs were to be showcased at Fashion Week instead of one of Agreste Designs in one of their many shows. For Agreste Designs, giving the slot of time to her wouldn't affect them at all, but for Marinette it meant the world. The publicity for Square and for her personally would be fantastic. Not only was she here at Fashion Week, but her designs were being shown off by Gabriel Agreste himself. Though that thought didn't really linger in her mind as she looked out where the audience would soon be seated.

She had arrived at the venue before everyone else to drink in the atmosphere. As the head designer for Square, and the representative of Agreste Designs at this show, she was now in charge of this event. She'd known that she would be showcased by the company eventually, it was her dream to be recognized by Gabriel Agreste. She made it a personal goal to work hard enough to catch his attention. But as she looked out on the beautiful Louvre, she was still in awe that it had happened so soon. She looked back at all of the model stations. The large mirrors and soft lights seemed to welcome her. She touched all the clothes on the racks in the middle of the preparation room. She had done it. She was a designer at Paris Fashion Week.

She almost couldn't believe everything that had happened to her this week. She had met so many Designers that she admired, and learned so much. Her sketchbook was filled with ideas, inspiration and designs that she loved from the many shows she had been to. Her resolve to do well in her chosen career burned within her. She had signed her name on so many things and collected so many signatures of her own. It was a week she wasn't going to soon forget. She twisted the intricate ring around her middle finger, and sighed. Besides all of the excitement surrounding fashion week, she was also very distracted by Andrew.

The young, charming designer had definitely caught Marinette's attention. After so many days together, it was inevitable that they would become better friends, and maybe closer to something more. They had spent the past few nights staying up late talking on the phone, and making fun of some of the models that seemed far too serious. They were fast friends, and quickly snowballing out of the friend zone. To make things even worse, Marinette could feel that he was attracted to her. It was intoxicating to stand near each other, to feel the pull between them. She shook her head. Right now, she needed to focus. She had a show to put on.

She smiled and looked around the space again. Her excitement started to buzz beneath her skin like electricity. She felt strangely confident. Even though she and Andrew were separated for the day, and he had been her support, she was beyond elated and surprisingly not nervous. She was ready to show her skills, ready to face the world of fashion.

The doors opened, "Miss Dupain-Cheng, the stylists are here. Are you ready for them?"

Marinette beamed, "Oh, of course! Send them in."

The assistant opened the doors and a group of people shuffled in. Each of them with a large bag of tools and supplies.

Marinette waved, "Bonjour, everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you would, I'd like you to pair up. Pick someone you like, you'll be with them for the entirety of the show." She pointed to another section. She set her hands in her hips, "Please set up your things at whatever station you'd like and when you're done meet me over by the runway."

The stylists quickly skittered off to set up their things. Marinette walked to the stage. She was the first show of the day, a privilege and a burden, meaning that she would set the tone for the whole day. She smiled. She was going to blow the competition out of the water. The catwalk was beautiful. Marinette thought she could just die.

She admired the beauty of the inside of the famous museum and thoughts of clothing and shoes inspired by the building and atmosphere built up in her mind's eye, ready to leap into her sketchbook the first chance she got. She walked back behind the scenes, to find the stylists waiting for her. They looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath; she could do this.

"So," she smiled, "how is everyone?"

A girl with pink eyeshadow and blue mascara looked at Marinette, "You wanted to speak with us?"

"Yes! But first, really how are all of you? I know it's a little bit early to be here, but I really do appreciate you being here. Do you all like coffee? I hope so because coffee is on me this morning! Please give your order to my lovely assistant," she winked at the quiet girl that had been assigned to help her, "and we'll get them in for you."

The stylists looked at each other, and then to the spunky designer, and she beamed at them. They soon found it hard to resist her infectious nature and once they had all given their coffee orders to the assistant, Marinette called them over again.

She had them all sit down.

"For my show I have some strange rules I need you to follow. They are different from what you've had before, I promise. But, it won't be hard I don't think."

The stylists looked nervously at one another.

Marinette pointed at them, "I think every single one of you is extremely talented and gifted in your art. I've never met you before, so I don't know everything about you, but I do know that you've made it to Fashion Week in the City of Love, so I know you're talented. Therefore, please style the hair and makeup as you see fit. I will offer you no direction. Just as I am an artist, I believe you are artists as well. We'll shine together."

Before they could argue, her phone dinged. She smiled, "That was fast. Coffee's here!" She left them to go help the assistant bring in coffee.

"Everyone get settled and finish setting up your stations. The models will be here shortly!" Marinette smiled as she handed out the hot drinks.

The stylists smiled at one another and set off in pairs to get ready for the models, sipping at their warm drinks and talking about how they were going to tackle the challenge of artistic freedom.

88888888

Adrien sighed as he prepared himself mentally to walk down the long and brightly lit stage. The catwalk was drowned with the flashing lights of thousands of cameras and a blinding spotlight, the sole purpose of which was to blind the models as they walked from one end to the other. It was, Adrien had decided, a test that all models had to pass - not tripping over anything, or falling off as you made your way through the lights trying to look perfect. This was only one of the issues Adrien had with fashion week.

As much as he wished he didn't, he hated modelling for Fashion Week. As one of the world's most popular models, star and cast member of many box office breaking movies, and the son of the most well known fashion designer in the world; he should be elated to be where he was. The center of attention should be his favorite place. But, he just couldn't bring himself to feel any kind of excitement about the overrated fashion show. He never did. He preferred photo shoots to shows. And he preferred his apartment to photo shoots. However, this was his job, and he would do it well. Though, he couldn't promise he would like it. The clothes were never quite finished, and the designers backstage would fiddle with his clothes until the last possible instant, giving him no time to prepare. That being said, there was enough pins and tape underneath everything to make a whole line called "Office Supplies" complete with duct tape socks.

Among other things, he hated the cleanup that had to happen after Fashion week was done. His hair would be a rock of product and his skin would be ash. He would be tired and high strung for at least a week while he unwound. The pressure to be beautiful took its toll, and many of the models went on vacation for a good two weeks after Fashion Week to recover.

At the thought of vacations Adrien smiled, thinking again of his week-long getaway with Robyn. He let his mind wander to the sandy beaches as the stagehands guided him to the stage where he was assigned. His father had asked him to model for the new branch of their company, Square. Most of Agreste Design's clothing lines were top of the line, haute couture. So when they'd taken on Square, a more ready-to-wear company, their sales skyrocketed. Gabriel Agreste's idea of a reward was sending Adrien to be a model with them.

Adrien didn't have the heart or the courage to tell his father that Designers didn't care much for models, only how the clothes fit on them. He also didn't point out that his father didn't know any of his own model's names. Not to mention, he didn't really like the idea of being considered a reward. He walked in through the double doors to find a lively atmosphere backstage.

One of the stagehands let out a small 'eep', and smiled at him, "Monsieur Agreste? What are you doing here?"

He smiled back at her, "I'm here to be a model. Gabriel Agreste sent me personally. Where would you like me to go?" He asked.

"Uh," She stuttered a little, "I don't know, the Designer has her own way of doing things. I would ask her." the girl pointed with her pen, and then scribbled something on her clipboard.

Adrien turned to look at the designer, she was wearing black heels and tights with her pink sweater. A sweet skirt flounced around her hips as she rushed around. He frowned a little. He didn't recognize this Designer. He was expecting someone else.

He walked over to her, "Excuse me, Mademoiselle."

She held up a finger to him, signaling him to wait while she finished, "Thank you Tina, I appreciate it. Let me know if you have any questions." She waved as the other woman hurried off to complete her task.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, he'd never be shushed like that before.

She turned to look at him, "I'm so sorry. Tina was having a small crisis, but we avoided disaster. What can I do for you?"

He felt his heart skip. She was very beautiful, and her eyes were strikingly bright, like the color of the ocean on a Caribbean shore, or the sky just before the sun rose. And her hair was a strange blue-black. He cleared his throat, "Hello Miss, I'm here as a model. I am apparently the first one here." He smiled, looking around.

She smiled back at him, "Well, as they say, the early bird gets the worm. You get to pick your stylists for the show, Mister…" She looked at him with expectant eyes.

He blinked, she was asking for his name, "Oh, right," he wasn't used to people not knowing who he was, he put his hands into his pockets, "I'm Adrien Agreste. My father, Gabriel Agreste, sent me."

"A-Adrien?" She choked, her eyes widening. She looked him up and down, and then she laughed, "I can't believe it."

"Excuse me?" he looked at her, confused.

"After all this time, who would have thought I would see you again. Here, of all places! Alya will just die." She smiled, and pointed to her face, "It's Marinette!"

"Marinette?" Adrien blinked. He looked at her again, the same hair so dark it seemed to have a blue shine, and her distinctly asian eyes. His face broke into a true smile, "Who'd have thought!? How have you been?"

She laughed, "I've been amazing! I'm at Fashion Week. In Paris!" She spread her arms out wide, gesturing to the grandeur of her situation. She sighed happily and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Wow," he blinked, "I almost can't believe it. You really did it! You really became a designer. But if you're here and not the normal guy," he pointed at her, "You're the new Head Designer for Square? My father must be very impressed with you to have given you the spot."

Marinette put her hands on her face, and looked at him with a mix of horror and excitement, "I kinda can't believe that myself, actually. It all happened so fast. But," she looked off into the distance and then back to him, "I guess I am." She shrugged.

The stylists behind her started to murmur about him, and then they came up to him, and begged him to pick a set of stylists to work with.

"Well, I'd better go start getting ready." He waved as he was pulled away.

Marinette waved, "Break a leg. Maybe I'll get a chance to talk with you later."

Before he could say anything else, she whirled around and was immediately off to her next thing on her agenda. He was ushered to a station and he sat down lightly. The stylists immediately set to work picking which outfit he was to wear and how they would dress him up.

Adrien sat in his chair while the other models arrived, and his stylists put his outfit together, and then did his hair and touched up his makeup to match. As they danced around him, his mind wandered to the young designer, Marinette. She wasn't the Marinette he remembered. She was, different. She was sassier, sweeter somehow, and oddly charming in a way. He hadn't seen her since high school, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to catch up with her. It was likely they had the same experience with Fashion. A love-hate relationship, driven by passion and fueled by competition. He watched her as she flitted around the stage like a concerned mother bird. She checked up on everyone and made sure everyone was okay. She brought snacks and treats and coffee and water refills for anyone who asked.

Adrien was a little bit floored, she was so genuine. Her sweetness wasn't fake, and neither was her sass. Adrien frowned, confused, had Marinette always been like this? Of what he could remember, Marinette had always been a bit shy.

All at once the show started, and all of the models were lined up to Marinette's liking. With a little last second primping and ruffling of hair and fabric, they were ready to walk out into the lights. Marinette stood backstage, and smiled at them, "Have fun out there, everyone."

The music started, and one by one the models filed out into the audience and made their way backstage. The audience cheered, and Marinette felt her heart and soul fill to the brim with pride and satisfaction. The show went off without a hitch and the models, who had grown quite fond of the sweet designer, forced her out into the bright lights. The crowd roared with applause.

"Well, hello." She waved nervously.

More applause and whistling.

She laughed, "I don't have much time, but thank you all so much for being here. It is a great privilege to be here, in the most gorgeous venue I could have ever dreamed of, showing off my designs. I would like to thank everyone who made this possible! For a small girl from Paris, it's quite the honor to be here." She bowed, and ran back behind the curtains.

Her newfound friends cheered for her.

"That was so scary you guys!" She screeched, "How unfair!"

The models and stylists laughed. They teased her as they shuffled around, cleaning up their things.

She sighed, and smiled at them, "Thank you all so much. This was the perfect way to end a perfect week. You have my gratitude. Truly."

They cheered for her, and clapped for her. She blushed prettily.

With the looming time crunch of another show calling them, the stylists and models packed up their things and rushed off to the next thing. Marinette stayed behind, and admired for the thousandth time the clothes on the racks. She had really done it.

Adrien smiled, "It was hard to recognize you without your iconic pigtails, but your kindness hasn't faded," he laughed a little when she jumped, "though I am surprised that you are talking to me. I thought for sure you'd still be afraid of me."

"Goodness!" Marinette put her hand over her heart, "You startled me." She let out a breath, and leaned over a bit, "I thought I was alone in here."

He put his hands in his pockets, and smiled at her, "Sorry. I didn't mean to spook you."

"No, it's okay. And," she corrected him, "I have never been afraid of you. You just," She paused, suddenly not particularly fond of the idea of confessing her girlish crush to him, "made me nervous."

Adrien's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes." She put her hands on her hips, "I was a shy, innocent, fragile high school girl, and you were the charming and handsome son of a man I very much admired. Still admire, actually." She raised an eyebrow at him, "So yes. You made me nervous."

Adrien blushed a little at being called charming by the shy girl, but quickly recovered and shot back, "Do you not think I'm charming and handsome now?"

Marinette huffed, "The world of fashion has changed me, Monsieur Agreste. It takes more than a pretty face and a little flirting to turn my head now." She hummed, "Besides, I haven't seen you since middle school! I mean look at you. You're so tall! I didn't even recognize you all the way up there." she laughed.

He looked down at her, "I guess I have gotten taller. I hadn't really noticed."

She rolled her eyes, "Besides growing like a weed what have you been up to?"

He shrugged, "After that year that I was in school with you, my father put me back in private school so that I could graduate early and get a head-start on my modeling and acting career. I toured the world, learned everything there was to know about modelling and did a good fair share of acting. I was even in a few movies."

Marinette smiled and pointed at him, "I know! Alya and I went to see a few of them for old-times sake." Marinette left out the fact that Alya had dragged her to them, hoping to remind Marinette of her puppy love for him.

"You're still friends with her?" Adrien's eyes widened, "That's wonderful! To tell you the truth, I'm a little jealous. I wish I still talked to Nino. I haven't heard from him in so long. But it's so hard to stay in touch with anyone with my hectic schedule."

She stopped, and held up her arm, looking at her stylish watch, "Speaking of, do you have somewhere you need to be? I'm loving the chance to catch up with you, but I don't want to keep you or be the reason you're late."

"I'm free for the rest of the day." He smiled, struck by her respect for his time, "This was my last show of Fashion Week." he looked at her, "What about you?"

Marinette sighed, relieved, "This was my last gig too. Andrew wants to go to a party tonight," she made a slightly disgusted face, "but I'm not sure how I feel about parties after the last one Andrew dragged me to. I don't really like alcohol, which I'm convinced is the only way anyone enjoys parties, and the loud music makes me kinda nauseous."

"I don't like them much either." he confessed, "though mostly because I can never go anywhere without being stopped and asked about my father or signing my name on napkins and forearms."

She pulled up a chair for him, and one for her, and sat down softly, "That does seem annoying. I won't ask you for your autograph." Marinette flashed him a sweet smile, "As far as catching up with Nino, I could arrange that for you. Alya and Nino have been dating for almost two years now. They're actually engaged!" Marinette gushed, "Alya keeps sending me previews of their wedding invitations."

Adrien sat down in the chair and looked at her with wide eyes, "Really! Who would've guessed? Now I feel like I definitely need to catch up with him." He laughed, "And what about you, Marinette? How have you been besides Fashion Week?"

"I've been fantastic," she sighed, "I work as the Head Designer of Square, which I guess you already know. We just finished working on a Project for Gabriel Agreste, which I'm sure you also already know. And we have a new intern, she awfully sweet." She smiled, "Uhm, I introduced Andrew to Jagged Stone, and," she paused, "That's pretty much all I have. I'm pretty boring."

Adrien hummed, "Well I think that your success is really admirable. It's a tough world to stay at the top of. But, someone as talented as you was bound to make it here."

"It wasn't easy, but working for Square is rewarding and challenging and everything I could have ever dreamed." She sighed happily, and leaned back in the chair.

Adrien started and looked at her with a smile, "That's right. You're on the Square Team. Then you've probably met my girlfriend. She is one of the main models for Square. She just got the job, though, so maybe not."

Marinette looked at him with surprised eyes, "Oh really? What's her name?" She silently prayed that she was one of the nice ones, and she wouldn't have to lie to Adrien about liking his girlfriend.

"Her name is Robyn Handen. She's American." Adrien smiled, "Her French is horrible, but she makes up for it by being fantastic at her job."

Marinette scrunched her face a little and then beamed at him, "I do know her! She's absolutely darling." She answered honestly, "She didn't tell me that she was dating you, but it must be you she spends all her time texting. Girl never gets off her phone." She waved her hand dramatically.

Adrien laughed, "Tell me about it. Sometimes I'm not sure if I should be jealous or not."

She laughed, and then stopped, "Oh, of course!" Marinette hit herself in the head, "I saw an article in one of those sometimes-true magazines about the two of you. You've been dating for a long time, right? Like two years?"

"Yeah," Adrien looked away from her, touching the back of his neck, "I guess it has been that long. Since we're both models, it's hard to spend time together. So I guess it just doesn't feel like it's really been two years."

"Well that's awesome, she's lucky to have scored a nice guy like you." Marinette smiled, looking right at him.

Adrien looked back to her, his eyes meeting hers, and felt something in his chest stir. The same strange feeling from before, like there was something he was missing. He couldn't place his finger on exactly what it was, but it was strangely comforting and also a little bit warm. It wasn't earth shattering, and if he hadn't been so struck by it, he probably would have written it off. He was pulled from his musing by a sharp ringtone. Marinette paled.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly, and looked at the screen. She smiled prettily at him, "I have to take this."

She set the phone to her ear, "Andrew! Where are you? I'm so sorry, I got stuck talking to an old friend." She looked at Adrien through the corners of her eyes.

He smiled, and listened to the garbled voice on the other end.

She made an angry face, "Of course I have friends, Mister Gris. How very rude of you."

Adrien watched her talk to the other designer. She was very animated. Had she always been like this? Or had she perhaps grown into this attitude?

"I'll have you know that I am friends with Adrien Agreste, we went to school together as kids. Mister Agreste sent him to be a part of my show. Who did Gabriel Agreste send to hang out with you?" She paused, "That's what I thought."

The voice on the other end sounded surprised.

"Well now you know another one of my secrets." Her voice switched to flirtatious and sassy. Adrien raised an eyebrow, he didn't know Marinette to be like that, either.

"Okay, fantastic, I'll be there as soon as I can." She shoved her phone back into her pocket. She turned back to Adrien, "It was so good to see you, but I have to get going."

Adrien shook his head, "Not to worry, we are all busy. It was good to see you, too."

She picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she dashed for the door. She slid to a halt, and hung from the doorway, "Hopefully I see you again sometime," she winked, "Goodbye, Adrien."

He waved, a little dazed by her forward nature. Had she always been like that?

88888888

Marinette raced through the halls, feeling her hair whip behind her as she moved through the crowds of people. She made it to the front doors, and saw Andrew standing out on the street. She burst through the doors.

"I'm so sorry. I got talking to Adrien and I totally forgot about my promise to meet you."

Andrew smirked, "Well, now you'll just have to make it up to me."

Marinette frowned, and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not going to another party."

"Fine," he huffed, "Then how should we celebrate the end of Fashion Week, Mon Chérie?"

Marinette's heart skipped at the nickname, and she smiled at him, "I actually think I would really like to just slow down and sleep. That sounds so lame when I say it out loud, but I am so tired. I feel like I have been running on a high for days, and I'm finally coming down. Would you think me a total loser if I sit the rest of the day out?"

Andrew lightly brought her hand to his lips, "If you are tired, you should rest."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

Andrew smirked, "But don't think I won't ask you to come to the final party with me after you've rested all day."

She huffed, ignoring his invitation, "Have fun, Andrew. I'll see you later." She waved, and walked towards the hotel, and halfway there, she felt a desire to surprise her parents.

She hadn't told them she was coming to town, or they would have insisted that she and Andrew stay with them, and while that was nice, she didn't need that kind of publicity on her childhood. With a smile she turned left instead of right, and made her way home to the bakery.

She she rounded the corner, and broke into a run. She burst through the door, and inhaled deeply. The smell of flour and sugar and happiness filled her nose. The warmth and smell of cooking buns and fresh bread healed her tired spirit, and she was immediately glad she'd chosen to come home.

There was a small girl behind the counter, her hair pulled back into a single braid. She gulped, "Hello, Ma'am. How can I help you?"

Marinette grinned, "Can you get Tom for me?" Her father's name felt strange in her mouth. The girl paled.

"Yes," she darted back into the kitchen.

Marinette's father walked out into the lobby of the small bakery, "Yes, how can I -?" He stopped, and a smile spread from his heart to his eyes, "My little Mari!" He moved towards her.

Marinette raced to him, and threw herself into his arms, "Oh, Daddy. I've missed you."

He squeezed her tight, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but we weren't expecting you."

"Daddy, I did it. I made it to Paris Fashion Week as a designer. Gabriel Agreste himself congratulated me on my success." Marinette's eyes sparkled.

"What is all the ruckus out here?" A small voice called.

"Mama!" Marinette shouted and pried herself from her father's grasp and wrapped herself around her mother. The chinese woman laughed and wrapped her arms around Marinette.

"Marinette, my dear, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." She hummed.

Tom laughed, "Fashion Week, huh? I always knew you would do great things." He smiled at her.

Marinette smiled back, filled to the brim with happiness as she let her soul marinate in the feeling of her childhood home, "Yes, Daddy, Fashion Week. It's been incredible and amazing and exhausting. But enough about me and Fashion Week. I've had enough Fashion Week to last me until the next one." She put her hand to her forehead dramatically.

Sabine laughed, "We're still proud of you."

"Thank you, Mama." Marinette looked at her mother with a smile.

Tom made a serious face, "Do you need a cookie? You're looking thin, how about two? I'll go get them." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Marinette shook her head with a smile. She looked to her mother, "So, Mama, who is this?" Marinette pointed to the girl behind the counter.

"Oh," Sabine hummed, "This is Haley. She is working with us while she goes to Culinary school. It's nice to have another set of hands around here again."

Marinette turned, "It's lovely to meet you Haley, I'm Marinette."

Haley's face paled and then she looked surprised, "You can't be."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You said you came from Fashion Week, and if you share the same name as your parents you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You're like super famous." Haley gushed.

Marinette blushed, and laughed nervously, "Not here, I'm not. You're right. I am who you think I am. But, this is my home. Here I am just Marinette, the humble daughter of a baker and cake decorator."

Tom returned, "I brought you three cookies just in case."

"Daddy!" Marinette laughed, "I can't eat that many cookies."

Tom laughed, and set all three of them in her dainty hands anyway. She rolled her eyes and sneakily put one of them into her pocket, where a pair of small red hands snatched it from her.

"So what did you come here for?" Sabine smiled.

"I was in town and I was on my way back to our hotel when I thought I'd drop by," she took a bite of cookie, "These are delicious."

Sabine frowned, "You should have told us, you could have stayed with us for free."

"I know, Mama," she smiled, "but the arrangements were already made by the time I knew about them."

Sabine waved her hand, "Next time then."

"I promise." Marinette laughed.

Tom cleared his throat, "Well, if you're here, you should help us with this order. Two thousand cookies all frosted to look like ball gowns. You design dresses, right?" He winked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Yes, Daddy."

"Can you frost cookies?" Tom teased.

"Yes, Daddy." She laughed.

He pointed to her, "Then you're hired. Come," he waved, "come help your father frost cookies." He walked towards the kitchen.

Marinette followed him with a smile, grabbing a spare apron from a hook as she did. It was good to be home.

88888888

The final shows of Fashion Week passed quickly, and the party scene for Paris sprang to life in a matter of minutes. As the sun set and the stars came out, so did celebrities and lovers of fashion and parties alike. The young and beautiful flocked to join the nightlife of the City of Lights. However, not every party is created equal, and there was only one party worth going to.

The line was long, and the guests waiting to get in were lively and excitable. As the line shortened, people started saying they might not all get into the festive venue. A few more people made it into the large building before the bouncer held up his hand and shouted to the crowd.

"There will be no more admittance. We have reached capacity. Move along." He walked inside and shut the door. With a very final sounding click, the crowd started to disperse.

With tears in her eyes, a young girl wandered away from the closed doors of yet another party and sat down on a bench. She felt so cheated. She had come all this way, and everything was so fantastic until now. It was so unfair.

Her heart clenched, and a voice rang in her ears.

"My dear girl."

She turned around, "Who's there?"

"No need to be afraid." The voice cooed, "I am here to help you. Paris is a beautiful place. But, there are some people here who don't understand a girl's need to have fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. She hummed, "And what would you know about girls?"

"Enough." The voice answered harshly, "It was rude of them to keep you from the party. I can give you the power to throw your own party. No one will be able to resist, and you may choose who comes and who gets left out. You will be the bouncer, and your party will be the hottest spot in all of Paris."

She felt as her mind pushed the thought of anything else away. Suddenly this seemed like the best idea, and she was grateful to this man, whoever he was, for helping her, "That would be fabulous, but what's the catch?"

"I need you to find someone for me."

"Who?"

"You'll know if you find them. Until then, enjoy your partying, my dear Party Crasher."

The name rang in her ears, and seemed to perfectly fit her. She smiled, "Alright, I'll do it. But how will I let you know if I found this person."

"Simply call for me. My name is Papillion."

"Leave it to me. Thank you Papillion." She smiled, and felt as the power coursed through her. She looked down at herself. Her dress glittered as she moved, as did her shoes.

She stood from the park bench, and walked back towards the party she'd been kicked out of, this was going to be the best night of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette could feel something was off about the night, even before Tikki squirmed free from her resting place inside the pocket of Marinette's skirt. As Tikki flitted around the large kitchen, Marinette set down her tube of icing, and looked at the small kwami, "Tikki, calm down. Stop buzzing around, you're making me nervous. What is it? Do you want some frosting?"

Tikki's eyes were frantic, "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Marinette looked at the dark doorway of the kitchen, and back to Tikki. The unsettling feeling in her stomach was echoed in Tikki's shifting eyes. It had been a long time since Marinette had been afraid of the dark. She slept with a nightlight for longer than she wanted to admit before she was able to conquer her fear of the dark. As did most childhood terrors, the fear had faded with time. But sitting there in the bakery kitchen, with no one around, suddenly set her back to her nightlight days. The same kind of irrational terror that had once plagued her struck her again. The feeling that there was something out there in the dark. She was certain of it. Her parents had gone to sleep a little less than an hour earlier, leaving Marinette to happily frost cookies to distract her from going back to her home outside Paris in the morning. She was distracting herself from the thought of the next day and returning to work. Until a few moments ago, she had thought nothing of being alone in the bakery. Now, she was uneasy. The darkness seemed to creep into the kitchen through the arched doorway.

She quickly capped her icing bag and pulled her apron over her head. She was being ridiculous. There was nothing in the dark except a sleeping city. The fear of the darkness vanished as quickly as it had come, but the uneasy feeling remained. Marinette couldn't shake the notion that the feeling was somehow familiar, and it nagged at her like the feeling she got when she felt someone was looking at her, but couldn't find the source. She walked to the hooks near the entrance, and hung the apron up slowly. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on frosting the cookies anymore, anyway. She turned off the light in the kitchen and walked back into hallway that lead to the apartment.

She smiled at the memory of her childhood room, where she started her design career. With that thought she turned, and snuck quietly out the back door, into the streets of Paris. She looked at Tikki, who had flown again from her pocket to look around. She was obviously still on edge.

Marinette felt the nausea rise inside her, as the realization struck her. There was really only one reason why Tikki would be acting this way. Marinette could hear her heartbeat in her ears. With a hint of horror in her voice she breathed, "You don't think…"

Tikki frowned, still panicked, "I think I do think."

Marinette sighed, and pushed her hand through her long, dark hair. She held up her hands, "Wait, let's do a little investigating before we jump to conclusions. No need to get all worked up for nothing."

Tikki nodded, and flew back into Marinette's pocket. Marinette started to walk, and then walked a little faster, and then quickly broke into a run. Her hair whipped behind her as she raced through the dimly lit streets. She ran past rows of townhomes and quaint apartments, through the neighborhoods and towards the center of the city. It was so familiar to her, she didn't even think about which streets were where, she just followed her instincts.

It felt good to run, even if she was wearing the wrong kind of shoes. The night spring air was cool and crisp and stung her skin just a little. As she rounded the next corner, she slowed down and stopped at the edge of the street and looked into the square. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavy, but she felt alert and ready to face whatever was waiting for her.

Before her was the Louvre, decorated to welcome the world to Paris for Fashion Week. And, as far as she could tell there was just a party in the main square of the city. It was nothing out of the ordinary for a week like this. With the right permits and permissions, a party here at the Louvre would be sensational. This party didn't disappoint. There were sparkling lights, free drinks, a large stage for dancing, and beautiful decorations. It was the kind of party that Andrew would drag her to. With a frown, she realized she would be surprised if she didn't find him here. But, as she looked into the swarm of seemingly happily drunk people, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. She looked harder.

Pouring into the main area by the famous glass pyramid, were people who seemed to be coming from the aftermath of various other parties. Glamorous celebrities and fashion fanatics alike moved to the music. The loud electronic and highly synthesized music was coming from a large set of speakers near the back of the square. Marinette stared for another few seconds before she realized she was nodding her head and tapping her foot to the beat. She was also slowly walking towards the entrance. With a bit of shock she stopped, and processed this new development.

Before she had noticed the music it was just noise, but now that she was paying attention to it, it seemed to call to her. The music was intoxicating. Marinette was having a hard time keeping her thoughts all in one line as the beat and heavy bass of the electronic music reached for her. It whispered to her, promising a good time; a fantastic party with the people she'd been getting to know all week, not to mention free admission. She shook her head, trying to ignore the pull of the music, reminding herself that she didn't even like parties.

There was more than just the nightlife of Paris happening here. She was determined to figure it out, even if that meant returning to a life she'd left behind.

Marinette looked around, scoping out a way to get a better look at the party without actually going in. She smiled, seeing a taller building not too far off, and made her way to the building. She walked around it until she found the fire escape ladder, and quickly climbed to the top of the building. She stood in the shadow of the chimney, trying to look small, and looked down into the plaza.

Up above the noise, she could see the scene more clearly. Standing at the entrance to the large party, was a girl with a glittering dress and a large pair of headphones. She was stamping people's hands as they went past her, and as they entered the party scene they seemed to fall into a trance. Upon closer inspection Marinette found that many of the people looked exhausted, much like the kids from when The Bubbler had thrown Adrien an impromptu birthday party. When they tried to leave the plaza, a seemingly invisible force field arose to keep them in. After a few moments of confusion, they went back to partying, and the blockade vanished. Marinette frowned. This was too strange to be a coincidence.

Her heart hammered as she reached up to the currently black earrings. The weight of her situation hit her. She touched the miraculous stones lightly and Tikki appeared from her pocket and looked at her, "I'm sure of it now, Marinette. I don't just think, I can feel it, I know it."

Marinette sighed. If she decided to become Ladybug again right now, her whole life would get turned upside down. And yet, if the akuma were back, she didn't really have a choice. As far as she knew, only Ladybug could cure the cursed akuma. But, she thought in a moment of selfishness, her life was so charmed right now. She was working for a great company doing her dream job, and maybe falling in love with a handsome man. Becoming a hero again right now would mean leaving a lot of that behind, or at least a new layer of secrets that could bar her from fully enjoying her current life. At the same time, she couldn't just leave Paris at the mercy of the Akuma and La Papillon.

She squared her shoulders, and looked to the red kwami. Just like it had the first time she decided to become Ladybug, her desire to save and protect the people of her beloved city outweighed her selfish desires.

She hummed and smiled at her small, red companion, "I think it's time."

"Finally." Tikki sighed with a huge smile, "I've only been waiting for, literally, years."

Marinette laughed, "Thanks for waiting for me, Tikki. I'm ready. Spots on!"

The familiar warmth of the transformation from everyday human to spotted hero washed over her. The mask and the suit were just as snug and comfortable as they had always been. They still felt warm, like she had worn them just the other day. Her hair swirled up behind her, and into two pigtails, tied with long red ribbons. Marinette smiled at the memory of her younger years, and at the fact that Tikki was bringing them back. A spotted yoyo appeared at her waist, and the light around her faded. She stood on the roof of the building looking down at the party below.

The music seemed like just music now. It was catchy, but not as hypnotizing as it had been. She was grateful for the protection and clarity Tikki offered her.

Her mind raced as she thought about what she had just done. She was Ladybug again. There was no going back to her simple life as Marinette. It felt good. Scary, but mostly it felt like coming home again. It was familiar and welcome. She could feel the difference. She was stronger, faster, quieter. At the same time, it was like nothing had changed. Her life as a hero was a part of her, a part she hadn't realized she would miss so much.

She looked down at herself, at her costume. A far cry from her teenage getup, the suit she now wore was a deep red, rich and earthy, with accents of black in a symmetrical pattern. It was odd, not to see the simple spotted pattern, but at the same time, the new design was perfect. Not to mention the added bonus of twin ponytails. Tikki hadn't been kidding about designing her outfits.

Her musings about the change in her suit were halted as she also thought of what it meant that Tikki had been so upset. The time of peace in Paris was over. The akuma were back for real, and somewhere in the crowd below her was someone poisoning the music and trapping tired party-goers in the large plaza.

Ladybug moved in the dark to the roof of another building, getting closer to the party. She watched as people followed the sound of the music, much like she had, and were then trapped inside the invisible barrier of the party. It was an odd power for an akuma to have. At least she wasn't dangerous as far as Ladybug could tell.

Ladybug felt the hair on her arms stand up, and she spun around ready to fight, her teeth clenched and fists balled. She sucked in a breath as a figure landed on the roof. She tightened her muscles and posed to strike if need be.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." A flirtatious voice called through the dark, and a man clad in black from head to toe appeared in the flickering lights.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, and her muscles relaxed a little, "Chat Noir?"

The familiar sight of cat ears and green eyes made her smile. She relaxed and stood with her hands on her hips, suddenly grateful that she wasn't alone.

A cheshire grin spread across his face, "It's good to see you, My Lady."

She smiled, "My mischievous Kitty-Cat. It's good to see you, too." She stopped, "Your outfit is different." She noted, still a little stuck in fashion mode. The new upgrades to his suit were fitting for an older hero.

"Well, we both grew up a bit didn't we?" She smiled up at him, realizing how much taller than her he was, "Goodness," she whispered, then snapped back to attention, "How have you been, Chat?"

Chat Noir put his hand over his heart, "My Lady, my world has been dark and dreary since I saw you last. To see you again is like rising from the dead."

She rolled her eyes, feeling the frustration from her teenage years returning, "You haven't changed."

"Cat's out of the bag, My Lady." He winked at her, "You bring out the best in me."

"If this is your best, I don't want to see your worst." She rolled her eyes, and felt the familiar warmth of friendship and partnership return. She looked at him again, really looked at him, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She laughed a little, "I'm glad you're here. Looks like we're back into the frying pan, huh?"

"So it seems." Chat Noir peered over her, "It's strange to have this happen again after so long." He commented.

"I agree." She sighed, "but at least we're together."

"We could stay together if you'd like." His eyebrow raised beneath his mask, and he leaned down close to her. His green eyes glinted in the flickering lights of the party beneath them.

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped, she hadn't been so forwardly flirted with in some time. Granted, there was Andrew, but Andrew seemed tame in comparison to a mature, and admittedly very attractively built, Chat Noir. She had harbored a small crush for Chat Noir when she was younger, but had pushed it down since she had been pining after Adrien. With Adrien out of the picture, and with Andrew's feelings yet to be confirmed, she was very aware of him. She blinked, and then pushed him away. She smiled, "Not this time, Kitty-cat. Right now we have an akuma to catch."

Chat Noir sighed, and looked down into the plaza once again, "So who do you think it is?" He hummed.

Ladybug folded her arms, "I'm not sure. But my guess is on the girl at the gate stamping people's hands. She seems to control who comes in, so maybe she controls who leaves?" She looked back at her partner with a hopeful look.

He shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, My Lady. Well," he smirked, "Your guess is probably better."

"Well," she ignored his flirting, "the only way to know, is to go down there and check it out." She sighed.

"Ladies first." He smirked at her again and bowed, motioning for her to jump off the building first.

She rang the small bell that still remained around his neck, "How very gentlemanly of you, Chat Noir." She flicked her wrist and jumped down to the ground using her yoyo to slow her fall.

Ladybug frowned as she landed lightly on the ground. Her heart was telling her that it was great to see Chat Noir again, but at the same time she was still uncertain about her feelings for Andrew. She didn't need to add Chat Noir into that equation.

With a sigh she turned back towards the building, "Are you coming, Kitty?"

"Yes, My Lady." He flipped off the ledge and landed lightly next to her. He stood up smoothly and looked down at her, "So what's the plan?"

She turned to him with sparkling eyes, "Wanna go to a party with me?"

He grinned, "Sounds purrfect."

88888888

They walked over to the girl with the hand stamper, and Ladybug could feel the akuma as they walked past the girl. She grinned at them, "Welcome! Please enjoy yourselves."

Chat Noir stepped a little closer to Ladybug, as they both conveniently avoided getting their hands stamped. Chat Noir hummed in her ear, "I think that's her."

Ladybug pretended to sway to the music, "I think so too. Where do you think the akuma is?" She looked towards the girl.

"My guess is the headphones." He gestured to the large glittering over-ear headphones floating on top of her golden curls.

Ladybug watched her for another moment before the girl turned to her with a wicked smile. Ladybug stepped back, bumping into Chat Noir. She turned to give him a stern look. He grinned sheepishly, touching the back of his neck lightly.

The akumatized girl jumped down from her perch, and took her headphones off her ears, "Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir, how good to see you. My name is Party Crasher, and my friend Monsieur Papillon sends his regards and welcomes you back to Paris. I hope you enjoy the party." She turned the ear cups of her headphones towards them.

Ladybug paled, "This is bad."

She and Chat Noir dived in opposite directions as the sound blasted from her headphones towards them. Ladybug turned back around, and looked at Chat Noir. She grabbed her yoyo from her hip and spun it around a few times before latching onto the large speakers. She flew up to the top and perched there, laying flat on her stomach.

Chat Noir quickly followed her, using his muscles to launch himself to the top, "Well, now we know who the akuma is." He laid down next to her, careful not to get too close.

Ladybug moved closer to him, "Are we sure it's her headphones?" She hummed.

Chat Noir tried to keep his emotions in check as he tried not to think about the heat that was radiating from her body to his. She was so close. Her long, dark hair cascaded over her shoulders as she peered down over the edge of the large speaker. She shot him a look, and his heart stopped. He shrugged, "I'm not sure of anything, except that you are beautiful, My Lady. Though I don't think the headphones alone could keep all of these people in here." He gestured to the party.

Ladybug sighed, "Well if this is truly a welcome party from La Papillon to us, it's likely he meant to trap us here." She sucked in as she realized where it was.

Chat Noir smiled, "The hand stamp?"

"The hand stamp." Ladybug smiled back, and stood up. She threw her yoyo up, and shouted, "Lucky Charm!" There was a flash of light, and into her hands fell a pair of headphones. She looked at them for a moment while she thought about how best to use them. Her eyes rested on Party Crasher's headphones.

"Perfect." She smiled.

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ladybug jumped down from her perch, and walked towards the girl.

"My Lady!" Chat Noir hissed, "Stop!"

She ignored Chat Noir's protests, and made her way towards Party Crasher.

Chat Noir paled as his partner raced into danger. Flashbacks of her getting eaten by a T-rex ghosted through his memory. He jumped up and dove after her.

Ladybug smiled, "Excuse me?" She called out to the other girl.

"What?" She glared, "Are you giving yourself up to me?"

"I would like to know what you think of this song? You are throwing the best party in Paris, are you not? You don't look like you're from around here. Why not try some traditional Parisian Party Music? We can talk about La Papillon and what he wants in a minute, listen to this first." Ladybug offered her the headphones. She walked close to get the spotted headphones and Ladybug reached out, taking the hand stamper from the other girl.

Before she could stop her, Ladybug threw the stamp to the ground, where it shattered. A small black butterfly fluttered from the broken thing. She smiled, and swirled her yoyo towards the bug. It snapped around the butterfly and back into her hand. She opened the yoyo and a white butterfly flew away.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." She grinned.

Chat Noir raced to stand next to her, "Don't scare me like that, My Lady."

"Don't worry so much." She laughed and threw the spotted headphones into the air, "Miraculous!"

The plaza was washed in red light as the speakers disappeared, and the invisible barrier came down. The girl that had been akumatized stood confused in the center of the square, and looked around as the people that had come to the party slowly started to make their way out of the plaza.

"Well done, My Lady." Chat Noir smirked, and held out his fist.

She smiled, and lightly knocked her fist against his. The gesture was more comforting that she thought it would be.

Her earrings bleeped. She looked surprised, then smiled sadly, "Looks like I have to go. See you around, Kitty-cat." She winked and waved as she ran out of the plaza and up onto the rooftops of Paris.

88888888

Ladybug touched down just outside of the hotel she was staying at with Andrew, and in the dark of the building's shadow she dropped the transformation. Tikki flew from her earrings, and beamed up at her, "Marinette! That was fantastic!" She laughed, "I'm tired now, but you did great!"

"You were fantastic, Tikki." Marinette beamed as she handed the red kwami a cookie she'd snagged from her father's store. Tikki happily munched at the cookie.

Marinette walked in the doors to a quiet hotel and up to her small room. She swiped the key card and the door swung open. There next to her small bed was her small suitcase. Everything about her life in fashion seemed to dim in comparison to the rush of heroism she'd just come from. She sighed, and closed the door behind her. Tikki flew to the small desk, with the large cookie still in her grasp. Marinette sat on her bed, and pulled off her shoes.

"Tikki, what am I going to do? I don't live in Paris anymore. I can't come running to the rescue every time something goes wrong." She looked at the small red creature.

"Don't worry, Marinette." She smiled at her, "It will all work out."

Marinette huffed, "I hope so."

"You should get some sleep." Tikki chimed, "We have to go back to Square and your boring citizen life tomorrow. I'm sure Alyssandra will be happy to see you." Tikki teased.

Marinette groaned, "Don't remind me. Goodnight Tikki." She hummed as she pulled the blanket over her head. Tikki turned off the light, and Marinette lifted the blanket, inviting Tikki in. Tikki zipped under the blanket and snuggled next to Marinette. Marinette drifted off to sleep, dreaming of spotted costumes and cat ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien sat back down in the chair as Marinette raced away from him and out into the crowded hallway. He looked around the stage. It was still buzzing with the energy from the show. The lights were still on around the large circle mirrors, and the clothes were hung on the large carrying racks. The stage was empty, and the designing team and hair and makeup teams were gone. But the stage still had a small feeling of life to it. He smiled, this was the part of modelling he enjoyed, the spirit of the backstage hands. The life behind the curtains. He sighed. He would have to go soon. There was likely another show about to begin.

As if on cue, a packing team arrived to gather the Dupain-Cheng line, stuff it all in bags, and send it back the the Square home office. They bustled around him for a moment before he felt like he was in the way. He stood, and walked out into the hall. He looked towards the direction Marinette had run, towards the crowds of people. He turned and walked away from the swarms of people that were likely waiting for him to come and sign things. His popularity was overwhelming. Books, magazines, arms, hands, faces, he'd signed so many things already. He didn't want to sign his name another time. He wandered through the empty parts of the museum and found a bench to sit and think. It was good to have some time alone every now and again. Especially now that Adrien had things he needed to think about.

He wanted to really think about his position in his father's company. Did he really want to grow up as a model, and then be expected to head the company? He knew about fashion, about clothing and design. He had grown up in a world where that was all that mattered. But if he really thought about it, is that really what he wanted? Did it really matter? If he didn't find a way to escape from his father, he would face that as his future. He wanted to marry Robyn, but what did that mean for her? Would she really want to be the wife of the head of the Agreste Company? And looking at Marinette, here at Fashion Week, shining like he never had, had opened his eyes to his situation. Despite his high praises from people in his profession, he had never felt the way she looked. He had never felt like he belonged here. He sighed, and rested his head on his hands.

Plagg was happily asleep in the hood of Adrien's designer jacket, and Adrien didn't want to wake him. He smiled at the thought of the small, black kwami. After all of these years, and despite his whining, Plagg had stayed with him and supported him. He had tried many times to convince Plagg to leave him, to return to wherever he'd come from to find a more worthy miraculous holder. Plagg had refused. Adrien was grateful for his friendship and loyalty, though he didn't always feel he deserved it. Then, he wasn't sure that Plagg always deserved all the nice things he got, either.

As he looked around at the artwork hanging around him, his thoughts wound their way back to the lively designer. He was still a little shocked. Marinette was the shining star his father talked about over dinner a few weeks ago. It was Miss Dupain-Cheng that had taken the world of fashion by storm. He smiled at the thought of her in her element. She truly thrived there, under the harsh scrutiny of others and showing off her best abilities.

Adrien had never felt that passionately about modeling. He had never really felt that passionately about anything. He had never felt exceptionally attractive or that well built. Somewhere inside him he knew he must be good looking, since he hadn't been fired or passed over for a job yet, but he'd always longed for the life of a normal person. Working hard for what he wanted, and feeling the satisfaction of everything he did. That was why he'd wanted so badly to attend public school. He wanted to have days where the rules that affected everyone else ruled his life too. He didn't feel that way about modeling. Everything about his career now felt like it had been handed to him.

He looked down at the miraculous stone on his right hand. It had become something of a trademark for him. He never took it off, but when it wasn't activated it was just a silver ring. People had asked him about it multiple times, and he'd merely told them it was a good luck charm. It was a simple silver ring that had changed his life once. People didn't pry after that.

But it wasn't a lie to say that it was a charm. His days as Chat Noir were some of the happiest he could remember. He had been free, and he had been a hero. People loved him and respected him just for being himself. His love of puns and sweet treats earned him a place in the hearts of the people of Paris. No one knew or cared who his father was. He'd made a name for himself all in his own.

People in the world he lived in now only loved him for his looks, his involvement in the healthy eating community, and the title he possessed as the only child of the famous Gabriel Agreste. He was also a frequent model for fencing magazines, martial arts tournaments, and fitness journals. These things he did because he enjoyed the benefits of healthy eating and frequent exercise. He loved the endorphins that came with being physically active and the clean feeling he had since eating healthy foods. It had been a personal choice a long time ago, but it had only won him more points with the press. The golden boy of France was also the face of personal health. But that wasn't what he longed for either.

He wanted to shine the way Marinette did when she looked at clothes. He wanted to feel the passion he could feel radiating off of her when she was talking about designs. He craved that feeling of belonging and success more than most things. As a model he felt more like a fragile statue that had to be carefully chiseled and protected. He felt like he was experiencing life by looking through a glass window. So close, almost involved, he could see everything, but he couldn't touch it. People kept their distance from him, and didn't take their time to get to know him. They only admired him for his lineage and blonde hair. He wanted to do something with his life that meant something to him. Almost out of the blue, he thought back to the career test he had taken during his year of classes with his friends.

All of the students of his class were ushered to the computer lab and seated to take a career placement assessment. Chloe had refused, saying she didn't need a job since she would be taken care of for the rest of her life. Nino took it, knowing exactly what he would get. And then there was Adrien. He'd taken the test against his father's wishes. His father had told him not to even take it, as thoughts of other occupations would cloud his ambition to do well as a model. He had been right. Adrien had gotten results that he hadn't been expecting. They all had to do with public service, and serving at a community level. Firefighter. Policeman. Teacher. Counselor. EMT. Therapist.

The test had told him what areas of employment he would thrive in, but it hadn't told him that he would still long for that feeling of usefulness after years of fame. He was tired of people who knew his name and wanted his autograph. He wanted something real. He wanted to be himself. He wanted to shine like Nino had when talking about music.

He stood from the bench, a new resolve forming in his chest. He was almost twenty-four. He was almost too old to be a model anyway. He would have to tell his father. Adrien paled, telling his father would be hard. At the same time, he had learned that he couldn't judge his father's reactions. With that in mind, Adrien made his way to his car. He asked the driver to take him to see his father.

While they drove, Adrien continued to think about the career test and the things he'd been good at in school. He had been an A student, both in private tutoring and in public school. Subjects like math and physics were intriguing to him, and he loved the arts. He was athletic and smart, yet somehow he'd ended up in the shadow of his father, a model. The same career he'd had since he was young. He'd never even had the chance to try anything else. The car drove smoothly through the streets of his childhood home, and pulled into the grand driveway of the Agreste Mansion. He thanked the driver and walked inside. He was greeted with as much warmth as was to be expected. A wave from a few of the staff members and a shallow bow from Nathalie.

"Nathalie, is my father home, by chance?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, actually he is. He's in his office." She reported.

"Can you ask him if I can speak with him for a few minutes?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Nathalie turned and walked into his father's office. After a few moments she returned, "He will send for you when he is free. Until then, can I get you something to eat or drink, Sir?" She smiled a bit.

"I'd love some tea. And I'll wait here for him if that's okay." Adrien gestured to the chair in the front room. If he left now he'd lose his resolve to talk to his father about his wish to stop modeling.

"Very well." Nathalie turned, and walked away. She probably had a meeting to manage or a schedule to organize. Adrien looked around the large, modern mansion and was glad once again that he no longer lived here in the great empty space. It still felt cold, even if it was a nice day outside.

A man appeared with a cup of tea, and Adrien took it from him gratefully. He sipped at the warm drink while he waited for his father to come get him from his office.

His father came to get him almost an hour later, and Adrien had finished his tea and two more cups in that time.

"Adrien?" His father's voice rattled in his ears. Adrien jumped up and turned around.

"Yes, Sir?" He answered apprehensively.

"Come in, my boy. Nathalie tells me you have things to discuss with me." Gabriel retreated to his office, leaving the door ajar for Adrien to follow him.

Adrien swallowed and walked through the tall door. He closed it quietly behind him.

"Sit." His father gestured to a chair.

Adrien sat quickly and looked at his father as he jotted down notes on his desk calendar for Nathalie to transcribe into a legible schedule later. He crossed his ankles.

After a moment Gabriel looked up at him, "What is it? What was so important that you couldn't just leave a message?"

Adrien sighed, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about my future and my career as a model and about Robyn."

"Robyn is a bright girl. What about her?" Gabriel was suddenly entranced by the conversation.

"Well, it's a little bit about Robyn, but mostly about me. I don't think I want to continue to be a model." Adrien sucked in his breath.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, "I had hoped you would model a bit longer, though I can see how being older would change that. Many of the models that are younger than you are more competitive. However I think that you are capable of working hard and maintaining your status. We can hire another trainer."

Adrien held up his hands, "No, Father. That's not what I mean. I cannot be a model forever, and while I may be young and good looking now, I will have to support myself after that is no longer an option." Adrien could feel his soul trying to escape back out the door. His father hadn't understood him. This wasn't going to end well, or it wasn't going to end the way Adrien wanted.

Gabriel looked at Adrien with surprised eyes, "I am impressed by your foresight. I would be glad to have someone show you around the company. You could be conditioned to be my successor as the head of Agreste Designs."

Adrien smiled sadly, "That sounds interesting. But, Sir, I was think of more along the lines of attending college or a specialized school to become a scholar to teach others, or perhaps using my good health for the benefit of others. Like, maybe becoming a firefighter. Or perhaps finding a way to contribute to the community, for example I could be a school counselor." Adrien spoke quickly and stared at his father with timid eyes, "I want to do more than just be admired."

Gabriel frowned, "You would walk away from the empire I have built? You would shirk your responsibility as my only heir to do something as menial as fighting fires or teaching?"

Adrien felt his courage fading, "It was a thought, yes."

"Absolutely not." Gabriel turned away from him, "Leave. You have upset me with your selfish and useless ideas."

Adrien frowned, and stood quickly. He walked back out of the door without saying goodbye, and walked back to the chair. He hadn't even gotten to ask him about his proposal to Robyn. He should have opened with that. His father would have been in a better mood if they had talked about Robyn first. Nathalie was waiting for him outside the office.

She sighed, and they sat down together. She looked at him through the corners of her eyes, "You came here to tell him that you want to quit being his son? What possessed you to do something like that?"

Adrien sighed, "I saw an old friend from school today. There was something about her. She was so full of life and so happy to be doing exactly what she was doing. I just want a chance to try to find that." He leaned back in the chair.

"I don't think that's the best idea." She sighed, "I have to go. But you and Miss Handen are still planning to stay the night here is that correct?"

Adrien groaned, "Yes, we are. We have an early flight in the morning."

"Very good." She pulled out her phone and sent a message, "I'll send for Miss Handen. It will lift your father from his sour mood to see her. Until she arrives I would suggest you find a way to sweep the dreams from your eyes, Adrien. They will only cloud your judgement and keep you from seeing what is real."

"Yes, I know." He sighed.

Nathalie stood and walked away again, leaving Adrien with his thoughts. He mulled over the meeting with his father again, and tried to think of how it could have gone better, but there were no choices to be had. In fact, he had probably gotten the best reaction he could have. His father could have done much worse. Adrien leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

The more he thought about it, the more tantalizing the idea of a new life became. He had made many attempts to free himself before. Going to public school, changing modelling agencies, and moving out of Paris. But, none of these were truly freedom, he was still connected to his father and the world of fashion. He wanted to feel the pure thrill of life, all of its failures and challenges, like he had when he had been Chat Noir. He helped people then, saved people even, and now he was just something for people to look at. And what for?

He could leave, but he would miss Robyn, since she would definitely not want to leave the world of fashion for a life with him outside of the empire she would be marrying into. He could follow in his father's footsteps and lead the company, but feel no amount of satisfaction from that for the rest of his life.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud crash outside the front door, and Robyn was followed by three other people with all of her things through the main door of the house.

"Oh!" She beamed, "I have missed this house." She pushed her sunglasses up into her brown hair and sighed happily, "It's so big and gorgeous. Like, the perfect place. It almost feels like a princess castle."

"Welcome," Adrien smiled over the back of the chair, "It's good to see you."

Robyn smiled and set a hand on her hip, "Come over here and kiss me. I haven't seen you in more than a week."

Adrien laughed, the weight on his heart lifted a little, and stood up. Robyn ran to meet him and jumped into his arms. He caught her with ease, and she lightly set her lips to his.

Adrien hummed, "I have missed you."

"You better have," she raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, "How was Fashion Week? I'm so super jealous that you were selected as a model. I wanna be a model for Fashion Week so bad." She pushed herself out of his arms and landed lightly on the floor.

Adrien smiled sadly, "It was fantastic. And you are beautiful and talented, just new. Once you get your name out there, you'll make it to Fashion week. I can guarantee it."

"Of course I will, I'm close personal friends with the Agreste Family, didn't you know?" Robyn winked at him, "I've got Adrien wrapped around my finger, and Gabriel in my pocket."

Nathalie interrupted them, "I have prepared rooms for you both. It is not suitable that you sleep in the same room, though arrangements were made so that you could be next to each other."

Adrien smiled, "Thanks, Nathalie." He turned back to Robyn, "Can I help you carry your bags, Miss Handen?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled, and handed Adrien the largest of her bags.

Adrien easily held the weight, and smirked at her, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

They walked up the large staircase past the large framed painting of his family and up towards the bedrooms of the house. Adrien would be staying in his old room, and Robyn in the guest room next door. He kicked the door open and set her bags inside.

"Here you are, Byn." He kissed her cheek, "You get settled and I'll be back. I'm gonna go and chat with my father."

"Actually, I think I'll turn in, I know it's only late afternoon but we have a big day ahead of us, and I want to enjoy our trip to the fullest. I miss you terribly but a tired Robyn is a grouchy Robyn. Kiss me goodnight?" She raised an eyebrow.

He leaned down and kissed her quickly, "Goodnight, Robyn. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Adrien." She wiggled her fingers at him and closed the door.

Adrien sighed, and walked back down to the main hall, glancing at his father's office door. It was true that he still wanted to talk to his father about his proposal to Robyn, but he also knew better than to approach his father again so soon after the last tiff they'd had. Instead he turned and walked to the kitchen. The staff didn't shoo him away like they had when he was younger, instead they moved out of his way so that he could dig through the large fridge and freezer for a snack on his own. He grabbed a bag of crisp veggies and walked back out and towards his room.

Once inside he shut the door, and sat down on his bed. He looked at his phone while he munched at the vegetables. There was nothing in the news except excitement over fashion week, the recaps and best-ofs that were all over the internet. He didn't care much for them. He started to feel the exhaustion of the day catch up with him, and he set an alarm on his phone to let him sleep for a few hours. He was asleep before he knew it.

He woke to Plagg pulling his hair.

He sat up, annoyed, and swatted at the small kwami with a tired hand, "What do you want?" Adrien huffed, "I was sleeping."

"There's no time for sleeping right now. Something is wrong."

Adrien looked at Plagg for a moment, making sure that the mischievous kwami wasn't just playing a trick on him. After confirming that Plagg was indeed being serious, Adrien snapped to attention, quickly sobering from his dreamy state.

"What do you mean something is wrong? Like you're out of cheese, or the bed isn't warm enough?" Adrien teased, "I can get you a heated blanket."

"No." Plagg groaned, "Like it might be time for you to get the claws back out, kid. I can't feel that there is for sure an akuma, but there is more than just partying going on in the streets of Paris tonight."

Adrien looked at Plagg, and a wide smile spread across his face, "Really? Does that mean it's time for Chat Noir to make an appearance?"

Plagg huffed, "Don't be hasty, now. Let's check it out before you get all feline on me."

Adrien looked at Plagg, "How certain are you that it could be an akuma? Like as a percentage?"

Plagg hummed, "Uh, seventy percent."

Adrien beamed, "That's more than fifty. Plagg, Claws Out!"

Adrien felt the electricity of the transformation envelop him. The familiar suit replaced his street clothes, and as the transformation ended he looked in the mirror. An older Chat Noir was more intimidating, and certainly more handsome. He smiled, and moved quickly to the window, and pushed it quietly open. He perched on the edge of the opening and looked out at the dark streets of Paris. Across the city he could see the bright lights of an outdoor party. It seemed like the best idea to head in that direction. If there really was an akuma, it would be drawn to a large group of people just like he was. He would start there. He lept from the window and down into the garden. He scaled the wall, and pulled his baton from his back, The old familiar feeling of metal against leather was good for his soul. He jumped from the edge of the wall and raced across the rooftops towards the celebrations.

As he approached the party, he noticed another figure crouched low in the shadows of the nearest building. He blinked. It couldn't possibly be her. After all of these years what were the chances that she'd be here too. With renewed excitement he jumped to the building and landed softly behind her. She spun around, obviously surprised by his arrival.

Before he could stop himself, he teased her, "Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in." He purred as he stepped into the lights.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, and her muscles relaxed a little, "Chat Noir, is that you?"

He drank in the sight of her. He was surprised to find that his heart was beating faster, and he felt his cheeks burn. He was spoken for, his heart belonged to the beautiful American model. He was planning to be engaged soon. But Ladybug was standing there in the lights of a nighttime Paris, looking like she'd stepped from the pages of a fairytale book. She was even more beautiful than she'd been when they were children. That was to be expected, as she was now a woman, but she was somehow more alluring that he'd imagined she would be. Her hair was pulled back with red ribbons, but was now longer than her shoulders. It curled gently past her shoulder blades, and floated in the breeze. Her blue eyes were just as striking as they had always been, but somehow they were more beautiful, more blue if that was possible, and while they were older, they were just as kind. Chat Noir couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Her spotted uniform hugging her curves. Her lips. Her eyes, oh, her lovely blue eyes. Something stirred inside him, like a drop in a still lake, the ripples were slow, but they distorted and disrupted everything.

A cheshire grin spread across his face, "It's good to see you, My Lady."

She smiled, "My mischievous Kitty-Cat. It's good to see you, too." She stopped, "Your outfit is different." She added. Chat Noir looked down at his outfit, It was still dark grey and black. It was her outfit that had truly changed. It suited her, making her seem more mature.

"Well, we both grew up a bit didn't we?" She smiled up at him, and Chat Noir felt his heart leap, "Goodness," she whispered, then snapped back to attention, "How have you been, Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir put his hand over his heart, and said the first and most flirtatious thing he could think, "My Lady, my world has been dark and dreary since I saw you last. To see you again is like rising from the dead."

She rolled her eyes, and Chat Noir felt a small sense of victory as she sneered at him, "You haven't changed."

"Cat's out of the bag, My Lady." He winked at her, "You bring out the best in me."

"If that's your best, I don't want to see your worst." She teased a bit, but smiled at him.

He felt his whole body warm, starting at his heart and spreading through to his fingers and toes. The familiar feeling of comradery and puppy love settled over him. But just when he expected the feeling to stop, to pale in comparison for his love for Robyn, he felt his heart almost break. Like his heart wasn't big enough to hold all of the things he was feeling. Ladybug was staring at the lights of the city, and down into the plaza. He gulped, he'd once said that he loved her, no matter who she was. He realized with another flip of his stomach that he still loved her. And not some kind of childish affection. No, his heart belonged to her, which is why it was currently trying to burst out of his chest, through his ribs and out to her. He shook his head a little. That couldn't be, he was practically married to Robyn. It was just good to see her again, he was remembering his affection for her. It couldn't be after all this time that he still felt like this.

She laughed a little, glancing at him, "I'm glad you're here. Looks like we're back into the frying pan, huh?"

"So it seems." Chat Noir peered over her, and looked down into the lively square below. He ignored the hammering of his heart, and blamed it on the long run he'd taken to get here. It definitely wasn't because he was falling for Ladybug. Again.

"It's strange to have this happen again after so long." He commented.

"I agree." She sighed, "but at least we're together."

"We could stay together if you'd like." His eyebrow raised beneath his mask, and he leaned down close to her. He looked at her in the glittering lights of the party, the lights dancing in her blue eyes. His heart leapt.

Her eyes widened and she pushed him away. Even though she seemed annoyed, she smiled, "Not this time, Kitty-cat. Right now we have an akuma to catch."

Chat Noir sighed, and looked down into the plaza once again, "So who do you think it is?" He hummed.

Ladybug folded her arms, "I'm not sure. But my guess is on the girl at the gate stamping people's hands. She seems to control who comes in, so maybe she controls who leaves?" She looked back at him with a hopeful look.

He shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, My Lady. Well," he smirked, "Your guess is probably better."

"Well," she ignored his flirting, "the only way to know, is to go down there and check it out." She sighed.

"Ladies first." He smirked at her again and bowed, motioning for her to jump off the building first.

She rang the small bell that still remained around his neck, "How very gentlemanly of you, Chat Noir." She flicked her wrist and jumped down to the ground using her yoyo to slow her fall.

Chat Noir felt his cheeks set fire. What was he doing? He'd left his life of heroism behind after the akuma had stopped showing up. Along with that, he'd left behind his childish love for Ladybug. At least, he'd thought he had. Yet, there she was, striking a match inside his heart. His mind screamed at him to remember that his heart was spoken for, that his beautiful American girlfriend was waiting for him, to remind him of his plans for marriage and a happy future with Robyn. He tried to care, but could only think of Ladybug and how beautiful she'd become. He could only remember the safe and comforting feeling that he'd had every time they'd been together as children. The long nights spent talking during night-time patrols of the city, and the friendship that he hadn't realized he missed so much. His best friend, and his closest friend. She was still brave and flirtatious, but there was something about her. Something enchanting. If he didn't get his feeling under control soon, he would be done for before he'd even had a chance.

From the ground he heard her voice, shaking him from his thoughts, "Are you coming, Kitty?"

His heart skipped, and he looked over the edge of the roof, "Yes, My Lady." He flipped off the ledge and landed lightly next to her. He stood up smoothly and looked down at her, "So what's the plan?"

She turned to him with sparkling eyes, "Wanna go to a party with me?"

He grinned, "Sounds purrfect."

88888888

The rest of the fight with the Akuma passed in a daze as he found himself distracted by the way Ladybug walked and the way her twin ponytails fell in soft curls behind her. Before he could catch up, the fight was over, and she was waving to a white butterfly as it fluttered off into the distance.

The plaza was washed in red light as the speakers disappeared, and the invisible barrier came down. The girl that had been akumatized stood confused in the center of the square, and looked around as the people that had come to the party slowly started to make their way out of the plaza.

"Well done, My Lady." Chat Noir smirked, and held out his fist.

She smiled, and lightly knocked her fist against his. He felt his heart melt. Now it was confirmed, he was truly in love with Ladybug. Current girlfriend and life troubles aside, she'd stolen his heart long ago, and he'd never taken it back.

Her earrings bleeped. She looked surprised, then smiled sadly, "Looks like I have to go. See you around, Kitty-cat." She winked and waved as she ran out of the plaza and up onto the rooftops of Paris.

Chat Noir stood there, lovestruck, watching her disappear into the shadows of Paris. He sighed, and made his way across the city, very confused and conflicted as he stumbled through the streets of Paris. His mind was going a million different directions at a million miles an hour. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he was leaving for California in a few hours, and that he should hurry home so that he could sleep for a bit before leaving for the trip. But he also somehow knew that he would never make it to California with Robyn. His desire to get away from his hectic life was gone now that adventures with Ladybug were potentially included. He could never sleep again, go to every modelling session he was called to, and endure his father's wrath if Ladybug would be waiting for him when he came to patrol every night. Every fleeting happy daydream he'd ever imagined with Robyn was rewritten in his mind, and Robyn had been replaced with Ladybug. Brown hair was traded in for blue-ish black, and green eyes switched for blue ones. He was pulled from his musings as he approached the great Agreste Estate.

He had walked back to his father's house, where he and Robyn were staying until the morning. He stopped outside the gate, looking up at the tall stone archway. It had been his prison for so long, and now it was just another house with too many rooms. He sighed and lept over the large wall, then climbed nimbly up the side of the building and into his old bedroom. He let the transformation go, and stood in the darkness. The moon shone in through the large window, lighting up the silhouettes of the objects in the quiet space. Robyn was sleeping in the next room over, and Adrien was suddenly glad that he was alone. Plagg buzzed around his head like a bee, and whined at him.

"I can't believe the akuma are back. We were having such a good time! Seeing the world, taking naps, eating cheese!" He sighed, "And now we're back to cleaning up after La Papillon."

"Plagg," Adrien chided him, "don't complain so much. Besides, it's not that bad to be a hero again." Adrien turned to look out the window over the partially lit city of Paris.

Plagg huffed, "You're only excited about seeing Ladybug again. Seriously, kid, you're a hopeless mess."

Adrien sighed, and walked to his bed, "Plagg, what am I going to do? I thought that I didn't have feelings for Ladybug anymore. I was going to ask Robyn to marry me." He flopped face-down onto the soft mattress.

Plagg groaned, "Do I look like your psychiatrist? No, because I'm not. You have to make the call on this one, kid."

Adrien turned over in his large bed, and looked at the ceiling. He'd been blind. He'd been so suffocated by his father and the world of fashion that he had convinced himself that his life was never going to get any better than it was. People told him so often that he was so lucky to have a famous father and his own fame to live on that he'd started to believe them. And his relationship with Robyn made everyone jealous. She was beautiful, and he was the heir to the Agreste fortune, they were a match made in heaven. At least, that's what everyone thought. Everyone had told them that they belonged together, and with nothing to say otherwise, they had drifted together. They had fallen in love, or so Adrien had believed.

Now here he was, a hero of Paris and hopelessly in love with Ladybug once again. He knew he wouldn't be able to love Robyn the way she wanted him to anymore. That is, if he had ever really loved her. Robyn didn't consume his thoughts like Ladybug did. He would never be able to marry her now. Even if he only met Ladybug one more time, he would always want her more than any other girl. He would have to break up with Robyn. He would have to cancel their trip. Breaking up with girls was something Adrien had gotten good at. Both with girls he dated and with girls that thought they were dating. He would conquer that in the morning.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping for a restful sleep before he broke Robyn's heart. He tried to feel sad, or feel heartbroken, but he only felt hopeful. He was reunited with Ladybug, and he was Chat Noir. There was a light at the end of a tunnel he thought he'd be stuck in forever. There was hope that he could be free.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive home from the City of Lights had been longer than Marinette remembered, and full of questions about the party that had gone awry in the Louvre Plaza. It was the talk of the news and all of the gossip magazines. It was all over the internet by now, and it wouldn't be long before she had a problem on her hands. She was already dreading the phone call she was sure to get from Alya when the news reached the spunky blogger. In a strange turn of events, Chat Noir and Ladybug had made a triumphant return to keep the streets of Paris safe. Except they hadn't seen each other in years, and she hadn't lived in Paris for years.

Andrew was ecstatic about the idea of heroes in Paris. He was devastated that he had missed the party, and the action. He begged Marinette to tell him any details she had picked up. He wanted to know about what everyone was wearing, and if anyone had particularly great style. He wanted to know about the music and the lighting. And, after Marinette had told him that she hadn't gone, but had only seen the news feed, he was disheartened but jumped right into another form of interrogation. He remembered that she had mentioned growing up in Paris. He wanted to know if she had ever met Ladybug or Chat Noir. Did they ever save her? Marinette was surprised that he knew so much about the heroes of Paris. If he hadn't known before, he would now. Their return was no small bit of gossip. She told him that she had indeed been saved once by Chat Noir, though she left out that she had asked him to do it as Ladybug. Andrew had nearly died of excitement, and then jumped into asking about their outfits. What were they made of? What happened to their clothes?

Also making a triumphant return was Marinette's double life. She had forgotten the hardships of lying to the people closest to her. After Tikki had practically dragged her out into the streets of Paris in the middle of the night, she had told her parents that Andrew had needed her to come back to the hotel in the middle of the night for an emergency meeting. In truth, after she had escaped from the scene of the party, she had collapsed in her hotel room and slept until Andrew called her through the door the next morning. Luckily it was only Saturday, and there was no rush to get home. Andrew had allowed her to pack her things and get through breakfast before they headed back. He had wasted no time in asking her if she heard about the party. She had lied, saying that she spent the whole night with her parents. She had so enjoyed their company that she didn't even notice a commotion.

Underneath her lies, she was nervous. La Papillon was back, and Paris was once again in trouble. She was troubled over how a life as a superhero would fit into her adult life and, she was so far away from her beloved city. How could she really say that she was protecting it when it would take her so long to get there if something truly happened. Selfishly, she wanted to think that it had all been a dream, or rather a nightmare, and that she could just go back to being cute and sweet Marinette who loved fashion and designing. She was still that Marinette, but she was also Ladybug. She wished that she hadn't put the suit back on, but was also grateful that she had been there to protect the people of Paris. But, she mostly wished that she could get her thoughts straight. Something she was struggling to do more and more as the days passed.

After asking her a million questions, Andrew had dropped her off at her small apartment with a wave goodbye and a wink. She had retreated to the small haven and made herself some tea and a plate of cookies for Tikki before she unpacked her bags and pretended to go to bed early.

Saturday and Sunday came and went and Monday morning found her at her meticulously organized desk, working hard to complete her required tasks, yet distracted by her responsibilities as a hero. She was falling behind in her work, but not being able to focus no matter how she tried. Tikki worried about her, but urged her to stay calm and continue working. The small red kwami had promised to be on high alert so that Marinette wouldn't have to worry. It was a sweet gesture. Marinette still worried.

Before Marinette could process what had happened, Fashion Week was forgotten and with that commotion over, she and Andrew were back in Square Headquarters. But, if Marinette thought that it would get easier to manage everything after Fashion Week was over, she had been mistaken. The hustle and bustle of the employees of Square Designs was every bit hectic as it always was. Without the pressure of Fashion Week, but with the deadlines for completing the samples for the summer line looming over her, Marinette was still busy. She had her hands in at least eight different projects, and her own duties on top of that. Such as her project from Gabriel Agreste, sleeping more than four hours a night, the black miraculous stones weighing on her ears, and Andrew.

The days flew by, and even though she kept her ears open for word about any new akuma in Paris, there was nothing. She stopped worrying so much. She fell back into the rhythm of work and sleep, of flirting with Andrew and appeasing Alyssandra. Tikki remained on alert, but returned to being chipper after no news of Akuma or even distress in Paris reached them. Marinette was starting to think it really was all a dream. She had just imagined a villain in her nightmares, and a handsome and flirty Chat Noir, and an akuma. She huffed, and set her head on her desk. This was getting to be too much. She needed a break to think about everything. To talk to Tikki, and maybe call her mom. Her mom couldn't offer her any advice about her life as a hero, but she could help her feel more calm.

She locked her computer screen and stood up from her desk. She walked towards Andrew's office, to ask for the rest of the day off. Perhaps she would fake that she had caught something, cough prettily and ask to leave in a croaking voice. Or maybe she would tell part of the truth and tell Andrew she was feeling overwhelmed. She stopped outside of the door. There was someone else inside his office. Another man with a deep voice. Marinette froze as she heard the middle of a conversation. They were laughing about something.

"Fashion Week was a monumental success. If we keep going like this, it will be easy to keep our sales at the top of the ready-to-wear market." The stranger's voice lulled.

Andrew's laughter filled the space, "Showcasing the girl in my place was a stroke of genius, if I may take credit for part of that success."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. She creeped closer to the door and placed her ear to the dark frosted glass. Andrew had told her that it was an opportunity he was glad to give her. She'd taken it as a gift and a high honor from him. Had she been mistaken?

The first voice hummed, "You may," a pause, "she seems quite taken with you."

Andrew made a disgusted noise, "Yes it seems so. It's interesting what a few well placed glances and a charming nickname will do. She has the potential to outshine Gabriel Agreste himself, yet she stays here out of loyalty and infatuation. The only problem is if she thinks my feelings are real and expects a relationship. Don't get confused, I like the girl, but not like that."

Marinette covered her mouth. She'd never heard Andrew be so mean, and towards her of all people. She pressed her ear closer to the door.

"You will do what it takes for this company to thrive." The voice threatened.

Andrew was silent for a moment, "Yes, I understand, Sir. But do you really expect me to carry on a romantic relationship with Miss Cheng when I feel nothing for her? I am happy to flirt with her. I quite enjoy flirting."

"If that's what is needed." The voice huffed, "I'm certain you will come to have feelings for the girl if you try. If nothing else, she is quite attractive."

"I can't argue with that." Andrew teased.

Marinette leaned away from the door. She stood up straight and walked back to her office before she could hear another word. She was in a daze, her head swimming. All this time, Andrew has been merely distracting her. He wasn't interested in her romantically, only to help his company grow, and to look at her. Like she was some kind of frosting on the cake of his success. And from what she had hear on the other side of the door, the higher management within Agreste Designs felt the same way. Andrew was only using her. His feelings weren't genuine beyond their relationship as boss and employee. Every glance and every flirtatious conversation was a lure wrapped in a pretty package. A very handsome package. She sat down in her chair after closing her door and felt as heat crept up her neck and over her face. Embarrassment and anger sizzled at her skin, and she took off her cardigan as she started to get hotter. She looked out through her office windows, past the large glass walls and into the heart of Square.

She looked at her hands and her desk and everything around her. She looked around at her space. Her office that she'd worked so hard for. It was covered in beautiful designs and pins and tacks holding up sketches of clothing and accessories. Notes and pieces of fabric were taped and pinned to the walls. Her tattered pink sketchbook sat in a glass case on a shelf, her first book of ideas. She had a whole bookshelf of them now. But, that one nearly-destroyed pink notebook had been the first. She had kept it all this time to remind her why she did what she did. Because little Marinette would be so glad to know that she had made it here. With a horrible sense of dread she realized that none of it mattered. There would always be someone like Alyssandra there to make her feel small. There would always be someone like Brienne who would admire her. And towering above them was Andrew. Focused only on profit and personal gain.

She felt as her eyes started to sting, and hot tears streamed down her face. She brushed them away with her fingertips, but they continued to fall. She promised herself that she wouldn't sob at work, but the tears wouldn't stop. She pushed herself away from her desk and leaned over her knees and let herself cry. Her heart felt like it was cracking a little bit more with every beat, and her frustration and anger faded as the realization of how foolish she had been set in. She had worked so hard to outgrow herself. She knew that she was easily infatuated with boys. In junior high, it had been all about Adrien Agreste. She hadn't even known him that well, but had fallen for him after one simple kind gesture. Looking back, she couldn't really be certain that he wasn't just that nice to everyone. In high school, after Adrien had been taken out of public school, she had jumped from boy to boy until she graduated. In design school, it had been any heterosexual boy that looked her way. She knew that she was boy-crazy. But, after she had been scolded for her behavior by her best friends, Alya and Nino, she had worked to stop being infatuated with every boy that she found mildly attractive.

Yet here she was, crying over Andrew.

Her blood boiled even as the tears continued to fall. He'd led her on, and she'd let him. She'd flirted with him, and trusted him, and let him into her heart. She'd had feelings for him, fairly serious feelings for him. She'd almost thought she loved him. Now, she was certain that he was a scoundrel. She felt like a fool. A silly, stupid, lovesick, hopelessly romantic fool.

Suddenly, everything felt hopeless. If he truly didn't have feelings for her, then there would be only flirting when it suited him, and she would be stuck under Andrew's thumb forever. The thought of Andrew smiling at her with that charming smile of his even one more time, made her teeth sting. Her mind sifted through the possibilities. She could start her own line but it would be too hard. Gabriel Agreste obviously wanted her where she was if Andrew's boss was telling him to string her along. With all of the power that Gabriel Agreste truly had in the world of fashion, she would not get far before he stopped her again. She could stay here at Square, but that wouldn't work, either. She would not be offered a higher place in this company. She realized with horror that she'd had grown as far as she was capable. It was like she took off a pair of glasses that we're keeping her from seeing the truth. A thought struck her; she could leave.

Her head popped up. She couldn't leave. She loved design and fashion and all of the things that came with it. Her success at Fashion Week had been proof of that. She'd worked for years to get here. She couldn't just throw that away. Though, as she thought back to Fashion Week, she had been eager to please Andrew, and prove to him that she was a worthy designer for the honor he showered her with. She hadn't truly enjoyed the stress of the moment. She had enjoyed the satisfaction of success, but nothing else. The crowds, the parties, the stress, the fame; none of it had been what she ever wanted. Her creative soul craved an outlet, and she had always believed that to be fashion. Maybe she had been wrong. She thought back on her years of fashion, both in school and at Square, and what had she truly enjoyed? The designing. Not the clothes or the fashion. The art.

This world of fashion that she had fantasized about her whole life was nothing more than a pretty lie that she had been telling herself. She had practically killed herself to get through fashion school and working to pay off her debts afterward. She had thought many times of giving up. Of picking something else to do with her life, and why hadn't she listened to herself? She had convinced herself that everyone had bad days and continued working for her goals. She had worked her way to the top. And for what? To be here, away from her home and her family? Away from her beloved city? To be stuck with Andrew and Alyssandra?

She had always set aside the nagging feeling that she wasn't good enough to be a designer, or that she didn't want to design for a living. It was a hobby not a passion. But, she had always been so certain. And all of her friends and family had always been so supportive. So convinced that because she was talented that she belonged here, in this world of glittering jewels and pretty things. But now, with the truth of Andrew's deceit still ringing in her ears, she couldn't deny that the feelings she had long pushed down were starting to creep back up. Again the thought struck her. She could just leave. Quit.

The more she entertained the idea, the better it started to sound. The more she thought about what quitting would mean, the more she wanted to do it. She would be free of Alyssandra. She would be free of stressful deadlines. She would be free to design if she wanted not if she had to. If she left the world of fashion forever, she would never again have to impress anyone, or feel like she had to design things that would be what other people wanted and not what she wanted. She wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, and checked her makeup in the mirror on her desk. She had obviously been crying, but her makeup was not too badly damaged. She took another look around her office. Hate and loathing filled her from her toes, and raced up her body until she felt she might explode like a bottle rocket. She opened her drawers and threw everything out in a fit of rage. Papers and folders flew around the small space. She kicked over her trash can and picked up her purse and potted plant. She threw a few of her favorite office possessions into her purse, and zipped it shut. She looked at the desk. The fancy keyboard and drawing tablet. The glass top, and the elegantly white drawers and knobs. None of this belonged to her, anyway. She had all of her own tools and toys at home. Enough was enough. She left the door open and stormed down to Andrew's office. She burst open the door, and smiled kindly at him. She resisted the urge to glare.

He smiled his charming smile, "Mon Chèrie? To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Marinette smiled prettily at him, "Monsieur Gris? I have come to tell you that I quit." She slammed the door shut and walked out of the office. She could hear Andrew scrambling behind her to come to stop her.

"Marinette," a clatter of things falling off of his desk, "Wait! Mon Chérie! Please!"

She turned around, calm and confident, "I hope you aren't trying to stop me. I was perfectly clear, I am leaving."

He looked at her dumbfounded, "Mon Chèrie, what is this about? Please, tell me what you're so upset about."

"I am finished here. I have no desire to be strung along merely because I have monetary value." She glared, and flipped her hair as she turned away and walked out of the building. He didn't move to follow her, only cementing her suspicions that he didn't truly care for her.

She walked out into the sun of the day and made it to her apartment before she set her poor plant down on the counter. She had jostled it quite a bit during her hastily getaway and rush to get home. It would take a couple of days for the poor thing to recover. She set her purse down quietly next to the plant, and kicked off her heels. She sighed, pushed her hand through her dark hair, and sank to the ground in tears. She sobbed and Tikki flew from her spot in her pocket.

She frowned, "Oh, Marinette."

Marinette heaved, "I've been such a fool Tikki. A big stupid fool. I should have known. I should have known it was too good to be true. I feel like everything I have ever worked for has been a waste. A waste of my time. A waste of my money. I won't ever learn, will I? I'll just be sweet, stupid Marinette for my whole life."

Tikki smiled, and sat on Marinette's shoulder, "Don't be too upset. You'll be able to find another job. Anyone in the world of fashion would be glad to have you."

Marinette wiped her eyes, "But Tikki, how can I know this isn't how it will always be? To think back and see how long they have been taking advantage of my kindness. How long Andrew has been working to get me to like him. I am so stupid!" She laid on the floor.

Tikki frowned, and laid next to Marinette's face, "But you are so talented. Fashion is your calling, Marinette. Don't let one dumb guy ruin that for you."

Marinette sniffled, "No, Tikki. I don't want to be a part of that anymore. That horrible place where it's all fake smiles and petty words. Where girls like Alyssandra are treated just like girls like me, no matter how much better I am than her. I won't go back, not ever." She sniffled.

Tikki beamed, "I am confident that whatever you do, Marinette, it will be fabulous."

Marinette sniffled, "I don't think so, Tikki."

Tikki frowned at the inconsolable Marinette, and instead of trying to encourage her, Tikki curled up in her hair, and laid near her while she cried.

After she had cried until her eyes stung and her throat was hoarse from hyperventilating, she pushed herself up from the floor. She stood, and walked to her room. She pulled her large set of suitcases from under her bed, and flipped them all open on her bed. She stormed to her closet and gathered all of her clothes, throwing them off hangers and out of drawers and out into the room in a pile. Tikki sat on Marinette's nightstand and watched her tear her room apart.

Marinette pulled a suitcase from the bed and onto the floor and started packing all of her clothes in the suitcase. She folded them nicely and packed the clothes in tight. When the suitcase was full, to the point that Tikki thought it might not close, Marinette zipped it closed and clicked the handle open before dragging the bag to the front door. She stormed back to the closet and packed the rest of her clothes in the next large suitcase, along with several pairs of her shoes. She again pulled the suitcase to the front door.

In the remaining two suitcases Marinette piled in all of her shoes and jewelry as well as her accessories and hair things. She pulled out a backpack and stuffed her hairbrush, toothbrush and a few other essentials into the tattered bag. She set that next to the door as well.

With a sigh, she sat on her bed and looked at her empty closet, and her plain apartment. She had plenty of money, she had her dream job, and yet here she was, completely unhappy. She pulled off her skirt and blouse, and curled up underneath her big soft sheets and blanket. With no job and no plan, she wasn't expected anywhere. She could afford to hide from everything for a few hours. She cried until she fell asleep.

Morning came and she woke up, just as upset as she had been the night before. She didn't feel any less foolish or any less of a failure. She felt well rested, but restless. What should she do now? What would she fill her life with?

She pulled out her phone and called a cab. She could think of only one solution. Only one place where she could be heard and where there would be no judgement for her actions, foolish or wise. When the cab arrived she locked her apartment and the driver helped her load the suitcases and drove toward Paris.

Marinette started to cry as the gravity of her situation hit her. She was unemployed, and unable to find the strength to get a new job or even think about looking for a new job. She was going to Paris in a cab with no way to guarantee that her reckless decision would be worth it. She was honestly heartbroken. After trying so hard to overcome her girlishness, she had been snared by the first handsome guy that looked her way and made her feel a little special. She was torn apart and left like a leaf in the wind. She was in a hopeless situation. She felt stupid for acting so rashly, but couldn't think of anything else to do. She hung her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. Thank goodness she hadn't worn any makeup.

Before she was aware, the cab stopped and the driver turned around. He smiled a kind smile, "Miss Dupain-Cheng? Would you like any help unloading your bags?"

Marinette sniffled and sat up straight, "Ah," She breathed, "Yes. Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

He came around and helped her lift the bags out of the trunk. He tipped his hat to her, "Have a good day, Ma'am."

Marinette smiled, "Thanks again."

He drove away. With all of her bags sitting on the sidewalk, she looked up at the bakery. Her eyes stung again as she frowned and pulled her bags one by one up the stairs to the door of the house behind the bakery. She rang the bell and her small mother appeared at the door.

"My Marinette!" Her mother smiled and jumped forward to hold her close. She pushed her back, and looked at her and then to the suitcases behind her. She frowned and looked at her daughter, her eyes red and puffy, "What's wrong?"

Marinette wiped her eyes, "Mama?" Her voice cracked, "can I come in? I," she sniffled, "I didn't know where else to go."

Sabine smiled sadly, "Of course my sweet." She reached behind Marinette and pulled a suitcase inside, "I'll have your father bring up a plate of sweets and you'll tell me what's happened."

Marinette smiled sadly, "Mama, can I come home? I'll explain later, but would you and Papa care if I moved back in? Not for good. But just for a little bit?"

Sabine laughed, "Of course you can come home. Your old room is open to you anytime you want. This is still your home. You still belong here, love."

Marinette smiled, and pulled the remaining bags into the house. Sabine put her hand on Marinette's arm, "Wait here, I'll go get your father and he can help you take your bags up."

Marinette nodded as her mother disappeared down to the bakery. Her father returned in her place and embraced her tightly. The warm and loving arms of her father held her close. Marinette felt as her eyes stung again as she buried her face in his shirt that smelled of flour and yeast.

Without a word he grabbed her bags, all four of them, and walked them up the stairs and into the lofted room. He set the bags down and set his hand on her shoulder before he disappeared again. Marinette smiled at him as he left and turned back to her room once the door to the stairs was closed.

The walls were still a garish shade of bubblegum pink. The pictures of Adrien Agreste, torn from magazines and printed from the Internet, still hung from the walls. Their corners curling from being printed on cheap paper and from hanging for so long. Her old computer sat on the desk, dusty and forgotten. Her small bed tucked away in the loft, and chair in the back of the long room. The stairs that lead up to her bed and the balcony were still covered in the old strings of Christmas lights with pink plastic cat heads over the lights. She smiled at the memories of turning them on late at night, the warm soft glow of the pink lights filling her room. Across from the door to her room, her closet and bookshelves waited for her with all of her things still on the shelves. She sat on her old chair, the frame creaking, and sighed. What was she doing?

If she called now, certainly she could explain to Andrew that she was having an emotional come-apart, and that she didn't really want to quit. She could blame it on her period, that excuse always cleared a girl of all irrational choices. It would be only a partial lie, and Andrew would probably welcome her back. But as soon as she thought it, her anger returned. She would not go back. No matter how much she didn't like the uncertainty of where she was, she had no desire to return to Square. No desire to ever see Andrew again. No desire to be a fool, or to be used ever again.

There was a knock on the door, and Marinette started before calling, "Come in."

Her mother appeared, "My Sweet, tell me what's the matter."

Marinette looked at her mother, "Mama, is it possible to have a mid-life crisis at twenty-three? Because I feel like my life is falling apart."

Sabine laughed lightly, and walked into the room, "Most people have a mid-life crisis after they turn thirty or forty. You are certainly more mature than I think if your life is so horrible that you are having one at your age."

"I quit my job. Just walked into my boss's office and quit." Marinette sighed, "I don't want to go back. I don't know what to do, but I can't work there anymore."

Sabine nodded, "I'm sorry. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not right now." Marinette hummed.

"I'm here when you do." Sabine smiled, "until then, how about you nap. The bakery closes in an hour and then we can talk about what to do over dinner."

Marinette felt a weight come off her shoulders, a weight that she hadn't really known she was carrying, but she felt a little relief from the world crashing down around her. She smiled at her mother, "That sounds great."

Sabine smiled knowingly and then disappeared back down into the house. Marinette collapsed back into the chair, and ignored the dust. She didn't sleep, but she closed her eyes and listened to her city. The birds on the balcony above her, and the cars on the street outside, the light smell of bread wafting up from the bakery downstairs, all things that filled her with peace and nostalgia. She longed for the feeling of home again. The feeling of belonging.

The smell of the bakery faded, and the smell of a good home cooked meal filled her nose. Before they could come for her, she made her way downstairs. She helped set the small table, and helped to move the food from the kitchen to the table. She was filled with love and peace as she sat with her family on their high chairs at the kitchen counter.

Her father filled his mouth with food, hummed contentedly, and then looked to Marinette. His smile broadened and his deep voice warmed her heart, "So, Mon Petít Chou, what troubles you?"

The familiar childhood pet name broke down her walls and she set her fork down on the table. She sighed, "I quit my job because Andrew was using me to better the company. He led me on and I just," Marinette balled her fists, "I just let him. And I turned a blind eye to all of the things that weren't right. And now I" she sighed, "I don't know if I even want to be a designer anymore. That sounds super lame when I say it like that, but I feel like it will always be the same story if I continue." She frowned.

Tom smiled, "Well, now what are you going to do?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette looked at him, "What?"

"So, you don't want to design, and you don't want to work where you are. That's fine. You are still young, the time for you to change your life is now. But, you cannot stay like this forever, Chou."

Marinette looked at him, appalled. He was ignoring her troubles. Her heart was breaking and she had come home and he was telling her she was wrong? She felt her anger rise to the surface, and then simmer back down. He father was right. She couldn't stay like this forever. She couldn't have two homes. She sighed and looked back and forth from her mother to her father.

She smiled shyly, "Would the two of you mind if I moved back home? I will find a new job while I figure out what I want to do with my life. But, I don't think I can stay out away from Paris any longer. If you say no, I will understand. But I would like to stay if you'll let me."

Before Tom could say another thing, Sabine clapped her hands together, "Of course you can move here, love!" She smiled.

Marinette smiled with relief, "If I move back here, I have to get the rest of my things from my apartment. Would you mind if I borrowed your car? I will fill it with gas and take good care of it. I promise."

Tom smiled, "That sounds fine."

Marinette relaxed for the first time in days. She finished her food and enjoyed a chat with her parents about the bakery while she ate, and was suddenly very tired. Tom cleared the table, and Sabine ushered Marinette to her room.

"Sleep well, Marinette." She kissed her hair.

Marinette hummed and kissed her mother on the cheek.

As the door to her room closed, she made her way to her bed. She would take the car in the morning, and she would gather her things. She would talk to her landlord and tell her that she was moving out. She would find a new job, and it would all be okay. Feeling more peaceful than she had in weeks, she laid down and fell asleep.

88888888

She woke to a knock on her door. She sat up, sleepy, and knelt down to open it. Her clothes were disheveled, and her hair was frizzy. Her father smiled up at her.

"I have a surprise for you, Mon Chou." he winked.

Marinette started, "What is it?"

Tom's smile widened, "Come and see."

Marinette jumped up and ran down the stairs, running into the wall as she turned the corner, "Where is it?"

Sabine laughed, and pointed outside.

Marinette raced to the window, and saw a moving truck parked out on the curb. It was small, but everything from her apartment would fit perfectly inside it. She felt a rush of emotion well up inside her. She turned around with tears in her eyes, "Mama, Papa, you didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to, Chou. This way you can bring all of your things at once. You can use the spare bedroom to house all of your things for now, and we can help you get rid of things as you need it." Tom set his hands on Marinette's shoulders, "Can I escort you to your apartment and back?"

Marinette turned around and hugged her dad tight, "That would be great, Papa!"

Tom laughed and hugged her back, "But let us eat first. And maybe some fresh clothes and a warm shower will do you good."

Marinette smiled weakly, with a nervous laugh, "That does sound pretty great."

After a hearty breakfast and a change of clothes, Tom and Marinette set off to her apartment. There wouldn't be much to move. The couches belonged to the apartment, as was the table and the matching chairs. All that belonged to her was the furniture and things from the office and bedroom as well as the bookshelves in the front room.

Marinette gave her father directions and they arrived at the small apartment complex. He pulled up to the curb, and Marinette sighed. It was going to be a long day. Tom turned off the truck, and came around to the back, and opened it up to reveal a stack of boxes. Marinette smiled. Parents thought of everything.

They spent the day packing and while Tom moved all the boxes and heavy things downstairs with the help of Carlos across the way, Marinette cleaned and made sure everything was sparkling before she left. The sun was going down as they drove away, and Marinette was tired, but a good tired. They hauled everything inside and filled the spare bedroom with boxes and furniture. They returned the moving truck and Marinette sat on the floor of the spare room, exhausted, but relieved. She was free from her solitude. Free from Andrew. And, free from the stress of being away from Paris. She laid down on the floor, and let her mind be blank as she took it all in. She was home.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien couldn't sleep. He had been lying awake staring at his ceiling for almost two hours now. It had been two hours since he had watched Ladybug disappear into the streets of Paris. Two hours since he'd lost his ability to think clearly.

The moon had moved from its low place along the horizon up through two panes of his large bedroom window to its current place in the sky. He felt it might be watching him, and mocking him, keeping him awake with it's pale light. He didn't want to think about what time it was. He didn't want to think about how little sleep he was going to get if he fell asleep this very moment. He wouldn't fall asleep this very moment unless he was drugged. He was restless. He couldn't tame his thoughts enough to sort through them. Whether it was his nerves, elation or terror he couldn't tell. His joy at seeing Ladybug again was all mixed up with his worries about confronting Robyn. His father still wasn't speaking to him, and everyone still thought that he was going to California in the morning. Whatever emotion it was that was twisting up his insides and wringing his heart like a dish towel was doing a fantastic job of keeping him from getting any sleep.

He'd thought that since he hadn't been Chat Noir for so long, that he would be tired from his dash across the rooftops. He had hoped that his body would be at least a little weary from the exertion. To his disappointment, he wasn't even winded. Years of athletic training, healthy eating, and regular exercise had honed his body, making it even easier for him to maneuver across the rooftops of Paris, not harder. If anything it had only been exhilarating. He cursed his backwards luck. So long as his body wasn't tired and his mind was overwhelmed, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He sighed and turned again in his bed, facing away from the large window and the cheeky moon.

Plagg on the other hand had been exhausted, and had wasted no time falling asleep inside of Adrien's open suitcase. The large black rectangular box was shiny and hard, with a zipper that split it in two. Adrien hadn't done anything more than thrown things in the suitcase's general direction. The scattered mess of clothes and toiletries had made for a very nice bed for the kwami, but Adrien was clearly not ready for his trip in the morning. The large pile of things would take more than a few seconds to tame. Even though he technically had nothing better to do, he had no desire to sit on his bedroom floor and fold clothes for a trip he didn't want to go on. He had no desire to even go with Robyn to California or to go to California at all. He turned his head, his fine blonde hair falling in his face. He didn't bother to move it. Forget the trip. Forget the suitcase. Forget Robyn. Forget his father. Forget modeling and acting and forget everything except her. His Lady Luck. She had returned basically from the dead, and he couldn't keep her out of his thoughts. She was like the sun in his cloudy life, and she hadn't shone so brightly in almost seven long years.

His mind whirled back to his daydreams of Robyn as they filled his mind for the millionth time since he'd laid down to try to sleep. He had been trying to feed them to his tired mind, practically begging for it to let him sleep. Robyn Handen. Robyn Michelle Handen. American model, and Adrien's girlfriend of almost two years. Treasure of America and Pearl of the Agreste Family. He pictured her perfect wavy brown hair, and the sweet red tint to her lips that split to show her perfectly straight, white teeth. He imagined the way her eyelashes fluttered when she wanted something, and the way her hips swayed when she walked, making her sun dresses and frilly skirts swish around her knees. He thought of her warm brown skin, and the way the sun shone through her hair, turning it almost a caramel color. Adrien waited for his heart to race. It didn't. He waited still, reminding himself that the relationship he had with Robyn was perfect. They were the talk of all the gossip magazines, in the best way possible. He was the heir to the Agreste fortune and she was the beautiful American model. They were a match made in heaven, and his father couldn't be happier to have her in his life. Gabriel loved Robyn. Adrien loved Robyn, he was going to ask her to marry him. They were leaving for California in the morning and his jet lag would be horrendous. But, it would be worth it to be with Robyn.

He sighed. He couldn't convince himself. How would he convince everyone else?

He would have to. He'd never even met Ladybug outside of their roles as heroes. He didn't really know anything about her. Only the things she would let him know, like that her favorite color was pink and that she had always wanted a pet cat, but her father was allergic. He sighed. He would have to let Ladybug go. He couldn't go on being in love with a person he didn't really know. It was settled, he did not love Ladybug. She was a crush from his childhood that he would get over with a little time. He hadn't seen the spotted girl for almost a decade. She couldn't steal his heart and turn his head so easily. He would sleep and be engaged before the week was out. He forced his eyes shut and tried to think of warm beaches, Robyn's tan skin, and the smell of the ocean.

But, as his eyes stayed closed, visions of his teenage love, the girl he'd adored so dearly as a pre-teen pulled him from any sleep he might have gotten. His heart skipped and thundered in his chest. She was like a ghost, something he thought he'd left behind, but was now back to haunt him. Embarrassment washed over him as her smile flashed through his mind, he was questioning everything in his life because of a girl he'd never even met in real life. The only version he knew of her was the version that walked around in a ladybug costume and saved Paris. It was silly to be so enamored with a person he was so distant from. But he didn't feel distant. He felt like she probably knew him better than anyone else, even though they'd been apart for years. They'd spent so many long nights on the rooftops of Paris and they'd shared so much. She was his dearest friend, and oh, how his heart ached for her.

He groaned and turned back over in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling of his room and listening to Plagg snore softly. He remembered his days as a lovesick fanboy, obsessed with Alya's blog that focused on Ladybug. The Ladyblog. He thought of all the things he loved about Ladybug. She was charming and flirtatious and didn't much care for his looks, where he came from, or his horrible puns. She was kind to him and respected him as a person and not just a pretty face. She was beautiful and smart, witty and kind. And that had been when she was younger. His heart tightened as the memory of the previous night flooded his senses. Her long curling hair, so black it was almost blue, bright blue eyes, and rosy pink lips. She had only become more beautiful since they had been apart.

He sighed, he was being ridiculous. There was no way that he could truly be in love with a girl whose real name he didn't even know. He was going to marry Robyn. He couldn't go back on two years of stolen moments and sweet kisses just because a pretty face from his past had come back from the dead. He couldn't jeopardize everything he'd worked for just on the chance that he would see her again. He couldn't justify overturning his whole life for one person. He couldn't assume that just because he didn't want Robyn anymore would mean that Ladybug would want him.

He sat up in his bed.

The realization struck him like lightning. He didn't want Robyn anymore. The truth of it sunk deeper and deeper until it hit him at his core. He'd loved Robyn, that was true. He'd thought that she would be everything to him. And she had been, in her own way. She had supported him and pushed him to be better. He had believed that she was everything he'd ever wanted. Pretty, similar life plan, and a little feisty. His father adored her, and would probably wholeheartedly agree to his original plan to propose to her. The press thought they were the cutest couple since his father and mother. And his publicity team took every chance they had for them to be seen together. She was beautiful and charismatic, and yet he didn't want that to be the only thing that mattered.

He wanted something real, not what people thought was real. She was like everything else in his life, picture perfect. She was smart and talented and had worked her way to the top. She had won the heart of the heir to the Agreste empire, and everyone knew they were on track to get married. But, he didn't want picture perfect. He'd had enough of pictures that looked perfect, but only covered up the broken truth. The large painting of his family in the front part of his father's house was a painful reminder of what pictures could hide.

He didn't want brown curls and perfectly round eyes. He didn't want what everyone thought he should want. He wanted to live his life. He wanted to feel like he'd made a choice for himself, for once. He wanted to wake up and feel like his life was worth all the trouble it caused him. He wanted to live a life that was fulfilling and rewarding. He didn't want Robyn and the life they would live if they got married. They would never have children, Robyn had already said that her career was more important than a family. And they could adopt, but that wouldn't be the same. He didn't want to be a model. He didn't want to be stuck here in his father's shadow. And, he didn't want to go to California with a girl he no longer loved on a trip he no longer needed.

The urge to jump up and pack his things and run home to his own apartment gnawed at him. But, he pushed it down. If he was really going to do this, if he was really going to break Robyn's heart and disappoint his father, he would need at least an hour of sleep for strength and clarity. He would do it the right way. He would let Robyn go, and he would tell his father he didn't want to be a model any longer. He kicked off his jeans and slid back into his covers. He reached for sleep, and didn't fight back when his mind filled with dreams of Ladybug instead of Robyn. Instead, he let her ghost pull him towards his dreams, where he was free and they were together. He dreamed of what it would have been like to live a life where his Lady Luck had never left him.

He woke to the sun coming up over the skyline of Paris. The bright streaks of light coming in through the large windows of his room brushed against his face. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Plagg was still asleep on the pile of clothes. Adrien smiled, Plagg had been a loyal friend and ally throughout all of his trials. Adrien glanced at his watch, and his stomach clenched. Robyn would be here any moment to wake him. He had to be quick.

He leapt from his bed and over to the suitcase. He gently moved Plagg from the pile of clothes to the bed. The little black kwami only stirred a little. Adrien quickly stuffed everything he could in his suitcase, and closed it tightly. Everything that didn't fit he pushed under his bed, giving his suitcase the illusion of being packed. He pulled on his jeans from the floor, and slipped a sleeping Plagg into the pocket. A knock on the door. Adrien slipped into his bed and pretended to be asleep. Robyn walked into the room without knocking again.

"Adrien. Wake up, my love, it's almost time to leave. We're going to be late." Her sweet voice cooed.

Adrien yawned, "Hmm, five more minutes." He smiled, and burrowed into the blankets.

Robyn snickered, "Okay but only five." She stood and left the room.

Adrien was floored at how much he truly didn't desire Robyn anymore. She was a nice girl, and he wouldn't want to see her get hurt. He would probably always care for her as a person, but he no longer felt the pull of his heart to be near her or to kiss her, and he couldn't imagine marrying her. Not anymore.

Realization hit him again. He was no longer half-asleep and reeling from his adventures with Ladybug. He was back in reality, and he was feeling more nervous and more secure in his decisions that he ever had. He was in big trouble. Refusing to go on this trip with Robyn would mean a breakup big enough to win him the front page of every gossip magazine. It would be the talk of fashion for weeks. It would mean a chastisement from his father. Adrien growled. His father. Who cared what his father's company was or who his father was? Adrien felt the anger boil inside him, and for the first time, he didn't want to cool down. He didn't care if his father would be angry. He was a grown man, and he would do what he desired. No longer would he be a jewel in his father's crown. No longer would he be the poster child for success under the Agreste name. He wanted to fail. He wanted to scrape his knees and have scars. He wanted to be truly loved, and maybe get his heart broken along the way if that's what it took. He wanted to leave this horrible house as soon as possible. He wanted freedom.

Robyn appeared in the doorway, "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Adrien beamed, "Yes. I'll be right behind you."

Robyn disappeared, and Adrien sat up in his bed. He swept his hand through his hair and looked at his things, he didn't care for any of them. All of his trophies and awards, his large bed and his larger windows. What did it even mean if it wasn't really his? He stood, and packed up his clothes and essential things. He wheeled his suitcase to the front door before heading to breakfast. He was prepared for the worst.

He walked into the large dining hall, and the smell of a perfectly prepared breakfast greeted him. He smiled and took his seat across from Robyn and down a few feet from his father.

"Good Morning, Adrien." his father hummed with a disapproving tone, "How gracious of you to join us."

"Oh Gabe," Robyn waved, "Leave him be, he's had a long week."

Gabriel huffed and sipped his coffee. He pretended to be annoyed, but Adrien saw him smile at Robyn behind his mug. Adrien resisted the urge to growl.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Adrien bowed his head, "I had some trouble sleeping last night. I had a very strange dream. I'm afraid it let me rather restless."

Robyn gasped, "Oh Adrien, are you alright? What was the dream about? Was is scary?"

Adrien chuckled, "No, Byn. It wasn't scary. Just odd. I dreamed that I was Chat Noir, and that I was facing the Akumized Party Crasher. She blasted me with her headphones and I couldn't stop dancing." He smiled at Robyn, "I guess the mysterious return of the Akuma and the masked heroes got to me, and to my imagination, in my sleep."

Gabriel huffed, "What a ridiculous notion. Chat Noir and Miss Ladybug are no more than a couple of vigilantes who get in the way of traditional law enforcement. They should be banned from the country. Or arrested."

Robyn laughed, "That seems a little extreme, don't you think? While that's true that they aren't a part of the justice system, I also think that they are a strange symbol of hope for the people of this city. They are quite charming even if they have poor fashion sense." Robyn sighed, "We have heroes in America, too. But they are more like vigilantes than your Black Cat and Ladybug. At least they have an enemy only they can face. American heroes tend to get in the way more than they help after a while."

Gabriel huffed and returned to his morning paper and coffee. He had given his signal, he was no longer interested in what either of them had to say. He would not argue with Robyn, but did not think she was right. Adrien sighed. This was going to be worse than he thought.

He looked at his plate of bacon and toast. It should make him salivate, and he should greedily be shoveling the delicious food into his mouth and politely asking for more. However, even though his stomach was empty, he did not have an appetite. The thought of food was making him a little nauseous, actually. He pushed the plate away.

Robyn noticed. She looked at him across the table, "Adrien?"

He leaned back over the back of his chair, "Hmm?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you feeling okay?

He sighed, and sat up, "I'm not sure. I think I," he hung his head and then looked up at her across the table, "Actually there is another reason I couldn't sleep last night. I have something that I need to talk with you about."

"A-adrien?" Robyn hummed nervously.

"I'm sorry, Robyn." He smiled sadly.

She stopped chewing, and swallowed hard, "I don't like the look you're giving me, Mister Agreste. You stop it right now." She pointed her fork at him. She paled, and quickly put her hand and her fork down remembering her manners.

He stood up and bowed, "I'm afraid that I cannot accompany you to California. The events of the past week have opened my eyes to how much I am not ready to take the next step in our relationship and I wouldn't want to keep you hanging on the chance that I might be. I don't think I will ever truly be able to commit to a relationship on that level as I am."

Robyn stood and looked at him with frantic eyes, "Adrien stop this. You're exhausted. You're dreaming that you are Chat Noir. You aren't thinking clearly."

Adrien smiled at her, "Unfortunately, I feel as though my thoughts have never been more clear. I'm sorry, Robyn. It's not you, I swear it's nothing you did. Somewhere between here and last week, I seem to have lost my affection for you. I can't continue to pretend that I still love you when I do not."

Robyn looked like she might cry. Adrien felt the familiar pull of guilt as he watched the truth burrow into Robyn's heart. He was surprised however to see anger in her eyes when she looked back at him. She turned on him and growled, "Are you seeing someone else behind my back?"

Gabriel looked over the top of his paper. Of course his father would be interested to know why he was suddenly breaking up with a girl who, in his father's eyes, was perfect.

Adrien smirked, "I had a dream that I was Chat Noir. Perhaps I am in love with Ladybug."

Robyn shot him an angry look.

His features turned sad, "No. I'm not seeing someone else. I just don't feel the same way I used to, Byn. I'm sorry."

She glared at him, "No, you're not sorry, because you aren't leaving me. You are not giving up on this relationship. You are marching upstairs and getting your bag and we are getting in a plane to California. You are going to forget this small relapse of clarity that you're having and I'm going to forget you even brought this up."

Adrien blinked. He had never seen Robyn act this way. She had always been gentle and a little feisty. She raised an angry eyebrow. Gabriel remained quiet but also rose an eyebrow at Adrien. He expected him to do the same thing. They expected him to cower when they bossed him. They expected him to fold like he always did. Adrien frowned. He could play this game too.

"No I will not. I am going back to my apartment outside of the city. I am going to evaluate my life and the things I need to do to better take care of myself. I have a lot of things to consider, not all of them good. I don't want to drag you down with me." He put his hands in his pockets, standing tall and defiant.

Robyn's anger crumbled and she broke into tears, "You." Her voice warbled, "You're serious aren't you? You really don't love me anymore?"

"Not like I think you deserve to be loved, Byn." He smiled.

She sniffled and growled at him, "Don't call me 'Byn'. I don't want to see your face. You don't want me fine, I'll leave." She turned to leave.

"Please," Gabriel spoke up, looking at Robyn while ignoring Adrien, "Miss Handen, do not let my son's careless words offend you so deeply. If he wishes to leave, let him. Sit down my dear, and enjoy your breakfast." Gabriel glared at Adrien.

Adrien turned away before Robyn was even back in her seat and marched from the room. He grabbed the keys to a car, it didn't matter which one, and his suitcase and walked out the the cars. He pressed the button on the keys and one of them beeped at him. A large truck with outdoor tires and no real doors flashed its lights in his direction. His father had likely bought it for a photo shoot. Perfect. Well, now it was his. He took out his phone and texted Nathalie to transfer all of the information and ownership of the vehicle to him. His father could live with one less toy. He swung his suitcase in and started the engine with a roar. It was strangely fitting, the loud hum of the engine and the rugged tires. He clicked on his seatbelt, and pulled out of the driveway and out into the streets of Paris.

He glared at the road as he drove. He knew that his father didn't truly want his love or care about his life. He had always known that to live his own life would be to give up everything his father had offered him. He also knew that to accept what his father gave him mean that he was trapped. But, to so blatantly choose Robyn over him. It was just another sign. If he'd had any doubts about what he was doing before, he didn't anymore. He was prepared for every bit of backlash he was going to get from Robyn and from his father. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number for his publicist.

A chipper voice answered the phone, "This is Chyna Vie, how can I help you?"

Adrien smiled, "Chyna. This is Adrien Agreste. I called to warn you. Robyn and I broke up. It'll probably be hitting Robyn's social media any minute."

Chyna sighed into his ear, and Adrien almost felt sad for her. She clicked her tongue, "Well, at least you didn't marry her before you decided she wasn't the girl for you." Adrien could hear her smile, "Thanks for the heads up, Adrien. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Chyna." He hummed and clicked off the call. He was suddenly grateful that it was a long drive to his apartment. It would give him time to think. It would give him time to mull over the day and ponder about what he wanted.

His phone started to ring. He glanced down at it. It was Robyn. He frowned and threw it into the console by the radio. He didn't want to hear her try to say that they belonged together and that he should come back. They could work through it. He didn't want to hear her sad voice begging him to return to his cage. He wouldn't let her try to talk him out of this. She was probably still with his father, and if his father got on the phone Adrien would lose his resolve.

They couldn't work through it, because no matter how much he cared for her, she would always be a part of a world that he no longer wanted to be a part of. She would always belong to the world where appearances were everything. Her career would always be more important. She would never be the girl he truly longed for. This had been what he'd wanted, no more Robyn, to get away from his father, to pursue his own dreams. His phone started to buzz. He groaned, it was likely notifications from every social media that Robyn had access to. She was probably tearing him apart. Girls always did.

He turned on the radio, and listened to the first station that came on, an old rock and roll station. He relaxed a little. He would look at his phone when he got home. Until then, he would relax. He would feel the freedom of this choice. He would plan his defense. Before he got back to his apartment, it would be all over social media that he had broken up with Robyn, and there would likely be a mob outside of his apartment door. With a smirk, he realized he could easily avoid them. They weren't watching for this monstrosity of a car, nor were they expecting him to go in through the garage.

He would go in through the garage parking, and he would head up to his suite. He would make it that far. He stretched his fingers over the wheel. He let the sound of Rock and Roll fill his ears and his thoughts.

As he had suspected, there were a few people waiting outside of the main doors to his apartment complex. Manuel was keeping them from getting inside, but they were waiting for him. He pretended he didn't notice and pulled up to the garage entrance, and swiped his key card. The gate opened and he was through unnoticed. He sighed and parked quickly. After he had killed the engine and made sure that everything was locked, he grabbed his hastily packed suitcase and rode the elevator to his suite.

He pushed the door open with a sigh. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to fight everything he'd been raised for? Everything he'd worked for? He frowned, and looked around the apartment. Just like his room at his father's house, there was nothing here that he cherished or had really earned. He unpacked his suitcase on his bed, and walked into his closet. He picked his favorite few pairs of jeans, some nice shirts, and his favorite pair of red sneakers. He walked them to his bed, and returned to the closet. He grabbed his nice suit, his nice shoes and a couple of ties. Just in case. He grabbed a few other essential things and shoved them all into his large black suitcase. He sat on his bed and opened up his laptop, and cringed at the barrage of noises that meant he had notifications and emails from all of his social media sites.

His phone buzzed. A text. He almost ignored it, but saw Nathalie's name. He swiped a finger across the screen and read her message. The loud truck with no doors and huge tires now belonged to him. The title was in his name, as well as the insurance and registration. Adrien smiled. It felt good to have something that was his.

Another chime. A notification. Robyn was going to tear him apart.

Chyna would handle all of the messages for now. Once he finalized his plan, he would be on his own. He ignored the notifications and opened his banking website. He checked his savings once more, and moved all of the funds that his father had given him to his personal card that he had opened after he left his father's house the first time.

Adrien had been saving for anything. Piling his money away like a dragon, hoarding it for a time like this when he would truly need it. The progress bar turned green and a message saying "Success " told him that his money was safe. He shut the laptop and placed it in the suitcase. He zipped it shut and walked it down to the truck in the parking garage. He made his way back, and grabbed a backpack, and filled it with the remaining things he cared about, like his favorite mug and his toothbrush. Plagg was still asleep in his pocket. Adrian was grateful for that at least. He had no desire to listen to Plagg whine about him leaving his glamorous life.

He set his keys down on the counter and walked out of the apartment with only his car keys and the backpack. He squared his shoulders, he had to face the growing mob of reporters outside. He walked to the front lobby doors. He took a deep breath, and walked out into the crowd. Cameras flashed and people held microphones and recorders up to him.

He held up his hands, "One at a time, please."

"Is it true that you are no longer planning to marry Robyn Handen, the famous American model from California?"

"Is it true that you are seeing someone else? Were you cheating on Miss Handen?"

"Are you going to ask her to take you back?"

"Do you love someone else?"

"What does Gabriel Agreste have to say about this?"

Adrien held up his hands again, "There was only ever a public expectation that I would ask Robyn to marry me. While we may have talked briefly, we are no longer seeing each other romantically. I am not seeing anyone else, just taking a break to re-evaluate what is important to me and what I want."

The cameras flashed again and reporters crowded him closer to the doors.

"So were you planning to marry Miss Handen, then?"

"Why the break up if there was no one else?"

"What are you re-evaluating?"

"What does this break up mean for your future in modelling?"

"Are you going to continue modelling for your father's company?"

Adrien felt the world slow around him. He felt like everything was in slow motion. The reporters scrambling to get his attention, and to get any information they could from him. It all meant nothing. Who really cared about this life? Why was it so important what he wanted to do or what he had to say? He frowned, and held up his hands. Time returned to normal speed and he spoke clearly.

"I am finished with modelling and acting. I will be moving home to my beloved Paris, where I am hoping to find myself, and a career I will truly enjoy." He turned back towards the apartments, "No further questions," and disappeared behind the locked doors.

His phone started to ring. Nathalie. He picked it up quickly.

"Hello." He answered breathlessly.

"You have been disowned, Adrien." Her voice was calm.

Adrien blinked, "What?"

"You have broken up with the perfect girl, and you have quit the world of modelling. Anything that is not in your name outside of your father will be revoked or taken from you. Your right to any share or part of the company, and your title as Gabriel's son are no longer yours. You will be stripped of everything he can take from you. He wanted me to make sure you knew." She said it like she was reading him the weekly grocery list.

He sighed, "That was faster than I thought."

"The news is already all over your social media feed."

Adrien huffed, "My life feels more like a sitcom than a life. Everything I do is on display for someone else. The whole world knows what color my underwear is, and I can't even sneeze without it being fashion news."

Nathalie growled a little, "Adrien, I'm serious. Your father is furious with you. You are going to be cut off."

Adrien smiled, "I know, Nathalie. I have been thinking that he might disown me at any moment since I was twelve. All of my money is in my name. My car has been moved to my possession. You confirmed that a few minutes ago. There is nothing in my apartment that I truly want. It's alright."

He could hear Nathalie frowning sadly at him, "Adrien you won't survive on your own."

Adrien smiled, "Nathalie I've never been more sure that I will. I am free from my father's empire and from the world of fashion. I will miss you."

"Save your sentimentality." She huffed, then sighed, "I will miss you as well."

Adrien could hear his father's voice in the background.

"Goodbye Nathalie." He smiled.

"Farewell, Adrien." There was a beep in his ear, signaling the end of his call and of his life as the heir to the Agreste Fashion Empire.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette woke up on the floor of the spare room, sore and tired from moving dozens of boxes and what little furniture she owned from her apartment to her parent's house. She was strong, but her endurance was not limitless. She must have dozed off while she was resting. She sat up and set a hand on her face, where she could feel the marks of the carpet in her skin. She felt hot and sticky, and her back was strained from falling asleep in a strange place and position. She looked out the window, and felt a strange disorientation settle over her; it was light outside. She looked at her watch quickly, feeling like she had slept for more than a few minutes, but knowing that the sun shouldn't still be in the sky if she'd slept for as long as she thought she had. The hands of her watch pointed to the space between the eight and the nine and the other at the ten. It was almost nine. She blinked, and then looked around. She had fallen asleep in the spare room, and slept there all night. Her disorientation faded, replaced by a sense that she had lost precious time by carelessly falling asleep.

There was a knock on the door before it creaked open. Her mother stood in the doorway. Sabine faked surprise before she smiled a teasing smile, "The sleeping princess is awake." she giggled, "I was coming to wake you if you were still sleeping. Your father is already down in the bakery, and I am on my way to help run the counter, but I wanted check on you first."

Marinette rubbed at her eyes, but smiled, "Thanks Mama, I'm a little sore from falling asleep on the floor," she shot her mother a look, "but I'll be fine."

"Can I do anything for you before I head down?" She cooed.

"No," Marinette stretched and yawned, "I'll find myself a bite to eat and then start putting all of this away. I would feel bad to inconvenience you further by having all my stuff in the way."

Sabine glared at her daughter, "I don't want you to ever think that you are an inconvenience. This is your home as it has always been and always will be. You have claim to the space as much as we do. It took some getting used to when you left, and it will take a bit of getting used to having you back. But Marinette, you are not in the way or in any way a burden."

Marinette sighed, "I just feel bad. I am supposed to be this big brand name designer, everyone knows who I am and my designs are all the rage. I signed autographs for celebrities who asked me to design their gowns for award ceremonies. I am famous, I am adored, Gabriel Agreste himself offered me my place at Fashion Week, and yet, here I am feeling washed up, and washed out. I feel like a failure. I feel guilty that I am living here without working for anything. When I was younger that was okay, but I should be contributing. I feel foolish for quitting a job over something so trivial but I also feel so outraged by it all." Marinette huffed.

Sabine folded her arms, but smiled knowingly at her daughter, "We can talk about you earning your keep later if you feel you need to, but for now my sweet, just focus on getting settled. We can talk all about everything, and all in good time. Take it easy, just breathe."

Marinette sighed, "Okay."

Sabine grinned, "Good. Now I'm off. We'll be down in the big kitchen if you need anything from me."

Marinette waved as her mother disappeared. She heard the front door of her house close softly, and she sighed again. She looked around at all of the boxes, feeling overwhelmed by the idea that she had really just moved out of her apartment in one day. Everything she owned was in this room. How daunting, yet oddly comforting. Everything that she needed was here.

After a moment, Tikki sprang up from her hiding place, and buzzed into Marinette's cheek, "Oh, Marinette! This is so exciting. We are back in Paris! I know that you're feeling strange about being in your mother and father's house. But this will be good. I will be here for you, Marinette. We can do this together."

Marinette tickled Tikki with her finger, "Thank you, Tikki." she smiled at the kwami who squirmed away from her, "How do you feel about cleaning out my room before we move all of this stuff into it?"

Tikki beamed, "I think that's a great idea."

"How do you feel about breakfast before that?" Marinette raised a playful eyebrow.

"I think that's an even better idea." Tikki giggled.

Marinette sprang up from the floor and out into the quaint kitchen. She pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge. She sat down with a bowl and spoon and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Tikki picked pieces of the sugary breakfast from the bowl while Marinette shoveled it into her mouth. After they had taken out three bowls of cereal between the two of them, Marinette returned the milk to the fridge and the cereal to its place on the shelf, and set the bowl in the sink. She turned, and set her hands on her hips, "Let's do this."

Tikki giggled and followed Marinette up the two flights of stairs into the old pink room. Marinette walked to the windows and grabbed the cord for the blinds and pulled them open, filling the room with light. She looked at everything in the room. A cutting mat and a sewing machine. The sewing table and the storage bins everywhere, filled with all kinds of things. Her old computer, and the old desk that it lived on. She looked to the shelves of sewing tools and drawers of fabric and buttons. There were spools of thread and boxes of ribbon and lace.

Before she had moved away to design school, this room had been her own personal studio. This had been her escape from the world, and the place where her creative spirit thrived. No akuma and no amount of drama at school could keep her down after a fair amount of time spent in her sanctuary. But now, as she looked at the faded pink paint and horrible area rug in the middle of her room, she could only see her girlish self, sitting on the chair and fawning over boys while she doodled designs for anything and everything.

Like it had back in her office at Square, her blood boiled, but this time, instead of kicking things and throwing things like a child, she channeled her anger into cleaning. She would purge the room of old things. She wanted to be settled so she could move on, and she couldn't settle if her past continued to haunt her.

She set her shoulders and pulled her headphones from her pocket, and plugged them into her phone. She set them into her ears and turned on her music. Jagged Stone serenaded her as she moved to the drawers of buttons and ribbon. She hesitated for a moment, longing to open the drawers and revisit her old favorite buttons. She remembered a few of them, a large gold button with ruby colored resin flowers, a turquoise button with a turtle carved into it. A bronze button the size of her palm and a mirrored button in the shape of a rose. But, fury flashed in her eyes before she could reach for the handle to pull it open, and she picked up the whole plastic set of drawers and walked them down to the main floor.

She was done designing, especially for fashion. If she wanted clothes she would alter them or buy them, but she would not design them from scratch. She would have nothing to do with fashion design ever again. At least, not on the grand scale she once had.

She walked back up the stairs and pulled out all of her boxes of fabric scraps, and all of the small pieces of tracing paper and sketched ideas, and walked all of them back down to the main floor. She looked at the pile of things, and glared. Her girlish dreams of being a designer were crushed, even though she had lived her dream, she started to hate her past self. She had even been a designer for fashion week, what a bubble-headed dreamer she'd been. She picked up the boxes of fabric, and walked them out to the street, where there was a large dumpster. Before she could tell herself not to, she pitched the box into the metal bin, and walked away. She marched up her stairs and grabbed another box, bringing it back down, and tossing it into the dumpster.

Empowered by the sense of relief that came with letting go of her past, she walked boxes and boxes of things to the dumpster until the only thing that was left of her designers life was the plastic drawers of buttons and ribbon and lace. She picked them up and tipped it over the edge. As the set of drawers fell into the large metal garbage can, she heard the old plastic crack, and hundreds of buttons clicked and clacked and rattled down through the trash all the way to the bottom. She smiled. Goodbye ribbon. Goodbye lace. Goodbye buttons.

She walked back up to her room, and looked at what was left. Her sewing table with her sewing machine still sitting at the end. Her old desk and her old computer, sitting forgotten and dusty. She could probably sell those, or at least the computer. Though it was old enough that it wouldn't be worth much. She shrugged and decided to move it down to the spare room. She would ask her parents what they wanted to do with it later. She grabbed a cloth and wiped down the dust before unplugging everything and walking it all down to the guest room. She carefully moved the desk down the stairs, and into the room. She left it all in a pile in the middle of the small space, promising herself that she would move it around later.

She grabbed the garbage can from the kitchen and dragged it back up to her room. She stood by where her desk had been, and pulled down every sparkling tack and ridiculous picture of Adrien Agreste, throwing it all in the garbage. She pulled down all of her posters and project designs, all of her pictures that she'd left behind and all of her polka dotted paper squares. All of them found their way into the garbage. As did most of her old spools of thread and old sewing supplies that were hidden in every drawer and free spot of space. She threw away old trinkets, and a fair portion of the office supplies and files in her filing cabinet. When the trash can was full she removed the bag and walked it to the dumpster.

She took out the pink bed-chair, and rolled up the area rug. Both of them also made it to the trash. By the time she was done, everything from her old life was gone except for her mannequin, her sewing machine, and her old pink notebook that she'd grabbed from her office before she had quit. She had considered throwing away the sewing machine as well, but thought better of it. It was an expensive gift from her parents. A treasure that she would cherish even if she didn't use it very often. So for now, she tucked it away, up on the shelf inside her closet, covered and quiet. She pushed the mannequin into the corner of her closet as well, and a large shoe box filled with her favorite pair of scissors and a few other prized designing tools, and the pink notebook, sat next to the sewing machine.

Besides those things, her old room was now empty, save for a bed with no sheets and a long sewing table that was bolted to the wall under her large bay windows. The large space felt very empty without her things. But they were things she didn't want, and things that would only remind her of a past she didn't need to be reminded of. So, she wouldn't be sad about them. Even as she told herself that she was fine to leave her life of designing behind, she felt a bit empty. The pink walls of her room seemed larger than they were, and without her curtains and chairs and things to fill the space, it was echo-y and strange. And while the hardwood floors were long since replaced with carpet, making the room warmer, it was still odd to see it stripped of all it's character. It echoed how she felt about her life, she realized. She was still there. She hadn't changed. Her hair was still black and her eyes were still blue. She still had Tikki, and she was still the daughter of the two most fantastic bakers in Paris. Yet, everything that she was, everything that she'd loved and been was gone, leaving her a shell of what she used to be.

A pang of sadness hit her, as she realized all of her dreams were no longer a part of her. She longed to pull the boxes and things of her childhood back from the dumpster just for a moment. She wanted to crawl inside them and hide from the frightening future before her. She considered it for two seconds before she stopped herself, and remembered that she was no longer thirteen. Even if she was a designer still, all of her tools and things that she'd left here were old. She would have thrown those things away anyway.

With that thought, she set her mind on other things. Like, the horrible color of her walls. She looked at the pink room, the color had once suited her. But now, it seemed juvenile and tacky. She ignored the part of her that reminded her that she had just moved back in with her parents. She walked down to the bakery, and into the kitchen. Tom looked up from frosting a cake.

"Mon Chou! What can I do for you?" He smiled wide.

"Can I paint my room?" She asked bluntly.

Tom blinked twice before he smiled, "You have always been free to decorate that space as it pleases you. Of course you can paint. I won't pay for the supplies, but that's your space, so long as you are careful and clean, do as you please."

Marinette beamed, "Thank you, Papa." she raced back up to the house, and grabbed her wallet and keys. She also grabbed her wheeled basket, and set off to redecorate her room. She made her way to the nearest paint shop and walked in, looking at all of the buckets of paint and supplies. She had been thinking while she walked that a warm color would be good, but not too saturated. She had settled on the idea of two colored walls and two cream walls. Pink was still her signature color, but she had decided that a more mature shade of pink would suit her better. Somewhere between mulberry and mauve would do.

The shopkeeper helped her find everything she needed, and put it all in a box for her to carry. He asked her if she needed help to carry so many supplies, and she declined but didn't explain her inhuman strength. After the nearly superhuman strength she gained from being Ladybug, and years of personal fitness, Marinette was much stronger than she seemed. She carried the gallons of paint and supplies in the box with ease back to the house in her basket. She carried everything up to her room and set to work painting the room. She taped every corner and covered the carpet with plastic. She covered the windows with plastic as well, and taped every surface that needed it.

She set to repainting the large room. Layers of primer and waiting for them to dry, then layers of color and waiting for them to dry, and by the time the sun was starting to set, the room had been transformed. The warm carpet and cream walls were open and inviting without feeling like too much negative space, and the dark pink walls grounded the space, but were broken up by windows and the overhang where her bed was still sitting. She smiled at her work, and opened the windows to let the paint fumes air out.

She checked her watch as she waltzed down the stairs. The bakery was closed by now, and her parents were likely on their way to bed. The bakery woke up with Paris, bright and early, fresh and warm. So her parents went to bed early, so they could be up and ready for Paris when it needed them. Her stomach growled. She realized she hadn't eaten since her bowls of cereal.

She moved to the kitchen and made a sandwich before sitting down on the couch her parents had bought when they remodeled the house her last year of high school. It was soft and welcoming and great for gaming competitions. She kicked her feet up and ate the sandwich slowly. She yawned and laid back on the couch. Maybe she should rest. She was asleep before she could think about when she wanted to wake back up.

Her mother didn't wake her this time. She woke up on the couch, covered by a blanket, her eyes heavy with sleep and her body sore from manual labor. But, not as sore as it had been from sleeping on the floor. Her eyes sprang open and she shot off the couch and up to her room. The window was still open, and the new colors of her room were beautiful. She smiled, and a sense of accomplishment and relief came over her. She went back downstairs to find something to eat, and found a pink plate with a paper doily and a beautifully decorated cinnamon roll. There was a note:

-A girl needs her strength to move home only to lose to her father at video games.

Love, Papa-

Marinette rolled her eyes, and plucked the sticky confection from the plate. Her dad couldn't beat her at video games. She would show him. But, schooling her father in the ways of robotic battle would have to wait until she had officially moved everything up to her room. She swallowed the last bite of her breakfast and made her way upstairs.

Tikki was exhausted from it all, and had taken to sleeping on Marinette's bare mattress, all rolled up in a scarf. Marinette smiled at the thought, and decided not to bother the red kwami unless she needed her. While Tikki slept, Marinette gingerly removed all of the painter's tape and plastic coverings from the surfaces of her room. They joined the remnants of her past in the large brown dumpster outside. Once that was all clear, Marinette began moving all of her things from the guest room up to her room. She took apart her desk and bed frame, and reassembled them upstairs. All of her suitcases and stacks and stacks and stacks of boxes, along with a couple of bookshelves were now piled in the middle of her room.

She looked at the pile. She was proud of her work. She was an independent woman. Her father would have helped her but she didn't need it. She could have waited for her father to offer, but had enjoyed the struggle of getting large heavy objects up and around the stairs. Her body was tired, she was dripping sweat, her heart was pounding but she felt good. She was burning nervous energy and burning calories. She decided, at that very moment, that she needed a reward for her efforts. She popped open a suitcase and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. She made her way down to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall.

She took the longest, hottest, most relaxing shower of her whole life. All of her stress and her worries were washed away for a magical moment, along with a couple of days worth of sweat and grime. After she was clean and relaxed she stepped out and took her time drying her hair and putting on her clothes. She took the towel and her dirty clothes upstairs with her. She hummed to herself, and walked around the strangely cluttered space while she toweled her wet hair.

She had missed this house, this space, and her family. She had missed the city and they view of it from her windows. Her windows. She loved her windows. There was a set of bay windows at the end of her room, large windows on the side walls, and a large skylight that doubled as a door to the roof balcony. The sun always came in the windows just right. The sadness and strangeness of her situation was still there but was overshadowed by the sense of belonging she felt.

With her hair still wet, stringy and leaving little splotches of water on her Jagged Stone t-shirt, she started to move things around and put things away. She pushed the bookshelves up against the walls and lined up her new desk and filing cabinets and drawers. She wheeled her suitcases to her closet and drug her bed frame up to the lofted area where her bed was. She put it together and gently picked up Tikki from the mattress and set her on the nightstand. She slid the bare mattress onto the frame and set Tikki back down.

She glanced at her watch. It was already the afternoon. If she could finish this today, she could start looking for a job tomorrow. Her resolve hardened, and she set to work. She unpacked boxes and put things away. She emptied her suitcases and put them away behind her closet. She stopped for lunch and snacks and kept working. As she worked, the space regained its character. Her clothes filled the large walk-in closet, and her computer with double monitors sat on her desk, plugged in and ready to use. Her bed was made and her decorations put up. She had kept the pink plastic cat lights. They were once again wrapped around the stairs that went to her bed and the balcony. Her favorite Jagged Stone poster was on the wall as well as the framed picture of her and Alya and Nino at graduation. Hanging next to that was her photo from graduation from design school. She had thought about throwing it away, but it was a part of her. Her whiteboard and corkboard hung next to each other near her desk.

Satisfied with her work, she took her stack of boxes and took them to the now empty dumpster, and walked back into the house. It was dark outside now, but the warm spring breeze of the city called to her. She locked up, raced to her room, paused to admire her hard work, and dashed up to the balcony entrance. The door was stuck from being closed for so long, but with a hard shove it creaked open. Marinette scrambled out and into the night. The balcony was just as she had left it. A faded porch chair under a piece of tarp to keep the sun and rain off her. A string of lights and pots that had once held plants, but were now just dirt. She would have to fix that. The black rail that ran around all the edges, and a stunning view of the city and all its lights. She leaned on the rail, and crossed her ankles. She was home.


	10. Chapter 10

Nino reached into his pocket, and dug past his cell phone for his keys. He felt for the small fox keychain and took hold. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, and expertly slid the small gold key into the lock. He pushed the door open and frowned. Alya was home, but had locked him out. Her shoes and bag next to the door were proof that she had been home for a considerable time. He looked across the small kitchen to Alya's place in the apartment. Her desk. She was sitting there, with headphones pressing into her hair. Why had she locked the door? To make it harder for him to get in? He rolled his eyes. She was a brat.

He set his bag of groceries down, and pulled the receipt from the top of the bag. He smiled, and crumpled it into a ball and threw it at her curly hair. It bounced off and landed lightly on the floor. She turned around briefly glaring, but the glare softened when she realized it was him. He felt his chest puff out, proud that only he could break past Alya's sass.

She smirked a little, "Hey."

"Hey," He grinned at her, "How was your day?"

She shrugged, "Same old."

Nino huffed, "You come back from a trip that you haven't stopped talking about for weeks, and the best answer you have for me is 'Same old'? How is that really an answer?"

Alya laughed, "Don't distract me, I'm in a hurry."

Nino smiled, and started to put the groceries away, "Alright. Alright." He looked to her, and saw that she hadn't put her headphones back on. She was still listening to him. He snickered, "Have you heard?"

Alya turned back to her computer, and shoveled a bite of her pasta into her mouth, barely tasting the cold noodles and meager sauce as she concentrated on her task, "Probably." She typed furiously on her keyboard, hurrying to finish this YouTube post before she moved on to updating her supernatural blog. Her viewers were waiting. She was super jazzed to post about her latest trip to the haunted mansion in southern France that her viewers had recommended to her. It had been a thrill ride like none other. They were going to eat it up. Then after that she had to update Nino's website and call Marinette.

Nino laughed, "Yeah, I guess there isn't much that gets by you, is there?"

She swallowed the half-chewed bite, "Nope. What do I already know about?"

Nino smiled, "About Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Alya stopped typing. She dropped her fork back into the plastic container she was calling a bowl, and swallowed her half chewed bite of pasta. She turned in her swivel chair and looked at Nino with an unimpressed face. Her viewers could wait. She needed to make sure her fiancee was firing on all cylinders. Did she know about Chat Noir and Ladybug? Was that even a question? She raised an eyebrow, "Ni, everyone in France knows about Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were famous heroes. They saved Paris. I am Ladybug's biggest fan. Of course I know about them. Are you feeling okay?"

Nino raised an eyebrow back, "Then I'll take it that you don't really know."

Alya glared, "Know what?"

Nino stood for a moment, smug in the realization that he knew something about Ladybug and Chat Noir that Alya did not. Alya stood up from her chair and started to walk over to him. Nino laughed, and put his hands up, "Okay, okay I'll tell you. Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen at Paris Fashion Week. They saved a group of party-goers from an Akumized model who got kicked out of a party. She called herself Party Crasher."

Alya raced back to her computer, ignoring Nino, and pulled up her favorite search engine. Before the page could finish loading she had opened at least ten tabs about the event. There was a lot of buzz about it. Alya looked at Nino.

"Ni, how did I not know about this?" She was pale.

Nino laughed, "You've been in Southern France for two weeks. You have been exploring that haunted mansion. That's why I brought it up. I didn't want you to be too far behind in the latest news of your favorite hero."

Alya jumped up, and ran to Nino. She put her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him square on the mouth. She pulled back and smiled at him, "You're the best 'almost husband' a girl could ask for. I have work to do." She kissed him one more time, and returned to her computer. She her headphones on, signaling that she was diving into her world, and was not to be bothered.

Nino sighed and rolled his eyes. So much for his plans to convince Alya to watch an old movie and snuggle on the couch. He would have to try again another time. He should have known better than to try to distract her right after she got back from a trip. And then he was good enough to tell her about her favorite heroes. He made his way to the kitchen, deciding that he could make dinner, even though Alya would not be eating it until she was satisfied with her research and blog updating. He would eat by himself again, and then finish his own work before he would check on her again.

The first thing that Alya did was put on Nino's headphones. The headphones that he had worn around his neck for their middle school and high school years where now Alya's favorite possession. She never took them out of the apartment, for fear that she would lose them, but she wore them almost as much as Nino had. She set them on her ears, and turned on her screens. She pulled up her music, and selected her favorite playlist. The next thing she did was log into the Ladyblog. There were thousands of hits to her site, hopeful people looking for the details of the Akuma attack. Alya frowned, but didn't let the missed sighting keep her down. She typed out a quick update about missing the return of her favorite heroes and promised to herself and to her followers that she would not miss another occurrence. She would temporarily shut down her other blogs and rededicate herself to the Ladyblog. There was so much research to be done. There were so many questions to answer.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been gone for almost a decade. Just over seven years ago, they had stopped showing up. There had been no akuma attacks since then, and no appearance of Chat Noir or Ladybug after that final patrol. Where had Ladybug and Chat Noir been for the past seven years? How did two people, two fantastic people, just disappear? Were they still in Paris? Still in France? What did two superheros do as average citizens? Where did two courageous and selfless people go? How do you give up a life like that? She was determined to answer these questions.

She set to working on digging up any information she could. She sifted through news and blurry YouTube videos both of the newest sighting and last sighting seven years ago. There was so little information. Bad camera angles and unsteady hands left her with blurred streaks of color instead of full shots of the famed heroes. There were theories galore. People were speculating about every detail of the videos and about where the heroes had been. Alya would wait until there was more evidence and facts available before posting anything on the Ladyblog. When she finally decided to take a break for the day, it was nearly three in the morning.

Alya sighed, and stretched in her chair. She looked around. Nino was asleep on the couch. Her serving of dinner was under a bowl on the counter. She smiled. She was so lucky to have Nino. She smiled as she picked at the plate of food. She had Ladybug to thank for Nino too. If she hadn't gotten stuck in the Zoo with Nino that day she would have never have even given him the time of day. But here she was, living with him just outside of Paris in a small apartment just big enough for them and all of their expensive equipment. They were getting married in a few short months, and they were happy. Their apartment was proof of that. Alya's equipment took up most of the dining room area. She had cables and cameras and bags full of straps and gadgets sitting all over the place. Charging ports and uploading software and hardware. Two computers with multiple monitors and a professional microphone and recording system set up for her vlogging use. She also had boxes and boxes of research and reports for every subject she was interested in, and those she was paid to have an interest in.

In the living room, Nino had all of his equipment spread out. Turntables and soundboards sat on tables and he had two large screens that displayed all of his musical input. Microphones and recording equipment as well as a filing cabinet full of projects. Their apartment was a busy place with just the two of them. He promoted her blogs and YouTube Channels as well as offered advice about her videography, and in return she did all of the management and upkeep of his Website, as well as Marinette's Fashion Website and a few others. It was rewarding to help the people she loved most.

There was also a pile of invitations to her wedding that she needed to label and send, but she didn't want to. She wanted to get on the computer and research. She wanted to know what happened to Chat Noir and Ladybug. She yawned. Or maybe she wanted to curl up next to Nino and deal with her problems in the morning. She caved, and made her way to the couch, and grabbed a blanket before she turned off the light and snuggled up against Nino. Yep, this was what she wanted. To be with Nino. The blogs and the videos and even Marinette could wait.

88888888

Marinette groaned as she hit the hard mat. Again. They were supposed to offer protection from the hard floor, but when she hit the floor going that fast, she wasn't really sure it did much. She pushed herself up from the floor and turned to the man standing across from her. He was easily twice her size in body mass, and at least ten centimeters taller. She cursed her Chinese genes for her height.

"Again." Marinette gritted her teeth. Sweat dripped from her temples and beaded on the skin of her arms and chest. She could feel the cool air from the open window on her bare shoulder blades, and also the scratch that the plastic knife had left on her skin. She would not stop until she felt she could be safe without hurting someone else. She would not stop until she couldn't keep going. She would hone her skills until she was lethal and calm in every situation. She never wanted to be out of control.

"Marinette," Her instructor pleaded.

Marinette help up a hand, "No, I felt that thing touch me." She pointed at the practice blade that they used to hone her reflexes, "If that had been a real blade I would be dead. Or, at least seriously injured. We go until I can knock the knife from your hand, and knock you to the ground before you know it." She huffed, and set her hands on her hips, "Come on, I don't pay you to coddle me."

He smiled back at her, "I don't coddle you. You're naturally talented. Pushing yourself too hard will only hurt you, not make you stronger."

She sighed, and wiped her forehead with her armband, "I know. I just have a lot of steam to blow off, ya know? I've had a hard week." She leaned over.

He laughed, "A hard life of fabric and needles?"

She faked a laugh back at him, "Actually," she kicked a piece of equipment, "I quit my job and moved in with my parents. I have no plan and no job and no idea what I'm going to do."

"That sounds rough." he nodded, "Perhaps a run will clear your mind and help you cool down from nearly breaking my arm. I will race you around the park twice. If you win we will continue. If I win we will stop."

Marinette held out her hand, "Renaldo, you drive a hard bargain, but you're on."

They ended up sparring for another hour before Marinette caved and accepted that she couldn't just fight all of her problems away. She left Renaldo's studio with quite a few bruises and scrapes. She would be sore in the morning. It was worth it.

After only a couple of years as Ladybug, Marinette had found that running her body to its limits and testing her skills as a fighter was oddly calming. It kept her fit and focused, and it made her feel safe and prepared for any situation. It kept her mind clear, and helped her channel her anger. Within weeks of putting her suit away, she had enrolled herself in yoga and self defense classes. Renaldo had become one of her favorites. He had been making weekly trips out to see her, but lived in Paris. Now that they were closer to each other, she could train with him more often. Renaldo had also become something of a brother to her. He was kind but also ruthless in his training. Marinette was grateful. Thanks to his stellar training she was a well oiled machine of power and strength. And thanks to her personal training, she didn't look very intimidating. She was strong but lean, and small but fast. She was a force to be reckoned with if given the chance. Her reflexes and shear strength were even more than Renaldo knew. She used almost none of her true strength with him, and trained mostly for speed and accuracy.

She trained for strength on her own, where she lifted weights that a person her size should not be able to lift. She was, afterall, a superhero even without the suit. And a perk of her secret identity is that she was stronger than should be possible. It was hard to hold punches and pull kicks when all she really wanted was to lash out sometimes. She took a deep breath.

Her body was a weapon. But not for destruction. For protection of herself and others. She would not lash out. She would walk home in the cool of spring in Paris, and she would be okay. She thought about instead how much more useful she would be as an older Ladybug. She blinked with realization. With her training and focus she would be more than twice the hero she was as girl. She smiled to herself. She was pretty badass. She looked at her watch. She sighed. She was also late. She broke into a run. The relaxing walk would have to wait.

88888888

Adrien sighed as he got back in his newly acquired car. Truck. The large, loud monstrosity was not a car, it was a beast, and it was growing on him. It felt real and solid when he drove it, not like the fancy sport and show cars his father normally let him drive, if his father let him drive at all. They were fast, but seemed fragile. Like one wrong turn or using the wrong blinker light would break everything. This truck felt sturdy and reliable, even if it didn't drive as smooth or as fast as the other vehicles did.

He looked back at the apartment complex, and set his head on the steering wheel. Another failed attempt to find a place to live. He didn't think he was being that unreasonable. He wanted a tiny space for just him. Trying to find somewhere to live was proving to be harder than he had thought. He had tried a few places with promises of small space and reasonable prices only to find that they were overpriced for what they offered, or offered more than what he needed. He didn't need much space. He didn't have much. He didn't want much. He'd been searching for the whole day, and had so far had little to no success.

He felt that maybe his choice to leave everything so suddenly wasn't the best thing he could have done. He frowned. How could he think such a thing? He preferred anything over his jailbird days of living with his father. He would even sleep in this truck if he needed to. He settled back into his seat and started the beast. He drove up and down a few streets, trying to think of his next move, before he decided to stop for something to eat. Surely a snack would provide clarity and clarity would help him have a direction.

He spotted a small bakery across the street. Perfect. He parked his car, and walked into the small bakery. How lucky that he'd seen it. It smelled divine, like sugar and warm dough.

It was a sweet and quaint little place, and somehow familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why it would be familiar. He looked at the menu for a moment before a sweet voice called to him. He turned to see a red haired girl at the counter.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. What can we make for you today?" She was pretty, but plain, and she smiled at him from behind the counter. She had soft looking brown eyes and a pointed nose. She seemed sweet. Adrien was glad he didn't scream or drool over him at first sight.

Adrien smiled, "Bonjour. I would like, uh," he looked up at the menu, then smiled shyly, and looked at the girl, "What is your favorite thing on the menu, Mademoiselle?"

The girl blinked, and pushed her hair behind her small ear, "Uh, I am partial to the cinnamon rolls, but we also have a large selection of bagels and homemade cream cheese which are popular with many customers."

Adrien hummed, "Then I'll take one of each. One cinnamon roll, and one bagel with your favorite flavor of cream cheese, Miss."

The girl behind the counter smiled bashfully, and entered his order in the register, he paid her, and she took a piece of paper back with her while she prepared his order. He looked around the small bakery. It was filled with pictures and a few magazines. A small table and two chairs sat in the lobby area. The back wall was filled with baked goods of all kinds. Adrien wished his stomach was big enough to eat all of them. He'd been restricted from too many sweets or too many carbohydrates all his life. They called to him now. The red haired girl walked to him holding a bag, rolled on the top with a sticker to hold it closed.

"Your order, Sir." She hummed.

He took it from her gently, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

She waved at him as he left the shop, and hopped back in his large truck.

He ripped the sticker in half and pulled out the bagel. He took a bite, and couldn't keep the smile off his face. After a life of strict diets and calorie restrictions, guilt free bread tasted so much better than he thought it would. He pulled out his phone and ran a search for available apartments near this adorable bakery. He took another bite and almost choked. There was an ad for a unit just across the way. He smiled, and drove quickly around to the address. He shoved the rest of the bagel in his mouth and decided to save the cinnamon roll for later. If he got the apartment, he would eat it as a celebration. If he didn't, he would eat it to console himself.

He walked up to the complex and resisted the urge to sign papers on what his father's reaction would be alone. The complex was obviously older, and in need of repair that no one was willing to give. The units were sure to be small, uncomfortably so, and poorly furnished, if they were furnished at all. He probably would have to share a bathroom with multiple rooms. He walked in the front doors, hoping that this place truly had an opening.

88888888

Marinette raced into the bakery and slammed her hands down on the cashier's desk. Haley jumped back with a small shriek. Marinette sighed, "I'm so sorry. Is my dad here?"

Haley pointed to the kitchen, and Marinette bowed a little before racing past Haley and into the kitchen. She huffed, and sat down on a stool, "I'm so sorry I'm late Papa."

Tom turned around, and wiped his hands on his apron. He smiled at her, "It's alright, my dear. I hope whatever kept you was worth it. Besides, you asked to speak to me. I'm in no hurry. I have no stress."

Marinette smiled, "I know, but it was still kinda rude of me to say I would be here and then I'm late."

"There is nothing to worry about. What did you want to talk about?"

Marinette twisted her fingers together, and then smiled at her dad, "I was thinking that I would like to help out around here. I feel bad just sitting around. I know that you and Mama said that I wasn't a burden, but I feel a little useless. So, I was wondering if while I try to find something else, would you mind showing me a few things about baking? I would love to learn to frost cakes and decorate cookies and to make bread." Marinette looked at her dad sheepishly, then she blushed, "Or even if you'd like me to just run the register, I would do it. But I'm going to lose my sanity if I don't have something to do."

He was grinning from ear to ear, "Of course, Mon Chou! I would love nothing more than to pass the family art along. Come we'll start now. I've just started getting ready to make a batch of cookies for a wedding."

Marinette beamed, and grabbed the spare apron off of the hook. She jumped up and kissed her father on the cheek, "Thank you, Papa."

Tom laughed, and handed marinette a whisk, "Are you ready for this?"

88888888

Adrien looked down at the piece of paper and set of keys in his hand. He'd done it. He'd found a place to live, and he loved it. It was just as he had predicted. It was run down, out of date, and poorly maintained. His apartment was three floors up, there was no elevator, and it was next to the boiler. The owner had warned him that it would be loud, but Adrien didn't care. He raced up the stairs and into the small space. His unit came with a card table and an old bed frame with an ancient mattress. It was perfect. Small, comfy, and just enough space for him and Plagg. He set his suitcase on his bed, and pulled out his meager belongings. He put them away the best he could, and sat down in the folding chair that sat next to the card table. He'd never felt more free, or more at home.

He would need a few things, like a vacuum and maybe some bed bug protective mattress covers. He could walk to the local market later. For now, he was content to be free.

88888888

Andrew sat at his desk, flipping through the pages of three file folders full of information on the applicants for Marinette's old job, Head Designer for Square. Among the candidates was Alyssandra, who had been turned down for the job twice now. Her portfolio sat across his desk, drawings and sketches covering the heavy paper of the pages. She had talent, but she lacked the drive and spark that he was looking for. She would maintain the company's reputation, but she wouldn't help them grow.

The next on his list was a girl from a different company, that his boss had recommended. It was obvious that she was the choice of the higher ups, but Andrew wasn't sure. She had vision, but had a poor respect for authority. She had told Andrew during her first interview that she expected to have his job within a year of being hired. Andrew was not sure that was what he wanted to hear when he'd asked for a little ambition. Her portfolio was rigid and not very creative. She would probably not get the job.

The last candidate was his newest employee, Briene. She was sweet and shy, but had really stepped up to the challenge of helping manage the company's design demands since Marinette had walked out. She was new, and didn't have much experience. She didn't shine the way Marinette had, but she had potential. She was smart, beautiful and young. Her portfolio was full of plain ideas, but her sketchbook was full of ambitious and beautiful designs. Andrew should pick the reasonable choice, and hire Alyssandra as the new Head Designer, but he didn't want to be that close with Alyssandra.

He closed all of the file folders and looked at then three stacks of portfolios and papers on his desk. He would get an earful from Alyssandra, but he was going to promote Briene to Head Designer. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

She picked up quickly, "Y-yes? This is Briene at Square Designs."

Andrew smiled, "Briene, Chérie. This is Andrew. Will you come to my office?"

She stuttered, and then responded, "Y-yes, Sir. I'll, uh, be right there."

Andrew set the receiver back down and readied himself.

A few moments later Briene walked into his office and smiled, "You asked to see me, Sir?" She pulled at her skirt.

Andrew gestured to the seat across from him, "Please sit."

She hurried to the chair and tucked her skirt under her legs before sitting lightly in the chair. She looked at him shyly, "Sir?"

Andrew beamed, "Miss Briene. I have decided to promote you to Head Designer for Square. Congratulations."

Briene paled, "Mister Gris, are you sure? Alyssandra is much more talented than I am. Surely you don't intend to pass her over again for a job she has worked for. I mean, I didn't really think that I would get the job, but I also thought that maybe being brave would show that I am willing, so when the time for an advancement came I would be ready. I mean I asked Marinette, and she told me to go for it, so I did, but I didn't think." She blushed, "Oh I'm sorry."

Andrew laughed, "You are similar to Miss Cheng. And I'm glad you applied. I think you have what we are looking for. You are so full of potential."

"Th-thank you, Sir." Briene smiled and pushed her short hair behind her ear.

"I will announce you at the Morning Meeting on Monday. After that, you will be moving to Marinette's old office, and I will set up time with you to go over your responsibilities. Until then, keep it quiet. I don't want too much trouble." he winked at her, "Understand?"

She smiled, "Yes, Sir."

"Oh," he pointed at her, "And no need to call me 'Sir'. You can call me Andrew."

"A-andrew." She tried, and then blushed, "I understand."

He grabbed her things from his desk and handed them to her. She stood and took them from him. He pointed to the door, "You're free to go, and congratulations again."

Briene nodded and bowed a bit before taking her things back to her office. She passed Alyssandra on the way back. The blonde huffed, and looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"So you didn't get the promotion, did you? Serves you right for even trying." She scoffed and kept walking.

Briene tried to keep the smile off her face. Alyssandra didn't know.

88888888

Andrew watched Briene leave, and felt a pang of loneliness in his chest. He missed Marinette. While it was true that he didn't have feelings for the girl in a romantic way, he still thought of her as a close friend. And, she was a talented designer.

She hadn't spoken to him, answered any of his phone calls or text messages since she'd walked out. He wasn't really sure why she had left in the first place, but he was certainly surprised and sad to see her go. There was a knock on the door.

Andrew sighed, Alyssandra was at his door, and he would have to listen to her whine about the promotion.

He smiled his best, most charming, most forced smile, "Come in."

Alyssandra threw the door open, and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "Monsieur Gris, I'm so glad that we have this chance to talk. Before you say anything, I just want to say that you have done a fantastic job of running this company without a Head Designer."

Andrew gestured for her to sit, "Thank you, Alyssandra."

She sat down gracefully, like one fluid movement from standing to sitting, "What would you like to speak about, Sir?"

Andrew sighed, "Miss Alyssandra, I would like to thank you for putting in your application for the role of Head Designer. You have certainly paid your dues to this company, and worked hard to achieve what you have. You are talented and competitive, and I admire those things about you."

Alyssandra smiled wide, accepting his praise, "Thank you, Sir."

"However," he started, and watched as her face fell, "Myself and the board have decided that someone else fits the role of Head Designer. Please do not think that this is a reflection on you or your portfolio. The decision was a difficult one. You are still a valued member of this team."

Alyssandra stood up and glared, "How dare you? I have worked hard to rise to the top of this company. What about me or my portfolio wasn't good enough?"

Andrew sighed, "It's not that you or your portfolio wasn't good enough. The board selected another candidate based on the company plan and projected business layout in the coming months. Another candidate fit that role."

How dare he pass her up for a promotion again? First to a less talented designer, then to that Marinette girl, and now for a designer she didn't even know!

"Who?" She gritted her teeth.

"I will reveal the new Head Designer on Monday. Until then, all you need to know is that we appreciate your application, but have chosen someone else for the role." Andrew smiled at her.

Alyssandra nodded and grabbed her things and stormed out of his office. She slammed the door and stomped her way back to her office. She threw her things on her desk, knocking over her pen holder and moving the mouse of her computer, making the screen spring to life.

"I can't believe this! How dare he!? I am the most senior designer in this whole company. That position should be MINE!" She howled and stomped her foot.

"That's the spirit. It's not fair when we have something we've worked so hard for taken away from us, now is it, my dear?" A voice hummed.

"Benjamin, if this is another intercom joke I swear…"

"No, my dear. My name is La Papillon. I can give you the power to do whatever you'd like." The voice was warm and soothing.

Alyssandra hummed, "Whatever I'd like? I want to be Head Designer. Can you do that?"

The voice chuckled, "My dear," her vision turned a light purple color, "Your wish is my command. I shall grant you the power to become Head Designer. In return, you must do something for me."

Alyssandra frowned, "What?"

"Oh it's not hard. I need you to bring me the miraculous stones of those two petty heroes. They call themselves Ladybug and Chat Noir. Can you do that for me?"

Alyssandra hummed, "Be Head Designer and the villain that takes down those two vigilante losers? Sounds like we've got ourselves a deal," she paused, and smiled sweetly, "My Dear La Papillon."

"Excellent," he laughed, "Then I give you the name of Fashion Disaster. Go and get the miraculous stones, and your revenge, my dear."

"Your wish is my command." She grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Baking was turning out to be much harder than Marinette had first thought it would be. She was expecting a lot of mixing and a lot of frosting. She was also expecting lots of flour and oven mitts. She was even expecting the heat. But that wasn't even the start of it. There was so much to know about spices and the chemistry of the ingredients. There was a never ending list of things to mix into the bowl that all did or meant something different in every recipe and she was only doing bread. Not even sweets. Just. Bread. She could cry. With designing clothes the hard part was figuring out what order things needed to be done in, and with baking it was a barrage of continuous steps that were all happening at once. She had acquired a new appreciation for her parents and how hard they really worked. She was prepared for it to be hard physically, but not mentally. She had to wake up early and stay up late and always be ready to serve. Sweets were baked at a different temperature than normal bread, and normal bread came in thousands of flavors. It all depended on how you mixed the dough and how long you let it rise. How long it was baked for and where you placed it in the oven. Sometimes you spread things on it before you baked it, sometimes after. If you wanted it to look a certain way, you had to fold it and shape it before you baked it. She was starting to feel overwhelmed, and it had only been a few days since she'd agreed to help her father in the shop. Her father assured her that he had never seen someone learn the art so fast, but she didn't think she would ever master it.

She was taking a break from learning about bread. She needed a snack or a drink or a nap, or all three. She sat at the small table in the big kitchen, checking her phone for the new messages she knew weren't going to be there. Alya was busy in the best way, and she didn't really have any other close friends that would be texting her. She had Nino too, but he was also busy in the best way. Alya and Nino were busy getting ready to get married. To each other. So there would be no messages. They were too far away to need her for planning, but Alya had already picked out her dress and Nino's suit. There was nothing that best friends could do. Marinette set her phone down and looked to the large island and the dough that was rising there. She sighed.

They hadn't even started talking about sweets yet. Marinette almost cried at the thought of learning about the difference between cakes and tarts and cookies and macaroons and pies and she forced herself to stop thinking of all the desserts she could possibly have to bake. Right now she needed to remember the primary differences in baking temperature and time for light and fluffy bread, and thick hearty bread. Her dad was going to come down here any moment and ask her how she was doing, and she was going to have to remember all of the things she'd learned. He was probably also going to tell her that he was putting her in charge of the orders for the day. She groaned.

If she had thought that her father would go easy on her because she was his daughter, she was mistaken. He had worked her to the bone, and expected more of her than he did from Haley, and Haley was a culinary student in her final educational year. Marinette felt bad for treading on Haley's territory. She wasn't nearly as good as she was, but obviously her parents were thrilled to have her even take an interest in the family business. Marinette hoped that eventually she and Haley could be friends. But so far, Haley avoided Marinette, and Marinette did everything she could not to make Haley upset.

Marinette looked down at her apron, which was covered in flour, and rested her head on her wrist. She was enjoying the work, but trying to balance her crumbling life with crumbly desserts was getting to her. She needed purpose and drive. Fluffy cakes and warm bread, although they were delicious, did not provide her with the purpose she craved. She didn't feel like herself without it. In the world of fashion, she had always thrived under pressure, and loved the fast-paced timetables. But in the bakery it was a lot of waiting and careful timing. Tikki, of course, loved the new work. She spent her time supervising the frosting and chocolate chips, making sure that everything tasted as sweet as it looked. The small kwami ate seven times her weight in sweets every day they were in the bakery. Luckily, her father hadn't noticed the depletion of sweet supplies just yet.

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at the pink contraption. She wasn't expecting a call. She wasn't even expecting for her phone to even still have battery. She unlocked the screen to see a picture of Briene. Even though she wasn't sure why she would be calling, since Marinette had burned her bridge to Square as she had crossed it, she was glad to hear from the timid designer. Marinette smiled, and answered it quickly, "Bonjour?"

"Marinette! It's me! It's Briene!" She laughed, "You'll never guess what just happened! I did it! I took your advice, and I applied to be the new Head Designer and I did it! I beat Alyssandra and the girl that applied from outside of the company."

Marinette smiled a sad smile, remembering the day that Andrew had accepted her application to be the Head Designer. It had been a defining moment in her career, and she was happy for Briene, "Oh Briene! That's so exciting! You're going to love it!" She tried to be chipper.

Briene laughed and squealed, "I'm so nervous I can barely sit still, but I'm so proud of myself. I didn't think that I would really get picked. But I don't know if I would have been able to handle it if I didn't." She groaned, "I am such a mess of nerves right now."

Marinette laughed, "You'll get used to it. How is the company?"

Briene sighed, "We miss you, Marinette. It's not the same here without you. I wish you'd come back and," there was a loud crash in the background, "Excuse me, can I help-" Briene screamed.

Marinette clutched the phone with both of her hands, "Briene. Briene can you hear me? Briene?" She called into the microphone. What was happening?

"I have to go. There is a crazy person here. She's threatening to take my job. You need to leave, or I'm going to have to call security. You'll need to- Hey!" Briene's voice faded as the phone changed hands.

"Bonjour," a sticky sweet voice sang into the receiver, "You've reached the office of Fashion Disaster, I'm afraid Briene is no longer in charge around here, I am." The new voice laughed.

Marinette stitched her eyebrows together as her mind tried to place the voice. It was distorted, but familiar. She closed her eyes for a moment and then gasped, "A-Allie?"

"Do not call me Allie," she growled, "My name is now Fashion Disaster, and I won't stop until my designs are the main line of Square. And why stop there? I will design for all of France." She laughed, and then her voice got serious, "And if somewhere along the way I meet those two bone-headed teenagers in spandex that call themselves heroes, I will have them wear my designs and have their miraculouses as well. La Papillon will know of my gratitude."

Marinette paled as her senses were thrown into overdrive. An akuma. This was not good. Briene was calling her from the Square Office. That was a two hour drive away. How did someone so far away even get akumatized? She felt the panic rise inside her as she clicked the phone off. She untied her apron and walked into the storage room. She closed the door tightly.

"Tikki?" She breathed.

The red kwami appeared and looked at Marinette with big blue eyes, "Yes, Marinette?"

Marinette pushed her hand through her long hair, "We have a problem, there is an akuma. But she's all the way out at the Square office. She will cause so much more damage than I have ever repaired before I even get there. Even if I left now, we would be super behind the game. Is La Papillon's reach really so broad?"

Tikki looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's possible that he is better bonded with his miraculous." Tikki smirked, "You should try to bond with yours to that degree as well. I think it's time you learned about what the power of a miraculous can really do."

Marinette stopped and looked at the spotted creature, "Excuse me?"

Tikki laughed, "If you'd continued to be Ladybug consistently for the last seven years, I'm pretty sure you would have naturally discovered all of the benefits and surprises that the miraculous has for you. I am like a battery. I turn the miraculous on, but what you do with it, is completely up to you. You are more powerful than you think."

Marinette sighed, "You didn't answer my question. How did La Papillon akumatize someone so far away?"

Tikki rolled her eyes, "He more fully understands his miraculous. He's strengthened his miraculous muscle. All of them are powerful. Come on Marinette. Did you really think that La Papillon would want the red miraculous so he could swing a yo-yo around and call up small objects that are only useful after you've gotten yourself in a pinch?"

Marinette blinked. Tikki had briefly explained the idea of her miraculous and how it balanced out Chat Noir's miraculous. She knew that if they were used together the wielder had almost limitless power to create and destroy at will. A yo-yo and some random objects did seem like just scratching the surface. She looked at Tikki, "Well, when you put it like that, I guess not."

"Marinette, the power of the red miraculous is the power to create. What do you think the fastest way to get to Square would be? What could you create that would help you?" Tikki smirked.

Marinette pushed down her rising panic about Briene being attacked by an akuma and tried to think logically. She would love a cab and no traffic. She could create a car that would get her there over traffic. She shook her head. Too slow. Briene and Square needed her five minutes ago. She needed to get there NOW. If only there was a jet that she could fly there, she could be there in a matter of minutes. She looked at Tikki, eyes sparkling.

"Fly. It would be fastest to fly. Can you give me the power to create a jet?" Marinette smiled weakly.

"Even better." Tikki grinned, "Say the magic words."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, but chanted the phrase, "Tikki, Spots on."

It was the same, warm transformation that it had always been. Her everyday outfit was replaced by a dark red suit with black spots and her hair swirled up behind her and into two tied ponytails. She looked at herself, not feeling any different.

"This doesn't seem any different." She hummed to herself.

She cracked open the door to the bakery storage room, and made sure she wouldn't be seen. She dashed out of the bakery and out onto the street. She caught her reflection in the windows. There was something on her shoulders. Like really big flat shoulder pads. She looked at them and pulled at them. It was hard, like a shell. Is that what Tikki was so excited about? How what that supposed to help her get to Square? She didn't need a shell.

"I didn't need padding, I wanted to fly." She growled. She needed to be airborne.

The shells on her shoulders popped open, and she realized they also covered her back. From underneath the armor she sprouted two long, insect wings out behind her. She shrieked at her reflection, and turned in a few circles before she cried out, and darted into the shadows.

"Spots off!" She cried and she turned back into Marinette of the bakery.

Tikki appeared from her earrings with a huge smile, "Did you like them? It's been a long time since a Ladybug has needed them." she was beaming.

Marinette glared, "Wings!?"

Tikki sighed, "You wanted to fly. You have the powers of a ladybug, not a jet plane. You are lucky. You are spotted. And now you are a superhero. Supersonic flight seemed like a logical thing to add to your superpower reserve, Marinette."

"I don't know anything about flying with wings, Tikki!" She screeched, "I need to get to Briene!"

Tikki glared, "How about you try? It should feel natural. Use your instinct, not your brain. Think of them as an extra set of arms. You can do this."

Marinette steeled herself, "I'm going to transform, and I'm going to trust you. And I'm going to take a little satisfaction in the fact that if I die trying this, you die too."

Tikki rolled her eyes, "Maybe try taking off from somewhere high. Or maybe watch a YouTube video of insects flying. For someone so smart you sure are dumb sometimes."

Marinette grumbled, "Great. Another thing to learn. And I'm supposed to be the lucky one. I don't think that Mr. Noir has to learn to fly."

Tikki huffed, "Marinette."

Marinette groaned, "Fine. Spots on."

88888888

Adrien took another look around his small apartment. He looked down at his list of things to buy and things to get done. He wasn't sure of many things, but he was positive that he had his work cut out for him. The apartment was a lot more run down than it looked at the first glance. For the price he really couldn't complain, but it would take some work if he truly wanted everything to run right. The sink in both the kitchen and the bathroom constantly leaked, and the hot water wasn't working in the bathroom. He had spoken with the apartment managers, but they had told him that they covered basic maintenance, like broken pipes and mold, but unless his bathroom was flooding, they didn't care about his leaking sinks or his cold showers. He would have to deal with it or fix it himself. He had no idea how to fix any of those things, but he was determined to figure it out. He had spent his whole life just calling people to come and fix his problems. There would be no more of that. As easy as it would be to call a plumber, he felt like if he could do it on his own, then he could continue to solve his own problems. He may be inexperienced, but he would make it work.

And then if the problem seemed serious, maybe call a professional. He would only do that after he had tried, of course.

Even though he didn't have the knowledge to do it himself, and the apartment needed a lot of fixing, it all paled in comparison to the freedom he finally felt. He was no longer tied to his father, and no longer required to eat and say and feel whatever his father wanted. Not to mention he was reunited with the love of his life, Miss Ladybug. His heart fluttered, he was reunited with Ladybug. It didn't even matter that he didn't know who she was.

No one had ever figured out who she really was. There were theories all around the internet and theories from every member of their class about who they thought Ladybug could be. Alya of course, wouldn't take any sides without facts. And she had a fact that no one but their class knew about. Ladybug attended their school. Even with a clue like that no one had ever figured it out. Though, to be fair, no one had figured out that he was Chat Noir either.

Adrien's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at it. It was a reminder to go to the Job Fair in the park. He groaned a little. He was responsible, and he knew that he couldn't live on his savings forever. But he didn't know anything about finding a job, or even having a real job. However, he needed one. If he was going to be free from his father forever, then he needed to find a career. He set his list down, and he put on his hoodie to fend off the chill. He locked his door and made his way down the creaking steps to the fresh air of Paris. The park, and the adorable bakery that he still couldn't figure out what he remembered it from sat across the street. He smiled, what better way to start off his day then with a sweet treat and a warm cup of tea.

He crossed the street quickly and stepped into the bakery. He inhaled deeply. The smell of this place was borderline nostalgic, and filled him with a light sense of happiness. The same red-headed girl was standing behind the counter. She smiled and waved at him.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. Welcome back!" she laughed, "Did you enjoy the cinnamon roll?"

Adrien laughed, "It was delicious." He glanced up at the menu, "I am on my way to the Job Fair, and I need something warm." He looked to her, "Have any more suggestions?"

"How about a Roast Coffee and a fresh Blueberry Muffin?" She smiled.

Adrien picked his wallet from his pocket, "Perfect."

88888888

Ladybug growled low in her throat. She had watched seven YouTube videos of ladybugs taking off. None of them had made her feel more comfortable with her new "power". They only made her feel like she was definitely going to die trying to be a bug. She wasn't a bug, she was a human girl in a super suit. She was standing on the railing surrounding her small balcony. The large wings were stretched out to her sides, and she was trying to think of them as a natural part of her body. She imagined that they were really a part of her body, and that she'd always had wings. It was totally natural to have large filmy things coming out of your back. She tried to feel them, and to think about what it would be like to fly. She was afraid that if she tried to move them she would hurt herself.

"Stop being such a scaredy cat." She chided herself. She stood straight and jumped. Immediately her reaction was to flick her wrist to catch herself with her yo-yo. Instead she tried to imagine life with wings as the ground to closer. She heard them buzz behind her and she shrieked. She didn't hit the ground but she did fly into the side of the building before she circled around and crashed into a car. She laid on the ground, and groaned. She was going to be bruised tomorrow.

"Okay, so maybe I do need padding." She rubbed her arm and hip where she'd hit the side of her house.

She stood, her wings draping behind her on the ground. She smiled, despite her sore arm and leg, she could control the stupid wings. She wasn't good at it, but she could get good at it. With practice she could be quite good. She bent her knees and set her eyes on the prize. Flight.

The wings snapped out beside her, and she took off. She beamed. She had taken off and she was flying straight. She frowned. She didn't know how to turn. Or how to stop without crashing. The wings stopped fluttering and she arched towards the ground again. She hit the concrete with a soft thud, and rolled to a stop. She growled. She didn't have time for this learning curve. She needed to get to the akuma. Now. She stood up and stood her ground. She was The Miraculous Ladybug. She was going to save Briene and stop this Fashion Disaster.

She heard voices and the clicks and beeps of phone cameras and camcorders focused on her. She was used to the attention by now, between her life as a star of fashion and her childhood as a hero. But this was just embarrassing; her debut with wings should have been cooler, like her landing gracefully into a crowd of people, not her fumbling around outside of her parents bakery. She frowned, she was earning herself quite a crowd of people. Smartphones were pointed at her as she tried to embrace this gift and new power that Tikki was trying to teach her. Natural. It should feel natural. She closed her eyes. She thought of that it was like to wield the yo-yo. Hard at first, but now she could do almost anything with it. It was an extension of her. She smiled. She imagined where on her back the wings would be attached and what it would feel like to have wings there. Every little girl thinks that she could be a fairy at some point. She was a ladybug fairy. And just like that, she could feel them. They sat on her back like the dress-up fairy wings she used to have to use with Manon. They were thin and almost frail like candy paper, like the thin film of oil that formed on the top of water before it was mixed. But they weren't frail. They were strong and ready for her to command. A new power. A new way to keep her city safe. She opened her eyes and before she could overthink it, she jumped high and set her course for Square.

Tikki was right, it was about instinct not brains, and as she pushed herself to fly faster, she could feel her instincts catching up. It was like running or dancing, you didn't execute a plan, you felt it. Turns, tucks, ups and downs came easier and easier. She pushed faster. She flew higher. And then, it happened. A rush of speed that she wasn't expecting. The streets and city blurred past as she rocketed towards her old life. Supersonic flight. She grinned. She owed Tikki an apology, which would probably be a plate of cookies.

88888888

The park was packed with tables that loudly broadcasted their careers and open positions, with vibrant tablecloths and people shoving flyers at him every time he turned around. Adrien had walked through half of the park already, and while he was sure that he could do the jobs he had been presented with, he was still longing for something else. He sat down at a booth with a big "NEED HELP?" poster above it. A stout woman with horn-rimmed glasses turned in her chair to look at him.

"With a face like that you should be a model." She hummed.

Adrien resisted every urge to jump up out of the chair and run back to his apartment, fearful that his father had somehow found a way to get his hooks back into him. Instead he smiled and nodded, "Thank you. But I don't think that's what I'm looking for."

She huffed, "Well, that's unfortunate. What are you interested in?"

He sighed, "I've walked around this half of the park, and I can't find anything that calls to me. But I think that maybe I don't know what I'm looking for. Can you point me in the right direction?"

She pulled out a piece of paper, and shoved it at him, "Fill this out."

Adrien took it, and looked over the questions, "Uhm. Thank you."

The woman huffed, and turned back around.

Adrien set to answering the questions. On a scale of one to ten, please answer the following questions. One being never, and ten being always. When in a situation that involves danger, I try to get others to safety first. Ten. When confronted by a problem, I find the most non confrontational answer. Maybe three. I believe in doing what is right even if it breaks the rules. Six. My family is more important to me than my friends. One. I am easily angered. Five. When choosing between mercy and justice, I will always choose justice. Six. My friends describe me as a shy person. Three. I like to be challenged. Ten.

Adrien burned through the questionnaire, deciding that answering more on instinct than over thinking every question would get him the best results. He answered questions about his personality, his work ethic, his ability to make choices and how he interacted with others. He filled out his name and address and education history. He cleared his throat.

The woman looked at him over her glasses, "Finished?"

Adrien handed the woman his paper, "Yes, Ma'am."

She swallowed, "Give me a few minutes to get your results. Help yourself to a snack while you wait." she pointed to a plate of stale looking, store bought cookies.

Adrien frowned, even if he'd wanted a snack, he wouldn't have eaten those. The blueberry muffin had been enough to satisfy him for now, and the coffee tasted better than he'd expected. He would pass on the cookies. Just because he could eat them didn't mean he would.

He looked around the park while he waited, remembering all of the photo shoots he'd had here as a teenager, and all of the times he'd come to this park to be with his friends. His heart tightened. He missed those days, where he was busy but surrounded by people who cared about him. When he was sometimes just a normal teenager, not a model or a fencing champion, but just Adrien, a boy that liked to joke with his friends. He watched the families playing on the playset at the other end of the park. Children pulling at the legs of their parents to push them down slides, or catch them at the bottom. Daring feats of high jumps and perfect landings from swings and platforms that were no taller than he was. Smaller children played with toys in the packed dirt near the benches. There were also the older children and teenagers throwing coins into the fountain, likely making wishes for good grades or to find love. It filled him with a sense of belonging. No one had noticed him as a model, and he was just another guy at the park today.

"Public Service." A voice pulled him from his musing.

"Pardon?" he blinked.

The woman huffed, "Your results," she slammed the paper on the table, "You scored highest in public service. There's a pamphlet over there if you want more information." She pointed to a bin of papers, and turned away from him.

"Thank you." He smiled wide, and walked over to the bin, looking for the pamphlet. He picked one out of the disorganized pile, and flipped it open. There was a long list of jobs available to explore.

Firefighter, a position for the brave and selfless. Recruits are trained and welcomed on to the brigade after a physical exam and background check. He wasn't a fan of fire. Next.

Counselor. Counselors are needed in many professional and educational situations. Like helping others work through things? Do you enjoy a challenge? Stop by our booth to find out about furthering your education by becoming a counselor! Adrien frowned. He had already graduated a collegiate program after begging his father to let him continue learning. After receiving a basic degree in general studies, Gabriel had forbidden him from continuing. Going back for more schooling might not be quite what he wanted either. Next.

Police Officer. Adrien blinked. Join the ranks of our proud and courageous Police Force, where being a hero is just a training period away. Help us keep the streets of Paris safe and find a family on the force. Stop by for more information, and an honorary "Deputy for a Day" sticker!

Adrien hummed, and let his mind wander. He had thought of being a teacher or a counselor. But hadn't considered that a police officer would be along the same track. He nodded to himself, shoving the pamphlet into his pocket and walked to the set of tables with navy blue tablecloths. Behind the tables two men were arm wrestling.

"Excuse me?" Adrien held up a hand.

The two men looked at him, and the taller one hit the other on the arm, "Hey check out this kid! Don't you think he's a little too handsome to be on the force?"

Adrien fought again against the panic that someone would recognize him.

"Give the kid a break, Rodgers. You used to be handsome, too bad you took one to many sucker punches to the face." the other laughed.

Rodgers, the older of the two, huffed, "I'll show you a sucker punch, you disrespectful little twit."

The younger one laughed and walked to Adrien, putting his hand out, "Don't listen to Rodgers. He's just grouchy that he pulled the short straw and has to sit here at the recruit table all day. My name is Antoni. Bradley Antoni. Are you interested in being on the force?"

Adrien swallowed, suddenly nervous. What was he getting himself into, here? Could he really live on his own? Was this the job he really wanted? What if they made him sign up? What if he wasn't cut out to be anything other than a pretty face? He looked at Bradley. He was happy. No need to be so worried. Adrien took a deep breath, "I was thinking about it. Tell me more about what it would take to be a Police Officer."

"Well," Antoni smiled, "You'll need to pass a preliminary physical exam, which would include a stress test and a drug screen. All interested parties have to meet a minimum to be considered. You would also take a quiz that helps to determine if you have the right attitude and mindset to serve. After that, you'll have to be cleared through the national database, and we would look through your education and job history. By then you're pretty much good to go."

Adrien smiled, "Well sign me up to at least take the tests. Even if I don't have what it takes, it'll be good experience."

Rodgers grumbled, "Taking the Police entrance exam is not something you do for experience. You gotta be serious about a choice like this."

"Leave him be, you old windbag." Antoni huffed, then turned to Adrien, "He could have been nicer about it, but he's right. I'll give you a minute to think. This should be a concrete choice. If you're not sure, then it's really too much work just to try it out. But I think you'd be good for it." he winked, "Feel free to look through all the information we have here. If you have questions don't hesitate to ask."

Adrien nodded. Antoni retreated back to his seat. Adrien looked at his score from the job test, and the pamphlet filled with his best choices, and then he looked at the table full of papers and fliers about the job. He picked up a paper with a list of requirements. Good physical stature. Desire to serve. Basic college education. Adrien felt his heart beat a little faster. He fit all of the requirements. He flipped the paper over, and saw in bold print, "Don't have a college degree? Ask about our tuition reimbursement program! Already have one? Start training in as little as two weeks, depending on training class availability and start dates."

The prospect of starting so soon was exciting if not nerve wracking. He had left the reach of his father with the intent to do something of this nature. But he also hadn't given much thought to what he wanted besides freedom. He hadn't thought that he would find something so enticing so soon. Or that he would be so readily qualified. He would need time to think. Time to be sure.

He turned back to the tables. "Excuse me when does the next training class start?" He called.

Antoni smiled, "If you sign up and test today, and you meet the rest of the requirements, there is enough time to get all your paperwork in and start on Monday."

Adrien frowned, another impending deadline, "Thank you. I'm going to think for a bit before I decide for sure, but you'll probably see me again."

Antoni nodded and Rodgers huffed. Adrien retreated to the nearest bench to think. He didn't get much time before his ears picked up on another conversation.

"Do you see that!?" A woman cried.

Adrien turned to look without a second thought. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But, his heightened senses still kicked in whenever he felt even slightly alert. It was a blessing and a curse.

Another woman answered, "I hope she'll be alright. She just crashed into a wall."

"Is that even really her?" The first woman sounded skeptical, "Since when did Miss Ladybug have wings? I thought she used yo-yos."

Adrien's ears perked up, they were talking about his Lady. He stood on the bench and looked around. His eyes picked her out in a second. She was in front of that charming little bakery, and she had four silvery wings, almost like a cape, dropped behind her. Adrien paled. She wasn't going to fly, was she?

He heard a buzzing sound and watched as the silvery wings snapped out beside her. She was off the ground and into the air. He jumped down off the bench and crouched low behind a garbage bin. He pulled his jacket open and hissed.

"Plagg. Get out here." He demanded.

Plagg appeared sleepily from within the warmth of Adrien's jacket, "What is it?"

"Is there an akuma nearby?" Adrien asked hurriedly.

Plagg blinked and then seemed to search half heartedly for any threat. He sighed, "There is nothing here, kid. Can I go back to my nap?"

"No." Adrien hummed, "I have another question. Can Ladybug fly?"

Plagg groaned, "Why the sudden need to know things? Can't you look it up on google?"

Adrien glared, "Plagg."

Plagg sighed, "Yes, there have been times in the past when Ladybug needed to fly. The power of the red miraculous is to create. She can have wings if she wants."

Adrien thought about it. It made sense. He had gained most of the powers that one would associate with a cat. Extreme flexibility and agility, as well as a very sensitive sense of smell and the ability to hear every sound within a mile, it seemed like. He was fast and could see in the dark. When his miraculous was activated, he could see even further, and was acutely aware of almost everything around him. It would follow suit that Ladybug would have wings, after all, he had a tail and ears. But why would she want them now? There was a loud pop, and Adrien turned to see Ladybug zip out of sight.

"Plagg, I need to catch up to Ladybug, how do I do that?"

Plagg hummed, seemingly annoyed, "You tell me kid. The power of the black miraculous is that of destruction, so as to be perfectly opposite to the red miraculous. I can't think of anything that could catch you up to her, except if you drive there and break every traffic law on the way."

Adrien thought for a moment, and then sighed. There would be no way for him to justify to an officer why he would be driving so fast. He took a deep breath, he would wait and see. If she truly needed him, his miraculous would burn if she tried to call him. Until then, or until an akuma showed up, he had bigger things to worry about. Could he be a Police Officer? Is that what he really wanted. He felt his stomach churn.

88888888

Ladybug screeched as she flew towards the part of the city where Fashion Disaster was obviously causing trouble. She realized with horror that she wasn't really sure how to land, and put her arms over her face as she rocketed towards the glass of a large window. She burst through the window, shattering the glass, and tumbled onto the ground, feeling crumpled and heavy. She groaned, and sat up.

"Well that was a graceful landing." she sighed.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A loud voice yelled, "Do you frequently crash through windows? I hope you're planning on paying for that!"

Ladybug stood up, looking from the window to the floor of the shop. She put up her hands, "I'm so sorry. I'll fix it. But first, I'm looking for someone that calls themselves Fashion Disaster? She should be around here."

"Yeah, she's here," the man huffed, "She's taking away all of my customers."

Ladybug huffed and walked with her wings dragging behind her towards the street that she had been trying to land on. Outside, Fashion Disaster was standing on the edge of a fountain and hitting anyone who passed by with a beam from a gaudy ring on her hand. They were quickly transformed into mannequins, wearing all manner of distasteful clothing. Ladybug sighed. She would have to get the ring from her. She wished that she could maneuver without the wings, though. They were a little heavy and awkward.

As if on command, the large plates on her shoulders snapped shut, and the wings folded themselves inside. She looked at herself in the windows of the building across the street. Not bad.

Ladybug smiled and walked towards the fountain, "Fashion Disaster! I am Ladybug, and I'd like to teach you a thing or two about fashion. You're doing it all wrong."

Fashion Disaster turned, "What?"

"You have ears, don't you?" Ladybug jeered, "You heard me. I said you know nothing about fashion. I mean look at that outfit. What a 'disaster'."

Fashion Disaster growled low, "I'll show you."

Ladybug mumbled to herself, "Here we go."


	12. Chapter 12

Alya roared as she stormed through the door of her apartment. She slammed the door shut with a bang, and shoved her bag to the ground. She had missed another Ladybug sighting. And this time, Ladybug had wings! Real, Honest to God wings! She should have been the first person on the scene with her camcorder and phone ready to go. She should be out on the streets right now, looking for her. Instead, she had been in the printer's office, picking out a font for her wedding invitations. And for as much energy as she normally had, she was nowhere near enough energy to chase Ladybug right now. No matter how furious she was. Getting married was turning out to be much more of a hassle then she'd bargained for. When Nino had asked her to marry him, she had only thought of spending the rest of their lives together, not about what to eat at their wedding dinner. She didn't even want a big ceremony, but her parents had insisted.

They had insisted that she buy whatever gown and whatever decorations and invitations she wanted. They had insisted that she have any cake she liked, and that she and Nino have everything they'd ever wanted and more. Alya had a sneaking suspicion that this was because they had thought she might never get married. Yet, she'd met Nino in school, and they'd become fast friends, and after Adrien left and Marinette moved far away, they'd gotten closer until they couldn't stand to be apart. So, they decided to get married.

And for what!? To miss all of the big moments of Ladybug's return? She and Nino could walk down to the City Court and file for a marriage license today if they wanted, and be married without any more to do than that. But no, she had to sacrifice her passion for reporting about the strange things of France for wedding invitations. She could scream.

She threw her hood down and kicked off her shoes violently. They bounced across the floor and hit the back of her couch. She growled. She stormed to her computer and logged in, and her browser and feed sprang up, showing the hits to her site and alerts about Ladybug. She groaned, she had missed another chance to get back on top of her Ladybug game. She quickly started researching the latest akuma attacks, and combed the internet for any footage of Ladybug she could find.

And there it was. Footage, poorly shot, probably by an ametuer, of Ladybug outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, with large silvery wings. She looked like she hadn't used them before, since she kept running into things. Like the sides of buildings and the ground. Alya slammed her head onto the desk. She needed to know! What did this mean for Ladybug? Could they expect to see more new powers and upgrades to the old Ladybug? Her costume was already different, as was her hair. And now she had wings!? Alya felt the ache settle in, the hole in her soul where information should be. She desperately needed to meet with Ladybug again. Face to face, like she had once before. She needed to get back on her game.

She leaned on her arm and looked at the computer screen. She would have to settle on watching other people's videos for now. She pulled up YouTube, and started her search. She didn't have energy to lie in wait. But, she could research. She would need to figure out the best place to catch Ladybug.

88888888

Adrien frowned down at the flyer. It was bright yellow with dark black lettering, and it called to him. He had read every pamphlet that the recruiters had given him. Twice. He had seriously considered the outcome of his life if he decided to follow this path. His income and the level of commitment it would take. Antoni had told him that they only did recruitment twice a year, since the training class was almost a year long. The recruits could then have time to get ready for the next training round. It was a stroke of bad luck that he had come to the fair on the day that they were doing an emergency, last minute sweep of the possible applicants in hopes of getting more trainees. They'd found him. Fresh off the stage and looking for work. The next training class started on Monday. He could be career-bound by Monday. He folded the papers in half hastily and shoved them into his pocket. He put his head in his hands. Half an hour of letting his thoughts spin hadn't done him any good. Not to mention that his Lady was out there by herself somewhere.

"What am I going to do?" he mumbled.

The bench squeaked next to him, "Well, first you have to decide what you want. Do you want to live forever in the shadow of your father? Or do you want to make a name for yourself?"

Adrien's head popped up to see Antoni sitting next to him on the bench. Antoni had certainly startled him. Adrien put his hand over his heart.

Adrien stuttered, "H-how did you know-?"

Antoni laughed, "Your last name is Agreste. My girlfriend wears strictly clothing from Agreste designs only. And you are handsome. At least, more handsome than most officer applicants. I have been watching girls swoon over you and point as they walk by. It's kind of distracting, actually. Did you know that they do that? Does it bother you?"

Antoni continued without letting him answer, "Also, I did you the honor of running a background check on you, just in case you decided you wanted to be in the training class. You're welcome. You passed by the way. Gold Star. But it showed your history of international employment. Putting the puzzle together wasn't that hard."

Adrien sighed, "What if I'm not cut out to be an officer?"

"Serving people is never the wrong choice. And I think you'd be good for it." Antoni smiled, "And I'm not just saying that because I'm in a bet with Rodgers over if you will join the force or not. Working as an officer is hard work. There's a lot of days with no rewards and days stuck doing paperwork. It's not at all like what you see on cop shows. But, when there are rewards, they make everything worth it."

"I've never watched any cop shows." Adrien smirked, "So I wouldn't hold it against you if it was." He left out the fact that he watched too many cartoons to leave room for cop shows.

Antoni laughed, "So you have a sense of humor after all!"

Adrien smiled, "On occasion."

Antoni sighed and clapped his hand on Adrien's shoulder, "I just came to cheer you up. You've had a rough go of it, ya know, according to social media and google search. And all bets aside, I think you just need to make a choice and be happy with it. You seem kinder than you look, and dedicated. And if your life with your dad says anything about you, it's that you're loyal, my friend." Antoni stood up from the bench, "Rodgers and I will be here until five. That gives you five more hours to think about it. And I'll keep the model thing between us." He winked and walked away.

Adrien watched him walk away. Kind? Dedicated? Loyal? Were those really things that described him? Antoni had admitted to being in a bet with Rodgers over his choice. Adrien figured he had only said that to motivate him. Still, it did seem a bit charmed that he'd encountered them when he needed a job and a reason to exist besides fixing his dumpy apartment. And why couldn't he be an officer?

He was fast, strong, and physically capable. He was smart, a quick learner, and willing to do what it took to get a job done. He was Chat Noir, for heaven's sake. Agile, flexible, and a hero. He had saved people before. He had answered the call of duty before, and he had given up everything to be Chat Noir. His lifestyle. His fame. His father. He craved the satisfaction of his service to Paris. If he joined the police force, he could do all of that but as Adrien, not just as Chat Noir. He fished the yellow flyer from his pocket to look at the bold black lettering once again.

"Look out!" A voice yelled, and a blur of red streaked past him. He blinked, and watched as his dear Ladybug hit the ground hard, and rolled for a few meters before she stopped.

Adrien jumped up, "Ladybug!" He moved to rush to her side, but was too slow to get to her. The people had been watching her hurdle towards them while he had been frustrating himself. They beat him to her. He huffed.

He lost sight of her. He frowned, and watched as she jumped up over the crowd, and out over the park fence, her shining wings dragging behind her. She looked beat up, and a little mangled. But, Adrien could hear her earrings from here, beeping to tell her that she was almost done with being Ladybug for now. Even if he jumped up now and gave away the he was Chat Noir by leaping over the fence to chase her, she would be gone. She flung her yo-yo, and disappeared over the top of the next building. He sat back down.

It struck him and his heart hit his stomach. She had used her Lucky Charm. That was the only reason her transformation would end. Wherever she had been, she could have needed him and he was here thinking about whether or not he should be a police officer. He frowned. She hadn't called him. She had just flown off, and saved the day all on her own. He was some kind of terrible partner if all he could do was just sit here while she flew all over France saving people. He sighed. He knew Ladybug better than that. He knew that if she'd needed him she would have called. Maybe her communicator was broken. Maybe she hadn't known she was going to be facing an akuma. Maybe she didn't know how to reach him anymore. Maybe she thought she was all alone, and even if she had needed him she didn't call because she didn't know if he would come. Adrien groaned. He couldn't think about Ladybug right now. He needed to make a choice.

He pulled out his phone. He flipped through his apps until he found the one he was looking for. YouTube. He typed in "Ladybug Paris Wings" in the search bar, and watched as the the internet slowly found what he was looking for. There was a long list of videos to flip through, but they all looked mildly promising. He tapped the first icon.

The video pulled up, and he saw Ladybug standing on a street next to a shattered window of a small bakery. There was a person inside, yelling about the broken window while Ladybug rushed away towards a fountain. Adrien raised an eyebrow. He recognized this street. It was the same street that the newest little branch of Agreste Designs was on, Square. Ladybug was at the Square Headquarters Building. She was flying at what he could only assume was an Akuma based on the bright and distracting colors of it's outfit. Ladybug was calling her Fashion Disaster. Adrien nodded. From what he could see, she was indeed a fashion disaster. Ladybug flew towards her and snatched a ring from her finger with an amount of ease that obviously surprised her. Ladybug stopped for a moment, looking at the ring, and to Fashion Disaster, who didn't really fight to get it back, and back to the ring. She crushed the ring in her hand, and the akumatazation wore off as it always did. The video ended. Adrien looked at the black screen.

Adrien pulled open his jacket and poked his finger into his pocket, hoping to gently wake Plagg. A sharp and tiny set of teeth imbedded themselves in his skin and he pulled his hand back quickly.

"Plagg!" He hissed.

Plagg made a sound somewhere between a meow and groan, and poked his head out of the pocket where he was hiding, "I was napping."

Adrien glared, "You are always napping, you lazy thing."

Plagg sighed, "Well I'm awake now, so what did you want?"

Adrien looked at the phone in his hand, and back to his pocket, "Would there ever be a reason for La Papillon to create an Akuma that was weak? Like easy to beat?"

"Well, sure." Plagg yawned, "He's probably testing his miraculous, to find the boundaries of its abilities. You don't make your sample snacks with your best cheese. You test it out first."

Adrien rolled his eyes. It was always about cheese. He sighed and pat Plagg's head softly, "Thanks."

Plagg purred gently under Adrien's touch, and Adrien smiled. He put his phone in his pocket, and folded his jacket closed. He looked at the crowd of people that had gathered to gossip about Ladybug and her newly discovered power. They were gathered around their phones and gesturing wildly with their hands, talking about what it could mean that she had wings. Adrien cared more about the distance that Ladybug had needed to travel to get to the Akuma. That was almost a two hour drive away, much further than they had ever found an Akuma before. He blinked, that must be why Ladybug had needed wings. To travel fast. She had returned quickly too.

He knit his eyebrows together. He was going to need to be on high alert, and get a message to Ladybug. He needed to talk to her. Soon. This was too much information for him to process on his own.

He stood up quickly, and the yellow flyer fell from his pocket. He looked down at the paper. If he could live a life as Chat Noir, he could be a police officer. He picked up the flyer and ran to the table. He needed to get this done as soon as possible. He took a deep breath. He could get his message to Ladybug after he filled out paperwork.

"Excuse me, Officer Antoni?" Adrien waved.

Antoni waved back, "Good to see you, kid!" He stood up and walked to the edge of the table, "Did you make a choice?"

Adrien smirked, "It looks like you won your bet."

Antoni smiled wide, and nodded slowly, "That's what I like to hear."

88888888

Marinette collapsed into the chair inside the bakery kitchen. She was exhausted. And not even from fighting the Akuma. That battle had been way too easy for her to think that nothing was up. She was already planning a time to sit and think it all out with Tikki. But for now she needed to close her eyes for a moment. Just a moment.

Ladybug had taken Alyssandra back to the Square office after setting everything right again. And Alyssandra couldn't keep her mouth shut. All the way back to the office she wouldn't stop praising her, and telling her how much she adored her, and how great she'd always thought Ladybug was. She had gushed that she had grown up too far away from Paris to ever see her in person, and was sad that she never got the chance to go to Paris to see her in action, and what a treasure it was for Ladybug to be in her city and blah blah blah.

Marinette sighed. It was becoming a common theme of her life. People that knew her in real life, often felt polar opposite things about her as Ladybug. Alya was the only person that loved her both ways. Even if she didn't know she did. Marinette smiled. She missed Alya. She sat up, and looked at the bakery. She had so much to get done. She could use an extra pair of hands. She brightened.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, and pressed the button that still speed dialed Alya before she could talk herself out of it. The phone rang twice before Alya answered.

"Cave of the lamest blogger ever, state your business."

Marinette smiled. It was good to hear Alya's voice, "Who spit in your tea, Alya? Surely having your dream job isn't that bad."

Alya huffed, "Says you! It's all over the internet, Nette. You quit your dream job. I am going to quit mine. I can't keep up anymore."

Marinette sighed, "You're right. I can't really judge you. But I didn't leave because I don't still love fashion. I left for," Marinette paused, "other reasons. You're still the best blogger I know, and I know a lot of bloggers."

Marinette heard Alya's mood brighten, "Is that a hidden answer I hear?"

"No." Marinette lied. She kicked herself she should know better than to entice Alya like that. She was going to get an earful. Alya wouldn't hear anything else until she got what she wanted out of Marinette.

"Don't you lie to me Dupain-Cheng. Where are you? My interrogation begins now."

Marinette sat up, struck by an idea, "I will tell you where I am, if you tell me why you have decided that you are the worst blogger ever."

Alya hummed, "You drive a hard bargain. But I agree." Alya sighed, "I was so busy with wedding plans this afternoon that I missed another Ladybug sighting. She has wings, Nette. And I missed it. If I hadn't been picking between silver and gold embossed cursive letters, I could have been on the streets doing what I love. But I wasn't. And now the world doesn't have a direct line to the best Ladybug blog, because I no longer have the best information."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and the lie rolled off her tongue like melted butter, "I didn't see Ladybug outside the bakery today. I've been here all day, making bread."

Alya gasped, "You're home!? And you didn't tell me!?" Alya huffed, "You had better be putting a fresh batch of those famous Dupain-Cheng chocolate chip cookies in the oven for me as an apology because I am coming over right now." Alya hung up.

Marinette laughed, and stood up from the chair.

She grabbed a bowl and threw a few things into it. Tikki appeared with worried eyes.

"Marinette, you are too tired to do this right now. You should rest." Tikki fidgeted.

Marinette raised an eyebrow to her tiny friend, "What did you think I was going to do, just sit in that chair for the rest of the day?" Marinette laughed lightly, "I still have a list of tasks I have to get finished before I'm done for the day, and now Alya is coming over. She'll be here in like ten minutes."

Tikki frowned, "But you have already worked so hard as Ladybug today, can't you take a little break?"

"Being Ladybug is all well and good, Tikki. But I still have to live my life. And you just watch. Seeing Alya again after so long will be good for my soul. She will rejuvenate me." Marinette smiled. She was getting more and more exciting about seeing her.

Tikki sighed, "Fine. But you had better save me some of those cookies."

Marinette smirked, "I was going to make you your own batch for helping me learn about my miraculous. But if you just want scraps…"

Tikki brightened, "No, Marinette! Don't make me eat cold cookies! I will wait. You give those to Alya."

Marinette laughed hard, "You got it, Tikki. For now, though, you should decide where you want to hide for the next few hours."

Tikki looked around, "I think I'll hang out on that shelf up there. It looks warm and cozy, and just because you won't rest doesn't mean I can't nap." She flew up to the shelf.

"Happy resting, Tikki." Marinette shook her head.

She gathered the rest of the ingredients and mixed the dough with ease. She rolled the dough into balls, and popped the large tray of cookies into the oven just as Alya burst through the door of the kitchen.

"There's my girl!" Alya beamed.

Marinette spun around, and squealed before running around the large island and slamming into Alya, "I'm so happy to see you!" she held Alya close, and soaked up the feeling of being smashed by her.

"Nette!" Alya laughed, "It's good to see you, too!"

Marinette pushed Alya back, and looked at her, "You got here so fast! Did you learn to teleport while I was gone?"

Alya laughed, "No silly," she held out her finger to show her a ring of keys, "I drove Nino's car."

Marinette kicked herself, of course she had a car, "Oh. That's right. Wait, why isn't he using his car?"

Alya shrugged, "Sometimes he likes to walk."

Marinette hummed, "Sounds like him."

Alya laughed, and let Marinette go. She sat down on a stool and looked at Marinette, "Are there cookies?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "Is this my bakery?"

Alya brightened, "There really is cookies? I haven't had Mari Cookies in so long." Alya looked at Marinette suddenly, "Do you wanna make a jabillion cookies for my wedding?"

Marinette smiled, "Of course I do."

Alya frowned, "No really. I don't want a cake no matter what my parents say. And neither does Nino. Please make me cookies."

Marinette leaned on the counter of the island, and looked at her best friend, "I will make you cookies."

Alya relaxed and leaned on the counter as well. Then looked up at Marinette with her blogger-reporter eyes, "Now, spill your secrets."

Marinette sighed, Alya would be getting what she came for. Cookies, a break from wedding plans, and all of the dirty details of Marinette's life. Well. Almost all of them.

88888888

Adrien leaned on the edge of the treadmill, breathing heavy. He was feeling hot and sweaty, and desperate for something to drink. This was the end of the physical exam, the end of his preliminary testing to join the police force. His mind was tired, as was his body. But in a good way. Like, how he felt after a really good fencing match, or after a hard round of karate training. He reached up for the water bottle that they had given him and drank half of it in one go.

"Wow!" Antoni raised an eyebrow at Adrien as he marked some things on the clipboard where all of Adrien's results were being recorded, "That's one for the record books. I've never seen someone do so well at this test." Antoni put his pen behind his ear, "I mean, you're like a jungle cat. You seem so scrawny. Who knew you'd be able to run like that?"

Adrien smiled, "The test is meant to wear you out or stress you out. I have high endurance."

"I can see that." Antoni huffed, "You could probably outrun 90% of the men on the force, kid. I'm impressed."

Adrien poured the rest of the water from the bottle into his mouth. He tossed the empty plastic bottle into the nearest trash can, and leaned on his knees, "Thanks."

Antoni let out a long breath, "Well, that's all of the tests we have for you, and now we just have to submit your results to be reviewed. We'll let you know by Friday night if you made the cut. But, off the record, you can pretty much count on that we'll be expecting you front and center in the training class on Monday."

"I'll plan on it. And when you call me on Friday to tell me I've made it," He breathed heavy, "You have to tell me how much money Rodgers owes you."

Antoni laughed, and set the clipboard on the counter, "Your clothes are in that bag right there, and you're more than welcome to use the shower if you'd like. Just leave the clothes in the laundry bin, and I'll talk to you on Friday." Antoni waved, and left the room.

Adrien hopped down off the treadmill and snatched the bag from the counter. He made his way to what looked like a locker room, where Antoni had said the shower was. He quickly pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans and dialed a number. He was done with testing, and now for his message to Ladybug. An older gentleman answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Nichols." his voice was cheery.

Adrien smiled, "Nichols, it's me. I need you to make it green, please."

There was a hearty laugh on the other end, "You haven't won her heart yet? A charming lad like you? I would have thought that she'd have come to her senses by now."

"I just feel lucky that you still run the show, or I might find myself in trouble." Adrien hummed, relieved to hear a the familiar voice of an accomplice.

"Always happy to help, and it's so good to have you back, Sir. Green it is."

"Thank you, Nichols. I'll see you later." Adrien smiled.

The phone cut off, and Adrien slipped the phone back into his pocket, and looked for the showers. He was ready to feel clean after running for almost fifteen minutes straight.

88888888

Tom looked down at the paper. It was covered in fine lettering, and the professionalism was impressive. Yet, something didn't sit right with him. He couldn't put his finger on it. He read through the proposal again.

-"As a member of the Staff of Dupain-Cheng's Tom Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, I have learned many invaluable skills from the owners, and other staff members. I would like to request to be hired on as a professional baker after my graduation from the Culinary Programme. I would be delighted to join the team as they continue to grow and make changes to the company. I hope that my skills as a Culinary Artist, and my service to the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie will stand as testaments to my dedication and desire to remain with the bakery staff.

Thank you for your consideration, Hayley Gregon"-

Tom set the paper back down on his desk. Haley was a wonderful chef, and a talented baker. She was smart with the tools, and had an eye for perfection. However, as much as Tom had wanted to offer the girl a chance to shine, Sabine had been right. Haley did exactly as she was told. But she did no more than that. She did not take risks, or ask questions. She hadn't offered the bakery much of anything in the way of growth besides the manpower. Tom knew that she had grown as a baker and chef. With that in mind, he still didn't think that he wanted to add her to his staff full time. He and Sabine did very well by themselves, and now they had Marinette. Tom smiled broadly.

His own daughter had come back to his home, and of her own free will had asked to be taught all about the bakery. He would much rather have Marinette in his kitchen than Hayley, even if Hayley had better credentials. Marinette had the spark of creativity. She pushed the limits of what could be done, which was why she had made it to the top of the world of fashion by only the age of twenty-three. It was a risky move to give so much responsibility to Marinette, especially since she had just given up on Fashion for a reason he didn't even know. But if she was anything like him, then she needed to be busy. If she just sat around and focused on how much was going wrong, she would spiral out of control. If she was like him.

He nodded to himself, and stood up from the chair.

"Sabine?" He called.

"Yes, my love?" Sabine's light voice drifted from the next room.

Tom walked to the doorway, "I think we should let Hayley go at the end of her educational training. She has been a good employee, and learned what she could. But I think it would be better to bring up Marinette as the successor. Not a student."

Sabine turned around in her desk chair, "What if Marinette doesn't want the bakery? It was your dream, and it came true. But we can't ask her to take that on."

Tom sighed, "I know the risk. And if Marinette decides that she doesn't want to run the bakery with us, then I will open the position back up for students. But I want to give her a chance to find her place."

Sabine stood from her chair and took Tom's hand, "You are a good man, Tom Dupain."

Tom's eyes crinkled with a smile, "And you are the best woman." His smile faded, "I am going to have to tell Hayley the news. She only has a couple more weeks until she is graduated. I hope she won't be too upset."

Sabine squeezed his hand, "I know it's hard, but I trust you to make the right choice. If you believe that Marinette can do this, then I believe that she will rise to your expectations. And if she doesn't, I will be here to help you always."

Tom sighed, "Good. We are on the same page. I will write the formal response to Hayley. Then I will speak with her. Could you write her a good reference? She would be a good asset to any kitchen."

Sabine smiled, "I will do it."

Tom leaned down and kissed Sabine's hair, "Excellent. I'm going to run down and check on Marinette really quick. She's been watching the bakery for the past couple hours while I did some paperwork."

He turned away from her, and made his way down the stairs. There was a commotion going on in the kitchen of the bakery. He raised an eyebrow, and dashed through the door. On the other side was Marinette, covered in flour, and Alya, with her hair pulled back into a bun, and also covered in flour. Tom smiled.

"What's going on in here?" His voice boomed and the girls stopped to look at him.

Marinette beamed and turned to him, "Daddy!" She slapped her hands on her apron, making a small cloud of white dust around her, "Alya was helping me with the orders for the day. We're almost done. Sorry if we were too loud."

Alya laughed, "Yeah, and we may or may not have eaten a couple batches of cookies along the way."

Tom huffed, "A proper day of baking involves the eating of at least four batches of cookies. Marinette, I taught you better." he winked.

Marinette laughed, "I'm still learning. I'll get there."

Tom reached down and ruffled her hair, "I'm sure you will Mon Chou." He looked at the counter full of bread and rolls and buns, ready to be bought and sold, "I'm going to double check the orders, and give you marks."

Marinette paled, "Okay."

"Don't worry, Pops, Nette did everything just right. She's a Dupain-Cheng. She's got yeast and flour in her blood." Alya teased.

"That she does." Tom laughed, and picked up the clipboard with the day's demands listed on it. He checked it quickly, and walked out into the main lobby, where Hayley was watching the register and straightening the cafe tables. He needed to inventory the sweets for tomorrow, and get started on the dough for tomorrow. He cleared his throat and Hayley jumped.

"Mi-Mister Dupain. I didn't see you there." She smiled.

Tom smiled, "You didn't see me?"

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "For such a large man, you are light on your feet. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to be honest with me," He clicked his pen, "How are we doing?"

Hayley laughed, "We're doing very well, Sir. This is the first free moment I've had to straighten the tables all day. Marinette is doing well with cooking the dough you left for today, and we are almost out of our most popular items. So, we're good."

"Good." Tom nodded, and marked a few things on his clipboard, "Keep up the good work. I have a few other things to check up on, and then I'll come down and you can head home."

Hayley smiled, "Thanks. I'll get this cleaned up and straighten the displays."

Tom nodded, and turned back into the kitchen.

Marinette straightened, "So? Am I fired?"

Tom looked at her with a serious look, "Marinette."

She smiled weakly, "Yes?"

"I'm going to keep you for today. You pass." He smiled.

Marinette visibly relaxed. Alya burst into laughter, "You're so predictable, Nette. You can't get fired from a family business. Especially if it's your own family."

Alya's phone beeped, and she looked down at it quickly, "Huh." She made a face, "That's odd. I wonder what the occasion is."

Marinette blinked, "Pardon?"

Alya turned her phone around to show a picture of Nino in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was glowing bright green. Marinette felt her heart skip.

"Maybe the guy that runs the lights got bored of white lights." Marinette laughed.

Alya snickered, "I know I would."

Marinette tried to stay calm. She knew exactly why it was green.

"Anyway," Alya sighed, "That means Nino is on his way home, and I should get going. We have a lot of things to talk about. Like what font we want on our name cards." She growled.

Marinette laughed, "I have to help with inventory in a few minutes anyway. Be safe on your way home, and don't be a stranger."

Alya stood up and took off her apron, "I'll be in contact. We need to find a way to get back at that asshole."

"Alya!" Marinette whined.

Alya laughed, "I love you, Nette. I'll see you later." She blew a kiss towards the blue haired girl.

Marinette sighed, "I love you too. Hug Nino for me."

"I will." Alya left out the back door.

Tom turned to Marinette, "You don't have to stay and help with inventory. You've done exceptionally well today. You've earned an early night off."

Marinette smiled, "Thanks, Papa. I actually am really tired, and could use an early night. If it's really okay, I think I'm going to head to bed early."

Tom put his large hand on her shoulder, "That sounds wonderful."

"Then I'm off." Marinette kissed her father's cheek and made sure Tikki had made it back to her pocket. She hung up her apron and darted up to her room. She closed the door quickly.

"Tikki, time to go." She smiled, "My scandalous Kitty-cat is calling for me."

"I saw the picture on Alya's phone." Tikki rolled her eyes, "Let's get going. Your handsome hero is waiting."

Marinette laughed, "Tikki, spots on. Chat Noir is waiting."


	13. Chapter 13

Ladybug stood on her railing and looked towards the Eiffel Tower. And just as it had been in Nino's picture, it stood before her. A proud symbol of France, and glowing bright green. She wasn't sure how Chat Noir was able to change the color of the Eiffel Tower, but he always managed to do so. Her heart fluttered. It had been a long time since he'd called to her this way. It had all started after a particularly nasty akuma had broken down all communication for the city. It had been dark, and they had a plan, but no way for Ladybug to know when Chat Noir was in position. He told her not to worry. He would figure something out. And then a few minutes later, the lights of the Eiffel Tower blinked on and off for a few seconds. They defeated the akuma, and established an emergency line of contact.

The next time it happened, they had been swarmed by the press and video cameras alike. If they ran together they weren't quite fast enough, and they stood out too much. The only choice was do drop transformations and run away. But Ladybug was so adamant that they not know their secret identities, that they had to split up. Later that night when she was standing on her balcony, wishing desperately that she could talk to Chat Noir about their plans, the Eiffel Tower slowly shifted between white and green. It was no longer just for emergencies.

After that it had become his calling card. She made him promise not to use it too often, or the press and La Papillon would catch on. But, whenever the Eiffel Tower was lit up only green, it was him. Looking back, he probably did it too many times, and if anyone was really looking, they would have figured them out. But, there were nights when she and Chat Noir had spent hours talking and laughing and patrolling the city. And she had promised to always come when called.

She wasn't sure why he wanted to see her this time, but she couldn't find it in herself to complain. They hadn't seen much of each other since their return to fame. Or really at all since she gave up the superhero life seven years ago. She grabbed the yo-yo from her waist and took off to the tower.

88888888

Chat Noir sat on a ledge inside the Eiffel Tower. It was high up enough that he couldn't be seen from below, but he had a nice view of the ground below. He had found a place tucked safely between two beams, where the decorative lights didn't shine too brightly in his sensitive eyes, but where the stars could still see him. He had missed the stars of Paris. He had spent to many years traveling from place to place, that he took for granted how much he loved this city.

He was starting to get worried, he had been here for almost half an hour, and still no sign of his Lady. Maybe she didn't live close anymore. Or perhaps she had been taken or had run into trouble. There was always the possibility that she was no longer interested in seeing him, or having him be her partner. If the incident with Fashion Disaster was any indication, she was much better off on her own. He sighed, but they had been so close when they were younger. He had been hoping to cling a tiny bit to that kinship. He was hopeful that she would come to him tonight, and at least tell him she didn't need him in person. Maybe she was just waiting for him somewhere else on the tower, even though this was their spot. He was about to stand up and jump from the tower to go looking for her when he heard her sweet voice call up to him.

"The stars sure are lovely tonight." Her voice chimed.

He beamed and leaned over the edge of his perch, "There are legends about the stars, you know. Legend says they watch the earth, and bless young lovers who meet beneath their gaze."

Ladybug smiled, and tossed her yo-yo. The red and spotted toy looped around a bar near him and the string pulled tight. Chat Noir watched with eager eyes as Ladybug appeared over the edge. She smiled sweetly at him, with just a touch of sass at the corners of her lips. Her blue eyes sparkled and he thought he might just die right there. No need to go back to his apartment. And forget his hopes of attending Police Training on Monday. He could die happy now that he'd merely seen her. He smiled bashfully away from her for a moment, he was hopelessly in love with her.

She touched down, and the yo-yo retracted quickly to her waist. She sat down, "Good Evening, Chat Noir. Your made up fairy tale about the stars is just as romantic as it was when we were kids." She shot him a playful look.

Ladybug watched as a million stupid and useless things tried to escape from his mouth. She frowned a little. He cleared his throat quietly, "Good evening, my Lady."

She smirked, "What? No comment about my disliking your romantic ideas?"

He frowned, "You would have just shot me down anyway." He let out a breath, "And you've already shot me through the heart, so no need for that." He flicked his green eyes to meet hers with a playful grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Whatever girl ends up with you Chat Noir, is going to have to live with your puns and your bad jokes for the rest of her life, and I pity her."

"They haven't driven you away yet." He raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

She laughed lightly, "I guess that's true. I may find myself in a bit of trouble then." She smiled at him, attempting to flirt back. But after a moment, her smile faded and she sighed, "I should be honest with you, Kitty-cat. I-" she choked a little, "My heart is, not really up for falling in love right now." She looked away, "So while I really appreciate how nice and sweet you are, it's probably even less realistic that I will love you the same way you claim to love me now than it was when we were kids."

Chat Noir frowned, "My Lady if someone …"

She put up her hands, "No, no. I," she shrugged, "I brought it upon myself I guess."

Chat Noir frowned deeper.

She sighed, "But don't you worry about it, my green-eyed friend, I will be okay."

"You'd probably be better if you let a real man take care of you." He huffed.

She pushed him lightly, "Chat Noir."

"I'm a man. And I'm a good guy. But not good enough for you to love," he put his arm over his forehead, "My heart is shattered. I shall never love again." He cracked an eye and looked at her. He couldn't help but smile.

She was looking at him like she always did. With enough love and friendship that he almost didn't even feel worthy to be sitting next to her. Like the light of goodness that came from her might shine so bright that he would burn away. At the same time, she threatened to reach over and push him from this ledge at any second if he pushed her too far. She would only tolerate his nonsense to a point. He knew the danger was there, but he couldn't stop himself.

"You'll be fine. Don't cats have nine lives?" She teased.

"I still have all nine of them left, and I shall love you more in each one." He gushed.

She relaxed, leaned back on the cold metal, and expertly diverted the conversation to another topic, "Enough about me. I may end up telling you all of my secrets if we keep this up." She held up her hands, gesturing to the brightly flickering green lights, "What's this about? What's up?"

Chat Noir got serious, "I know I joke a lot, and you might think I'm annoying, but I need you to know that I'm always here for you. It doesn't matter how far or what the danger, I'm here. I will be there."

Ladybug looked at her feet, and after a moment of silence she looked back at him. He was almost angry with her. She sighed, "This is about Fashion Disaster isn't it?"

Chat Noir frowned, "You fought her all by yourself. I didn't even know there was an akuma or that I should have been with you until I saw the news broadcast this afternoon. You could have been hurt, you could have been stranded! And what if your transformation had dropped, you could have been seen." He stopped before his worries got the better of him.

Ladybug sighed, "I'm sorry, Kitty-cat, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was on the phone with an old friend was she was attacked by the akuma. I can only feel lucky that I was able to save her. If she hadn't called me, I wouldn't have known there was an akuma either." She looked at him, "It had nothing to do with not needing you, and everything to do with saving a friend in trouble. I'm lucky I was able to defeat her alone."

Chat Noir huffed, "That doesn't change the fact that you still fought her alone. I don't feel comfortable letting you sprout wings and fly off whenever you think you need to fight the forces of evil all alone." He narrowed his eyes at her.

He watched as a pink tint sneaked out from behind her mask. She touched the fabric of her suit at her elbows, and smiled sheepishly at him, "To be fair, I had no idea that I could fly. The whole 'having wings' thing was just as surprising to me as it was to you. And, I'm going to be covered in bruises. I think I hit every possible thing on my way out of town."

"An even better reason to call me." He huffed.

She reached up and pulled her fingers through her long hair, "I know. I was just so caught up in the moment, and so frustrated about needing my wings and not knowing how to use them. I'm sorry, Chat." She looked at him.

Chat sighed, he couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't even pretend he was going to be angry at her. The only emotion he felt besides undying love, was worry. Worry that she would be hurt or need protecting, that she might find herself in a place where she couldn't save herself and he wouldn't be there. Worry that if she got much stronger, she wouldn't even need him. Worry that she might realize just how wonderful she was, and what a mess he had become, and how terribly unmatched they were. He only wanted to protect her and care for her.

Ladybug watched as his feeble anger slipped from his grip. She felt the guilt start to creep into her lungs. She did need him, and she was going to give him a complex, if she hadn't already.

He looked at her, "I'm just glad you're safe."

She moved closer to him on the small ledge, until their shoulders and legs were touching, and then leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at the stars past the green lights, "I am. And so are you. And somehow in the whole messed up world, the universe decided that I got to have you, no matter how undeserving I am."

Chat Noir blinked, and looked down at Ladybug, "Pardon?"

Ladybug settled closer to him, and he felt his neck and ears start to warm. The contact was familiar, and something they always did, not only for warmth but also because they cared for each other. Still, it felt a little different now that they were older. She folded her arms across her chest loosely, "I think I have messed up my entire life. And not in the 'teenage my whole life is falling apart' kind of way. But in a real way, that's going to take a long time to get over. I thought that maybe since the akuma disappeared that I could find myself, follow my dreams, and the whole world would be rosy. But I just got myself into a position where I was so blind to reality that I destroyed everything to keep up an illusion. And yet, in the turmoil of everything, I got to keep you. My handsome Kitty-cat. I don't know your real name, or what you do for a living or where you live. I can only feel grateful that you still want to be with me."

Chat Noir was quiet for a moment, letting everything she'd said soak in. In a strange parallel of lives, whoever she was behind the mask was having a very similar experience to his. He had the passing thought, that maybe they'd had little to no success outside of Paris because they were supposed to be together. And now that they were together again, life would be easier. He almost said this aloud, but thought better of it as soon as he opened his mouth. He closed it again promptly. On top of probably being able to understand his life better than anyone, she had pretty much just said that she needed him. Not quite as a sidekick in the battle to save Paris like he'd wanted, but as a friend. The heat creeped from his ears and under his mask across his cheeks. He didn't really know how to react. So he asked the first thing he had thought.

He smirked, "You think I'm handsome?"

She turned to look at him with annoyed and playful eyes.

He grinned to show his exaggerated canine teeth, "Is that a yes?"

Ladybug caved, "Yes, Chat Noir. I think you are handsome. I have always thought you were handsome."

He puffed out his chest to hide the hammering of his heart. She thought he was handsome. It was a step in the right direction.

She laughed at his reaction, "You are also my closest friend, Monsieur."

Chat Noir leaned back and put his hands behind his head, leaning on the metal beam, and crossed his ankles, "And you are mine, My Lady."

88888888

Ringing. It always came back to the ringing. Ringing, ringing, ringing. Adrien looked up from his pillow, where he had finally landed after staying out late as Chat Noir with Ladybug. They had talked until the sun had started to come up over the horizon, and they both realized they would be in a lot of trouble. It wasn't like their teenage days where an all nighter was easily slept off. Staying out late meant that they were both going to be dragging for a few days. It was worth it last night, but now he was regretting it a little. They no longer had parental curfews to meet, only adult responsibilities. He looked to the chair next to his bed that he was calling a nightstand. His phone was ringing. He didn't recognize the number. He almost rolled over to ignore it, but remembered. It was Friday.

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, grabbing at the phone and answering it. He set it to his ear hastily, and tried to sound calm, "This is Adrien."

"Adrien!" A cheery voice called through the phone, "I'm so glad you answered the phone, because I have some excellent news for you. You did it! You made the cut, my friend. Welcome to the Police Force! Well," he laughed, "the academy class, anyway."

Adrien beamed, feeling more excited than he thought he would over this news, "Really?"

"Yep! And I did you the honor of enrolling you in the academy class that starts on Monday. You're welcome, Pretty Boy." the voice teased, "This is Antoni, by the way. In case you already forgot what my voice sounds like. So, I feel like since I watched all those girl ogle at you at the park, that I can call you a pretty boy."

Adrien laughed, "I've been called worse."

Antoni's brisk laughter filled his ears, "This is a story I need to hear, but later. For now I have more phone calls to make. So I'll just see you here at the precinct on Monday at 7:00 AM sharp. Don't worry about anything except you and your ID, we'll get you set up with uniforms and supplies when you get here."

"I'm looking forward to it." Adrien nodded.

"Excellent. I'll mark it down here." Antoni paused, "Oh! And Rodgers bet me 20 that you wouldn't join. I don't know why you wanted this information, but you asked for it, so there it is."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"My pleasure, Mr. Agreste." Antoni laughed, "That feels weird to say. Anyway, I'll see you on Monday. Enjoy your last weekend of freedom!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Thanks Antoni, I will."

The phone clicked off. Adrien took the phone away from his ear and looked down at the small device. He had really done it. He had done something all on his own, without his father's permission or his prodding. Nathalie hadn't pulled any strings, Chyna hadn't hacked into anything, and he still made it. He hadn't needed to tell anyone. He frowned.

He also had no one to tell about this exciting news. His first reaction was to text Robyn, but quickly set that thought aside. He would just have to be happy for himself.

He sighed, angry with himself. It's not like he'd had anyone to tell when he'd been a part of the world that revolved around his father. He was still just as lonely, only a hundred times more free. It had just been easier to tell himself that he wasn't lonely when he was surrounded by people. He shook his head, his blonde hair whipping at his ears, there was no place in his new life for mourning his old one. He had made his choice, and he was satisfied. He was happy in a world where his father didn't exist and Ladybug did.

He was going to be a police officer. He grinned, and scratched the top of Plagg's head with his finger. Plagg twitched only a little, and curled back up in a ball on the pillow.

"You hear that, Plagg?" He whispered, "I did it."

88888888

"I mean it's a total outrage, mom! I've worked for them for almost a year, and they told me that I couldn't stay after I graduated!" Hayley roared into her cell phone, scaring a few birds near the fountain in the park.

Her mother's voice sighed, "Honey, I highly doubt that it's about you. You are a fantastic chef and a phenomenal baker. I'm sure they have their reasons. You shouldn't be so quick to be so angry with them."

Hayley fumed, "But they've never given me any indication that they wouldn't be keeping me until now. They never outright said that I would be staying, but they made it pretty clear they wanted me around. They turned down dozens of applicants this past semester because they wanted to keep me on. And now, out of nowhere, they decide that I can't stay after I graduate?"

"You can't know everything that's going on in their lives. Give them the benefit of a doubt. You love the Dupain-Chengs. You tell me so every time you call me. You go on and on about how kind and sweet and smart they are. What happened?" Her mother hummed.

Hayley sighed, "I don't even really know! I mean, I guess all that's changed is that their daughter, who is THE Marinette Dupain-Cheng by the way, has been around a lot. But I mean it's her family, so she's allowed to be there whenever she wants."

Her mom clicked her tongue, "It sounds like you're making a muffin with enough batter to make a cake, my dear. I know change is hard, but it's for the best. Staying in a bakery that's already established means you are growing the name of someone else. You could open your own bakery, or work in a high class restaurant. There is so much more out there for you than a small bakery in Paris."

Hayley felt her eyes start to sting, she was going to start crying, she could feel it, "But mom," the tears spilled from her eyes, "I really like it at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It's such a quaint place. It's homey and sweet, and the customers are always so nice. I don't even care that all I make are eclairs. I love it. I just wanted to stay, and now I have to find something else."

"Honey," her mother's voice cooed from the other end of the line, "I know it's hard. I know how much you love that bakery. You've grown so much, and learned so many things, but sometimes we have to let go of things we love to find something even better. I have no doubt that you will find something that you love even more than the Dupain-Cheng bakery."

Hayley wiped her eyes with the cuffs of her jacket, "I know. I'm just really upset over it, right now."

"And that's just fine. Be upset. Endings are sad and terrible. But you can do this." Her mother's voice encouraged her.

"Miss Cheng wrote me a really nice reference letter. And Mister Dupain gave me a copy of his bulgarian creme recipe. The more I think about it, maybe the more they are trying to help me grow and not kick me out." Hayley sniffled.

"And there she is. That's my Hayley, finding the good in everyone and in everything. I have to go and pick up Jacob from school now, but I'll be home in about an hour if you want to call back." Hayley could hear her mother shuffling through her bag to find her car keys.

"I think I'll be okay. I have to go home and look for some jobs, I guess, and finish filling out my graduation paperwork. Thanks for listening." Hayley smiled.

"Always," she heard her mother smile, "I love you like chocolate frosting."

Hayley felt her heart warm at the old phrase from her childhood, and smiled, "And I love you a whole tray of brownies."

"Chiao, Honey, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Mom." Hayley listened to her mother take the phone away from her face and press the disconnect button on her phone. Three short beeps in her ear told her that she was no longer connected to her mother through the phone. She took the phone from her ear, and slid it into her pocket. She looked up at the trees in the park, and frowned. She knew in her heart that it would be okay in the end. But, right at this moment, she was sad and angry and five different versions of anxious about the whole thing.

Where was she going to find another place that would make her feel like it was more about baking and less about business? Where else was she going to find someone as sweet as Tom? She closed her eyes. The answer was nowhere. Nowhere was going to be as great as the small bakery on the street corner.

88888888

"I'm sorry, what?" Marinette hummed.

Sabine sighed, "Can you pay attention please? This is very important. Your father and I have a serious question for you."

Marinette groaned, "I'm sorry Mama, I didn't sleep very well last night. My eyes won't stay open."

Sabine raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you turn in early last night?"

Marinette lied through her teeth, "Yes, but being in my bed doesn't mean that I fall asleep. And even once I fall asleep there is no guarantees of staying asleep."

Sabine looked at Marinette with worried eyes and the raven haired girl set her head on the table, her long hair falling over her shoulders. She started to rethink her husband's idea for the bakery. Marinette was going through enough, she didn't need her father's expectations on her shoulders. Sabine considered for a moment, but came full circle. She should not make choices for Marinette before she asked.

Marinette sighed and pushed herself up from the table, "No excuses." She sighed, "I will pay attention, I swear. What did you want to talk about, Mama?"

Sabine folded her hands together, "Your father and I would like to offer you the apprentice position at the bakery. It would be more than just helping out for something to do. You would run the shop in the front, taking orders and filling them, as well as taking orders for larger baking jobs, like wedding cakes and party size cookies. We would teach you to run the bakery while I run the business side and your father bakes all of the sweets. We would pay you like we would any employee."

Marinette suddenly felt very awake. She had told her parents long ago that she didn't want to inherit the bakery. She wasn't interested in sweets and rolls. They had respected her choice then, why wouldn't they now? Maybe they felt bad for her, since she'd flipped her life upside down.

"I don't want you to do this just because I am down right now." Marinette looked away.

Sabine reached across the table and took Marinette's hand, "Not to frighten you, but it has always been your place to inherit this bakery. If your father had his way you would be his personal assistant, and someday when you are married, that you and your spouse will live in this house, and work in this bakery and the Dupain-Cheng name will forever be associated with bread."

Marinette paled, "Mama, I've told you and Papa before that I don't want to be in charge of the bakery."

Sabine laughed, "I know. But we are not offering you this job because of pity. We are offering the job because you have proven that you work hard, and your father might think that giving you an opportunity to work will make you want the bakery."

Marinette sighed. They were pushing again.

Sabine squeezed her hand, "You don't have to want the bakery. But if you'd like a job, we're offering you one."

"I will think about it." Marinette smiled, "but I don't want you hurt yours or Papa's feelings. I don't want to inherit the bakery."

"I know. And I'm not offering you the bakery, I'm offering you a job." Sabine smiled.

Marinette laid her head across her arms, feeling her hair tickle her skin. Her mother's hands were still wrapped lightly around hers. She looked at her mother, "I would love a real job, Mama. I'll do it. But only until I find my way, then you're on your own again for finding someone to run the bakery for you."

Sabine retracted her hand, and stood up quickly, "Excellent. I'll let your father know. First day is Monday." She leaned back in Marinette's direction, "You should go take a nap, love." She disappeared around the edge of the doorway.

Marinette looked around the kitchen. It was a pretty slow day. There were their regular customers and a few small orders, but nothing they couldn't handle without her for a couple hours. And if they needed her, they would know where to find her. She peeled herself from the counter, and trudged her way up the stairs to her front door.

She smiled. She had always loved that her house was like a secret hideout above the bakery. Everyone knew where it was, of course, but it was quiet up above the noise of the city, and the light that came through the windows was just lovely. And now, rather than feeling like a old classic apartment, it felt like a house. They had remodeled the entire inside of the building a few years ago.

The bakery had needed a space upgrade and the house needed some touch ups too, so they saved up, and Marinette pitched in a lot of her designer's pay and royalties, and her parents basically gutted the whole place and built it up again. The bakery now extended all the way the the back of the property, making it almost twice the depth that it had been before. Customers didn't see the difference, but behind the quaint storefront was now an industrial kitchen with large ovens and refrigerators. It was a baker's haven back there.

But along with the bakery her whole house got bigger too. All three floors were expanded and remodeled to make the space feel more open. The insulation had been replaced, so that the heat of the bakery didn't warm the house too much. It also took away their need for three separate doors for them to get to all the levels of their home. Now all three levels were connected by stairs inside.

Marinette pushed open the door to her home, and breathed in the soft smell of freshly vacuumed carpet and waffles, which had been for breakfast this morning. She wandered up the stairs past the guest room and up the next set of stairs to her room. She pushed the door up and open, and walked up into her space. She smiled. It was a good space.

She made her way up the last small set of stairs to her loft, where Tikki and her bed were waiting for her. She kicked off her shoes, and they tumbled down to the main floor. She then flopped down to her bed, and fell asleep before she could tell herself to lay straight. That would be the last time she let herself stay up late with Chat Noir.


	14. Chapter 14

Nathalie pressed the home button on her phone for the millionth time that day, looking at the picture of Adrien asleep on the large couch of the front room. Robyn had taken it and sent it to her in a meeting one day. More than anyone in Adrien's life, Nathalie knew all too well what it was like to live under the thumb of Gabriel Agreste. Granted, she liked the work and the power she felt being in charge of so much of the Agreste Family's life. She was an integral part of the Agreste Empire, and she knew it. She held Gabriel in high respects. She had also come to love Adrien like family.

She couldn't afford to let his leaving the family affect her work. She needed to be present and helpful. She had meetings to arrange and conferences to attend. She needed to confirm budgets and oversee company cuts and expansions. She was a secretarial force to be reckoned with. But, when she was alone like this, sitting on her bed with her hair down and her makeup cleaned off, she looked at this sweet moment trapped behind her phone screen and let the sadness sit on her chest. In this small moment, when the worry and pressure on Adrien's chest lifted away. When the insecurity and sadness that plagued him while his eyes were open gave way to a happiness he only knew in dreams. The moment when the lines on his face softened, and he became a younger version of himself. Carefree, lighthearted, and sweet. She cared for that boy still trapped inside him. She had set the photo as her lockscreen almost instantly, and hadn't changed it since. It made her smile, and reminded her that people that were kind and innocent by nature should not be bullied into maturity and responsibility. To put that kind of expectation on someone so selfless didn't help them, it broke them. There was a small part of her that ached to think that a boy so sweet had grown into his father's shadow. The other part reminded her that she was a professional assistant, and going against Gabriel's wishes on behalf of Adrien was beyond her pay grade.

The screen went black, and she pushed the button again. Her heart tightened and she locked the screen again. She couldn't afford to miss him like this. She knew that Adrien had made the right choice. She had watched his whole life, fencing lessons and piano recitals, and then his graduation from primary schooling and now his successful career as a model and actor.

She had also watched the bright, happy, hilarious boy he had once been fade slowly into the background as Adrien assumed every role his father placed on him. In the eight years since he had lost his mother, Adrien had become particularly hard to connect with. He used to bring her things, and help her manage papers. Small drawings of flowers and other useless things, and a weed he'd pulled from the ground. As time went on, he stopped giving her things for no reason, and mostly avoided her since she didn't have the time to tend to him like he deserved to be tended to. Nathalie had told herself many times that she didn't need to feel so much guilt over the son of her boss. She had also told herself many times that if she didn't love the boy then no one would.

She sighed, and set her phone down on the table next to her bed, and took off her glasses. She looked at the large window where the moon was peering into her room, and felt the guilt already starting to dissipate. Adrien was an adult, and he could make his own choices. And, as sad as she was to be apart from him, she knew that he would start to come back to himself now that he had gathered enough courage to leave a profession he had never really even liked. In the same breath, she was still sad that she would likely never have a reason to see him again.

Adrien had made it clear to her before he left that he was grateful for all of the things she had done for him over the years. All of the careful and quiet pushing of his father that she did on his behalf, and all of the times she sat at the back of his recitals when his father couldn't make it. He had thanked her for being there when he had no one. He asked her to take care of his father and of Robyn. He explained that he would be leaving Robyn, and that he had no intention of coming back. He knew that his father would be furious, and that was okay. He had told her not to worry about him, that he would make it work. He had respect for her loyalty to his father, and he would miss her.

Gabriel had indeed been furious. Before Adrien had even made it to the corner of the street, Gabriel had frozen all of Adrien's accounts and assets. At least, the ones he had control over. After making sure that Adrien would feel that the loss of his father's support financially, he had returned to his breakfast. He had fully expected Adrien to be back by lunch.

Adrien was not back by lunch, or dinner. He didn't call and he didn't attempt to access any of his accounts or assets. Gabriel's anger grew. Nathalie knew that Adrien kept his own finances outside of his father's grasp, and that he had enough savings to buy a piece of the company if he wanted it. Adrien would not be coming back to ask Gabriel for help financially.

As the days passed and Adrien didn't call or even attempt to come back, Gabriel became more furious. He spent more and more time locked up in his office, and called on Nathalie only through text or email. He refused to leave the house, and made all of his appointments through video streaming. And sometimes he didn't even make his appointments. Nathalie started to worry about him. He brushed her off.

Nathalie clicked off her light. She didn't have the energy to keep thinking about this tonight. With time they would be okay. Gabriel would find someone new to do his bidding. His investors and beneficiaries would stabilize again, and Agreste Designs would thrive as it always had. Adrien would find where he fit in the world. And she, she would be happy for them both.

88888888

"Name?" the officer behind the check-in table grumbled.

"A-Adrien," Adrien cleared his throat, "Last name 'Agreste'."

The older man scanned over the list on the clipboard, and scraped his pen across the page, "You're clear. Go that way and they'll get you fitted for a uniform." he pointed to the table where boxes filled with uniforms were piled high.

Adrien smiled, "Thank you." and he rushed towards the uniform table.

He stood behind another trainee, a girl, with dark eyes and light hair. She was focused and seemed determined. She was very short, compared to him, but Adrien didn't dare bring that up. He'd learned the hard way that short girls want to be tall and tall girls want to be short and they don't need a boy to tell them about their height. Despite her height, she looked fierce. She didn't look like a recruit, she looked like an officer. Adrien paled, he couldn't be that serious. Not even if he tried. Adrien felt like maybe he shouldn't have chosen this job. What if just like modeling he had the looks but not the attitude. He could never be rude to the other models or to the stylists and designers, which had always gotten him in trouble.

He shook his head, he had wanted this. He had wanted to leave his father's house and be his own man. This was his chance. Antoni had spotted him from across the park, and plucked him from the crowd. He'd passed all the preliminary exams with flying colors. Just because he wasn't serious, didn't mean he didn't have every right to be here.

The woman behind the table was a well built woman with skin the color of dark chocolate and thick curling hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She would beat Adrien in a fight, and probably half the precinct if it came down to it. She clearly meant business. She looked to be about in her mid-forties, and like she was not happy to be doing this job right now. Her accent and strong personality struck him.

"Name?" the woman called.

"Oh, right." Adrien blinked, "Agreste. Adrien."

"Agreste?" the girl with the light hair turned, surprising Adrien with her tiny voice, "Like the clothing line?"

Adrien looked away, "Yeah. Like that."

"Are you related to the Agreste family?" She gushed. Adrien felt his stomach turn. Day one and he was already discovered.

The woman behind the table sneered, "Enough talking, go try on your uniform." She shooed the girl away. She looked back to Adrien, "You look like a medium." She picked up a stack of clothes and thrust them into his arms, "Go try these on. If they fit, leave it on, come back out here, and I'll give you your set of uniforms and your locker key. If not we'll try again. Locker room is there." She didn't even look up from her clipboard to point, only gestured in the direction of the lockers.

"Thanks." he nodded and made his way to the changing room.

He looked down at the dark blue fabric. He was an officer in training. He was going to protect the streets of Paris, not only as the masked hero of the night, but as himself. Just as Adrien. He pulled the pants on, and sighed, forgetting what it was like to have clothing that wasn't made for you. The waist was basically perfect, but the hem was way too short. He couldn't even tuck those into boots. He sighed, but left them on to try on the shirt.

The shirt fit perfectly. He could comfortably button all the buttons, and tuck it into the pants. He could bend and twist without it coming untucked too much, and it still fit him snugly enough that he looked trimmed and proper. He smiled. The pants were too short, but he liked this new look. He was used to seeing himself in all black, and he knew he looked good. All blue was different. It was still just as striking, but he was more human than he was as Chat Noir. Though it would take some getting used to.

He changed back into his street clothes and walked back to the table. There was three more trainees looking for uniforms.

The woman grumbled at him again, "My eyes are never wrong. You are a medium. Don't come back here telling me I didn't get it right. Move along, Pretty Boy."

Adrien sighed, the nickname was coming back and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to stick if he didn't put a stop to it. He smiled, "No ma'am. You weren't wrong. Everything fits great, except that the trousers are too short. They fit my waist but I feel like I can still see the top of my tube socks when I put them on. Do you have pants that are longer?"

She looked up at him with a glare that rivaled Ladybug's when she was especially miffed with him. She stopped, and looked Adrien up and down a couple of times. She set down her clipboard, and hummed to herself, "Well my my, look at you. Here I was in full uniform mode, and I missed the view! How did a buffoon like Antoni get a gem like you to join the force?"

Adrien grimaced.

"You need size tall, slim and handsome." She shook her head and snatched the uniform from his grasp, "This is the wrong size. Who gave you this?" she huffed, throwing it down into a box of crumpled fabric. She bent down and pulled a uniform still wrapped in the plastic from a box. She held it out for him with a wink, "Try that one on, Sugar."

Adrien gingerly took the uniform from her, and nodded with a blush, "Thanks." He turned away quickly and made his way back to the locker room. He could feel the heat creep up his neck. That was a change of character. And she had so blatantly called him out. He was trying to stay out of the spotlight and not get himself noticed. So far he was doing a great job. But not if people started making a fuss about his looks and his name everywhere he went. He trapped himself in the changing stall, and sat on the bench. He put his head in his hands.

He was going to have to come to terms with this. And soon. He was Adrien Agreste. Son of Gabriel Agreste and the heir apparent to his father's empire. Even though he had sworn all of that off, he would still have to come to terms with it eventually. He was also a star of many movies in international circles. There was a chance that someone would recognize him. They were mostly American and British titles, so it wasn't likely. But it could still happen. And, he was handsome. He didn't think himself that good looking. But he wasn't the superstar son of a fashion designer because he was nice. He knew that he was handsome. But he didn't like being so publicly called out for it. He sighed.

What if he just told everyone who he was? Then he could just deal with it all at once. He groaned, that wouldn't work. The press would be on him in a second and he would have to explain why he'd chosen to be an officer. His father would be here in an instant and would make everything miserable. He would need to lay low and build up his life a little before he rocked the boat like that. But if he lied, and said that he wasn't who he was, and people found out, rumors would start. And, he couldn't combat rumors. He was sure there was already rumors about why he would leave Robyn, and he couldn't let himself think about that. All he could do was live in this moment and face the facts as they came to light.

He reached for the wrapped uniform, and carefully picked the package open. He stopped. This was a fresh uniform. The fabric hadn't been washed yet, and the factory stitching was still intact on the collar tag. He felt the fabric. He was the son of Gabriel Agreste, and now he was a police officer. If someone asked he wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't bring it up. He had left for his own good. And now he just wanted to be normal.

He put on the new uniform, surprised at how well it fit him. The cuffs of the shirt hit his wrists in the right place and the bottom didn't even threaten to come untucked. The pants were wonderful. They fit the tops of his feet, and they were well fitted down his legs. He was always surprised at how finding the right size made all the difference. He folded up his clothes and put his bright sneakers back on. He made his way back to the uniform table and prepared for the worst.

"Excuse me," he smiled, "You were right. This size is much better."

The woman dropped her clipboard and turned to look at him. She closed her eyes for a moment, "Mm, mm, mm. Sugar, that is what I am talkin' about." She put her hand on her hip, and gestured at him, "Fine young man like yourself, dressed in those service blues. Yes sir, that is a sight to see. Yes. Welcome to the force, Sugar."

"Hey!" A voice called, and Adrien spun on his heel to see Antoni coming out of the large conference room, "Good to see you, Pretty Boy." Antoni clapped his hand on Adrien shoulder, "Those service blues look good on you, kid. I see you've made friends with Cherlie. She's the senior officer of sass and tactless insults around here." Antoni pointed a thumb at the woman behind the table, "I'd be careful what you say to her."

Adrien felt himself relax. There was no reason to be self conscious or worried here. Here he was Adrien. A funny guy with blonde hair and bright orange shoes. And Antoni was here. Antoni could be trusted. Adrien grinned, "How do you keep all the men on the street from lining up to join the force with a woman like that handing out uniforms?" He said loud enough for her to hear. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She turned to him, "You watch your mouth, Sugar." Her face was serious.

Adrien smirked, "I meant no disrespect. I only think that you're incredibly charming." He winked.

Cherlie smirked back, "I can see we're gonna get along real nice, you and me. Unlike Antoni here, you know how to treat a lady."

"I certainly hope so." Adrien smiled.

Antoni groaned, "Do you do that on purpose, or does that just like, come with your territory. Do you just charm all women? Like, how do you even do that? Does it just come naturally, and later you're going to tell me you didn't realize what you were doing? That's lame. I mean you should see yourself right now. All of the girl recruits are talking about you, kid." He scowled, "And don't encourage her."

Adrien shrugged, "She's been kind to me."

Antoni huffed, "Don't shrug your shoulders. And you," he pointed at Cherlie, "Get this boy his uniforms and keys so he can get to training. He's gonna be late if you keep batting those big black eyelashes at him."

Cherlie held up a finger, "Don't you boss me, Officer Antoni. I outrank you. I'll keep doing whatever I please with my big black anything I want. And I'll put you on desk duty if you show me lip again."

Antoni sighed, and looked up at the lights on the ceiling, "Fine," he folded his arms, "I was just coming to see how it was going but I can see that I'm not wanted. I'll go. I'm leaving. I have coffee to make, and cadet orientation forms to print anyway." He waved as he stormed off.

Adrien turned to Cherlie, "He's a good guy."

Cherlie smiled, "He is. Good heart inside that tiny chest of his." She snickered, "You should get going." She handed him a large stack of packaged uniforms, "These are for you. You'll get your belt and tools and gun and all that manly stuff later. Good luck, Sugar."

"Thank you, Cherlie." Adrien took the pile of uniforms and the key from her.

She waved and turned to the next recruit to help them find a uniform that fit. He walked to the locker room for the third time, and searched for his locker. The key had an inscribed M and the number 23. He walked to the row and searched for the number. He smiled, it was a locker on the top. He stuck the key in, and turned. The locker popped open to show an empty space with two hooks and a small shelf. He shoved his uniforms inside and put his street clothes on top of that. He clipped the key to the locker onto his belt loop, and shut the locker with a loud slam. He grinned, and put his hands in his pockets.

This was Day One.

88888888

Marinette hung her head, "I'm so sorry to see you go, Haley. You've really been a great asset to the team here. I haven't known you for very long, but my parents have nothing but good things to say about you."

Haley looked away, and played with the ends of her red hair.

Marinette frowned, "I know how hard it is to leave something you love so much. But, you are a talented baker and you will find your way soon. This bakery is too small for a talent like yours." She smiled, "My father opened this bakery through sheer force of will with no previous baking experience. He taught himself everything he knows. You're a hundred steps further than that. You're going to do great things."

Haley broke a small smile, "Thank you, Marinette."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Marinette offered.

"No," Haley wiped her eyes and held the new apron and large mixing bowl that Sabine had given her tightly, "Well. Maybe let me lock the door for the last time."

Marinette pulled the key from her apron pocket, "Of course. You lock the front door from the outside and I'll meet you around the back and you can lock the back door too. The bakery won't know anything is wrong until Monday."

Haley took the key and held it in her hands. It was just a silver key, and it was beat up from opening and closing the bakery locks so many times. She turned and walked out the front door. She turned around to see the dark bakery. She pulled the door closed, and twisted the key in the lock. This was it. She was done.

88888888

"Plagg I'm not joking right now, where is my locker key?" Adrien sighed.

"I don't have it." Plagg huffed.

Adrien glared at the mischievous kwami, "If you don't have it then can you please tell me how it mysteriously vanished from my belt? It's attached to a reel, Plagg, I have no reason to take it off my belt."

Plagg sighed, "Maybe you have bad luck."

Adrien growled, "You are infuriating."

"I am also innocent." Plagg curled up on the pillow.

Adrien picked him up in his large human hands and threw the pillow to the ground. Beneath the pillow was his keys. He swiped them angrily from the covers. He set Plagg back down on the bed, "Whenever something goes mysteriously missing, it's always you. I've known you for the better part of my life, you little snipe. I know better."

Plagg yawned and curled into the blankets, "I didn't know that it was those keys you were looking for."

Adrien rolled his eyes and groaned, "I have to go. And I don't have time to eat. I'll have to buy food on the way."

Plagg didn't answer. Adrien could scream. He loved Plagg, but he also sometimes wanted to step on him. He was so lazy and troublesome. Adrien grabbed his shoulder bag and raced out the door and to his car. He was going to get an earful from Cherlie and from Antoni, who had self appointed themselves as his parents at the precinct. They had given themselves that name, and stopped teasing each other to tease him, after learning that he was basically an orphan. They made training harder than it already was by either going easy on him or making him work harder than everyone else. He fumbled with his keys and caught a glimpse of the small bakery in the window of his car. A smile spread across his face. Perfect.

He put his keys back in his pocket, and dashed across the street. He walked into the bakery and took a deep breath in through his nose. This was going to become a problem.

"Welcome to the- Adrien?" A voice tickled his ears.

His eyes popped open, and he looked to see a very familiar face behind the counter. He blinked a few times before he smiled wide, "Marinette! What are you doing here?"

Marinette shot him a look, "This is my parent's bakery. This is my house."

Adrien flushed, "I knew this place felt familiar! I remember. We used to spend our lunch hour here. I guess I just never connected that this was beneath your house. Though I guess I should have. I have been to your house a couple of times." Adrien stopped and looked at Marinette. She was looking at him with an unimpressed frown.

He put his hand on the back of his neck, "Sorry."

Marinette sighed, but smiled, "Don't worry, it was a long time ago. What can I get for you? Cookie, croissant, cinnamon roll?"

"Wait." Adrien raised an eyebrow, "You work here too? I thought you were working for Square Designs."

Marinette ground her teeth, but responded with an even voice, "You obviously haven't been on social media at all. The circle of internet gossip that revolves around the world of fashion won't stop talking about how I quit. Yes. Quit. I walked right out."

Adrien blinked, "Why did you do that?"

"It's, uh, personal?" she huffed, but then sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little fresh off the chopping block here. So yes, I work here. I'm sorry I snapped. What can I get for you?"

Adrien blinked, "Uh, I'll have two blueberry muffins, and a coffee please."

Marinette smiled at him, "You're in luck, the muffins are just coming out of the oven. They'll be fresh, fluffy and warm for you."

"How delectable." he hummed, and his stomach growled quietly.

Marinette pushed her long hair behind her ear, "And how do you like your coffee?"

"No cream, just sugar, thanks." He put his hands in his pockets, and watched as Marinette buzzed around the small cafe and gingerly pulled two muffins from the fresh box and into a bag for him. She stuck a golden sticker on the paper bag, and set it on the top of the glass case. She turned and poured a cup of hot coffee into a paper cup. She mixed in the sugar and set it next to his bag.

"Order up, Mr. Agreste." She smiled.

Adrien smiled back, and passed her the amount he owed for the meager breakfast, "Thank you."

"It's on the house. For old time's sake." She shook her head.

Adrien stumbled over his words, "I don't. Can't. I."

Marinette laughed, "Really, Adrien. Don't worry about it."

"Well," he took the bag and coffee from the counter, "Thank you."

"A pleasure." She put her hands in her apron pockets.

She watched as he bounced out the door and into a car across the street. She could feel the heat on her cheeks before she remembered to be embarrassed. She had almost spilled her whole life story to a person she had barely spoken to since they were kids. And she'd gotten so mad about Square so fast. She would have to learn to get that under control. She couldn't afford to have that kind of knee-jerk reaction be her first response. She took a deep breath. She looked down at the cash register, realizing something. He had been wearing a uniform.

A police uniform, and he was looking more handsome than he had been in school. Her heart was light and fluttering in her chest. She put her hand over her heart. A fashion designer in a baker's apron who was falling over herself over a boy she used to know in a police uniform. She blinked again. A police uniform. What kind of photo shoot would he need a police uniform for, anyway?

His uniform could use some tweeks. Letting out the sleeves a little to fit the shirt evenly across his shoulders, and tucking in the rib section so it was more comfortable, and taking a little less than an inch off the waist of the pants to make them fit more snugly. Marinette stopped, and put her hand over her mouth. She had been looking at Adrien Agreste, and wanting to tailor his clothes. She groaned to herself. She was a mess. She didn't do that anymore. She had cookies to frost and cakes to decorate. She didn't have time to mentally tailor Adrien's clothing.

She didn't have time to think about that right now. For now, she needed to learn to run this bakery or she was going to drown in cake batter.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette walked into her room, and sat in her office chair. She was at her wit's end with the akuma. And, on top of the akuma, she was running on sugar dust to get everything done with the bakery. She loved the pace, but was learning that she needed more than just luck to run a bakery. She spun in a few circles, searching for answers in the textured ceiling paint. As a child she had always found things there. Clouds. The shapes of a fair maiden and a handsome prince, a castle. A runway. Clothing and beautiful gowns. But, no answers. She could still make out some of the imaginary shapes, but there were no answers. She sighed before she stopped spinning and looked down towards her computer screens. They were currently dancing with patterns of the stars and dimly lit moons. There was something about space that calmed her. Maybe it was the way the moon changed every night, or the way the stars spun around in the sky. Maybe it was that the stars hid behind the sun during the day, but twinkled brightly in turn all night long. She absentmindedly picked up a pencil and started to twiddle it between her fingers. Every so often she would twirl the pen up and around her fingers, and then catch it expertly in her fingers again, where she would twiddle it until the urge struck her to spin it around her fingers.

She couldn't stop thinking about La Papillon, and the strange behavior he had been showing. It seemed so strange that he would come back after seven years. It hadn't been a few weeks or even a few months. It had been almost a decade. Why seven? Why now? Why had he stopped? Why had he started again? What was she going to do? She looked at Tikki. She could have guessed that Tikki staying with her meant that La Papillon would eventually resurface. But it was more than that. Not only had he resurfaced, he was getting angry. The villains that he created had more deep seated reasons to need powers, making them more willing and desperate to get her earrings and Chat's ring, and more open to being re-akumatized. But why did it have to be now?

"Tikki, it's happening again." Marinette sighed.

"You're overthinking something that shouldn't be so deeply thought about?" Tikki hummed, and picked up a chocolate chip from the bowl Marinette kept on her desk.

Marinette glared, "No."

Tikki looked up from her spot near the mousepad, "What is it, then?"

"They're getting smarter. The akuma. This has happened before. La Papillon tried to get at us with brutish and powerful akuma. But, after dozens of failed attempts, he started getting smarter. And so did the akuma. And it's happening again." Marinette stuck the end of her pencil in her mouth. She chewed the eraser lightly.

Tikki hummed, "I suppose you're right. But remember that you're getting more powerful too. You've been honing your body for years. Being Ladybug now, should be even easier than before. And, as you get stronger, you gain more power and you understand how to better wield your miraculous."

"The physical demands are easier. I am more flexible and more agile. My muscles are faster and I am more alert. My martial arts training and meditation have made me calm. But I'm talking about difficulty." Marinette swiveled again in her chair, "The akuma hides inside a person's personal possessions. It has to be on their body to work, but La Papillon is getting more and more clever. Like this last akuma, it was hiding in his belt. That was tricky to get to. So they are more strategic."

"And more aggressive." Tikki commented.

Marinette put her feet up in her desk and leaned her chair back. She folded her arms across her stomach and closed her eyes, "Something must have happened. Both times. Something must have happened to make him stop wanting the miraculous stones, and then something must have happened to make him want them again. And this time, he seems desperate. Almost vicious." Marinette crossed her legs.

"The akuma attacks are getting more and more frequent." Tikki mused, "I guess La Papillon hasn't been just sitting around either."

Marinette groaned, "I so don't need this right now. Between running the bakery, learning to replace Haley, the threat of a new akuma every minute, I'm working on convincing my parents again that I really don't want to inherit the bakery. I don't have time to psychologically break down La Papillon's personal life. Even if it would help me fight him better. But I wouldn't really know how to find that out, because I don't know who he really is."

Tikki grinned, "Speaking of hidden identities, I noticed you looking at a certain devilishly handsome hero earlier. Chat Noir has found himself an in. He has waited for you all this time. Now that you aren't distracted by Adrien, or by Andrew, the pure love he offers you seems pretty tempting, doesn't it?"

Marinette blushed, and screeched, "Tikki!"

Tikki laughed, "I know what you think, and I know how you feel. I literally become a part of you on a regular basis. Not to mention, we've been together long enough for me to read you like a book."

Marinette's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, and she put her face in her hands, "But we don't know each other's real identities, and I can't build a whole relationship with someone I don't know outside of saving Paris." Marinette put her hands in her lap, and swept her feet off the desk. She put her elbows on the desk and set her chin on her hand, "I could always just ruin everything and tell him who I am."

Tikki's eyes widened, "After all the whining you did as kids? He would be so mad."

Marinette sighed, "I know."

Tikki frowned, "I know it's hard, Marinette. But you have me, and now you have Alya and Nino back. You also have Chat Noir, but you have to decide how far to let him in."

Marinette frowned, "Everyone knows you don't feed strays, or let them in. If you feed them, they never leave. I made that mistake before too."

88888888

"This is just so unfair. How am I supposed to apply for a job when the best bakery in Paris let me go? No one wants someone who didn't get hired after their internship. This is so dumb!" Hayley shouted and sat down in the grass in the park. She flopped back into the soft green foliage, and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"It doesn't quite seem fair does it?" A voice called to her.

Hayley sat up, and looked around. There was no one. She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Who's there?" She called out. After a moment she felt silly for asking. Of course there wasn't anyone out here this time of day.

"My name is La Papillon." the voice cooed.

Hayley's eyebrows shot up, "La Papillon? Why are you talking to me?"

"I've come to help you get revenge on the people who wronged you. You should be a great baker, and you could have inherited that bakery. Their designer daughter doesn't even care about the bakery. But they chose her over you."

Hayley blinked, "Marinette?"

La Papillon sighed, "Yes. Marinette."

"But I like Marinette. And I like the Dupain-Chengs. I'm frustrated right now, but I don't really want to hurt them. They have their reasons." Hayley frowned, "Now leave me alone."

La Papillon growled, "I'm going to give you the power to open your own bakery. To be better than the Dupain-Chengs. You would be the best baker in Paris. You could destroy them."

Hayley growled, "I said no thank you!"

"But my dear, you have already let my akuma into your heart. You have already made your choice, my sweet Sugar Rush." he hummed.

Hayley's ears rang for a moment, and the name settled down into her soul. What a fitting name it was. She felt her mouth pull up into a smile, "Sugar Rush, huh?"

La Papillon grinned, "Yes. You will be the greatest baker in Paris, and the Dupain-Cheng's will realize how wrong they were to let you go. Eventually those two idiots, Ladybug and Chat Noir will come to stop you. When they do, make sure you get their miraculouses for me. And when we both have what we want, there will be no one to stop us."

Hayley felt a warm sensation come over her as she started to think of all the ways she could get back at all of the people that passed her over, "It would be my pleasure, Papillon."

She stood up off the grass and looked down at her hands. They were yellow, and her mixing bowl that was sitting next to her in the grass seemed to glow. She picked it up, and wished for a whisk. A whisk appeared in her hand, and the bowl started to fill with batter. She smiled, and put the whisk in the batter and beat it for a moment before she pulled the whisk out and dolloped the batter in thin air. The blob of batter formed into a fluffy lemon tart, and it grew frosting and powdered sugar fell out of the air. Sugar Rush smiled, and she walked to the edge of the park.

A table appeared, and she started to make all kinds of desserts. She laid them out on the table, hiding the bowl under the table.

"Excuse me?" A small girl came up to the table.

"Yes, my sweet?" Sugar Rush smiled.

"Can I have one of those?" her small hand pointed to the lemon tarts.

Sugar Rush picked up on of the treats with delicate fingers, and handed it to the little girl, "Only if you promise to be careful, and take a napkin." She winked at the girl.

The little girl beamed, and ran off back to her parents.

Her mother raced back to the table. She looked distressed, "I'm so sorry. I think my daughter stole this from you. How much do I owe you for it?"

Sugar Rush waved a hand, "I gave it to her. Would you like something?" she gestured to her table full of goodies. The mother let her daughter's hand slip from hers, and looked up at Sugar Rush.

"R-really?" She hummed.

"I don't want your money, only to share my superior baking skills with anyone who will try my treats." She beamed.

The mother laughed, "Well then, I would love a slice of that cake." she pointed to a thick chocolate cake with fudge frosting. Sugar Rush snapped her fingers, and a perfect slice of the cake slid up from the rest of the cake and onto a plate. Sugar Rush grabbed the plate, and passed it to the woman.

"Bon Appetit." Sugar Rush grinned.

The mother rushed off with her daughter, but waved back, and Sugar Rush smiled. This was going to be great. She would prove who the best baker was.

88888888

Gabriel sat behind his desk, thinking for the millionth time that day that he really needed to tell Nathalie to schedule him for a massage. He could feel his shoulders tightening by the moment. There was a pile of paperwork on his desk, and it was only building. Every time he turned around or left his office for even a moment it seemed to be getting bigger. He hated paperwork. He would ask Nathalie to handle it. She was good at that sort of thing.

He leaned back in his large chair, looking at the monstrous painting on his wall of himself with Adrien just before his career as a model and actor had taken off. It hung next to a painting of his wife. Looking at the painting made him incredibly angry. His blood boiled, and he wanted to smash the desk in half. Or perhaps throw the desk through the painting. He smoothed his jacket, such rash behavior wouldn't do anything for him. He had built an entire empire for his son, and Adrien had simply dropped everything and left. Gabriel didn't even know where Adrien was. He'd asked Nathalie to look, and to track him down. But she didn't really have time, and Adrien had turned off the GPS tracking on his phone. At the same time that he wanted to tear the painting from the wall, he also felt his heart tightening inside of his chest.

He had now lost everyone he cared for. First his wife, and now Adrien. All he'd ever wanted was to work hard and to have a family. To achieve his dreams and share his success with the woman he loved, and when Adrien was born, provisions were made to include him. He had fought hard for his dreams, and now sat at the head of a multi-million dollar company. But he was alone except for Nathalie and his bodyguard. Gabriel was coming to realize that you couldn't have both things, and that he may have chosen incorrectly. He had only been trying to provide for his family.

After losing his mother, Adrien had changed. He'd become more submissive and subdued. He seemed to cling to Gabriel, looking to his father for guidance and attention, and Gabriel did everything he could to keep Adrien entertained and cared for. He supported him financially, and always made sure that he was fed and made all of his appointments and jobs. He'd even put Adrien in a place where he could meet other kids like him. Gabriel had set up many of Adrien's jobs with the specific purpose of him meeting other actors and models his age. Adrien had been so adamant about going to school, that Gabriel had hoped that filling his career with the same age group would help him. It had worked. Adrien had thrived in the world of modelling and acting. He was quite well known, and had even had a few requests for his services. Gabriel had been proud of him.

And Adrien had thrown it all back in his face. He started to question what had been so clearly laid out for him. He'd disrespected everything he'd been given. He'd come home one afternoon and started talking about what he wanted to do with his future. What had started as a fairly promising conversation ended with nothing other than a horrible discussion about him leaving modeling to become a high school guidance counselor. Gabriel wretched at the very idea. But after he'd dismissed him, Adrien had grown more rebellious and left without even saying where he was going. He'd stolen a car, and left everything in his room except for his laptop, which he had bought for himself.

Gabriel had sold his apartment on the spot and emptied all of his bank accounts, only to find that Adrien had already closed the accounts, and that the apartment complex had already been notified that Adrien wouldn't be coming back. Gabriel had hoped that the draw of his left possessions would eventually bring Adrien back. So far, it hadn't. On top of all of that, Adrien had broken the heart of the most wonderful girl Gabriel had ever known. Robyn Handen.

Adrien and Robyn had met at a modeling show, and they had hit it off immediately. She was sassy and gorgeous, and Adrien was famous and the heir to the Agreste Empire. They were a perfect match. Being together made Adrien more willing to do things where Robyn would be, and Robyn gained a hand into the Fashion World that no other girl had, she was dating the son of the most famous designer in France. It was wonderful to see them together. In fact, when Adrien had come into his office that fateful afternoon, he had been hoping that his famous son was going to tell him that he was going to ask Robyn to marry him. Nathalie had warned him that it might happen, since Adrien had planned an American getaway with Robyn. Gabriel had been almost giddy with the thought that a lovely girl like Robyn would be a part of the Agreste empire. However, when Adrien had lost his mind, he'd also ended a two year relationship with Robyn, and left her crying in the dining room.

Gabriel's anger bubbled again. Adrien had shown nothing but disrespect and entitlement since Fashion Week, and he'd had just about enough of it. He sat up and opened his computer, but got distracted by all of the email notifications and the large pile of paperwork. He growled, and stood up. He pushed the intercom. He didn't need this.

It beeped and Nathalie's voice answered promptly, "Yes, Sir?"

"Get my emails answered. And get this paperwork off of my desk and completed. I don't want to see it here in the morning."

Nathalie nodded, "Yes, Sir."

He pressed the 'end' button angrily and stormed into his private study, where sketchbooks and large design posters hung from the walls. His anger with Adrien was getting in the way of his creative process and making it hard to concentrate. He needed someone to take Adrien's place, to make Adrien realize that he wasn't needed. Replaceable. Maybe then, he would come back because he would need his father to help him. Or, Gabriel would find someone that deserved to be in his family. He grinned to himself. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was a perfect idea.

He marched back out to the desk and slammed the intercom button down again.

There was a beep and then Nathalie's voice, as always, "Yes, Sir?"

"Get me Robyn Handen. I want her in my office as soon as possible." He barked.

"Yes, Sir."

He pressed the 'end' button. He retreated again to his private study. He needed to do some thinking away from his piles of paperwork.

Nathalie heard the increasingly familiar slam of the door to Gabriel's private study. She sighed. Adrien being gone was hard on him. He cared for Adrien in his own strange way, and was upset over his leaving. No one except for her, and probably his bodyguard, would even really know that Gabriel was so upset over it. Gabriel himself probably didn't even understand the strange emotion.

She walked into Gabriel's office, and picked up the large stack of paperwork she had put there this morning. She rolled her eyes. She should just stop even bringing it into his office. Gabriel didn't know what half of the paperwork was about anyway, and he always asked her to do it. She set the paperwork down on her own desk and walked around to the chair. If she started now, she would be done by dinner. She crossed one leg over the other and plucked the first folder off the top of the stack. She flipped it open, it was a request for rights to advertisement in the next month's issue of Fashion Forward. Nathalie signed her name at the bottom of the page. Fashion Forward had made a deal with them long ago, but still requested access to the company name every month. Nathalie sealed the envelope and stamped a first class mail stamp. Legal hoops always had to be jumped through.

88888888

Adrien burst into the precinct and raced to his locker. He was in so much trouble. He was later than normal, and only getting later by the moment. He swung open the door, and threw his bag into the small space and slammed it shut again. He took off for the training room. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath. He pushed the door open.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Agreste. How nice of you to join us." Cherlie shot him a look.

Adrien bowed, making his shaggy hair fall out of place, "I'm sorry, Madam. I couldn't find my keys. My cat had hidden them under my bed."

Cherlie made a noise in her throat, "You need to get rid of that cat, and get a better alarm clock, Sugar."

Adrien relaxed. He wasn't in trouble. This time. He rushed to his seat in the far row, and set his coffee and bag down on the table. The girl that had positioned herself next to him leaned over, "Oh, your coffee smells amazing. Can I have a taste?" She smiled.

Adrien looked to her right, seeing that she already had a coffee. He smiled shyly, and pushed the coffee further away from the girl, "I would let you, but I, uh, I really need this coffee today." He tried to be polite. He knew the coffee smelled wonderful.

"Myrielle! Adrien!" Cherlie snapped, "Would you like to share with the class why you aren't paying attention?"

Adrien sighed, and shamelessly threw Myrielle under the bus, "My apologies Officer Charron, Myrielle is trying to steal my coffee even though she clearly has her own." He gestured to her coffee cup.

Cherlie raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Myrielle blushed, and lowered herself into her seat, "Pardon, Madam."

Cherlie shot Adrien a knowing look, and he made a face. He had thought that leaving his father's realm would be hard. And it had been. But now he was stuck in a training room for eight or more hours a day with every female cadet trying to buy him lunch or bringing him breakfast. He was the butt of all the handsome cop jokes, and he was getting sick of it. And the girls were almost unbearable. They tried to take his coffee, which usually was just like their coffee, and they all secretly fought over who got to sit next to him. It was only the first week of training, and he was already in over his head in girls that wouldn't leave him alone. He'd forgotten what it was like not to have the excuse that he had a girlfriend.

Cherlie cleared her throat, "Due to the rowdy nature of this training class, we are going to enforce a seating chart. I mean, it's like secondary school in here. The chart is up on the blackboard, if you can't see come up here and look. You have two minutes to be seated." She mumbled.

The girls whined, but the boys of the group didn't seem to care. Adrien prayed to sit between two men instead of being sandwiched between two chatty girls. He jumped up out of his seat and checked the board to make sure he was in the right place. Front and center. He frowned. Probably so Cherlie could keep an eye on him, and make him work. He set down his paper bag, which was warm from the muffins inside, and leaned back in the chair. He sipped at his coffee. It was better than it smelled. Good thing Myrielle hadn't gotten it from him.

"Hey!" A voice called, and Adrien sat up and looked, "You're the mysterious guy that was recruited in the park. Right?"

Adrien smiled, "I guess that's me."

The other cadet laughed, "I signed on a few weeks ago but had to wait for the training class to start. The name is Bellamy Jones. You can call me Lam." he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bellamy. Uh," Adrien stopped, "Lam. I'm Adrien Agreste." Adrien set his hand into his, and Bellamy shook hard.

"Looks like we're table buddies." Bellamy sat down, "I know you'll be tempted to, because I'm such a good student, but try not to copy my answers."

Adrien looked shocked, "I would never."

Bellamy snickered, "I'm just kidding. You'll probably fail if you copy my answers."

"Lam," another voice groaned, "Would you not?"

Bellamy grinned, "Hey, welcome to the cool table, buddy."

The other man made a disgusted face, "Please don't ever say that again."

"I'll say whatever I want." Bellamy stuck his tongue out, "Adrien, that stick in the mud is Rondel. He's not as lame as he seems."

Rondel looked to Adrien, "And Lam is exactly as annoying as he seems."

Adrien relaxed. No girls.

"It's nice to meet you, Rondel." Adrien smiled.

Rondel smiled a small smile.

"Enough chit chat, kids." Cherlie shouted, and the room quieted immediately, "We're going to be watching a training video about gun and knife safety today. There will be a quiz at the end. If you fail you have to stay after." She huffed, "I could teach high school after doing these."

She walked over to the lights and switched them off, and the projector turned on, showing a menu for a training video. Adrien sat back in his chair, and opened the brown bag with the gold sticker. His stomach felt so empty.

The smell of sweet batter and fresh blueberries wafted from the bag and into his nose, and he reached into the bag. He plucked one of the muffins from the paper, and focused on the training video. They were explaining all of the parts of a gun. Adrien already knew all of this from his personal training. But he pretended to be paying attention.

His thoughts wandered to the bakery. He could die of embarrassment. He should have known that it was Marinette's family bakery. He had spent a fair amount of time there during his brief public school experience. Not to mention he had been to Marinette's house more than once. He was sure not to forget again.

And then there was Marinette. He had seen her at fashion week, and her passion for design had driven part of his choice to leave the world of fashion behind. She had shone so brightly on that stage. And she had quit? He munched the last bite of the muffin.

Though he couldn't really judge her. He had essentially done the same thing. A strange feeling of deja vu pulled at him. He felt like he had felt that way about someone else, but couldn't place it. He knew how free he felt now, maybe Marinette had been craving change just like he had. Whatever she had been up to, she had grown quite lovely. Adrien stopped with his hand partially in the bag. He thought Marinette was lovely.

He plucked the muffin from the bag, and continued to munch while the video rattled on about the importance of gun mechanics and safety. She had been pretty in school, with her pretty blue eyes and dark hair. But there was something about her now. He'd felt it at the fashion show and he'd felt it again this morning during his hurried trip to the bakery. Something light and genuine. To his surprise, the more he thought about it, the more she seemed to be at home in any place he seemed to find her. School. Fashion Week. The Bakery. She was always charming. It was refreshing. Perhaps he would make a habit of going to the bakery after all. It would be nice to see a familiar face.

Adrien folded the paper bag quietly, and tossed it across the room in the dark. It landed square in the trash, and Adrien smiled. Cat-like reflexes strike again.

88888888

Marinette sighed, and looked down at her watch. It had been ten minutes since she checked her watch what seemed like an hour ago. While it was true that there was always something to do in the bakery, today seemed to be an exception. She had come into work that morning with every intent to conquer the difficult task of managing the bakery. Granted, she was getting better at managing constant mixing and constant baking and decorating, she knew that it shouldn't have been this easy.

She had been running around getting things done, filling orders and shipping things, decorating cookies and cupcakes when she realized that no one had come into the bakery that day, except for Adrien this morning. She was starting to get suspicious. They were normally slammed until two hours from now. Regulars and coffee seekers alike usually flooded the small cafe space until after the lunch rush. It was only then that she could normally work on orders and decorating. She felt an uneasy feeling settle into her stomach, and walked from behind the counter to look out the door. The park near her house was filled with people. She raised an eyebrow. That was odd. Usually park days meant the bakery was busier. Not to mention that she hadn't seen anything on the schedule for the park today. She spared a glance into the bakery, and then walked over to the park.

The people were all gathered around something, and they were all chattering on about wanting just one more, and so delicious. Marinette raised an eyebrow, and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Who wants some more?" A voice called.

The crowd cheered.

Marinette stepped into the clearing in time to see what could only be an akuma, a girl with yellow skin, accented with pink designs. She was wearing an apron, and holding a mixing bowl in her arm. Marinette stepped back into the crowd, but stayed to watch for a moment.

"Tell your friends," she smiled, "call your families and tell them. Sugar Rush has set up shop and is giving away the best baked goods you've ever tasted."

The crowd cheered again.

Marinette ducked back through the crowd and raced back to the bakery. She locked the door behind her and flipped the open sign around to say "closed" and darted back into the kitchen. She glanced around, just to be sure, and then looked down into her large apron pockets.

"Tikki it's showtime, we gotta go." Marinette smiled.

Tikki yawned, and then beamed up at her, "Say the word, and I'm there."

Marinette pushed her hair behind her ears, "Tikki, Spots on!"

As soon as the transformation was over, Ladybug was out the back door of the bakery and into the park. She climbed up into a tree and watched from her hidden place in the trees. She needed Chat Noir. She unclipped her yo-yo and pressed the middle dot. A screen sprang up, and Chat Noir's face showed up with a large red "X" through it. Ladybug growled.

She pushed the call button anyway and hoped that somehow the message would get to him. She watched the screen for a moment before the signal cut off. She sighed, and she put her yo-yo back around her waist. She would have to find a way to get out of this mess by herself. She settled in, and watched the spectacle in the park. More and more people were gathering to try the treats of this new akuma. But they didn't look like they were in any danger. She had time to watch. Time to figure it out before she ran in, guns blazing.

88888888

Adrien almost yelped. His ring was burning him. He looked down at it. It didn't seem any different. It was still just silver, and looking as innocent as it always had. He touched it with his other hand, and wasn't hot to the touch. But it was almost like it was stinging him. He rubbed at the metal, thinking maybe it was a trick of his skin.

He was glad for the darkness of the training room, so he could examine the ring without drawing too much attention. The ring stung him again, and he shook his hand. It was like the vibration of his phone, only it hurt. His eyes widened. Maybe that's exactly what it was. He stood up quickly and walked to the door, and leaned to Cherlie.

"I think I ate something funny. I already know about gun safety, I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled.

Cherlie held up a hand, "I don't need details."

Adrien quietly slipped from the room and out the doors without being noticed, and ran around the back of the building, He opened up his pocket, "Plagg?"

"No." Plagg huffed.

Adrien growled, "Perhaps you'd like to stop being lazy for one moment and tell me why my ring is burning."

Plagg sighed, and flew to Adrien's shoulder, "Your miraculous is tied the other miraculouses, it's nothing to worry about. It's probably just your precious Ladybug trying to get ahold of you. She doesn't have your phone number, so the only way would be through your miraculous."

Adrien could scream. If only Plagg told him things like this when he needed to know them, "Plagg, Claws out!"

Plagg whined, but flew to the ring anyway.

88888888

Ladybug heard a beeping noise and immediately reached to her ears, but realized that it was coming from her yo-yo. She smiled, relieved and pressed the middle dot. The screen popped up and Chat Noir's face appeared in the circle.

"My Lady, you called?" He smirked.

Ladybug scowled, "Can't you be serious for a minute?"

Chat Noir grinned, "I could be serious."

"Ugh," Ladybug turned the screen around, "I have a problem. I need you. How soon can you get to the park by that cute little bakery?"

Chat Noir's eyes narrowed, "You need me? I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Ladybug groaned and slid the yo-yo shut. She turned her attention back to the akuma. She knew that she was making treats, specifically the baked kind, and was handing them out for free. She huffed, that would be why they hadn't had any customers in the bakery all morning. Why pay for the best bread in Paris when an akuma was handing out tarts for free? She blinked, and realization hit her. The people weren't being hurt at all. They were just enjoying the free food. There was maybe a little bit of a frenzy over the magical creation of the treats, but there didn't seem to be any kind of repercussion other than a sugar rush. She had been wondering what the akuma's objective had been.

She was keeping customers from the surrounding restaurants and cafes. Ladybug squinted, and looked harder. But why? She set her hand to her lips. Why would someone want to go after restaurants?

The tree where she was hiding wiggled and Chat Noir appeared in her peripheral vision.

"You called?" He smirked.

She felt her heart leap a little, but quickly squelched the feeling, and pointed at the akuma, "She calls herself Sugar Rush. She is making tarts and cakes and sweets, and giving them out for free. So far I don't see anything wrong with the people eating the food, so I can't figure out what to do."

"Free food is always good food." Chat Noir hummed, thinking of the free muffins and coffee he'd enjoyed a few hours ago.

Ladybug groaned, "This isn't free food. This is akuma food. Which is exactly what we're gonna be if we don't figure out where her akuma is, and how to get it from her."


	16. Chapter 16

"I hope you have a good explanation for why I am now trapped in a giant lemon tart, Chat Noir." Ladybug growled. She squirmed inside her sticky prison while Sugar Rush disappeared around the corner. Ladybug stopped twisting for a moment and watched her go, and felt she might cry. They had been chasing Sugar Rush for so long, and Chat Noir had disappeared, and she had been so close to pinning Sugar Rush down, but had gotten ambushed by a pastry.

Now, here she was, watching her partner run to her aid just moments too late. Where he had been, she had no idea, but she was glad to see him.

Chat Noir gave her a cheshire smile, "Because you are so sweet, My Lady. If I were the akuma, I'd make a cake out of you too."

Ladybug sighed, "You know what would be sweet? If I wasn't in a pastry, and if I knew where her akuma was hiding. If I wasn't missing a whole day of work to run around Paris."

Chat Noir held his hand high and swiped open the large pastry. Sticky sweet filling spilled from inside the tart, and Ladybug sprang away as soon as she was able. She tried in vain to get the powdered sugar out of her hair, and to wipe the filling from her suit, but ended up making more of a mess. She grumbled. She would just have to wait until they defeated the akuma and everything returned to normal. Chat Noir's hand was covered in goo as well, so at least she had that going for her.

"It was a little late," Chat Noir grinned, shaking his hand, making the filling hit her in the face, "But I did come to save you."

Ladybug's expression changed, "Oh Chat," she cooed, and Chat Noir felt the floor fall out beneath him. She was going to kill him. He didn't dare move. He wanted to. He felt his legs try to pull him away. But instead, he stood still as she walked up to him and put her sticky hands in either side of his face, wiping the slime of her suit on his face and in his hair, "I know that you will always come to save me."

Chat Noir swiped at her, rubbing at his face, but she backed away, "My Lady, that was quite rude."

Ladybug glared, "So was letting me get trapped in a lemon tart. Now we have to chase her around again." Ladybug sighed, and threw her head back, "I'm so tired. I mean, I have superpowers and I feel like I'm going to pass out. It just shouldn't be this hard to find her akuma. I have taken every utensil she has thrown at me, and broken it. Still no akuma. I've broken her necklace and bracelets, and still nothing. For real, where is this thing?"

Chat put his hand to his face, remembering too late that it was sticky, "Well if I were to make another guess I would say it's in the batter. Of all of her powers, it seems the most mysterious. Batter that takes whatever shape and taste she likes? That can't all come out of one bowl."

Ladybug was starting to feel defeated, "You're right about that. Making that many different sweets out of just one batch of batter is impossible."

"So we destroy the batter." Chat Noir offered with a smile.

Ladybug shot him a look, and gestured to the mangled tart she had been trapped in, "Yeah, except for we've already done that."

Chat Noir frowned, and looked around. People were starting to gather and they were starting to stare. The streets were slowly filling with battle-worn sweets, and this was easily the longest it had taken them to ever fight an akuma. They needed a place away from the noise, where they could focus. He grabbed ladybug by the waist, and pulled her close, "Hold on tight. This is gonna get sticky."

Ladybug groaned as Chat Noir extended his staff to raise them both up above the roofs of the buildings around them. Ladybug didn't try too hard to push herself away. She may be annoyed, but Chat Noir was strong and safe. He wouldn't let her fall, and he was smarter than everyone thought he was. She trusted him. She smirked. And, now they were both covered in lemon flavored filling.

"What's the plan, Kitty cat?" She crossed her legs and wrapped her arm tighter around his waist. She noted with a light blush that the last time she had done this, her arm was up and able to rest on his shoulder. She was not even close to tall enough to do that now. How tall was he anyway?

""Do you see her?" He put a hand to his forehead, blocking the sun so he could see more clearly.

Ladybug opened her eyes a little wider, and scanned the area. They had chased Sugar Rush all the way to the Agreste mansion before she'd run out of batter in her piping bag. Sugar Rush had used every imaginable baking or cooking tool to try and stop Ladybug and Chat Noir from getting too close. Though Ladybug couldn't quite say why, since Sugar Rush didn't seem to have any other possession that could house an akuma. Ladybug had destroyed her hat and her apron, as well as most of her tools. She glowered. She needed to fight different. What she was doing obviously wasn't working. They needed a plan.

She looked to Chat Noir, "I think we need to switch up our game. The akuma are getting smarter. So we should get smarter too."

Chat Noir turned to look at her, "Are you calling me dumb?"

She smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think people do dumb things when they're in love, and I love you, so you could say that I'm dumb." He smirked, even though his heart raced every time he told her that he loved her.

Ladybug didn't even miss a beat, "In the past, the akuma were simple. Powerful, and sometimes hard to catch. But once we figured out who they were or why they'd been akumatized, they were easily defeated. Brooches and pencils and hats were the main targets. Recently, they've started to be smarter, and harder to find. They attack us openly, but finding the akuma is harder and harder. So I think we need to be on defense. Wasting energy running after them and guessing where the akuma is, that's only increasing the likelihood that the akuma will multiply."

Chat Noir grinned, "Then let's spy."

"Hmm?" She blinked.

"Let's spy on her. You know," he gestured with his free hand, "Didn't you ever pretend to be a spy when you were little? Hiding behind things with binoculars?"

Ladybug made a face, "Binoculars? Don't you have like, super good eyesight?"

Chat Noir shot her perturbed glance back at her, "Can't you fly?"

Ladybug groaned, "Flying won't help us defeat this akuma. Now, tell me again why we're playing spies."

"I've been thinking. If we think the batter is what is giving her power, then we figure out where she's getting the batter from. We know it's not the piping bag, since we've destroyed a few of them already. So, let's lay low, and hide out for a while." He looked around for the akuma, hoping to catch a glimpse of her bright yellow outfit, "If she thinks that we've given up, maybe she'll let her guard down, and reveal where she's hiding the akuma."

Ladybug hummed, and grinned back, "You're a clever kitty aren't you?"

"Cats are known to be lazy and smart. If I can catch this thing without having to run all over the city, I will. That's my kind of crime fighting." He sighed.

Ladybug felt the fatigue of her body deep down into her bones, and tried to remember that this was her job. The people of Paris were counting on her to keep them safe.

"She was headed back to the park last I saw her, let's head there." Ladybug shrugged.

"As you wish, My Lady." Chat Noir grinned, and lowered them down to the street, setting Ladybug down gently. She took off running towards the park.

"I thought we weren't wasting energy." Chat Noir sighed, but took off after her.

88888888

Robyn looked down at her phone. It was a number she didn't recognize. She looked at it for a few more rings. She didn't hand out her personal number to many people. All of her model friends and admirers were connected strictly on social media. She could count on one hand how many people had her actual phone number, and they were saved in her phone. All of her other contacts went through her agent. She looked down at the number. It wasn't a marketing call, or a sales call. She slid the green icon over.

"Hello, this is Robyn." She said hesitantly.

"Miss Handen, this is Nathalie. I am calling on behalf of Monsieur Agreste."

Robyn felt her face get hot and her feet start to burn. She was going to snap her phone in half. She did not want to hear from Adrien. Not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry you wasted your time, I do not have any desire to speak with Adrien."

"Pardon, Miss, I should clarify. I realize where there could have been confusion. I am calling on behalf of Gabriel Agreste."

Robyn's mood lightened, "Oh?"

The voice on the other end of the line seemed calm but short on time, "Gabriel Agreste has matters to discuss with you. When is your next available time, Miss Handen?"

Robyn stuttered, "I-I'm not sure I'd have to check with my manager."

"Are you free this afternoon?" Nathalie asked quickly.

Robyn blinked. Nathalie was so abrupt. She had not had too many encounters with Nathalie before. All of her interactions with Adrien had gone through his manager. She knew that Adrien had asked Nathalie to do many things for him, but Robyn had never really known her.

"I think so?" Robyn answered weakly.

"Excellent. I will send a driver for you promptly. You will not need anything other than your basic personal effects. We will see you soon, Miss Handen." Nathalie hung up the phone and Robyn heard the phone beep in her ear to tell her the call was over.

Robyn looked down at the phone, confused. Adrien had made it very clear that they were over when he'd left that horrible morning. Gabriel had invited her to stay for breakfast, but she had thought it was only out of pity. She had packed her things and left in a hurry. She had cried all the way back to her small, lonely apartment, and then slept and eaten ice cream and watched American shows on her phone for the whole two weeks she had cleared out for her trip with Adrien. Her coaches and managers were furious, but she had been too heartbroken to care.

Adrien on the other hand, had practically disappeared off the face of the earth. His social media accounts were gone, and his phone went straight to voicemail. He hadn't called her or texted her or even tried to make amends for how horribly he'd treated her. He'd merely vanished. She was beyond sadness now, and was only angry with him. He was the spoiled rotten son of a man who had given his son everything. Robyn, on the other hand, had been born to a poor family in the south. The South being a place of mostly beauty pageants and cowboys and little chance of ever going anywhere. She knew she was beautiful, and when her chance came to run away forever, she took it, and never looked back. She worked hard for her life, and defended her reputation with vigor. But Adrien. Adrien had been a model his whole life. The gorgeous son of a fashion kingpin and a beautiful mother, whom Robyn had never truly heard much about. She only knew that she was gone. And that Adrien missed her more than he let on. Adrien had been given his place in the world of fame. Yet, despite all that, she was going to go see his father. Maybe he was going to make Adrien apologize.

She stood up from her couch and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her designer purse, making sure all of her self defense and on the go beauty items were in their proper places. There was a buzz from her doorbell, and she walked over to the video screen. She pushed the transmit button.

"Hello?" She called.

To her surprise she saw a large man on the other end of the camera, "Your ride, madame."

"What driver?" She asked.

"From the Agreste Family, my lady. Nathalie said you'd be expecting us." He bowed a little.

"Very good." Robyn smiled, "I'll be down in a jiffy."

The video connection ended, and Robyn double checked that she had her keys. She locked the door and slipped into the elevator. She rode down to the first floor and slipped her sunglasses on before exiting the building. She stepped outside, and looked at the large man, startled. He was even bigger than he seemed in the video.

"Miss Handen?" He bowed again.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I am the personal guard for Monsieur Agreste. It is my pleasure to escort you this afternoon."

"Thank you. I'm ready to go." She held the strap of her purse a little tighter.

The man nodded and opened the back door for her to get in. She elegantly slid into the car, and the door shut quietly next to her. She buckled her seatbelt, and felt the panic start to set in.

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes, Miss." he didn't turn to look at her.

Robyn nodded and sat back in the seat. The car started quickly and pulled smoothly away from the curb. Robyn looked out the windows. The whole of Paris passing her by. She had been a little sad to realize that living somewhere is the same as living anywhere. There were nice people and poor people and rich people and mean people. There were places to eat and places to go with friends and places to go with lovers. There was always the same sky and the same stars in the heavens. And that made the world a very small place.

She looked down at her hands. They were still, but only because years of practice had taught her not to tremble when she was nervous. Gabriel Agreste had called for her. She could only imagine what he was going to say to her. He was going to yell at her probably for not being good enough for his perfect son. Or maybe, he was going to tell her that because Adrien didn't want her, he was going to destroy her career. She sighed. Why did it always have to be that people with power always abused it? She frowned.

If Gabriel Agreste thought for even a moment that he could pick on Robyn Handen, then he was in for a very big surprise when she chewed him out like the southern belle she was. Her accent was gone, but her temper wasn't, and she'd been mad for a long time. She felt more calm. If this was a game, then two could play. And she aimed to win.

88888888

Ladybug sighed, and leaned on Chat Noir's shoulder, "I can't figure this out. She never runs out of batter."

"She seems oddly protective of that table. Maybe it's on there. Like, pastry zero, the first of many." Chat Noir raised an eyebrow.

Ladybug laughed a little, "The Pastry that started it all. The stupid lemon tarts."

Chat Noir hummed, "We've been sitting in this tree for almost an hour. You would think she'd done something with her akuma by now. She would need it to use her power, which is obviously infinite frosting roses." He gestured to the strangely perfect cakes with immaculate decorations.

Ladybug looked down at the table of goodies and the people surrounding the table. Just like before, she determined that no one was really in danger, which was strange. Usually the akuma needed people for something. Power. Minions. Weapons. What did this akuma need people for. All they seemed to be giving her was praise. Ladybug sat up straight. She needed praise.

"I think I know who the akuma is." She said sadly.

Chat Noir's ears perked up, "You do?"

Ladybug sighed, "I think it's a girl who used to work at that bakery there," she pointed towards her parent's bakery, "I know the family that owns the bakery. Their daughter is home for the foreseeable future, and they let this girl go so their daughter could take her place. She must more upset over it than they thought." She explained with heavy words.

"That's terrible. That's the best bakery in Paris. Anyone who had worked there would have no trouble finding another place to work. Especially if the family recommended her at all." Chat Noir mused. He also knew the family that ran that bakery. The Dupain-Chengs were some of the nicest people he had ever met, even if he had only met them briefly.

Ladybug gasped, "I think I may know where the akuma is, but I don't see it." She looked frantically through the table of sweets.

"What?" Chat Noir beamed, "What is it?"

"It's a large bright yellow bowl. The owners of the bakery give them to all their graduates." Ladybug looked through the audience.

"Hmm," Chat Noir mused, "Perhaps we'll have to get down out of this tree and get a little dirty. Don't lose your footing though," he grinned, "Or you might fall for me."

Ladybug groaned, and stepped lightly down to the ground. Chat Noir landed next to her. She looked at the crowd. It was full of all kinds of people. She thought of what would happen if she confronted Sugar Rush as Ladybug. It would be another chase. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo and whispered, "Lucky Charm."

Into her hands fell a blonde wig, and she stared at it for a moment before she realized what Tikki was trying to tell her. She set the wig on her head and tucked her own dark hair inside. She turned to Chat Noir, "How do I look?"

To Chat Noir's surprise, he was quite put off by the blonde hair. He looked at her and tried to be flirty, but couldn't find it in himself, "I like your dark hair better."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and turned towards the crowd, "You hang back, until I have the bowl. Then you'll have to keep her busy while I purify the akuma."

"Understood. And make it quick. The sooner I have my Ladybug back, the better off I'll be." He sneered.

She adjusted the wig one more time. She walked through the crowd, and right to the front of the table. Sugar Rush turned around and yelped.

"Yes." Ladybug smiled, "I'd like to know how you make such delicious batter. Surely you know that you outshine every bakery in Paris?"

Sugar Rush eyed her suspiciously, "Ladybug?"

Ladybug laughed, "Oh no! I could never even dream to be as great as her. I'm just a fan. But, my brother sent me a picture of one of your delicious looking sweets, and I just wanted to know", Ladybug twisted the blonde hair around her finger, "how do you make so many delicious things so quickly?"

Sugar Rush grinned, "That's a secret, my darling."

Ladybug looked at her with big babydoll eyes, "Please? I just have to know."

Sugar Rush caved, and leaned down. She stood back up holding the bowl. Ladybug grinned. She whipped off the wig, throwing it into Sugar Rush's face. She leaned forward and snatched the bowl from Sugar Rush. She slammed it down to the ground, and spilled batter and broken pieces of the bowl spread across the concrete.

"NO!" Sugar Rush cried as a black butterfly appeared from the pieces of the bowl.

Sugar Rush roared, and picked up a ball of dough from the ground, "You won't win, Ladybug."

"She already has." Chat Noir appeared with his cataclysm at the ready, and swiped at Sugar Rush. She jumped back, and he set his hand on her table of sweets. She was distracted by her lost pastries. And missed the wash of red light that fell across the park. Standing in the place of Sugar Rush, was the sweet girl from the bakery. Chat Noir frowned. He's seen her before. How unfortunate it was that she'd been akumatized.

Ladybug appeared next to him, "Are you alright, Miss?"

Hayley seemed dazed, but focused slowly, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were akumatized by La Papillon. But don't worry. Everything is okay now." Ladybug smiled.

Hayley frowned, and her green eyes filled with tears. She crashed into Ladybug and held her close, "Oh Ladybug, thank you. I didn't want this. I was just so upset. I wasn't thinking. I. I didn't mean to let him in. But he just. He was so clever. I'm so sorry." She cried.

Ladybug held her close, "It's alright. It's okay."

88888888

Ladybug sighed as Hayley walked away. She looked up at Chat Noir. He looked as distraught as she did. Her earrings were bleeping, but she couldn't bring herself to walk away. Chat Noir was looking back at her with the same appalled look on his face. This was their first akuma they'd encountered who was truly remorseful about being akumatized.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, "I have to go. But we need to talk."

Chat Noir's ring beeped, "Me too. I'll see you tonight?"

Ladybug nodded, and thought for a moment before she smirked at him, "It's a date."

88888888

Robyn stood in the large entryway of the Agreste home, in awe every time at it's grandeur and classic style. It was beautiful. Adrien had always talked about how so much space made him feel strange. But, as she stood looking up at the grand staircase, the size of it all only made her feel more free. She imagined herself standing at the top of the staircase in an elegant designer gown, getting ready to be picked up to attend a grand gala. She could only dream that one day she would get to live in a palace like this. She had always wanted to be a princess.

The door to her left opened, and she was pulled from her daydreaming. She straightened herself, and clutched the handles of her bag. She almost fainted. She had been expecting Nathalie to come for her, but Gabriel himself was standing in the looming doorway. She reminded herself to be brave. This was not the first time she had met Gabriel. This was not the first time she'd been in his home. She had been a member of the family for almost two years. But this was the first time she was here without Adrien. Her respect for Gabriel made her fear him a little.

"Miss Handen." Gabriel Agreste smiled at her.

She relaxed a little, "Monsieur Agreste." She curtsied, "It's an honor to be welcomed back into your home."

Gabriel bowed, "Truly the honor is mine."

Robyn cleared her throat, and put on her brave face, "Nathalie made the matter seem rather urgent. What could be so pressing?"

Gabriel smiled, and swept his arm out to her, "Step into my office. I have a business offer for you my dear."

Robyn walked into the large room, feeling more and more relaxed as the time passed, and marveled at the elegant desk and paintings that hung around the room.

"Please sit." he offered her a chair.

She sat politely, "Thank you."

Gabriel sat down across from her, "Miss Handen. My son's behavior has been unacceptable at best. His disregard for those around him, his responsibilities and his work is inexcusable. I would like to apologize on his behalf, and offer you my support should you need it. Since the day that he left I have not heard from him. I would be surprised if it is any different for you."

Robyn blinked. That was not what she was expecting. She shook her head slowly, "You're right. I haven't heard from him."

Gabriel sneered, "He has lost my respect as well as my financial and business support. My money is better spent on new prospects, rather than fueling the childish dream of an ungrateful wretch. I have had to distance myself from him, since he has been exhibiting such reckless and risky behavior. In doing so I have found myself in need of someone to sponsor. I need someone to be the face of my company, and since my ungrateful son has left me hanging, I have decided to employ someone with more talent and a better, brighter future. I have my heart set on," he paused for a moment, "adopting you, in a way my dear Robyn. I would be your sponsor and you would rise to the top of your profession. We would be a team unstoppable. And you would take Adrien's place as the successor to my wealth and mansion."

"I don't," she floundered, "I don't know what to say." Offered her dream job and a home in the palace she'd always wanted seemed a little too good to be true.

"You will of course be expected to cut ties with all other labels, and be an Agreste exclusive. Could you handle that, my dear?"

Robyn nodded, and then stopped, "I would have to confer with my manager, but I'm sure she would be thrilled. May I call her?"

Gabriel held out his hand to her, "Of course. While you call her I will have Nathalie start the paperwork. We'll only need a few signatures."

Robyn nodded, turned in her chair, and dialed her manager's number. Behind her she heard Gabriel calling for Nathalie.

It rang for two rings before a snappy voice answered, "Ginger May."

"Ginge, it's Robyn. I have great news. Gabriel Agreste has asked me to take over the role of poster child for Agreste Designs."

"Why haven't you signed the papers?" Ginger asked shortly.

"I wanted to be sure it was a good choice." Robyn stammered.

"Sign the papers. We'll work out the details later. Have Nathalie email me and we'll work it out." Ginger hung up the phone.

Robyn spun around in her chair, beaming, "I accept your offer. I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful partnership, Monsieur Agreste."

"Please," he grinned, "Call me Gabriel."


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette slid the baking tray into the oven, watching to make sure the perfectly filled cupcake tins didn't spill over. With more of a sense of triumph than she ever thought she could have about cupcake batter, she closed the door to the oven, and darted back out into the main cafe, to see a small line had formed.

"Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie, what can we get started for you this morning?" She warmly greeted the first customer in line.

She was a larger woman with a tailored suit jacket and very professional looking pencil skirt, but despite her serious looking clothes, she cheerily answered, "I just adore the cinnamon rolls here. And you have the best eclairs I have ever had the pleasure of tasting. I'm on my way to work, and I don't have much time, but if you can spare them, I would love to bring two dozen of your cinnamon rolls and two dozen of your eclairs to my morning meeting. If you don't have them on hand, I will try another time, but I stopped in, feeling hopeful."

Marinette beamed, feeling a little grateful that she ran the bakery with her father, and therefore knew exactly how many of every delectable dessert, bread, and confection was in the store at any given time. This woman was in luck. Marinette punched a few buttons on the register, "Today is your lucky day, Madame. We just had a batch of cinnamon rolls come fresh out of the oven. And, we have fresh eclairs from last night in the fridge."

The woman brightened, "Oh really? How divine. I'll take them. How much?" she slid a bright red card from her wallet.

Marinette smiled, "The total should be showing there," she pointed at the credit card reader, "on the large screen."

The woman looked shocked, "That can't be right."

Marinette paled. She was used to customers being upset over prices, but that didn't mean she liked it. And with this woman she was probably going to lose the sale.

"I'm sorry, miss?" She hummed, "Does everything look alright?"

"Yes, there are two dozen of my favorite treats here, but is that truly the right price? So low, for such quality. Surely, you deserve more." She looked at Marinette.

Marinette felt her shoulders relax, "No ma'am. The price you see on the screen is the correct price. We offer a small discount on large purchases. So the more you buy the more you save. Will that be all for you?"

"For this time, yes. But next time I shall have to call ahead and special order all of my meeting snacks. A large box of cookies perhaps, or a light morning tea-cake." She smiled, "But for now just the cinnamon rolls and the eclairs." She swiped the card, and the machine made a joyful beep, letting her know the transaction when through.

"Wonderful," Marinette smiled, "Let me go box up your things, and I'll be back in a flash." Marinette pulled the receipt from the printer and handed it to the woman.

She took it and stepped off to the side, fiddling with her wallet to put her card and receipt in their correct places. The next customer stepped up to the register. Marinette bowed lightly.

"I'll be right back, Monsieur. Two minutes at the most."

He nodded and Marinette turned and raced back into the kitchen, expertly putting on a pair of latex-free rubber gloves before popping together four pastry boxes. The black boxes with the gold trim and the insignia of the bakery waited, like hungry children with open mouths to be filled with piping hot treats.

Marinette quickly filled two of the boxes with cinnamon rolls, one dozen per box, and poured a little extra warm frosting on the tops. The steam from the fresh rolls filled the box and fogged up the clear cellophane cover. Marinette closed the box with a golden sticker, and removed her sticky gloves. She then moved to the fridge, and slid open the drawer that held the eclairs. She plucked them out of their spots with her delicate tongs, and lined them up in the boxes. Again she sealed each box with a golden sticker, and set them on the counter. She hung the tongs and pulled a large paper bag with sturdy handles down from a shelf, and neatly stacked the four boxes into the bag. She tied the handles together with a piece of gold ribbon, and walked back out into the cafe.

She set down the bag, "Your treats, Madame."

"Oh," the lady beamed, "I'm just tickled that you had enough. This is truly my favorite bakery." She picked up the bag, "This is not the last you will see of me, I promise."

Marinette waved, "I hope not. Have a wonderful day."

She stepped back to the register to greet the next customer, "What can I make for you, Sir? A muffin? A cinnamon roll? Hot tea?"

"Coffee. Black. Thank you." He looked at her sternly.

"Yes. What size?"

"Whatever the middle size is." He hummed.

"Perfect. Your total is on the screen, you can swipe your card when you're ready." She turned from the register and fired up the coffee machine. She grabbed a cup and a sleeve from the stack and held the cup under the spout. She held down the lever, and waited for the perfect moment to stop. She snapped a lid and a golden sticker on the cup, and turned back to the man, holding it out for him, "Here you are sir."

He took it from her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And your receipt." She pulled the small paper from the printer and the man took it from her swiftly. He turned and walked out just as fast.

Marinette put her hands on her hips, "I hope that delicious coffee brightens your mood, Sir." She stuck out her tongue. She looked down at the register buttons. They were filthy. She reached for a cloth, and sprayed the buttons with cleaner.

The door to the bakery chimed, and she smiled, but didn't look up from her task, "Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie, what can we start for you?"

Marinette tossed the cloth in the trash, and looked up to see Adrien smiling at her.

She beamed, "Adrien. How nice to see you again. Back again for more muffins?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm afraid I might have a bit of a problem with the muffins here. They are just so rich and sweet." He held up a hand to his mouth and looked around suspiciously before whispering to Marinette, "What do you put in them?"

Marinette laughed, "Two muffins it is. Goodness, what would your manager say if they knew you had a," she copied his gesture, putting her hand to her mouth, "a muffin addiction?"

Adrien laughed this time, "It doesn't much bother me what they would say. Since I'm not a model anymore, no one can tell me what not to eat."

Marinette stopped and looked at him, "Really? You're done?"

Adrien smiled, "I've found something I like even more than being adored by people I don't know and wearing clothes that don't quite fit right." He raised his eyebrows, "Living away from my father, serving the people of Paris, and muffins."

"Alright, alright. Muffins. I got it." Marinette laughed, "Anything else for you?"

"A Coffee." He beamed.

Marinette hummed, "And what kind of coffee would you like, Monsieur?"

Adrien set his hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. Marinette raised an eyebrow. The gesture seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't place it. Then he looked down at Marinette, "What is your favorite coffee?"

Marinette sighed, "I don't much care for coffee, but I do have quite a love for tea."

Adrien sighed, "You don't like coffee? Have you ever even lived?"

"I have." She grinned.

"Well, I'll just have to pick my own coffee. I can't take any recommendation from a tea-drinker about coffee seriously." He winked at her, and she smiled. He pointed at the menu, "I'll try the caramel espresso."

Marinette ignored the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, and typed in the register, "Two muffins, and a caramel espresso it is." She hit the final sale button and turned to the coffee machine to make Adrien's order.

There was a moment of silence, and Adrien swiped his card through the reader. It made a small beeping sound before a smiling face told him the transaction had been approved. He smiled. He looked up at Marinette moving around the small space for a moment longer before he spoke up again, "So do you like working here in the bakery then? I mean, it must be nice to be home. But, do you enjoy what you do?"

Marinette blinked, surprised by his conversationalism, "I do. It's different from my fast-paced life of being a world famous designer, but I like that the cafe feels like an extension of my home, and the feeling of home." She held down the lever, "And it's small. I like how cozy it is here. I am not yet the world's best baker, but my father has high hopes for me."

"How enchanting." Adrien muttered, as he shoved his wallet into his back pocket.

"What about you?" Marinette offered, "What are you up to now that you're not the heartthrob of the french female populous?" She snapped the lid onto the coffee cup.

Adrien hummed, and leaned on the counter, "I am in training to become a police officer, actually." He tried to sound proud in the choice, but his voice still wavered. Marinette must not have caught it though, since she only smiled at him.

"That's wonderful. Do you like it?" She asked while retrieving his muffins from the warmer, and putting them into the paper bag.

Adrien sighed, "Surprisingly, I do. I like feeling like everyone else, or rather, that my looks and my family don't earn me any special treatment or exclude me from consequences."

Marinette hummed, and set his coffee and muffins down on the counter before him, "I can understand that. It must have been hard for you after you went back to private tutoring. We missed you, you know. In school."

Adrien sighed, "I missed the illusion of freedom." he shrugged his shoulders and straightened, grabbing his coffee and muffins, "And having friends."

Marinette looked up at him with sad, surprised eyes.

Before she could comment he looked at his watch, "I have to go." he smiled at her, "But I'll be back tomorrow for more coffee and muffins." He waved, holding up his paper bag, "See you later, Marinette."

She waved, a little dazed, "Later."

88888888

"You're kidding." Alya's voice rang through the speaker of Marinette's phone.

Marinette threw some chocolate chips into the mixer, and laughed as Tikki flew down to steal one before it made it into the large bowl, "No I'm not, Alya. Adrien has come into my bakery three days in a row now. And today he told me that he's going to be a police officer."

"That can't have been a choice his dad made for him." Alya mused.

"Alya," Marinette huffed, "You can't assume that Gabriel really dictated all of his son's life. Adrien surely must have made some of his own choices."

"Yeah," Alya sassed her, "Like the choice to leave modeling and break up with his super hot american girlfriend. Who, by the way, roasted him like a marshmallow lost to the coals of a campfire. Hell hath no fury, I guess."

"That sounds harsh." Marinette added a few more ingredients to the batch.

"Harsh and truth usually go hand in hand, my friend. Besides, this is only good news for you. Adrien is out of modeling, you're out of fashion, and the universe has brought you two back together. It's almost as miraculous as Ladybug and Chat Noir coming back. You should ask him on a date." Alya suggested.

"Come on." Marinette groaned, "I gave up on Adrien a long time ago. And he wouldn't give me a second glance in school. I can't hold a candle for someone who barely noticed I existed. Hold on for a sec, I have to turn on the mixer." Marinette flipped the switch on, and then back off quickly, "Sorry."

"No worries, girl. And, don't give me that. I simply can't believe that Adrien is only coming in for the cinnamon rolls if you know what I mean." Alya laughed.

"He doesn't come in for cinnamon rolls, he comes in for muffins. And caramel coffee." Marinette corrected her over-excited best friend.

"Okay, okay, I respect that you don't want to date him. But Nette, even if you're over him romantically, you could use more friends than just me and Nino. It's not that we don't care about you, or that we don't want you with us. That's not it at all. You're our best girl, and the person we care about most. Me more than Nino, obviously. But, we don't really get to see you very often. If you have a chance to find a friend in Adrien, it would probably be good for both of you."

Marinette sighed, and poured the mixture out of the bowl and into the pan, "I know. I just. I'm done with boy crazy, stupid Marinette who only gets herself in trouble. I can't afford to get into any more trouble."

Alya laughed, "I don't think you could stay out of trouble if you tried."

Marinette groaned, "I wish you weren't right."

88888888

Adrien bounced through the door of the bakery, "Good morning. I'm sure you're surprised to see me." He laughed at himself.

Marinette laughed back, surprised that he seemed so easy going and cheerful all the time, "Good morning. Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie. What will it be for you today?"

"Two muffins, and a caramel espresso, please." He smiled.

Marinette pressed a few buttons on the register, and then turned to the coffee machine.

"You know," Adrien hummed, and swiped his card, "For a girl who doesn't like coffee, you're a pretty talented barista. I've never had such a wonderful caramel espresso in all my life. You should try it sometime."

"I don't make the coffee, I just pour it into the cups. My deeply french father brews all the coffee. I just add in the extras." Marinette smiled, "Besides, I've been making this particular drink every day for the last two weeks. You know what they say, practice makes perfect." She shot him a sassy look.

Adrien beamed, "What can I say? I'm addicted."

"Well," Marinette set down his bag and a brand new reusable coffee mug with the bakery's insignia on it, "They say friends shouldn't fuel your addictions, but friends also don't let friends who drink coffee pay for a paper cup every time. Happy Thursday, Adrien Agreste."

Adrien looked down at the tumbler. It was simple. Just black, heat resistant plastic around what was probably a metal insulator, with a dark gold rubber sleeve around it to keep his fingers from getting burned. He picked it up and looked at it. He set it back down on the counter, looking at Marinette with a serious face, "I can't accept this."

Marinette smiled, and pushed it back across the counter along with his bag, "Friends also don't turn down gifts from friends, Mister Agreste."

Adrien eyed her for a moment, then picked up the mug. He smiled a smile that made Marinette feel a little lighter, "Then as a friend, I shall cherish it."

88888888

Ladybug flopped down into the grass, "I'm getting tired of this. Every time we turn around it's another akuma. Another plot. Another day in the life of heroes I guess."

"I'm surprised that La Papillon hasn't come after us himself." Chat Noir sat next to her.

She sighed, "Maybe we should quit. I have a normal life outside of my suit. What does La Papillon do, sit around and wait for any person to think negatively. Who has that kind of time? Not me."

"Maybe he's super rich." Chat Noir offered.

Ladybug groaned, "And maybe we should just leave. Someone else can save Paris for once. Like the police. They can have my yo-yo."

Chat Noir shot her a sly glance, "Are you saying you want to run away with me?"

88888888

"I thought you were in love with Ladybug." Plagg huffed.

Adrien glared, "You aren't even listening. I'm not saying that I'm in love with Marinette. I'm just saying she's not like I remember her."

"You've been talking about her for the last hour. I have tried not to listen." Plagg sighed, "Going on and on about how pretty she is and how charming her smile is and how great she is at making coffee. I need cheese." Plagg disappeared into the small fridge that Adrien kept full of camembert cheese. He reappeared with a full wedge in his mouth.

Adrien groaned, "I'm just trying to point out that she's like a whole different person. I don't think she said more that like five sentences to me when we were in school together. I mean, she was nice and sweet. But she was always so painfully shy. I thought for sure that I just made her nervous. And now I meet her in a bakery and she's sassy and clever. I need to know if she's always been like that."

"I think that maybe you like her." Plagg yawned, and settled in to eat his cheese.

"I do." Adrien agreed, then corrected himself, "As a friend." He turned away from Plagg, and looked at his pile of homework from the precinct. It was supposed to be fairly manageable, but he always seemed to have something better to do, like saving the city from the akuma, or making up excuses for why he was late to everything, and giving up his muffins to Cherlie to apologize. And there was always his tireless efforts to win the affection of his Lady. Then when he came home, he had to finish his police training, since he missed a good portion when everyone else was there, and he was off saving Paris.

Plagg sighed, "Whatever, kid."

Adrien rolled his eyes, and flipped open his laptop. Adrien turned on his music, hoping that the soft vibes would help him focus, and looked down at all of the papers he needed to finish filling out. His name and emergency contact information, which he didn't really have. His address and work history. Filing for a permit was a lot more paperwork than he'd thought it would be. But he needed one in order to carry a weapon.

Speaking of weapons, he had an exam in the morning and he needed to know all of the types of guns and firearms that he could encounter on the job. He would have to assemble and reassemble several different kinds of weapons, and would be graded on his speed and accuracy. On top of that, he had a mountain of fake reports to go through. He was to rank them in order from highest to lowest risk, and then write up a plan of what he would do with the files after they had been sorted. He also had several training videos to watch that were meant to help hone his visual agility. He needed to be able to remember details and to report them accurately.

He rolled his eyes. If Cherlie only knew how good his vision really was.

He also had a stack of fake case files that he was supposed to be filling out. They gave him scenarios and he was to fill out and make a file to pass on, as if he were passing the case along to another officer. They were due in the morning. He was going to be up all night.

And then there was Bellamy and Rondel. They were counting on him for their group presentation on personal defense. Passing off basic defense and attack moves. Adrien felt a little guilty that he'd had training outside of the police academy training, and had tested out of most of the sessions, and instead had been assigned to be an additional instructor. Rondel thought it was cool. Bellamy thought he was a show-off. Adrien was grateful it wasn't one more thing he had to balance. Still, they had to pass off their skills, and the groups were assigned based on their seating arrangements.

He had a lot of work to do, but he couldn't set aside the strange feeling he had when he walked into the bakery every morning to find that Marinette was always standing behind the counter. She was beautiful. Adrien could appreciate her looks without having a romantic interest in her. He had spent his whole life with models. He knew a pretty girl when he saw one. And, she was beautiful, and sassy. She had never been that way in school. It was new and strange to him. But, he liked it. It was refreshing to find someone so genuine.

He shook his head. He needed to finish this or he was going to be in trouble with Antoni and Cherlie, and Bellamy and Rondel were going to take his muffins the next time he was late. He couldn't appease Cherlie if he didn't have any muffins. And he was sick of giving up his muffins.

88888888

Marinette sat on her bed, and then jumped up and went up the stairs and out onto her balcony. It was the time of year, now, where the days were the same temperature as the nights, and everything felt dreamy and magical and warm. This meant that Marinette slept in her lounge chair outside almost more than she slept in her actual bed. Tikki followed her outside.

The night was clear, and the stars shined almost as brightly as the romantic lights of the city. The Eiffel Tower shimmered, and the lights around it flickered. Marinette smiled. She loved Paris. Even though La Papillon was making it a hard place to want to live in. And even though she was stuck working in her parent's bakery, she still loved it. What she didn't love was the odd feeling in her chest whenever she thought about Adrien.

He had always been so aloof in school. Yes, he was sweet. And she wouldn't deny her near obsession with him, but she realized she didn't know that much about him. His father kept him reigned in tight, making Adrien hard to be close to. For heaven's sake, Nino had been akumatized over wanting Adrien to be a little less monitored. He didn't share much about his personal life, and she'd been too enamored with him to really ask. But somehow, the universe had thrown them back together, and Marinette wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing.

He came into the bakery every day, smiling and happy and so much more lifelike than he'd seemed in school. He seemed tired, but he seemed so content. He didn't talk about his parents or his ex-girlfriend, or anything from what his life used to be. He only talked about his friends at the precinct, and how happy he was with his life.

And Marinette couldn't do anything but believe him.

88888888

Robyn looked at her new room with a smile she couldn't even keep off her face. She was living in the Agreste Palace. She was the new face of Agreste Designs, and Gabriel loved her more than he loved Adrien.

She had come to learn that Adrien had been disowned, and Gabriel had no desire to keep looking for him. Gabriel lived his life as if Adrien had never existed. She thought that he probably couldn't emotionally handle the heartbreak of losing both his wife and his son, but she would bask in what attention he offered her in their place.

Gabriel had moved her out of her lonely apartment and let her set up residence in his home, with a room of her own, and a new bodyguard. There was no end to how amazing her life could be. She had quickly become the hot item of gossip in fashion circles. She was the daughter of a cowboy, and the ex-girlfriend of the no-good son of her current employer. She was gorgeous and had landed a position that other girls only dreamed of. People said that she'd only been with Adrien to get this job. People said she'd done any number of scandalous things to get this job. She didn't even care. She knew what she'd done, and what she'd done is gotten on Gabriel's good side when it had mattered.

And now that Adrien was gone, there was nowhere for her to go but up. She went to every photo shoot with the confidence of her employer behind her. And she went home to the Agreste Mansion, only to find that Gabriel was always waiting for her. They ate dinner together every night, and he showered Robyn with gifts and more affection that she was sure she deserved. She had heard rumors of the cold-hearted side of Gabriel. And while she knew it existed. He had disowned his own flesh and blood, for goodness sake. But, he had never shown her any sign that he would do that to her. Gabriel was the closest thing she had to family in France. And she loved it.

88888888

Adrien sat down at the long table, putting his lunchbox out in front of him. He was looking forward to lunch. An early morning for training and an akuma battle during his first break had left him starved for energy despite the nap he'd taken during the last training video. Bellamy sat down next to him, and slapped Adrien on the shoulder, "You know, you disappear a lot. Like, where to you even go? I was worried you weren't going to come back from your locker for lunch."

Adrien laughed, "What do you mean? You're just not very observant. I think the entire class could disappear and unless we sent you an email you'd miss it." Adrien reached over and flipped Bellamy's phone out of his hands and onto the table.

"No dude," Bellamy picked up his phone and put it in his pocket, "You disappear, like a strange enough amount that even I notice."

Rondel looked up from his papers to point a pencil at Adrien, "He has a point. Lam is very unobservant. If he noticed, then you know we've all noticed."

Bellamy glared at Rondel, "You don't have to be so brutally honest all the time." Bellamy's eyes widened, "Are you working on the worksheets during our lunch break?"

"I don't want to fall behind." Rondel smirked.

"Guys," Adrien laughed, "Don't worry so much. I am late a lot, that's true. But I'm still beating both of you as far as marks are concerned. You should be more worried about that, and less worried about where I am all the time."

"Fine," Bellamy offered, "I'll leave you alone if you tell me why you decided to be an officer." He shot Adrien a look, "You gave me permission to run your name for the background check training." he shrugged, "I have to know."

Adrien stiffened. He had given Bellamy permission to run his name through the software. They had been learning how to interpret and run background checks. He scowled. Bellamy would have probably searched the internet for him after finding out that he had international travel on his record. Though, he might not have thought to check the internet.

"Wait." Rondel looked up from his papers, "You gave Lam permission, but not me?" Rondel looked offended.

Adrien held up his hands, "Woah guys, why so curious about my past? You guys have been sitting at this table with me for the past two months. We have run background checks on everyone in our class, I'm not any different. You know everything there is to know about me."

"Yeah," Bellamy laughed, "Except you have no real work history and a ton of international travel logged on your record. Are you," Bellamy looked away and whispered, "a secret spy?"

Adrien laughed, "Nothing nearly that exciting."

"Then what was it?" Rondel questioned.

Adrien suddenly felt very trapped. Bellamy and Rondel had become some of his favorite people. They ate lunch together, and shared music from their phones, and talked about what girls they thought were cute in their class. Well, Adrien listened to them talk. His heart was spoken for. Adrien took a deep breath. He was at peace with his past, and he was ready for the ridicule that he would get after coming clean. He had said that he would be honest if they asked, and now they were asking.

"Guys," Adrien made a face, "Have you really not figured it out?"

"No." They chimed.

"My name is Adrien Agreste." He looked at them for a moment, "Do you recognize that name, like even at all?"

Bellamy looked to Rondel, and Rondel shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh," Adrien huffed, and rolled his eyes, "Seriously. Men would do so much better with women if they payed attention to what women cared about." Adrien turned in his seat to the girl sitting behind them, "Pardon, it's Eliza, right?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"What do you think of when you hear the name Agreste?" Adrien smiled.

Eliza sighed, "I think of Agreste Fashion. They are the leading company for the greatest trends in the world. And they make the most adorable dresses."

Adrien beamed, "Thank you." He turned back to Bellamy and Rondel.

"So you share a name with a fashion store." Bellamy didn't look impressed.

Adrien sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to say it out loud, since it's sure to cause a scene." He smiled, "My name is Adrien Agreste, I am the only child of the famous Gabriel Agreste. I have international travel on my record because I used to be a model for the company. I don't share a name with a fashion store, I technically own the fashion store."

Eliza stood up behind them and shouted, "Really? I thought you might be, but you seemed so humble I didn't think you could be someone so famous. You're all over the internet, everyone wants to know where you are." Eliza made a puzzled face, "You are one of the most successful models in France. Why be an officer?"

Adrien turned around, "My father has cut me off. He's mad that I'm not following his orders anymore. I am tired of his world, and his rules. I decided to be an officer because I want to be normal, and I want to help people. My father has found someone to replace me, anyway."

Eliza beamed, "I am going to be an officer with Adrien Agreste. I could die." She looked at him, "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell." Eliza winked.

Bellamy shot him a look, "Did you pay her to support your story?"

Adrien felt his ears burn. Bellamy was being dumb. He was trying to be honest and he was just giving him grief. He was putting himself out on the line here, potentially ruining his chances of being normal so that Bellamy and Rondell would trust him. Adrien grumbled, "Get on your phone and do an internet search for me. You'll find all kinds of scandalous stories about my father and what a terrible son I am. You'll find news about my being disowned, and my choice to leave the model life for a normal one. You'll also find that in my place, my own father has decided to basically adopt by ex-girlfriend." Adrien huffed.

Bellamy sighed and whipped out his phone, "Whatever." He clicked through some screens, and looked up at Adrien, shocked, "Dude, your ex-girlfriend is hot."

Rondel groaned, "Give me that." He took Bellamy's phone and scrolled through the internet results. He looked at Adrien, "You're lying. You're too much of a doofus to be a model."

"You don't have to be smart to be a model. You only have to look good." Adrien smirked.

"Model. Spy. Whatever. You still disappear a lot." Bellamy looked at him.

Adrien relaxed, they didn't care. Rondel went right back to his papers, but gave Adrien a shove and a small smile. Bellamy returned to his lunch, hungrily devouring his sandwich. Adrien leaned back in the chair, feeling a weight lift off of his chest. He had been honest. They knew who and what he really was, and they hadn't called his father, or turned him away. He was safe.

Bellamy made a face, "Okay but if you're a model, that's why you're so good with the ladies and why girls fawn over you. That's not fair."

Adrien laughed, "It's not that hard to be nice to them. That's all it takes."

Bellamy glared, "You're not on the same level as us. You're exalted in the eyes of women. You cheat. You are hereby demoted to the status of wingman. You help me with the ladies."

"You can do it," Adrien put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder, "You just have to actually talk to them. Most girls are actually pretty cool."

"Whatever," Bellamy smiled back at him.

Rondel piped up, "So if you broke up with your super hot american girlfriend, do you have another girl in your life? That can be the only reason you ditched the other one."

Adrien laughed, "I am enjoying the bachelor life." He couldn't tell them that he was in love with another girl. But he was. He looked at his lunch on the table before him, horrified, as his thoughts didn't immediately dance to Ladybug, but instead, to Marinette.

88888888

Adrien looked down at his large pile of homework that needed to be finished by the morning. He looked at Plagg, who was more annoyed with the daily akuma attacks than Chat Noir and Ladybug combined. They were getting in the way of so many things. His job, his training, and his ability to get enough sleep. Adrien, of course, was always grateful for the opportunity to be with his Lady, and to save the fine people of the city of Paris. He was not however, grateful for the piles of work that were building up on his desk at home. And when he was home in his small hovel of an apartment, all he wanted to do was check on the newly revived LadyBLOG, to look at pictures and videos of the love of his life, and to find out if anyone had figured out who she really was yet.

As many times as he'd tried to tell himself that he wasn't in love, he'd caught himself daydreaming about her three more times. He had felt butterflies before. He knew what puppy-love felt like. He had been in a relationship with Robyn for almost two years. What he felt for Ladybug was so much more than that. He didn't know who she was, and that didn't really matter. His heart belonged to her more than it ever had before. He was ready to be there for her no matter the consequences. His dedication to the program was evident by the growing pile of papers on his small table. He was losing sleep and living on muffins and coffee, and he had never been happier. The Ladyblog website dinged, letting Adrien know that there was an update. He clicked the link.

He sighed, it was another fact video about Ladybug. It was highlighting her new outfit, which was red and black, with more organic feeling spots and wings. She also now had two yo-yos and her hair was longer. Alya's voice rattled on while a flash of images and breakdowns flashed on the screen. Adrien sighed. He already knew all of this.

What he didn't know, was how Marinette had come into the picture. Slowly blooming under the sun of his love for Ladybug, was a small flower of adoration for the dark-haired girl. It was small, but deeply rooted. And the more he tried to pull it out, the more it seemed to grow. Marinette was sweet and kind. She seemed to honestly care for his well-being, even if it was just for two minutes every day.

He closed the browser. He needed to get his act together. He would be dead at tomorrow's training class if he didn't finish all of this work. He turned on his music, and set his mind to finishing. He couldn't afford to fall behind. His jumbled feelings would have to wait.

88888888

"Tikki," Marinette paled, feeling her heart start to beat faster, "What am I going to do?"

Tikki yawned, exhausted from the lengthy fight with Silver Screen, an actor who had been passed over for the leading part in an upcoming movie. She looked up at Marinette, "I don't know. What are you worried about now?"

"I think I might have feelings for Chat Noir." She groaned, not quite believing that the words had even come out of her mouth. But, not being able to fight that she was falling for the masked man.

"Of course you have feelings for him." Tikki smirked, "You spend all of your time with him. Not to mention he adores you. I might have feelings for Chat Noir at this point."

Marinette sighed, "I'm serious. I don't know if I can keep telling him we're just friends. Not that I was really pushing him away before. I didn't put up with his nonsense, but now, I think I," she sighed, "I need to stop." She tried to stop talking, but her nerves won, and she continued to ramble, "He's just so…"

Marinette flopped to her bed, and stared up at the ceiling, "La Papillon has been back for almost three months. Chat Noir has been by my side for every moment. Oh, Marinette, what are you going to do? How embarrassing! You can't actually be in love with your crime fighting partner! You'll never hear the end of it! It would never work. You only see each other when you're in costume." She stopped, dreading her next thought, "I would have to deal with his puns." She groaned.

She was a mess. She couldn't even keep her thoughts straight. Her heart fluttered. This was Chat Noir's fault. It had started a few days ago, when she mentioned that she would be interested in someone more serious after a particularly immature moment. He hadn't seemed different at first, but slowly as their daily battles and midnight meetings continued, he started to seem more like a man. Marinette knew that they had both grown up. His height was not easily missed, and she was certain that a new outfit was required to accommodate her curves. But, he was still just Chat Noir. Goofy, overly-romantic, silly Chat Noir. Or, that's what she'd told herself. He still made jokes, and horrible puns. But he also made sure that she knew that he was strong, fast, smart, and surprisingly serious about his feelings for her. He no longer professed his feelings in pun form, or to gain attention from her. He protected her, and made it very clear that he had no intention of letting her go again.

She'd tried to let it slide, but her heart longed for the kind of love that Chat Noir offered her. She had been unrequitedly in love with Adrien in school and then been burned by Andrew in her work, and had thought she would be happy to be free from relationships for awhile. But there was Chat Noir, proving to her that she craved affection. Chat Noir was easily her best friend, and the person she confided the most in. Chat Noir knew how hard it was to have two lives. He knew the struggle of lying to everyone to keep everyone safe. He knew her better than anyone knew her.

And then there was the battle with Silver Screen. In a strange turn of events, Ladybug had become the akuma's choice for leading lady. She was saved from his attacks, but only because he needed her to play out his scene. She had not come quietly, and had been restrained so as to keep her compliant. Chat Noir had been furious. Like the true hero she knew he was, he had swooped in, and saved her, destroying the vessel for the akuma in the process. Silver Screen was defeated, but Chat Noir was not satisfied. Instead of giving her a fist bump, he'd given her a long lecture about her reckless behavior, and how she should rely on him. He'd done more than just said he loved her, which he said all the time, he'd convinced her that he truly cared for her. It had changed everything.

She had always cared for Chat Noir. She probably could have had feelings for him when they were younger if she hadn't been so focused on Adrien. But Adrien was no longer in her sights, and Chat Noir was still her most supportive friend. She also couldn't deny that he had grown more attractive. Even the LadyBlog had brought it up.

Her heart fluttered again. She didn't feel the need to kiss him or to profess her undying love for him, but there was love there. It sunk down through her skin and into her bones. She loved Chat Noir. More than a friend. Not like a lover, but enough that it scared her.

"I think you should just grab him by the face and kiss him." Tikki grinned.

"Ti-kki!" Marinette's cheeks turned a violent shade of red.

Tikki laughed, "Marinette. Chat Noir worships the ground you walk on. He'd probably be elated to know that you care for him too."

Marinette shoved her face into a pillow.

88888888

Ladybug stood behind Chat Noir, looking at the silhouette of her favorite hero. Her heart skipped. She smiled, "Good evening, Mon Chaton."

He turned and looked at her with a brilliant smile, and she felt her cheeks warm, "Good evening, My Lady."

"What can I do for you, Chat? I got your message." She gestured to the soft green glow of the Eiffel Tower.

"I wanted to see you, My Lady." he raised his eyebrows at her, "And also talk to you about the akuma. It's not that I mind, but I have responsibilities that are being neglected every time I come to the rescue. I just want to make sure that you're alright. We haven't really had a break in a while."

Ladybug sighed, "I understand that. But I don't know how we control when the Akuma are going to attack, or how to know how hard they are going to be to fight." She huffed, "Or if they even need to be fought at all. I mean Cinnamint basically handed us her Akuma."

Chat Noir laughed, "She just wasn't mint to be a villain."

Ladybug smiled, then sighed, "I guess we just play it by ear." She gasped, "I have an idea, but I'm sure you won't like it."

Chat Noir frowned, "What is it?"

"Well, for right now, my responsibilities outside of being Ladybug are fairly relaxed. If you're having a busy time, and need a breather, I could take the reigns for a little bit." She held up her hands as soon as he opened his mouth to talk her down, "Just until you have everything else managed. You're my best friend, and I care for you. I don't think I could reasonably ask you to help knowing that you were suffering in your personal life when I could help."

"I will not allow you to run around the city alone." He was almost angry.

Ladybug smiled, "What if I promise to call you if I need any help at all."

Chat Noir held the back of his neck, "What if I just take tomorrow off, and only if you don't need me, just so I can catch up on," he stopped, "stuff."

Ladybug hummed, "You could catch up on everything you need to catch up on in just one day?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned at her with his feline teeth, "I'm good at what I do."

88888888

The sun had gone down hours ago. Her parents had gone to bed hours ago. But, Marinette couldn't pull herself away from the bakery. She had taken an order for three hundred and fifty "kitty shaped cookies" for a little girl's birthday party. Marinette couldn't imagine how many people she was inviting to need so many cookies, but they had already paid for them, so the Boulangerie Patisserie would make them.

Her parents had offered to help her, but Marinette had been finding more and more that she liked to bake. There was something satisfying about making bread that crackled just right in the oven, and tasted exactly like you had planned. There was an art in shaping and decorating cakes. And she loved it. The more she did it, the more she found that she truly enjoyed the art of baking. It made so much sense to her.

She sat back on her stool, with the frosting bag in her hand, and looked at the multi-colored, cat shaped cookies. It was just like designing clothing, only it was food. She had the ability to create with her hands the ideas of her mind. It filled her need to be creative, and she got to see the smiles on the faces of customers. It was mostly pressure free, since they were a small store, and family-run, so they didn't have anyone but themselves to worry about. She was still thinking about what this meant for her life.

She knew that she didn't want to get back into fashion. Now that she was away from that kind of life, she couldn't even imagine how she'd done it for so long. The competition and the deadlines were enough to drive a person mad. She was coming to love baking more and more. Her newfound love for baking had put the thought of inheriting the bakery back in her mind. She wasn't sure that she wanted to tell her parents that she had changed her mind just yet. That level of commitment was something she couldn't afford right now. But, the thought became more and more appealing the more colored cat heads she decorated.


	18. Chapter 18

"This is not turning out like I had planned." La Papillon stood near the window and looked down on the streets of Paris. He gripped his staff tightly, twisting it in his hands, hearing the leather of his gloves rub against themselves, "I will have the miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug, by force if that's what it comes to."

They had only become more clever since he'd been away, and it would take more than a common villain to get the miraculous stones from them. He needed to be more driven. He held out his hand and a white butterfly landed softly in his palm. He watched as the power of his own miraculous changed the wings of the butterfly from white to black, and he held it to the open window, "Go now, and find me a girl with a broken heart. Surely in Paris they aren't hard to find. Any girl will do."

The small butterfly took off and fluttered out the window. La Papillon watched with knit eyebrows as the butterfly searched for his next victim. He was tired of waiting around for someone to simply be upset. That gave him a good reason to grant them power, but he needed results. Emotionally compromised villains had proven to be far too emotional to get the job done. And Ladybug always found a way to positively reinforce them, so it was rare to be akumatized twice. He was not happy to be repeating his failures from all those years ago.

He looked down at the streets of Paris once again. People on the street below him were blissfully unaware of his furious gaze, and they didn't fear him like they should. If Ladybug wasn't there to save them, his akuma could take over the whole of Paris. The whole of France if he desired. But, Ladybug and Chat Noir were always there to save them. But that wouldn't be true for much longer. Ladybug and Chat Noir may be a team, but they were also human. And he thrived on human emotions, and it would be there emotions that got them in trouble. La Papillon would use their human emotions against them.

His target was Chat Noir. He was an easier target than Ladybug. For two reasons. First, he was disgustingly in love with his partner, and everyone France knew it. And, he was the heroic one. People gave Chat Noir a hard time. They felt like Ladybug was always the hero, and Chat Noir was only there to look good and make horrible jokes. What they didn't know was that it had always been Chat Noir that ran to the scene of the crime, it was Chat Noir that always came to the rescue, and it was Chat Noir that brought Ladybug with him. Ladybug served the city out of necessity, and Chat Noir was the one with a heroic heart. It would be his downfall.

As soon as La Papillon could get his hands on a girl, Chat Noir would be undone. His childish love for his partner would be his weakness, and La Papillon would be victorious. Finally.

88888888

Adrien took a deep breath and flopped on his bed. He fought against his body calling him to sleep. He couldn't sleep just yet. He had to make sure there was nothing else he needed to get done or he wouldn't really sleep. He would just toss and turn until he had to get back up. He sighed. It had been a long week, to say the least. La Papillon had been fairly quiet, but Cherlie had not. He had been raked across the coals for his tardiness and absences. What had at first been a charming quirk was starting to frustrate his superiors. He had been given extra work during class, make up work for the time he missed, and he had been put on extra jobs and kept busy. Between Cherlie and Antoni he was surprised Chat Noir had made an appearance at all. He could only hope that his attention to detail and good behavior would let him off the hook next week. He didn't know how much longer La Papillon would be quiet, but Adrien knew now that he always had to be on his toes. Until La Papillon or Cherlie called him, he was going to enjoy this small moment of freedom from responsibility. He was completely caught up on his paperwork for training, and his apartment was clean enough for now. He wasn't expecting company, and he didn't have training in the morning. His checkbook was balanced, and his uniforms were in his bag so he could wash them. He could nap. His eyes slammed shut. He could sleep. It was a miracle.

His ring burned against his skin. He ignored it for a brief moment, but the burning sensation persisted, and he groaned. He was unlucky after all. So much for catching a break. He looked to Plagg, who was buried in a wheel of cheese, "Plagg, Claws out." he rubbed his eyes, and felt the transformation wash over him. He grabbed his baton, and pressed the button that brought up the screen. He faked a smile for his Lady, "Yes, My Lady?"

"Chat," she sighed, "Thank goodness, I need to talk to you. Will you meet me at the park by the Eiffel Tower?"

"Sure thing, M'Lady." he smiled, his heart and spirits lifted a little at the sight of her, "I'll be there soon."

"See you then, Mon Chaton." She winked.

Chat Noir slid the baton closed. He looked at the silver weapon for a moment. That was strange, normally Ladybug would have gotten his attention by only buzzing him once, not letting it burn until he answered. He had told her about the burning sensation after the first time it happened, and she'd felt bad, and promised only to use it when she really needed him.

He shrugged, maybe she was having an off day. Or she really, really needed him. He slid off his bed, and leapt to the window, and prepared himself for the fight ahead. If they could catch the akuma quickly so he could return to his nap, that would be awesome. Chat Noir stopped halfway out his window with a sense of dread, "I'm starting to sound like Plagg."

He shook his head and slipped from the window down to the street, and off towards the park near the Eiffel Tower. As he made his way to the park, he couldn't shake a strange feeling in his gut, like something was off. He shook it off, he was feeling off. He felt like he had lived for three weeks inside the last two days. He was probably just hungry. Or tired. Or both, to be honest.

He landed softly in the grass, and looked up at the Eiffel Tower, thinking fondly of the times he spent with his Ladybug up in the bars, and felt again that strange pull of his skin, like there was something off about this meeting. Normally they met out of sight, up inside the tower.

Ladybug appeared next to him. He hadn't even heard her coming. He smiled at her, grateful to see her, and then frowned. This wasn't his Ladybug. He would fake it until he knew what was really going on here.

"So, My Lady," he smiled, "Why did you call me out here?"

He looked at the girl before him, her eyes were the exact shade of Ladybug's eyes, and her hair was exactly the same color. Her spotted uniform was correct and even her nose was the right shape. But the way she was standing, and the way she twirled her hair on her finger, gave away that whoever this was, was not Ladybug.

"Mon Chaton, can't a girl call her partner just to chat?" She smiled.

"Of course, My Lady," He bowed, "But at such a strange hour, I was expecting an akuma." He stood up straight again.

She laughed, "Silly kitty, I just wanted to see you, and to talk about," she looked away bashfully, "Well about us."

Chat Noir almost laughed. He knew Ladybug so well, that this poor imposter couldn't even stir a bad pun out of him. She was standing with her toes pointed towards each other and with her hands twisted together behind her back. If this had been the real Ladybug, he would have probably died by now. But this girl, whoever she was, was poorly suited to copying the heroine of Paris.

"And just what about us," he raised an eyebrow, "did you want to talk about?"

"Well," She hummed, "I was thinking that I really like you, Chat Noir, and I'd like you to consider going on a date with me." She looked up at him.

Chat Noir felt his skin crawl, a date with anyone but his Lady didn't sound even mildly appealing, but he decided to play along, "My Lady," He pretended to brighten, "All you had to do was ask." He smirked at her.

She smiled wide, and grabbed him by the hands, "Oh, really, Mon Chaton? I was so worried!" He laughed.

Her nimble fingers pulled at his ring, and he ripped his hand away, "I would like to ask that you keep your hands to yourself." He knew now that this girl was an akuma. His Lady had her own miraculous stone, and had never taken much interest in his. Only La Papillon was interested in their miraculous stones.

The sweet facade of Ladybug disappeared, and she snarled at him, "Give me the Miraculous. I need it."

Chat Noir slipped into himself, this was much better. The akuma after his miraculous as it should be. He leaned back, and sighed, "You're going to have to catch me first." he grinned devilishly at her, and took off running.

88888888

Marinette sighed, and leaned her tired body across the cool marble of the countertops of the cafe. She was exhausted. It had been a long few hours since five o'clock this morning, and she was ready for the store to close and for the day to be over. The lunch rush was finally done, and she had a few moments to herself, in which there was no one in the bakery, and no ringing timers letting her know that there was something to be removed from the oven or something to be iced or frosted.

The bell that hung above the door rang, and Marinette jumped up, and smiled, "Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie what can I," she blinked, "Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir seemed to be running from something by the way he pressed himself against the glass display of cookies and tarts, and crouched low, looking out the windows. At the call of his name he turned to her with a sly smile, and after a moment tried to woo her, "And who might this fair maiden be?"

Marinette felt her face droop into an unimpressed frown, before she remembered that she was supposed to be a slight fan of Chat Noir, and smiled shyly at him, "Why, it's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We've met before."

Chat Noir looked her up and down, and she felt a small blush tint her cheeks, "Ah yes, the fair maiden is actually my beloved Princess. How lovely you have grown in our time apart. A selfish dragon must have been keeping you to himself." He winked at her, "Do you need rescuing?"

Marinette resisted the urge to groan. Instead she leaned on the counter with a girlish laugh, "Oh Chat, I haven't been kept away by a dragon. I've been in fashion school."

Chat Noir laughed, "You have always been quite well dressed. I should have known."

Marinette waved off the compliment, "What brings you into my bakery?"

Chat Noir blinked, "Your bakery? I thought you said you were in fashion, Princess. Did the dragon also teach you to lie?"

"I didn't lie, Kitty-cat. And there was no dragon. I recently moved home, and now work in this bakery. What can I do for you? Would you like a croissant? Or perhaps a warm cup of tea? Saving Paris must be hard. It would be on the house for a hero like yourself." She offered.

"No, no, dear Princess, I don't care much for tea. Coffee is my weakness, however."

Marinette made a mental note, one more thing to dislike about Chat Noir, his distaste for tea. And yet, she couldn't deny her growing affection for the man. She had been tearing herself apart for days over her potential feelings for the masked feline. She was going to regret this flirting with him later. She could feel it. She could only keep her heart split between two lives for so long. But, she couldn't help it.

"So just a croissant for you then?" She smirked.

Before he could answer, a girl that could be her twin waltzed through the door of the bakery and sighed, "Oh there you are my dear Chat Noir, I have been worried sick about you." the Ladybug lookalike strolled forward and laced her arm through Chat Noir's. He quickly pulled away. Marinette raised an eyebrow. Since when did Chat Noir turn down his Lady?

"Cherié, please." Chat Noir made a face, and held up his hands.

Marinette felt her blood start to run hot. Who was this girl who looked and sounded and dressed just like Ladybug? And why did she have her hands all over her Chaton? And what had she done to make Chat Noir not want to be near her? She tried to play it cool, but wanted to transform this instant and rip the earrings from this liar's ears. She blinked, surprised by her own anger. She took a deep breath. This was an akuma.

"Wow!" Marinette laughed, "Chat Noir and Ladybug in my bakery. This is amazing."

Chat Noir made a sour face at the girl, "Not quite as amazing as you think." He turned to Marinette with a sly smile and a wink, "I have to go, Princess, but I hope this isn't the last I see of you."

Marinette's heart fluttered.

"Chiao, Princess!" Chat Noir saluted her, and raced out the door.

The other girl suddenly became very angry and glared after Chat Noir. She turned to Marinette, "He's always like this." she laughed and bolted through the door after Chat Noir.

Marinette started at the door for a moment, and then felt her blood boil. That imposter girl was after Chat Noir, and probably his miraculous. She stormed to the door and flipped the sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED", and opened her apron pocket to reveal an angry looking Tikki.

"She is going to ruin our sparkling reputation." Tikki huffed.

Marinette grinned, "Then let's set the record straight. Tikki, Spots On!"

88888888

"My Lady," Chat Noir breathed a sigh of relief when she arrived on the scene, "I've wished for more than one Ladybug before, but I take it back. I only need you." He looked down at her through slanted eyes.

She blushed, but kept calm, "Oh, Minou. I'm touched."

"Sh-she isn't the real Ladybug. I am!" The other girl pointed to her chest, "Don't be fooled!" She softened her eyes and pouted, "Please, Chat, don't you know who the real one is?"

Chat Noir smiled at her, flashing his perfect teeth, "My dear, Ladybug is the love of my life. I would know that it was her in a crowd of a thousand lookalikes. You," He pointed to her with a clawed finger, "Are not my Ladybug."

The other girl looked shocked, "Mon Minou, she's tricked you, and she's going to try to take your miraculous."

Ladybug laughed and flipped her hair with a grin, "I don't need his miraculous, I already have my own."

The other girl scowled, "I guess you have me figured out then." She glared, and pulled a yo-yo from her hip, "I'll just have to take both of your miraculouses."

Ladybug pulled her own yo-yo from her hip, and looked at the girl, "Why don't you try?"

88888888

La Papillon watched from his window as his newest akuma, Harpie, was defeated after letting Ladybug get close enough to take her necklace where the akuma had made a home. He watched as his butterfly was purified, and the effects of Harpie's terror reversed. He scowled, and slammed his staff to the ground, making the butterflies that normally rested there jump and flutter around the room.

"This will be the last time I am outsmarted. I will have the miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug. But," he smiled, "perhaps, I should try something a little different."

88888888

"Well done, Chat Noir." Ladybug held out her fist.

Chat Noir looked at her, and asked the question that had been nagging at him since he realized a girl had been akumatized to be her twin, "My Lady, when we faced Copycat all those years ago," he swallowed, "Did you really not know which one of us was me?"

Ladybug softened, "Oh, mon Minou," She smirked at him, "You cause me too much trouble not to know when it is you, and someone trying to be you." She laughed, and punched his arm lightly, "You are my partner and my best friend, Chat Noir. I care for you more than I care for most people. So to answer your question, no. I was quite certain which one was you."

Chat Noir's heart lightened.

88888888

Marinette looked down at her watch, the silver and pink band shining in the morning sunlight. Adrien was late. She scoffed at herself, she shouldn't care that much about when Adrien came to the bakery. It wasn't like he had to come every morning just before seven for the past few weeks. It wasn't like she already had his order waiting for him. It wasn't like she was going to miss him if she didn't see him. The door dinged, and she looked up, hopeful. And there he was, in his blue uniform that now fit him perfectly after she'd offered to alter it for him, and waving like he did every morning. Before she could say anything he greeted her.

"Bonjour, yes, I feel very welcome here. I'd like to order a caramel espresso and two blueberry muffins, please." He grinned as he walked in the door.

"Well, good morning." Marinette laughed, happier than she thought she would be to see the blonde officer in her bakery, "I was worried I was going to have to tell Papa that his effort to have fresh muffins for you every morning was going to be in vain."

Adrien stopped and looked at her, "Wait. Are you serious?"

Marinette laughed, "His favorite treat is also blueberry muffins, so while he doesn't know that it's you, he does make them every morning. And he's overjoyed that someone else loves them as much as he does. He has the unfortunate fate of living with lovers of tea and cinnamon rolls."

"Well," Adrien hummed, "Now I know I chose the right bakery. Your father is quite talented. The best coffee, the best muffins." he smiled, then smirked, "Your favorite sweet is cinnamon rolls?"

Marinette handed him the bag that was sitting behind the counter, and reached for his reusable mug, dodging the question, "I will pass along the compliment."

As she was taking the mug from Adrien and turning to the coffee machine, the door dinged again, and Marinette sighed, her morning banter with Adrien would be cut short. She didn't look up, but recited almost by reflex the chant that she said whenever anyone came through the door, "Bonjour, and welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie. What can we make for you today?"

"M-Marinette?"

Marinette almost dropped Adrien's mug. She knew that voice. She had spent nights dreaming about that voice. She had spent a week getting to know that voice. She heard that voice every day for years. She filled Adrien's cup and poured the caramel in. She snapped the lid on with shaky hands. She turned back to Adrien, and set the cup on the counter. She looked over his shoulder to see Andrew standing at the doorway.

Adrien looked at her with worried eyes, "Marinette?"

She felt her blood run cold. She had never told Andrew where her bakery was, only that her parents owned one. He must have searched for her. She stared at him, and watched as his face broke into a broad smile.

He sighed, and raced to the counter, "Ah Mon Cherié, I'm so glad I found you."

Marinette felt something in her snap. She looked at him with a cold, professional frown, "I'm sorry, sir. You'll have to wait your turn." She turned to Adrien, softening, "This one is one the house," she winked, "Officer."

Adrien felt his heart skip, and took the black paper bag and the mug from the counter. He looked at Marinette for a moment, "Thank you." He walked towards the door, but hovered in the doorway, watching. Who was this guy? And, what had Marinette so upset?

The other man stepped up to the counter, "Cherié," Andrew started.

Marinette looked up at him, "I would appreciate if you used my name, Monsieur Gris. I know that you know my name." She looked back down to the counter, where she tidied the space around her register.

"Marinette, please." Andrew smiled.

Marinette wiped her hands on her pink apron, "Please what?"

Andrew sighed, "I am up to my ears in plans for the fall line, and I cannot keep Alyssandra and Briene from tearing into each other every chance they get. They are so distracted by trying to tear each other down that nothing is getting done. I didn't know girls could be so vicious. You were always so sweet."

"I like to treat other people with respect." She bit back.

He continued over her, "We are losing sales every passing day. The people miss you. I need you. I know you think poorly of me, but the company would be willing to bring you back, and pay you for the time you missed, as well as give you a raise. You would have your office and your title back, active immediately. Please, Marinette. Square just isn't the same without you."

Marinette calmly wiped the counter, "That would be because I made Square Designs what it was. It was my dedication and attention to detail that won us all of the attention we got. I worked myself to the bone, staying after hours and coming in early to get things done. I gave my life to that company and to you." Marinette pointed a finger at him, and met his gaze with a glare, "And I come to find that it was all for nothing but numbers."

Andrew paled, seeing for the first time the fire behind Marinette's sweet exterior.

Adrien looked back and forth between the man named Andrew and Marinette. He wasn't sure why, but he had the strong desire to jump between them and guard Marinette. He knew that Marinette could take care of herself, and from what he knew of girls she probably wouldn't want him to butt in. However, he refused to leave her alone with this guy. He was talking about fall lines and sales, he must be from fashion. Adrien glared at him. Was this guy the reason she had left so suddenly? The more he listened, the more he gathered that Andrew wasn't welcome in the Boulangerie Patisserie.

Marinette laughed bitterly, "I adored you, Andrew, and you broke my heart and betrayed my trust. You can't come here now, months after I left, and try to tell me that you need me. You don't need me, Square needs me. And don't you give me some half-baked excuse either. You can't tell me that you didn't know that I had feelings for you. We spent all of fashion week dancing around each other." she paused, taking a deep breath, "You used me."

Andrew sighed, "You're right. And I admit that I could have handled that situation better. But I do care for you, Marinette. And Square needs you."

Marinette scowled, "Well, tough luck."

Andrew looked at Marinette with surprised eyes, "How can you say that? You live for fashion. I may have been wrong about other things, but I know that passion for the art runs in your blood, Cherié. I have seen your work. You couldn't have made it to the top of the world of fashion with no talent, and no drive. How can you betray Square like that?" He was getting angry.

"I have no loyalty to a place where I was overworked and unappreciated. I was your crown jewel. Fashion's 'Spoonful of Sugar'. I am talented, none of that credit to you. I made myself what I was. And you took advantage of my kindness and devotion. Well, I'm over you, and fashion. You thought that I could be persuaded to come back to Square with you if you came to me with apologies and pretty words? You thought wrong." Marinette folded her arms.

Andrew frowned, "You can't tell me that you don't crave the creativity. I have seen your sketchbooks, Marinette. You can't keep still for a moment."

"You're right." She huffed, "But creativity doesn't have a single outlet."

"If not for me then, and not even for the money," He begged, "Square is going to lose it's title as a ready-to-wear empire, the empire that you helped to build. You will lose that, and Gabriel Agreste is going to cut us off. You are my last chance to make this company succeed. I will buy a sketchbook from you, if I must."

Marinette glared, "You think I care what Gabriel Agreste has to say about anything? From what I gather he is a man concerned only with himself, and what is best for him, and no one else." Marinette's eyes flickered to Adrien for a moment, and back to Andrew, "A little like you, Cherié."

Adrien felt his heart skip again.

Andrew scowled, "You would let a whole company fail because of your pride?"

"You sealed the fate of your company when you told the director that you would continue to let me blindly adore you for the sake of the company. That was a real eye-opener." She frowned.

Andrew stood speechless, as he pieced together what must have happened the day that Marinette walked out of Square Designs Headquarters. She had overheard his conversation with the director. He sighed, and put his hand over his eyes.

"Marinette, you don't understand." he held out a hand to her.

Marinette cut him off, "I understand just fine. I understand that you can't make it without me. I understand that Square is going to fail without me. I understand that you came here hoping that you could win me back. I understand that you're realizing now that you made a mistake. But I don't think you understand that I don't care anymore. I am happy here. I have friends, and I have my family. I have feelings for someone else. I am over you. I am finished with fashion, and finished with this conversation. So, if you don't want to buy anything, then I suggest you leave before I call the police to have you escorted out."

Andrew glared at her, "You'll regret it. You'll wake up one day and realize you miss it."

Marinette came around from behind the counter and pushed Andrew back, "No. I won't. I have moved on. I was sad, then angry, and now I'm just mad that you're still in my bakery." She pushed him to the door, pointing at it, "Now leave."

Andrew swatted her hands away, and glared as he walked out, storming down the street away from the bakery. Marinette watched him with a hard stare until he was out of sight.

Marinette let out a heavy sigh, and crouched down over her legs, putting her face in her hands. She felt her hands start to shake, and leaned on her knees more, her long ponytail brushing against the tiled floor of the cafe, "Oh Lord." she breathed, "Breathe, Marinette."

Adrien listened to the roar of his blood in his ears. He had never seen Marinette so bold, or so direct. She was stronger than he had given her credit for. He had learned that she was flirtatious and sassy, and he had always known that she was sweet and kind. And now, he knew that she was not to be crossed. And, that Andrew had broken her heart. He shook himself loose of his thoughts and looked down at Marinette, who was curled in a small ball by the door. He set down his bag and mug, and looked at the door. He spun the sign around, and then knelt down by Marinette.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Marinette? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes and a smile, "Adrien," She sniffled, "You. I… I will be." she wiped at her eyes with her hands. She let out another breath, and laughed through her tears, "That was harder than I thought it was going to be."

"What?" Adrien looked at her.

"Letting go." She smiled.

Adrien smiled softly at her, then whistled low, looking between her and the door, "Remind me never to get on your bad side." he stood up and offered her a hand.

She laughed, and let Adrien pull her from her crouched position, "You got it."

She looked up at Adrien with a shy smile, and he looked down at her, concerned. She crossed her arms across her chest, and looked at her watch. She gasped and looked up at Adrien, "You're going to be late if you don't leave like, right this second." She grabbed his bag and cup, and shoved them at him, "Go, go. Before you get in trouble."

He took the bag from her, and pushed the door open, and smiled back at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved, "I'll be waiting."

Adrien took off for the precinct, suddenly grateful for the coffee mug that closed tightly, keeping his piping hot drink from spilling after he had shoved it and his muffins into his shoulder bag. He ran down the street towards the precinct, praying that he would make it in time. Cherlie would kill him if he was late one more time. And Rondel and Bellamy would never let him have the end of it if he told them he was late because of a girl.

He ran into the precinct and into the training room just as Cherlie was taking roll. She shot him a look as he raced for his seat, and then collapsed into his chair. Cherlie called his name.

"Present." He huffed.

"For once." Bellamy coughed.

Adrien shot him a look.

He had made it. Marinette had saved him. His heart fluttered. Marinette. He was worried for her. She said that she was going to be okay, but he had seen her hands shaking and her teary eyes. She had not been expecting Andrew to waltz into the bakery that morning. But, he noted with a blush, she had handled it well.

He pushed away the nagging part of his brain that was replaying her words "I have feelings for someone else". He didn't have time to think about that he suddenly wanted that someone to be him. Even if the feelings weren't love, if they were positive, he wanted them.

88888888

"Oh I so don't have time for this." Chat Noir muttered under his breath as he chased after Ladybug as she chased an Akuma.

"You'll never catch me!" The akuma laughed.

"I think you're a little too confident." Ladybug stopped, and threw her yo-yo, "Lucky Charm!" and into her hands fell a bottle of oil. She grinned and untwisted the lid, and threw the bottle.

The akuma slipped in the oil and right into a car. The loss of balance and tumble to the ground was enough for Ladybug to take the headband, and break it in her hands.

Chat Noir tapped his foot, anxious to be done, and as soon as the butterfly was set free, he gave his Lady a fist bump and a wink before he darted off.

He dropped the transformation in an alley mid-run, and Plagg disappeared into his bag. He was so dead. Cherlie was going to have him on gofer duty for a month. He would be making copies while everyone else watched old bad cop movies. He groaned and ran faster. He would have to skip the daily stop by the bakery. He prayed Marinette, and her father, would forgive him.

88888888

Marinette crashed into the bakery, feeling tired and hot from her run around the city with Chat Noir and Mirage, an akuma that had been particularly hard to catch, or see. Her mother turned around from the register, looking concerned.

"Marinette are you alright?" she worried.

Marinette sighed, "Sorry, Mama. I couldn't sleep last night, and went for a walk this morning to try to wake myself up and I fell asleep in the park. I'm sorry if I worried you. I can take over."

Sabine hummed, "I have a better idea."

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Your friend who always comes in didn't make it in this morning." Sabine pointed to Adrien's coffee and muffins that were still sitting behind the register, waiting for him.

Marinette glanced at her watch. It was almost an hour past when Adrien normally came in. He was at the precinct by now. She raised an eyebrow, trying to think why he wouldn't have come in. He always came in, even if he was running late.

Sabine smiled, and handed Marinette the bag and coffee cup, "You should take them to him. I'm sure he's missing his morning coffee."

Marinette took the items from her mother, "I don't know if they would let me bring them into the precinct."

Sabine scoffed, and waved Marinette's doubt away, "The walk will wake you up, and then you can run the store for the day. Take the boy his coffee, dear."

Marinette thought about it for a moment. It would be a good chance to clear her head and zone out for a little bit. And she could make sure Adrien was alright. She smiled, and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Alright. I'll be back soon."

She walked down the street towards the precinct, thinking of all the things that could have made Adrien forget to stop by the bakery this morning. She stopped herself. He was probably just running late again, and didn't have time to stop. She felt a little silly going all the way to the precinct just to deliver some muffins and a coffee, but she did want to make sure Adrien was alright, and she would get to see where he spent all of his time.

She smiled as the precinct came into view, and straightened her skirt. She walked in the front door and looked around.

The precinct was a busy place. It was full of officers and people looking for help. There was the sound of printers and the smell of cheap coffee in the air.

"May I help you miss?" An officer with brown hair and kind eyes tipped his hat to her.

"Ah," she smiled, "Yes. I'm looking for Adrien Agreste. Is he here?"

The officer looked at her for a moment and then smiled, "He gets all the cute girls, doesn't he? Yeah he's not gonna be able to hear the end of this. You better watch out, sweetheart. When those girls in his class find out a pretty girl like you is here to see him, they're gonna be jealous. Just a warning. Let me page him out here for you. Cherlie is gonna love this." He looked at her. The officer nodded and motioned for her to follow him, "This way."

He walked her to the small desk and pushed a button on the phone. A loud beep echoed through the precinct, and then he spoke into it, "Good morning, this is Officer Antoni on the PA system. I have a girl here at the front desk for Adrien Agreste. Adrien, if you could come out here please." Antoni removed his finger from the button and the announcement stopped.

There was a commotion at one of the doors and Marinette watched as the blinds of the room were all turned so that the people in the room could see out. She paled, there was a whole room full of new trainees looking at her through the tinted windows. There were two boys pushing Adrien out the door.

"Okay, okay, guys, I got this." Adrien's voice called from the open door with a laugh, "I'll be right back. Geez."

Adrien turned and rolled his eyes as he came up to the main desk. He smiled down at Marinette. She smirked up at him.

"You have quite the fan club in there." She glanced at the windows.

Adrien sighed, "Yeah, they know about my history as a model and now everything I do is exponentially more exciting. Eating. Talking. Walking. It's all very glamorous. Sorry about the audience." he pointed a thumb at the classroom.

Marinette shrugged, "I don't mind. I was a famous fashion designer, remember? Adoring crowds are my comfort zone." She smiled.

Adrien laughed, "I guess you're right."

Marinette sighed, "I was running late this morning and didn't make it down to the bakery until it was past time for you to come by, only to realize that you hadn't come by at all. And since friends don't let friends with a coffee addiction go without their morning fix, I brought you fresh coffee and fresh muffins. Papa would be crushed if you didn't have them." She held out the bag and cup for him.

He smiled, "Marinette you are the sweetest." he took them from her, "If I ever needed Dupain-Cheng muffins and coffee, it would be today." he winked at her, "You're my hero."

Marinette saluted with a wink, "Saving Paris one muffin at a time. I'm your friendly neighborhood delivery girl from the Boulangerie Patisserie." she laughed.

Adrien laughed with her, and she felt the warmth in his laugh. She looked back to the room and everyone was still watching them, still laughing she managed, "Your fans are missing you, Mr. Agreste."

Adrien sighed, "I should get back. But really, Marinette," He held up his goodies, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Always a pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Tomorrow."

88888888

Marinette turned to leave with a wave and Adrien felt himself flush. She'd come all the way from the Boulangerie Patisserie to bring him his morning order. The small flower that was slowly growing in his heart was starting to become a wildflower garden, and he was going to be in trouble if this got much worse. He hadn't been planning on meeting a normal girl outside of loving Ladybug. But there she was, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, bringing him muffins, and making his heart race. He hadn't expected Marinette to be so charming.

He sighed, and walked back to the classroom after watching Marinette leave. He opened the door, and smiled, "Sorry about that, guys." He sat down between Bellamy and Rondel, and Bellamy just looked at him.

After a moment he accused Adrien with a flat tone, "So is she the reason you're late every day?" He looked at the familiar black bag and coffee, "Do you actually go to that shop for coffee? Or is it for that girl?"

Adrien stuttered, "N-no! This is my favorite coffee, and I normally stop by the bakery every day. I was running even more late than usual today, so I didn't have a chance to go. Marinette was nice enough to bring it to me."

"So her name is Marinette." Rondel hummed.

"Guys. She's a friend. I've known her since we were in school together a few years ago. We used to all go to her parent's bakery for lunch and to study." Adrien huffed.

"She is as pretty as you are." Bellamy snickered, looking at Adrien with a cheeky smile, "Maybe she's the reason you left your super hot american girlfriend."

"Lam," Adrien sighed, "I already told you I left Robyn because I needed space."

Rondel smirked, "Yeah, space for Marinette."

Adrien groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this.

88888888

Adrien walked out of the bakery with his coffee in hand, and a muffin in his mouth. Marinette had been adding extra blueberries to the top of his muffins the past few days. She had made all kinds of shapes with them. Little birds, and a cats with pointed ears, there had been a few times where it had been his initials or a smiling face. Flowers and plants, and he loved it. But today, it was hearts, and he was doing everything he could to not think about it. It had never been hearts before.

He looked back through the tinted glass to see Marinette wave at him. Her pink apron and hair in twin ponytails made her that much more adorable. He turned away and walked towards the precinct. He was going to be on time for the first time in days, there hadn't been an akuma attack in a few days, which was good because he had no spare brainpower to devote to thinking about anything but the fact that he was falling hard for Marinette.

His love for Ladybug had become something more like respect, but was no longer the kind of love that he'd previously had for her. He cared for Ladybug, but was starting to dream more of Marinette. Ladybug seemed to be more and more unreachable as they continued to fight for Paris. She was so focused on keeping their identities a secret that while he knew everything about her life, he didn't really know anything. He understood how she felt and respected her choice. But it left his heart wanting. His adoration for Marinette only grew as his love for Ladybug dimmed. Ladybug was a hero, beautiful, powerful, brave, and she was wonderful, but she was an idol, and that meant she was distant. They were friends and partners and there was trust and dependability. But, the relationship that he so craved, that he'd found, he hadn't found with Ladybug.

Marinette was right in front of him. He saw her every day, for the most part, and the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to spend time with her. Marinette was funny and sweet. She was wickedly talented at design, and had found a way to channel her skills as a world famous clothing designer into being a top class cake and cookie decorator.

He had been telling himself for a few days that maybe Marinette didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. She was outgoing enough that she would probably say something. Wouldn't she? But he had been around girls for most of his life, and had had a girlfriend that had almost been his fiancée. He was pretty sure he knew how to tell when a girl liked him. And, if Marinette was making him special muffins, and waiting for him to come into the bakery all the time, didn't that mean she liked him at least a little? He sighed, and sipped at his coffee.

At this point it wasn't really about her feelings. The heart wants what it wants and Adrien was both elated and horrified to find that his heart wanted the charming bakery girl. It had snuck up on him like a sunrise. Pretty to look at and watch, and then all at once, the warmth and the light of the sun hit you. Marinette had become the sun. Ladybug was now the garden, rooted deep within his heart, still cherished and beautiful. But, he was content to just be her partner.

88888888

Ladybug sat on the ledge just inside the Eiffel Tower, and looked out at the stars. Something was up with Chat Noir and she was determined to find out exactly what it was. As if on cue, he jumped up to the ledge and landed on his hands and feet.

"Bonjour, Chat Noir." She smiled, "How are you this evening?"

He grinned and stood up straight before sitting down next to her, "I'm doing well. What did you want to talk about My Lady?" he grinned.

She sensed it then. The absence of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. His smile was just as goofy and crooked as ever, and his costume wasn't different. His hair was the same and his eyes were still their piercing green. She looked at him, cocking her head to the side a bit, perplexed by the strange feeling that something was missing.

She smiled, "I was wondering how you are, Minou. It's been awhile since we've seen each other, and you've seemed a bit distracted."

Chat Noir put his hand on his neck and looked away from her, "I've had a lot on my mind." She watched a blush creep from under his mask.

She nudged him, "Come now, Chaton. Tell me. You can trust me."

Chat Noir sighed, "I wouldn't want you to think badly of me. It would crush my kitten heart." He smirked.

Ladybug frowned, feeling that absence again, "Chat Noir, I already think badly of you."

He covered his heart with his hand and leaned backwards over the edge of the platform, "Then I shall die here. Without the affection of my Lady I can't go on."

"Drama Queen." Ladybug muttered with a smile as he looked at her with one eye cracked open. She rolled her eyes, but felt her heart flutter all the same.

He laughed and sat up, "Alright. Alright. But I don't want you to think that I think any less of you." He looked at her seriously.

Ladybug scoffed, "Just spit it out."

He sighed, "I," he gestured to the air with his hands, "I might have… met someone." He looked at her sheepishly.

Ladybug felt the blood rush to her ears and felt time slow down. Chat Noir had been acting strangely because he didn't know how to tell the girl that he professed his undying love to that he'd met another girl. Ladybug shrugged. Or boy. Still, her heart sank to the ground below her. She was still thinking of getting up the courage to tell her beloved partner that she was starting to have feelings for him. To find out that he was falling for someone else, it was a surprise. She couldn't tell him how she felt now. Not with that goofy smile on his face just from telling her that he might like someone else.

She grinned, "Really?" Tell me about it." Ladybug asked, trying to sort through her thoughts.

"Oh," Chat Noir sighed, "She is the sweetest, most genuine person. She is passionate and kind and..."

Chat Noir continued to go on without her. He didn't notice that she wasn't really listening. He was delighted to talk about this new girl he'd found. Ladybug smiled sadly at him. She was apparently going to be unlucky in love for the rest of her life. First Adrien in school, then Andrew the other day at the bakery, and now her beloved Chat Noir. She waited for her heart to break. She listened for the screams inside her. But they didn't come. Instead a feeling of sad peace settled on her shoulders. She accepted her fate.

Chat Noir was her best friend, and although she cared for him, and could have tried to find a way to make it work, she still didn't feel like she could trust him with her secret identity. It would never have worked. She sighed. He had grown tired of waiting for her to like him back. She had missed her chance. And, she decided, that was okay. She could let go of her feelings so that he could be happy. She listened to him talk about her, and watched as he excitedly gestured about all the cute things she did. Ladybug's heart warmed again. Chat Noir had found someone to love outside of being Chat Noir. She smiled. She was happy for him.

He looked at her, "It's not that I don't love you. I do. You're my best friend, and my hero. It's just that I," he flushed, "I might love her like a more than a friend?"

Ladybug laughed, "Oh Chat Noir, you don't need to worry about me. I am a big girl. I can handle that you might have finally grown out of your crush on me."

"Really?" He looked at her shyly, "because I have been trying to figure out how to tell you for a few days and couldn't find the words. But I think I really do love her, M'Lady." He looked out into the stars.

"Then go for it." Ladybug grinned, "If she makes you happy, then I can't reasonably tell you not to at least try. As your friend I can't deny you that." She paused, "So long as you're still my partner."

Chat Noir relaxed, "No need to assume the worst here. We are still purr-fectly matched." He winked.

Ladybug groaned, but smiled. She had her Chat Noir back. That thing that had been missing. It was back in place. This was her Chat Noir, and she loved him. Puns and all.

88888888

Adrien looked down at his hands, frustrated at himself. Nothing had changed. She was still just Marinette. Yet, now every time he tried to talk to her he got all nervous and flustered. Like his words made it to his mouth and then his tongue jumbled them all up before he could get them past his lips. She had probably noticed. She probably thought he was a weirdo. He was grateful for the ability to blame his tardiness for having to leave the bakery so quickly this morning. He needed to get himself under control. He couldn't go on like this. Marinette was just a girl, he should be able to just talk to her. He sighed, and walked through the doors of the precinct. He would continue like nothing was wrong. He would eat his muffins, that now only had hearts on them. The past three days had all been hearts. He wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't think about stopping back by the bakery after training too.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette set her shoulders. She was just going to ask him. It wasn't going to be weird and it wasn't going to be stressful, she was just going to blurt it out the first chance she got and hope for the best. She sighed, and turned the sign in the store from 'closed' to 'open'.

She returned to the counter, and started Adrien's normal order. Two blueberry muffins and a large caramel espresso to go. The muffins were already ready, and she put them in the bag. She started the coffee machine, and made sure it would be ready when Adrien walked in the door. She smiled. She was just going to do it.

The door rang, and Adrien waved, "Good Morning, Marinette."

"Bonjour, Adrien." She smiled, and he set his cup down on the counter. She picked it up and set it under the dispenser. The smell of coffee filled the small shop. She snapped the lid back on the cup and turned to face him.

"You should come hang out with me tomorrow." Marinette smiled, doing her best to suppress her nervousness as she passed Adrien his coffee across the counter. She tried to hide the shaking of her hands, and she was doing an okay job. If he didn't look down, Adrien wouldn't even notice. But if he touched his hand to hers, which he seemed to do every time she passed his coffee to him, she would be discovered. As soon as the cup was securely on the counter she pulled her hand away.

Adrien reached for the coffee, "Thank you, Marinette, I," he blinked, caught off guard by her sudden request. Thinking he'd heard her wrong, he smiled at her and asked, "Pardon?"

Marinette attempted to explain herself, "I am stuck in the bakery all day tomorrow, and my parents won't be here, so I'll be all by myself. Not that I'm really that uncomfortable being here all alone since I did live alone for a while there, but it would be nice to have company, or I'll spend all day talking to the utensils. And the spatula can get mean after a few hours." Marinette noted with a bit of sarcasm. She stopped at looked at him sheepishly, "I mean, if you want to, and I didn't think you had academy this Saturday, but if you do, you don't have to come. But if you aren't living with your dad anymore, that means you're all alone somewhere, and I'll be all alone here." She smiled nervously, desperately wishing she could stop rambling, but she couldn't stop, "My parents are going to a baking event in Versailles, gotta go check out those mixers, ya know. You could come sit in the back, and we could keep each other company. Saturdays are never busy since basically no one comes in. It's supposed to be nice weather so there will definitely not be any customers. It'd be nice to have you around. But only if you want to. Or, if you aren't busy." She finally forced herself to stop talking, literally biting her tongue inside her mouth. She shoved her fidgeting hands into her large apron pockets.

Adrien thought for a moment, then beamed back at her, "I think that sounds like a fabulous idea." He smirked at her despite his thrumming heart, "Besides, what else are friends for?"

Marinette folded the paper bag for his muffins and set it in the counter, feeling her nerves settle, and smiled, "Really? I thought for sure you'd say no. I mean it's a bakery, how much fun can that really be?"

He smiled, "Honestly, I'd be delighted. I usually spend my Saturdays in my pajamas studying criminal justice all day. So as long as you don't care if I work on class work and talk your ear off about criminal justice and criminal psychology, we'll be fine. It's almost as fun as bakeries." He laughed, "What time should I be here?"

Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled, "The bakery starts working at 5:30 AM."

He laughed nervously, "I don't think I can be here that early."

She laughed at his slightly horrified face, "We don't actually open until seven. You could come in anytime after that."

He put his hand on his chin, "So I'll see you at the normal time?"

Marinette smiled, "Sounds about right."

"Sounds great. I wouldn't miss it." He paused, then smiled, "Bye, Marinette." He grabbed his cup and bag and ran out the door, running late as usual.

Marinette laughed, as he disappeared down the street, "Bye."

88888888

Adrien stood at the door to his apartment. His bag was packed, filled with all of his books and papers and pens and pencils so that he could do his class work at the bakery. He was so nervous. He was going to "just hang out" with Marinette, the girl who haunted his dreams and made him blueberry muffins with hearts on top. She had invited him to come be at the bakery all day with her while her parents were away. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but he was pretty sure that at the very least, it meant that she liked him. Even if it wasn't the kind of like he was hoping for, he was going to spend time with Marinette. He chided himself again. There was no reason to be so nervous.

"You haven't been this worked up in ages." Plagg teased, "It's like Ladybug all over again. I'm going to cry." he muttered under his breath, "How did I end up with the lovesick one?"

"Yeah, well," Adrien huffed, "I just don't want her to think I'm just another guy. I want to be her friend, maybe more than that."

Plagg laughed, "Good luck."

Adrien glowered at him, "Don't lecture me about my relationships. You only have feelings for cheese. And, you have to be on your best behavior. You have to come with me in case something happens. But no mischief, you hear? My bag is full of Camembert, and there is a soft blanket in there too. You just eat and sleep."

"It'll be like the good days before La Papillon came back." Plagg darted into the bag.

"Unless there is an akuma attack." Adrien reminded the lazy kwami. He didn't get a response. He rolled his eyes.

Adrien sighed and threw the bag over his shoulder. It was almost seven. He was going to be early if he left right now. He had to wait. There was no way he would be able to explain that he was early because he was so excited to spend time with anyone that wasn't Plagg, Rondel, Bellamy and Cherlie that he'd woken up earlier than normal, gone for a run around the city and gotten ready and was still early, and brimming with nervous energy. He took his bags back off his shoulder. He walked down to the end of his hall and back three times before he looked at his watch again. Forget it. He would just be early. He couldn't stand here and watch the hands on his watch drag forward any longer.

88888888

"Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie," Marinette looked up from the register, "How can I - Adrien!" She beamed.

Adrien waved at her with a sly smile, "Bonjour, Marinette. How are you this morning?"

"Drowning in cake batter." She gestured to her apron that was covered in batter and flour, "You?"

Adrien laughed, "On time for the first time in my life." He held up his left arm.

Marinette glanced at the clock, "Woah, you are on time. I almost don't know what to do with myself." She put her hand over her heart. She looked at him with a suspicious gaze, "Are you even Adrien Agreste?"

He shot her an annoyed look, "That's rude."

She laughed a bright laugh, and Adrien felt himself smile. He couldn't help it, she was so enchanting. She took a deep breath, and held out her hand, gesturing to the back.

"My home is your home, Mister Agreste. Please make yourself comfortable." she smiled.

Adrien looked around for a moment. Then he looked at her, "Where are you going to be for most of the day? I came to keep you company. It would be rude not to fulfill my duties as a friend." he offered, trying to hide that he just wanted to be where she was.

"The back, mostly. I have a huge order of cookies and a cake to frost. The only time I won't be back here is if there is customers. And like I said, there is almost no one on saturdays. Especially saturdays like today. I mean, look at the sun outside. I'm almost mad that I have to be in here all day."

Adrien walked past her into the back of the bakery, "Almost?"

She followed him, "I mean, who doesn't want to spend all day frosting a million and seven princess cookies? Dream come true."

He laughed, "Where do you want me to sit so I'm not in your way?"

"Oh, you can sit wherever you want. I can work around you." She smiled.

He shrugged and set his bag down on the floor and sat on a stool by the main counter, "Then I think I'll sit here."

Marinette gave him a thumbs up, "Perfect."

He fished his pencil case and books out of the bag and set them on the counter, "I wasn't joking about work though, I have to get it done."

Marinette held up her hands, "Go for it, I have to put a batch of the cookies in the oven, and start frosting or they are never going to be ready for this customer to pick them up."

Adrien laughed, and opened the book in front of him.

Marinette swept past him, heart hammering, and into the large room with the oven. She picked up two large trays of cookies and slid them into the oven, and pulled out the two that were in the oven and set them on the cooling rack. She picked up the two that were on the cooling rack and stopped. Adrien was in her bakery, and she wasn't tripping all over herself. They were just talking. She felt her cheeks flush. She was here alone with Adrien.

She shook it off. She didn't have time to sit around, mulling over her feelings. She had princesses to frost. They needed to be pink, but like seven different colors of pink. She was going to have to use the old mixer to make colors. She walked back into the small room where Adrien was hunched over a book with a serious look on his face. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. She smiled. He was still studious.

In school he had been so serious about his grades and getting high scores. Despite his busy schedule then, he had always managed to stay at the top of the class. It seemed he hadn't changed that much since then. His blonde hair fell over his eyes as they darted across the pages in front of him. Marinette felt herself staring. She closed her eyes defiantly.

She set the trays of cookies down on the counter, a little louder than she needed to, and Adrien jumped a little.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "Calm down it's just cookies."

"I was deep in thought." he huffed, "It spooked me is all."

"Are you sure you want to be a cop? I mean if cookies frighten you, what happens when you are up against a criminal?" Marinette asked as she grabbed the tub of buttercream frosting from the counter behind her.

"I'm hoping that I'll always be on desk duty." Adrien replied sarcastically.

"A good choice." Marinette laughed, and opened the large tub of frosting.

Adrien looked up, his eyes looked at the frosting. Marinette looked at him for a moment before he knit his eyebrows together, and looked back down at his work. But he was clearly distracted by the sweet smell, which always filled the bakery when the large tub was opened. Marinette felt her heart skip, did Adrien have a sweet tooth as well as a love of blueberry muffins? She set down the lid, and grabbed Tikki's chocolate chip bowl from the top shelf and scooped some chips from the container. Tikki wouldn't be needing it today, since she wasn't allowed to be seen. Marinette walked to Adrien, and set the bowl next to his book. He looked at them and then to her.

"What is this?" He asked, pointing at the bowl with his pencil.

"I know a sweet tooth when I see one." She pointed at the bowl, "Those should help you study. And if I mess up any of the cookies, you can keep them from going to waste." She winked, and walked back over to the frosting, grabbing the red food coloring on her way.

Adrien felt himself blush, but reached for the chocolate chips anyway, and picked one up. He looked at it for a moment before he threw it up in the air, and caught it in his mouth. He hummed, "Marinette, you are hereby sworn to secrecy. You know all of my weaknesses. Sweets, coffee, and poorly frosted cookies."

"Well if I ever break the law and get caught, I will know how to bribe you into letting me get away with it." Marinette grinned at him mischievously.

Adrien popped another chocolate chip in his mouth, "Well now I know who to come after if there is ever trouble in Paris. Do the people you sell cookies to know that you're a criminal?"

Marinette hummed, "I have a whole secret life that no one knows anything about."

"Well this gets more and more suspicious by the moment." he hummed.

Marinette laughed, and put the mixer on the counter, and shoveled two large scoops of the frosting into the mixer. She added one drop of the red dye and turned the mixer on. She watched the frosting slowly turn a light pink. She smiled. That was good enough for now. She might have to get creative later on, but for now, a basic pink would be alright. She looked up from the frosting to see Adrien looking at the mixer.

"What?" Marinette looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" He tried to look into the mixing bowl.

Marinette squinted a little, "I'm coloring the frosting. The customer wanted pink. We only have white. Any time the customer wants a color of something, we have to dye it."

Adrien stood up and walked around to the bowl, looking down into it, "That's amazing."

Marinette giggled, "Have you never colored anything with food dye before?"

"Food dye?" He looked at her, "You mean this isn't like a bakery trick?"

She laughed, "No."

Adrien looked down into the bowl again, "That's incredible. And you could make this frosting any color?" He looked at her.

"If it can be dyed, I can dye it any color you like. It's too late for this bowl, since I've already made it pink, but." Marinette shrugged, "yeah, I could probably do most colors."

Adrien pushed the button on the mixer, and it swirled the frosting around. He watched it spin in circles for a long moment before Marinette turned it off. He blinked.

She looked at him, and smirked, "Watch." She uncapped the food dye and added another drop to the mix. She turned it on again, and Adrien watched, mesmerized, as the frosting turned a deeper shade of pink. He watched it spin around for another moment before Marinette turned the mixer off again, and took the bowl away.

Adrien blushed, "Sorry about that." he scurried back to his seat.

"It's okay." She snickered, "Mixers are pretty cool. My parents went all the way to Versailles to check out new ones."

Marinette looked at him for a moment as he scratched his neck and scribbled on his papers. She hadn't ever really thought about how different his life had been from hers. She'd grown up mixing frosting and covered in flour. She'd learned to love colors and patterns and making things. Her creative mind was a treasure trove of knowledge about color and design. But, Adrien had likely never even had to go into a kitchen as a kid. She had a sudden thought of horror, thinking about Adrien living in that apartment by himself. Did he get enough to eat? Did he even know how to cook? He was still alive, so there was hope, but his fascination with the mixer made her wonder. She wouldn't pry. That would be rude, but she would watch him, and make sure from now on. And, if he stayed long enough, she would make him lunch.

She changed the subject, as she scooped the frosting into her piping bag, "So, what are you working on?"

Adrien groaned, "Case files. Well," he made a noise in his nose, "They're fake, and filled with way more evidence than there is in real life, but they're hard to get through."

Marinette hummed, "What do you have to do?"

"Well," Adrien started, "We started looking at case files at the beginning of the program, and they were relatively easy. But they've slowly been getting harder and harder to solve. We have to look at them and decide who the criminal is, or what the solution to the problem is, and then we're graded on our critical thinking skills."

Marinette made a face, "I wouldn't be any good at that."

Adrien laughed, "It's actually not too bad. I mean, like this file. There has been a robbery, and there are three suspects. The obvious choice is to look at people that have a criminal history, but in this case, the robber is the owner of the grocery store down the street, who didn't have money to pay for his wife's medical treatments. So, judging too quickly gets you in trouble. We already know the answer, it's putting the evidence together to make it work that's the problem."

Marinette stopped, "That's interesting."

"The more I work towards becoming an officer, the more I realize it's about understanding people and less about understanding crime. Also, this part of the program is where we are studying criminal psychology. The reason criminals do what they do. It's both fascinating and frustrating."

Marinette started to frost the princess cookies, "That sounds pretty cool actually. But hard." She said, thinking that it sounded oddly similar to the key to defeating akuma. Once you knew why they had been akumatized, it was easy to talk them down or to stop them entirely.

He studied the fake file a little longer and threw another chocolate chip in his mouth, "It's not too bad. Actually," he shrugged, "I really enjoy it. It makes me think, and helps me remember not to judge people."

Marinette was starting to figure out the right pattern to follow to completely and neatly frost the cookies, which was good, since the next batch would be out of the oven soon. She hummed, thinking for a moment about Adrien enjoying police work. She smiled, of course he would. He was a sweet guy, he would be drawn just as Sabrina's father had been, to helping people. She stopped and glared at the cookies, she didn't have time to think like that. She started frosting again, and offered, "That's good, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed, flipping through the pages, "since I left everything to be an officer, I guess it's good that I like it so much."

Marinette smiled, "What do you like most about it?"

Adrien smiled, and threw more chocolate chips in his mouth, "I think that I like the sense of unity inside the precinct. I'm not dumb enough to believe that there won't be trouble, but for right now, it seems pretty great to have friends and people that want me to succeed. I also like the snappy uniforms." he smirked at her.

Marinette blinked, and looked away. She had been caught staring. She sighed, and turned back the cookies, "Yeah, that's a given, you're a model. Everyone knows you like to look good. But what do you like about the work?"

Adrien didn't miss a beat, "I like to help people. I like feeling like the work I'm doing is making a difference for someone out there." He gazed back at his books.

"Didn't get that feeling as a model, huh?" Marinette mused.

He replied sharply, "No."

"I can understand that." She hummed, squeezing the frosting from her piping bag.

"I can't." He sighed, and looked up from his studying, "Lam keeps giving me a hard time. He thinks that I gave up a good life for a life of servitude. But, I can't explain it. All of that feels so secondary. This job, even in training feels so much more rewarding than any modelling gig could have ever been for me. I have never been happier or more tired in my whole life."

Marinette stared at him for a moment, noticing that what he said was true. There was something about him recently. It hadn't been there when they were kids. A light in him. He was brighter somehow, more himself. Not that she had really gotten to know him that well in school. Still, he seemed exactly as he said. Tired, but undeniably happy.

She found it oddly comforting to know that not only was he so genuine, but that he had felt the same lack of reality in the world of fashion. She was amazed that he was still so chipper, and so bubbly, since the world of fashion had left her drained. But, she was drawn to him. He felt the same as Alya. Like he was exactly who he was.

"I'm happy you're happy. It's no fun to be somewhere you don't want to be." Marinette grinned, knowingly.

"I'd say." He huffed, and then looked distractedly at Marinette's tray of princess cookies. Then he looked to her with mischievous eyes, "Mess up yet?"

88888888

Adrien set the tray of cookies down on the cooling rack as Marinette picked up the tray off the cooling rack. He followed behind her to the kitchen, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry one of those for you?" He asked.

"I let you carry one the last time, and there was a cookie missing from the tray by the time it got to the frosting table." She looked at him over her shoulder, "You can't be trusted."

He frowned, "They smelled so good I had to know. It won't happen again."

She sighed, and turned around, almost hitting him with the large tray, "Here. Prove it to me." She raised an eyebrow.

He took the cookie tray from her, and swooped it over her head and into the kitchen where he set it down on the counter. She folded her arms.

"It made it here, not one cookie out of place." He grinned.

She smiled, and rolled her eyes.

He had either finished his homework, or had given up on finishing it here, since he was now completely enthralled in helping Marinette bake, frost, and decorate the princess cookies. He was fascinated by the mixer, and insisted that he could be of use. All he was actually doing was moving the switch from off to on. But, Marinette figured that he wasn't hurting anything, and if the mixer brought him that much joy, he could help.

"That's the last batch right?" he pointed to the cookies on the cooling rack, "And then we're done with princess cookies?"

"Yeah," Marinette wiped her hands on her apron, "That's the last of them. So we have two more colors of pink we need to do, and then a cake, and then I'm done for the day." She shot him a look, "And what do you have to be getting done?"

He looked away from her, "Nothing pressing."

88888888

Adrien huffed and snapped the lead off the end of his pencil again. Marinette had turned on him after the cookies had all been frosted. They were all sitting out, waiting for the frosting to dry before they were boxed up for pick up tomorrow. Marinette had turned her attention to keeping him focused on his work, and assembling and frosting the large cake that now sat where the cookies had been. She needed to concentrate to decorate the cake, and had therefore exiled him to the other side of the counter again, and made him work on his homework from Cherlie.

He was not focused on his very fake case files, however. He was much more focused on Marinette with her pink earbuds in her ears, and her large blue eyes focused intensely on the tip of her frosting filled bag. Her long hair was twisted up behind her head, but pieces of it still fell down next to her face. She held the piping bag tightly, and her arm was still as she expertly repeated the pattern she was working on over and over.

She was incredible. Talented and lovely. And glaring at him.

He cleared his throat, and looked back down at his homework, with blushing cheeks.

88888888

"That's gonna have to be good enough." Marinette sighed, and threw her earbuds down onto the counter. She leaned back on the back of her chair and closed her eyes.

"Good enough?" Adrien raised an eyebrow, "It's fantastic."

"You're just saying that." She laughed, "You should see the cakes my dad frosts. They're immaculate." She shot him a look.

"Honestly," Adrien folded his arms, "I don't see any mistakes. Like at all."

Marinette sighed, "I guess I'm just a perfectionist. Comes with the territory." She shrugged, "But if you think it looks good, then I'm not going to mess with it. It's going in a box and into the fridge, and I'm not going to look at it anymore."

Adrien smiled, "Box it up. It's beautiful."

She grabbed a large box, and snapped it over the cake. Adrien jumped up to help her take it to the fridge, and once it was in place, he shut the door, and looked at Marinette.

"What next?" He beamed.

"Now I have to clean up the kitchen, and then we wait around for customers." She smiled at him, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I would love to help." He offered.

Marinette looked at him with sharp eyes, "Do you know how to mop?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I would love to learn?"

Marinette laughed, and grabbed an extra apron off the hook, and handed it to him, "First put this on, and then we'll go from there."

He slipped it over his head, and tied it behind his back, "Ready."

"First," she gestured to the kitchen, "We need to gather the dishes and put away the machinery." She picked up the spatulas, and detached the mixer attachment.

Adrien grabbed the spoons and decorating tools. Marinette nodded, and walked to the back room where there was a large sink. He followed her, and put the items down where she did. He cocked his head to the side.

"Do you think that your past in fashion design helps you be a better frosting artist?"

Marinette laughed, "I'm sure it does. But, I'm finding that I really enjoy baking. I don't think I could ever enjoy fashion ever again. It was hard enough when I thought I loved it." She picked up a few bowls and walked them to the sink.

When she reappeared, Adrien hummed, "You could tell me, you know. About what troubles you. I won't tell."

Marinette sighed, "That's sweet. But, I don't know if I would know what to even say."

Adrien smiled, "Whatever you want."

She caved, desperate to have someone other than Tikki to talk to. She pulled a cloth down from the shelf, and the spray cleaner for the counter, "Well, I guess I always had this nagging thought in the back of my mind that fashion was fun but not really what I wanted to do. But I wasn't very interested in anything else, so I ran with it. I worked hard, and I did everything perfectly. But there was always that little voice, telling me that I was in the wrong place. I thought it was just my insecurities about being so young in the industry."

She sprayed all of the counters, and Adrien hummed, "You certainly did a good job despite that little voice then."

Marinette smiled as she wiped the cleaner off the counter. Adrien caught on quickly, and snatched another cloth from the shelf and helped her wiped the counters down. She smiled at him.

"Anyway. I ignored it for so long that I finally started to think that I was just like everyone else. Just a little unsure, but I would be fine." She sighed, "You were in here when Andrew came in a few weeks ago. He was my boss, and I kinda had," she rolled her eyes, "Okay I really had feelings for him. He was so charming and he was nice to me, and I just fell for it."

"Fell for what?" Adrien asked as he flipped his cloth over.

"The act. He was just like everyone else in fashion. He wanted something and was willing to hurt and use other people to get there. He hurt me, and I realized that I was being ridiculous. I didn't want to be hurt anymore than I wanted to hurt anyone. So, I packed up my things, and like a coward I came home. I started working here, and that's where I am. A talented, adorable fashion designer that has lost all desire to ever design clothing ever again." She looked at him.

Adrien felt his heart break for Marinette just a little bit. He was used to being used. It didn't much phase him anymore, but perhaps Marinette trusted just a little too much in others. He felt his heart skip. How adorable. He smiled at her, "I think you did the right thing. Following your dreams was a noble cause. And you made it to the top. Now, it's time for a new dream. One without ass-hats like Andrew, preferably."

Marinette laughed a bright laugh, "You sound like Alya."

Adrien squinted at her, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes." she snickered, and threw her rag into a bin. Adrien blinked, and followed suit, throwing his rag and watching it sail clean into the bin. He smiled.

"Wow," Marinette set her hands on her hips, "impressive."

Adrien bowed a little, "Thank you."

88888888

"Are you hungry?" Marinette asked as she slid half of the large sandwich across the counter of the bakery.

Adrien hadn't taken off the apron she had given him to help mop, and even though she told him he didn't have to help her around the bakery, he insisted. She was finding that she liked having him around more and more. He was funnier than she remembered, and smarter than she'd given him credit for. He learned fast, and he was good at imitating movements. It was safe to say that if the police officer gig didn't work out, her father would surely hire him as a mop operator. Marinette had never seen the floor of the bakery so clean before.

She was also finding that much like herself, it took a little bit for Adrien to open up. And the more time they spent together the funnier he got, and the sillier he became. She kinda liked that he wasn't very serious. It made her feel light.

"Did you just ask a grown man if he's hungry?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and plucked the sandwich off the plate. He took a large bite out of it, and she laughed.

"A mistake I won't make twice." She bit into her own sandwich, "You can pick a drink from the fridge if you want, and if a cookie goes missing from out here, I'm sure no one would notice." she gestured to the store.

Adrien swallowed, and walked to the fridge, "Do you want one?"

Marinette hummed, "If you insist, I'll take an apple juice, please."

"Apple juice for the lovely lady, and for her handsome assistant a soda drink." He picked out the beverages, and returned to the counter, sliding her drink to her.

She stopped it skillfully, and popped it open, "Thank you handsome assistant."

"My pleasure." He smiled, and then looked around the small cafe, "There really hasn't been anyone in here. Like not all day. No one."

Marinette sipped at her drink, "Nope. On a saturday, there is maybe a customer an hour. On a saturday like today where the sun is out and the skies are just a little bit cloudy, and it's warm," she stopped, "No one will come in. I can guarantee it."

Adrien turned to her with an idea in his eyes, "Let's ditch."

Marinette blinked, "What?"

"You heard me," He smiled, "I am done with my homework, and you finished all of the cookies and that cake. We cleaned the whole kitchen and even mopped the floor," he raised his eyebrows a couple times.

She smiled.

He smiled, "So let's flip the sign on the door, turn off the ovens and go enjoy the sunshine. If no one is going to come in anyway, what's the point of staying?"

Marinette thought it over for a moment, "I guess you're right. And my parents won't be back until tomorrow, so I could close the store early, and no one would even care. Alright," she chugged the last of her apple juice, "You've convinced me. Let's ditch."

88888888

"Would you like a candy apple?" A man called as they walked through the park.

Adrien looked down at Marinette, "Would you like one? I'll buy one for you."

"Oh no," Marinette held up her hands, "They're way to sticky for me."

"That's no fun, I'm sure they have napkins. Do you really not want one?" He offered again, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Well, they are tasty even if they're messy." Marinette offered.

"Great!" Adrien beamed, and turned to the man, "We'll take two."

The man pulled two candy apples from the cart, and passed them to Adrien, who quickly paid the man for the treats, and he turned back to Marinette.

"Thank you." She smiled and took the treat from Adrien.

"My pleasure." Adrien wrapped a few napkins around the stick and smiled at her.

88888888

Marinette looked at Adrien, noticing how the light bounced through his hair in the late summer sunlight. She looked away quickly, and focused on walking in a straight line for a moment, before she looked back at him. He had surprised her.

He had been so gentlemanly, and so kind to her. It was, she mused, refreshing. And there was something about him that she found herself drawn to. He was sweet and honest, and even though he was obviously out of his comfort zone, he was happy to be where he was. Whether that was with her at the bakery, wiping counters, or in the precinct with his dear friends, or here in this park, he was happy. And he was talkative.

He had told her all about his friends in his training class. Bellamy and Rondel. He was obviously fond of them, since they liked to be with him even though he was no longer rich, and no longer a model. Marinette didn't know them, but in the small part of her heart that cared for Adrien even as a friend, she was grateful to them.

"It's getting late." She offered, sad to be the one to say the day needed to end.

"It is." Adrien agreed, and looked at her, "Can I walk you home, Miss Marinette."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

They walked close to one another, but not close enough to touch, and in a sweet silence. Marinette was glad for the opportunity to think about what had happened to the day. They had closed the shop, and spent the rest of their time in the park, feeding ducks, and eating candied apples. They had wandered around to the fountains, and Adrien had insisted on making a wish. Marinette had laughed at him, but indulged him. It felt nice to be so lighthearted and relaxed for the day.

They walked up to the back door of the bakery, where the stairs led up to her home. She twisted her fingers together, and looked up at him, "Thank you so much for today. For getting me out of myself, and into the sunshine. It was great."

He smiled down at her, "The pleasure was all mine."

"Well," She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll see you later."

"Later." He waved.

Marinette walked inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door. She was in trouble. Her heart was fluttering inside her chest, and her cheeks were warm. She warned herself not to be hasty and not to let her nature whisk her away into girlish daydreams. She would keep her wits about her, but she couldn't help that her heart was beating faster and faster. She was falling again for the handsome Adrien Agreste. Not because she was remembering her childhood crush, but because Adrien was a great guy. Her luck was turning around. Maybe she could find love after all.

88888888

Marinette smoothed her apron, and looked to the front door of the bakery, and right on time the doorbell rang. She looked up, smiling, "Good morning."

"Good morning Miss Dupain-Cheng." Adrien beamed.

Marinette snickered, "I realized something." She set his order on the glass countertop.

"And what is that?" He took the bag.

"I don't have your phone number." She smiled, and grabbed the receipt from the printer before she clicked a pen open. She scribbled something on the bottom and reached over the counter, sticking the receipt to the bag with a bakery sticker.

He glanced down at the small paper, and back to her, "What a tragedy."

"Truly a crime." She laughed, "Now go, before Cherlie starts calling me when you're late." Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Adrien turned, and darted from the bakery. But, not before he slipped the paper with her phone number into his pocket.


	20. Chapter 20

"He did what?!" Alya roared, and stood up quickly out of her chair, effectively sending the small side table Marinette usually kept her water glass on, towards the floor. Marinette was glad she had the forethought not to put water on it today. She reached out and caught it before it tipped too far, setting it right again without missing a beat. She looked to Alya with a cautionary glance. Alya didn't notice she'd even disrupted the table, and continued to rant, "What a total ass-hole! I knew I never liked him. That twig! Who does he think he is? Bursting into your life like that, after what he did to you?" She growled, "I'm gonna ruin his career, kill his cat, and destroy his company." Alya seethed, "He doesn't know who he's messing with. I'm going full on Lady Wifi hacker bitch on his skinny ass."

Marinette smiled softly, rolling her eyes. Alya was rough around the edges but a loyal friend at the heart of it all. There was very little likelihood that she would actually do anything to Andrew or his company. But the fact that she was so concerned over Marinette and her well-being was sweet if not misguided. Marinette attempted to smooth her ruffled feathers.

"He came into the bakery, and asked me to come back to Square. But he left and I didn't, so it's all okay. I'm okay." Marinette smiled as her phone buzzed. She glanced at it quickly, and immediately set it face down on the small table.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alya sat back down on the futon, and leaned into Marinette, draping her arms around her, "I would have been there in a minute. Less than a minute."

Marinette laughed, wrapping her arms around Alya, "Yeah, and you would have punched him in the nose, no doubt. I don't need that kind of attention on the bakery, Al. It was frustrating but it's fine. Besides, it all turned out okay. He probably won't come back, since I told him off. You'd be so proud of me, it was so scary." Marinette sighed, "Not to mention Adrien was there." Marinette shrugged, and her phone buzzed on the table. Again. She tried not to look at it.

Alya leaned back, holding Marinette's shoulders, "Adrien? As in, 'I was a super attractive model and now I'm gonna be a cop so I can escort Andrew out, but like in a cool way' Adrien?"

"I've told you this before, he comes into the bakery every day, so yes he was there. Quite luckily for me too, since I cried my eyes out after Andrew left." Marinette said sarcastically, "I'm sure he thought that was cute. And I almost made him late, fighting with Andrew and bawling in the cafe like that." She sighed.

"Well, I just need you to know that as your best friend, I feel slighted that I didn't know about either of these things sooner." Alya sighed.

"I'm sorry." Marinette smiled at her, "I promise to fill you in on all the drama of my life from now on." She stuck her tongue out.

Alya softened, seeming to let it go so long as Marinette was okay. Alya blinked, and looked at Marinette with a raised eyebrow as her phone buzzed for the third time in two minutes, "Girl, who is that?"

Marinette felt her cheeks flare, "Uh, it's probably, uhm..." She looked away, looking for excuses on her desk or inside the shade of her lamp. She didn't find any. Busted.

"Who?" Alya beamed with a mischievous smile, "Who is it?" She reached across her blue-eyed friend to the small table, and swiped the phone before Marinette could stop her. On the lock screen was a list of messages from a contact Marinette had assigned two emoji muffins. Alya frowned, that wouldn't tell her who it was. She squinted at Marinette, "Who is sending you messages that say 'Had a great time the other day, let's do it again.'? And 'Didn't fall in the frosting mixer, did you?'?" Alya hummed, "They're certainly impatient. They've texted you like every twenty seconds."

Marinette smiled guiltily, "It's, uh… it's Adrien?"

Alya screeched, and then threw Marinette's phone on the futon, forgetting about the phone and focusing on what their texting meant, "Really?" she was grinning from ear to ear, "This is such good news! I always knew that you two would hit it off! I wanna hear all about him. Gush it to me girl, I need to be a part of your life. What did you do the other day that was so fun?"

"We just went to the park together after he finished his work and I finished mine. The store was dead, so he encouraged me to close the store and dragged me to the park. It was a good break from working." Marinette offered, and then held out her hand, "To be clear, we are not dating we are just friends."

"He was in the bakery with you? All day?" Alya was practically glowing.

"We were working." Marinette said shortly, "I invited him to keep me company while my parents were gone for the day. He doesn't have training on Saturdays." Marinette tried to play it cool.

Alya stopped for a moment, and slid her eyes over to Marinette, squinting suspiciously at her, "You don't still have a calendar of his life rolled up and hanging from your ceiling do you?" Alya glared, and leaned away from Marinette.

"What?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, and then realized what Alya was talking about. She sputtered, "NO. I can't even believe I had that." Marinette covered her face with her hands, "I had forgotten about that until this moment. How embarrassing."

Alya laughed, but seemed to let it go just as quickly as she had brought it up.

"This is so exciting." Alya hummed, obviously missing Marinette's clarification that they were not dating. Alya sighed, and laid back on Marinette's futon once again, "The only thing that would be more exciting is if I could get an interview with Chat Noir and Ladybug. Seriously there have been so many akuma that I'm having to categorize them on my blog. Yet, I still can't seem to find time to talk to Paris's heroes."

Marinette popped her head up and smiled devilishly, she could arrange something. It would make Alya's day. She slyly tucked her buzzing phone back into her pocket and threw Alya the bait before she could stop herself, "You know what?"

88888888

Marinette's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she quickly pulled it out, looking at the screen. It was a picture of Adrien sitting with Bellamy and Rondel at lunch. He was smiling at the camera, and Bellamy and Rondel weren't even paying attention. Marinette smiled. Adrien had been telling her all about his charming police force friends for days. He couldn't shut up about them, or about how proud he was that he could make his own food. A text followed the picture.

\- I have the best lunch. Turkey Sandwich. Lam and Ronny are just jealous. ;) -

Marinette rolled her eyes, but quickly typed back.

\- You only get twenty minutes to eat. How about you stop taking food selfies, and eat your lunch? -

\- I am. I am. Lol. -

Another picture came through of Adrien with the sandwich shoved into his mouth, and Bellamy trying to steal his coffee mug. Marinette smiled.

\- Good. The last thing I need to worry about is you not eating.-

\- You worry about me eating? -

Marinette felt her cheeks get hot. She didn't mean to worry about Adrien eating and not eating. But her parents were bakers, and she had grown up being fussed over and offered food. Even now, her father still offered to fatten her up on cookies, cakes, and sweets whenever he got the chance. It was by some odd stroke of fate that she had found Tikki, who did most of the eating of said sweets for her. It was only natural then, for that kind of worry to spill over into her newfound friendship with Adrien. She worried about if Alya was eating, and if Nino was eating. She worried about Adrien the most, though. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized that he didn't really know how to do most things. He was a fast learner, and was quickly turning into a model citizen as far as cleanliness and organization went. But he was always in a hurry, and he needed food. She typed back furiously.

\- I can worry about whatever I want to. All I ever see you eat is muffins. That's no way to live, even if they are delicious. -

\- I do make my own meals, you know. -

Marinette laughed, and replied before she could stop herself. He was alive, but calling what he ate every day a meal was pushing it.

\- Microwave dinners and takeout don't count as making meals. -

\- I am very handy with a microwave, I'll have you know. And I can boil water, which means that pasta is always on the menu at my house. -

\- So that's what you eat then? Pasta and microwave dinners? -

\- Also muffins, and turkey sandwiches. ;) -

Marinette sighed, that sounded terrible. Obviously Adrien didn't seem to think so. She'd never seen him so bright or so eager. And she would bet money that she was going to receive a text from Adrien every day at lunch now, showing her his turkey sandwich. She shot a quick text to her mother, and as soon as the reply appeared on her screen, she texted Adrien.

\- Want something more than just pasta? -

She stared at the screen for a long moment. Finally she clarified.

\- Adrien Agreste you are invited to family dinner at the Dupain-Cheng house. Would you like to come? -

\- Wouldn't miss it. -

88888888

Adrien sat down at the table across from Bellamy and Rondel, and fished the sandwich and carrots from his bag. His phone buzzed and he beamed. He looked down at the screen. Marinette was telling him to have a good /

He raised his arm up and snapped a picture of himself he sent it to Marinette with a small blurb about his food.

"Did you really just take a selfie?" Rondel huffed.

"Yes I did." Adrien laughed and read Marinette's message before he quickly snapped another.

"Who are you even texting anyway? I've never seen you so into texting." Bellamy paused, "Is it a girl?" he teased, "She's certainly talkative. You haven't put your phone down in days."

"She's a friend." Adrien hummed, trying to contribute to the conversation and talk with Marinette at the same time. To ignore Bellamy and Rondel was rude, but he didn't really care about cars or the most recent video game craze right now. Marinette texted him back quickly.

Bellamy sighed, "So it is a girl. I thought you told me that you were taking a break from dating. What's this now?"

"Friendship." Adrien rolled his eyes and refocused on bickering with Marinette. She was a tough nut to crack. She had something witty and sarcastic to say about every comment he made. He found that he loved that she was funny, and that she made him smile without meaning to. His heart fluttered as his phone buzzed again. Bellamy and Rondel didn't need to know that he had fallen for Marinette.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Is this about you?" Rondel held up his phone. On it was a social media callout to Adrien from Robyn. Adrien snatched the phone. It didn't mention his name, but it was clearly about him, since Robyn was announcing her official welcoming into his father's business. He read her message twice.

"Guess you don't need to get married to get where you need to be. Here's to a glorious future. #AgresteDesigns"

Adrien sighed, so Robyn had been expecting him to ask her after all. He huffed, and handed Rondel his phone, "Yes. It's about me. Robyn is all bent out of shape about me leaving fashion. I told you my father found a replacement. I made the right choice."

Eliza appeared out of nowhere, and sat down next to Adrien in a hurry, "Okay obviously your secret is super safe with me, and I would never do anything to put your secret out, but I have to know. I mean you and Robyn were like the it couple of fashion. I just saw her tweet. Were you really going to get married or was that just something the magazines made up? As a fan of fashion I would love to know the real story here."

Adrien blinked. He hadn't thought about his pending marriage to Robyn in a long time. And Marinette had just invited him to dinner. His mind was going in two completely different directions. He tried to think about Robyn and if he had ever really intended to marry her, but was distracted about having dinner with Marinette and her family. He refocused and looked at Eliza, surprised to find her eagerly waiting for his answer. And to his right, Bellamy and Rondel were suddenly very interested in his response.

Adrien sighed, "If things had been different, and she hadn't been so rude to me, then yes. I would have asked Robyn to marry me. We were going to go away to California after Fashion Week, and I was going to ask her then." He casually left out that he had lost his heart to another girl, Ladybug, that night. And had later fallen for Marinette a bit later, taking Robyn out of the picture for good.

"Really?" Eliza gasped, "What happened?"

Adrien sighed, "To be honest? Robyn cared more about fashion and climbing the ladder than she cared about me. Sometimes it felt like she wanted to be with me, and other times it felt like I was the ace in her sleeve. The handsome son of the man she desperately wanted to work for." Adrien sighed.

"The way she went on about you and your family made me think that maybe you had already asked. But that makes sense. No one should be in a relationship that serious without having real feelings for the other person. I have some serious respect for you," she hit his arm, "Pretty Boy."

"You know what?" Adrien laughed, "I really hate that nickname."

88888888

"Now, Mon Chou, remind me who we're waiting for?" Tom looked at his fidgeting daughter across the couch.

Marinette sighed, "Papa, he's a friend from middle school. His name is Adrien."

Sabine raised an eyebrow, "Adrien Adrien?"

Marinette frowned, but decided that lying at this moment was not the right choice, "Yes."

"Is this some way of telling me that you're dating this boy?" Tom wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette put her hand over her eyes, feeling the embarrassment creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks, "No papa, I'm not dating him. But everyone thinks we are. Between you, Alya, and the boys at the precinct, I am starting to think we're dating."

Sabine smiled, "The precinct? Is Adrien Adrien the handsome policeman in training that comes into the bakery every day?"

Tom perked up, "The one that buys the blueberry muffins?"

Marinette felt her worries melt away at her parent's sincere reaction to this new information. She sighed, "Yes and yes." Marinette laughed at little at her parents. They were simple, but cared for her, and cared for their home and the bakery. She wanted to be frustrated with them for trying to pry open her life. But, she could only see through their eyes that it was good for her to have a friend. Hopefully they would stop caring about if she was dating the handsome Adrien, and focus on that they were becoming friends. She bit her lip. He was pretty handsome, though.

Her luck saved her, and there was a knock on the door. She jumped out of her seat and raced to the door. She swung it open to see Adrien in a pair of nice jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her heart skipped.

"Bonjour Adrien." She laughed.

Adrien smiled back, "Bonjour Marinette."

She smiled at him for an awkward moment before she stepped aside, and held her hand out towards the inside of her small home, "Please, come in."

Adrien danced past her and into the living room, "Thank you."

Tom and Sabine stood from the couch and walked over to Adrien and Marinette. Marinette shut the door quickly, and turned to see her parents approaching. She just hoped Adrien was prepared. They were going to smother him.

"Good Evening, my boy!" Tom laughed, and held out his hand, "Welcome to my humble home. Marinette was right to invite you over. You are thin as a rail. You can have extra dessert."

Adrien took his hand, "Thank you, Sir. I'm a fan of your baking, so I'm sure extra dessert will be a treat."

Tom pulled Adrien into a side hug, "Good. I like a young man with an appetite."

Sabine laughed, and held Adrien's face in her small hands, she turned it from side to side, examining him, "Don't mind my husband. He is convinced that a good cake can solve any problem. I think that you could use a real meal before sweets." She let him go and smiled at him, "Do you like salmon?"

Adrien felt his catlike instincts kick in and his stomach rumbled. He hadn't had any kind of fish in months. He didn't know how to cook it, and didn't want to pay for the kind he craved. So he had gone without, and when Marinette had opened the door, and the smell of dinner hit his nose, he had hoped that it was fish that awaited him. He smiled, "Salmon is one of my favorites."

"Perfect!" Marinette laughed nervously, and pushed Adrien to the table and right past her parents. She gestured to the table, "You can sit wherever you like." She smiled.

Adrien's heart fluttered. Marinette's hair was down, falling in soft curls down past her shoulders, and she was wearing a sweatshirt over a pair of old, well-loved jeans. She was in her comfort zone here, and she was adorable.

Adrien pulled back a chair, and sat down, "I think here is a good spot."

"A good choice!" Tom laughed, and sat down next to Adrien, "From here you can reach all the food, which you clearly need."

Adrien laughed a little. It was odd to be encouraged to eat food rather than being restricted to certain kinds or amounts. The more he thought about it, the more he started to really like Marinette's father. Something in his heart stirred.

Sabine sat down at the table, "Marinette, can you grab the salmon from the oven, and the vegetables from the pot? Once we get the food down on the table, we can eat."

"Of course, mama." Marinette turned to the kitchen and shuffled around.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Do you need help, Marinette?"

Marinette waved him off, "I'm fine. But thanks."

Sabine looked to Adrien, "While we wait, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Adrien?"

Adrien paled, but slid easily into the mode of answering questions about himself, "Well, until a few months ago, I was working for my father, Gabriel Agreste, as a model. I had never been anything but a model. My mother was a model, and my father a designer, so it was natural for me to find a place in that world early in my life. I liked it, for a little while, but it got boring, and I was always on display. So finally, I decided that modelling just wasn't for me and found an opening in the officer training program. So far, it's been a lot more fun than wearing fancy clothes for a living."

"When you say you worked for your father, does that mean your father also owns a modeling company?" Tom asked.

Adrien hummed, "Yes and no. I was a part of my father's inner circle. So I was being trained to take over the company. Kind of. But at the same time I was more of an elite employee than his family. I worked for an agency that contracted me to my father only. Like a private deal. It's strange to think of it like that now."

"Well, I'm glad that you're someplace you enjoy." Sabine waved her hand, "It's no fun to work in a place that you don't at least enjoy the work a little."

Adrien laughed, "That's true! And you guys know that best of all. You must really love baking, to open and run a bakery successfully is nothing to sneeze at. Truly I've never had a better muffin in my life."

Tom puffed out his large chest, "I love a job well done. And baking is very satisfying. My mother made the best bread I'd ever had. And I wanted to share my love for homemade bread with everyone I could. So I opened a bakery. It's worked out well for me."

"It suits you, Papa." Marinette returned to the table with a few large bowls and a few serving spoons. Adrien jumped up and immediately held out his hands.

"How can I help?" He looked at her.

She smiled, "Take this big bowl of veggies?"

He scooped the bowl out of her arms, and turned to set it on the table. He turned back to Marinette and grabbed all of the serving utensils from her hands, feeling their fingers brush against one another for a moment.

"That everything?" He asked shyly.

"I just have to grab drink from the fridge." She let out a breath, and looked at Adrien with kind eyes, "Strawberry or Peach?"

"Peach." Adrien smirked.

Marinette felt her eyes get stuck to his for a moment, "Peach." She nodded and turned back to the kitchen to grab the drink, and Adrien sat back down, watching Marinette walk to the fridge. Sabine looked to Tom. Tom turned to Adrien, "Do you play videogames?"

Adrien turned to Tom, "What?"

88888888

Adrien's alarm rang in his ears. He sat up slowly, and hit the alarm clock's many buttons until the beeping turned off. He rubbed his eyes, and leaned over his knees. It had been a late night out on the town with Ladybug last night. He had probably been out until three in the morning, if he had to guess. La Papillon was getting smarter and so were his akuma. It was going to be a rough week with that kind of heroism behind him. His phone dinged. He brightened a little, hope brimming in his chest that it was Marinette.

He picked up the phone and pressed the main button. His face split into a smile. Marinette had texted him.

\- Good Morning, Officer! ;) -

\- Good Morning, Mademoiselle. -

\- The bakery has been awake for a few hours, but I figured it was just about time to wake up in the world of pasta and microwave dinners. I hope you slept well. -

\- I did.-

\- Well, I have bread to bake and muffins to pack up for my favorite customer. I just wanted to say hey. See you soon. :) -

Adrien smiled sleepily. Maybe he could make it through the day after all. Blueberry muffins and coffee were always something to look forward to. He started, her favorite customer?

88888888

"My Lady, if you would please step off of my tail, I would appreciate it." Chat Noir hummed, a little annoyed.

Ladybug groaned, and lifted her left foot and then her right, "Sorry, Chatton." She sighed, then put her hand on her hips, "It's not really a tail, you know."

Chat Noir huffed, but smirked anyway, "You know they say love is blind."

Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows, "Did you win your girlfriend over with your witty remarks, Chat Noir? Or was it your poorly timed sense of humor? Surely she knows what a gem you are."

"Let's be clear, I was not the one that came around the corner, guns blazing, and ran right into the akuma's trap. It's your own fault that you're blind until further notice. It is my pleasure however, to watch you try to navigate your way around without your eyes." He laughed lightly. He conveniently left out the part that the girl he was enamored with was not yet is girlfriend.

"Ugh," Ladybug groaned, "Where is he? Let's get this over with."

Chat Noir laughed, "He's in the museum, blinding people that get in the way of him reading the braille on the statues. Would you like me to escort you there?"

Ladybug sighed, "Like I'll be of much use. How about I come with you and you get me his walking stick. Then I'll free him from the akuma and get my eyes back."

"Maybe you'll get them back, and find you only have eyes for me." He grinned.

Ladybug could see his eyebrows move up and down without working eyesight. She groaned, "Can we just go, please?"

Chat Noir laughed, and took Ladybug by the hand, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

88888888

"Mama, what are you doing?" Marinette came down from her room after changing into her work clothes for the day. Her mother was putting together a few sandwiches.

"I'm packing lunches. For you, your father, and your sweet police friend. Adrien. I hope he likes turkey." Sabine smiled.

Marinette sighed, "Mama, you don't have to do that. Adrien packs his own lunch, he doesn't need two."

"He's so skinny. He needs two lunches every day for the rest of the month." Sabine threw a cookie and a drink pouch in each bag and folded down the tops.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but pecked her mother on the cheek, "He will be grateful. Thank you mama."

Sabine shoved the lunches into Marinette's arms, "Get going or you'll be late. Your father needs you today. We have two wedding cakes to get out."

Marinette laughed, "Yes, ma'am."

She made her way down to the bakery, and put her lunch and her father's lunch in the fridge. She grabbed Adrien's order from the back counter and felt that it was heavier than normal. She popped it open to find extra sweets packed on top. There was also a note telling her she was not to charge him for his order. She sighed, her parents wouldn't be convinced Adrien didn't need food. Marinette hoped he had a metabolism that could keep up with her parents. She set the bag of treats and his lunch down in the counter as she tied the bow of her apron behind her.

The doorbell rang, she looked up.

"Welcome to the," she smiled, "Bonjour Adrien."

"Bonjour Marinette. I wanted to thank you for inviting me to dinner the other night. It was wonderful." He smiled.

Marinette laughed, "Well it's a gift that keeps on giving. Today your breakfast and lunch have been provided by the Dupain-Chengs. On the house." She pushed the two bags at him.

"What? I can't accept this." He stammered.

"My mother is a strict Chinese woman and my deeply French father made these just for you. Either you can accept them, or they will come out here and make you take them." Marinette smirked, "You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?"

Adrien glanced at the bags. He hadn't done anything that warranted them giving him food. He took them both uneasily, and Marinette snatched his mug from him.

"Well, tell your parents thank you again." Adrien smiled, feeling an odd sensation in his chest. It wasn't like when he thought about Marinette. That was adoration, he knew that well enough. She was light and bright and lovely, and made him coffee and muffins. This feeling was different. And it wasn't like when Nathalie packed his backpack as a kid. But it was somewhere in that realm. He felt warm, and lighter somehow. He wasn't quite sure what to do with a feeling like that. So, he let it be, and tried to just enjoy it.

Marinette smiled, coming around the counter to put the coffee mug in his hand. She laughed, "They say you're welcome. Now you should get going. Wouldn't want you to be late. Gotta make Lam and Ronny jealous." She winked.

Adrien felt the heat race across his face and ears. He shoved the bags of food into his shoulder bag, and smiled awkwardly, "Good idea." He turned to leave.

Marinette waved, "Have a good day, Adrien."

Adrien nodded, "You too."

88888888

Ladybug looked up at the airplane. Anger bubbled beneath her skin. This was precisely why La Papillon deserved everything that was coming to him. It was akuma like this that made her want to search high and low until she found La Papillon, wring his neck and rip the wings off his precious butterflies. To tear his miraculous from him and make sure he never got to the hearts of children again. Akumatizing children was never acceptable. It was unforgivable. Her mind flashed back briefly to her teenage years when Manon had been akumatized. She clenched her teeth. What a monster La Papillon was turning out to be.

"My Lady, I don't mean to be a pest, but there is an airplane headed straight for the heart of Paris. Those poor passengers probably don't even know what's happening." Chat Noir waved his hands at the plane.

"I can see that, Chatton." She sighed, and pinched her nose, trying to ease the anger from her features. It wasn't working well.

Chat Noir huffed, "I never thought I would be so grateful for that. Blind Ladybug is not my favorite version of Ladybug."

"If only you were even half as cute as you think you are." Ladybug rolled her eyes, and braced herself by bending her knees. Without a second thought, she sprouted wings and felt her feet lift off the ground. She hovered for a moment, shooting him a teasing look, "Are you coming chatton?"

Chat Noir spun his staff in his hands, "Ready and willing My Lady."

Ladybug turned and shot towards the Eiffel Tower, where she was sure the little boy that had been akumatized was controlling the large paper airplanes flying around the city and the one very real airplane flying straight towards the city. She spotted him, and landed lightly at the base of the tower. Chat Noir landed next to her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

Ladybug frowned, "I'm thinking that I can't stop a moving airplane, even if I am stronger than most, I'm not that strong. So our time is short. If I can get to him, and the akuma before the plane crashes it should resume its course. Can you move people away from the city, encourage them to get away from the danger?"

"I shall run with cat-like speed and reflexes." He bowed and then ran towards the city.

Ladybug took a deep breath. She was going to have to get this right on the first try, or there was going to be more trouble than she was quite ready for.

88888888

\- How is your day? -

Marinette looked at her phone, displaying the simple message on her screen. Behind the message on her lock screen, was a picture of her and Alya, covered in icing and cake batter. The message seemed to be smiling at her. She slid the lock on her phone, and the message opened. She typed quickly back.

\- It's been alright. Up to my ears in croissants, but it's alright. -

\- That doesn't sound like a bad thing. -

\- They are pretty delicious. -

She paused, and smiled to herself.

\- You are invited to dinner again, by the way. -

Adrien looked down at the message. His heart fluttered. Dinner with Marinette again? How could he possibly say no? At the same time, his manners told him that he should politely decline, since it would be rude to take advantage of the hospitality of the Dupain-Chengs more that he already did. He hadn't paid for his muffins and coffee in weeks, and on top of free muffins and coffee, he'd also had a lunch packed for him every day. He still wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to react to that. He felt spoiled, and eternally grateful.

\- I've eaten enough of your family's food. I don't need you to make me dinner too. -

\- Oh, don't be mistaken. My dad is just sore that you beat him at that battle royale video game last time you were over. This isn't about dinner, this is about a rematch.-

Adrien grinned, feeling that familiarly strange feeling stir inside his chest again.

\- In that case, I will be there. I can't turn down a challenge from a worthy opponent. -

Marinette laughed.

\- I'll let him know. -

88888888

Ladybug sighed, and let herself relax. Her earrings bleeped, and she ignored it. They had won the day. Paris was safe, for now, and she was feeling better about her life than she normally did. She looked to Chat Noir. Her heart swelled and she couldn't keep her feelings trapped behind her tongue.

"You know," she hummed, "I'm really glad that you're my partner, Chatton."

He bowed, and wiggled his pointed ears, "I'm flattered, My Lady."

A funny feeling struck her heart, and the truth slipped past her pink lips, "And I'm glad that you have found love with someone that can offer you what you need. And I'm glad that we're still friends. And I'm just so glad that I didn't lose you."

Chat Noir felt his heart skip, "Lose me, Dear Ladybug?"

"I was so worried that when I told you that I didn't have romantic feelings for you, that you might fall away from me. Like, we would be partners, but not friends. Paris would be safe, but I would be lonely." Her earrings bleeped again. Again she ignored them.

"My Lady, there is a part of my heart that will always be yours, and the fact that I am romantically interested in someone else doesn't mean I don't still care for you." He raised an eyebrow, "Are girls so stupid to think that a man's affection is so easily lost?"

Ladybug shrugged with a laugh, "I'm not sure about other girls. Maybe it's just me. Maybe I've had too many bad experiences, too many missed chances. Besides that, I just wanted to let you know that you are my best friend, Chat Noir. I don't know who you are under your mask, and I don't know your real name, but I trust you and care for you more than I care for anyone else."

Chat Noir felt his stomach flip, she was awfully forthcoming about her feelings today. It made him feel like a balloon, floating higher until he felt he might be able to touch the sun. At the same time, it made him feel a bit uneasy, like he was maybe flying too high. He almost wished for his sassy, outspoken Ladybug back. Almost. Still, praise was praise, and it would be a lie to say that he didn't feel the same way.

"There is no one I would rather save Paris with." Chat Noir shot her a grin.

She laughed, "Not even your girlfriend?"

His eyes slanted, and slid over to meet hers in a sideways glance as the left side of his mouth quirked up to show his feline teeth, "Well…"

88888888

Marinette walked out into the bakery cafe, and almost dropped her pan of freshly frosted cupcakes. She steadied herself, and the teetering cupcakes, and blinked to make sure she was seeing correctly. She still wasn't sure what she was seeing. She set the cupcakes down on the back counter, and started to move them from the tray to the glass display case, gazing out into the cafe through the clear glass, still skeptical.

Sitting in the seat at the furthest table, closest to the main window where the sun was starting to come through, was Adrien. The sun shot through the window and hit the ends of his hair, and made the already blonde mess seem to shine a little like gold. He didn't seem to notice her staring at him. Which was probably good. He had his headphones in his ears, she could see the green cord leading to his pocket, and the hood of his jacket up over his head, with his head down. He was scribbling in his notebook and flipping through his notebooks and study guides. He seemed to be content, and deep in thought. Marinette's heart skipped.

What was he doing here at such a weird time? It was Saturday, so he didn't have academy today, but he didn't usually come around on his off days. Marinette felt herself purse her lips in deep thought. She continued to line the cupcakes up on the shelf. Maybe he had come in to sit in the sun? She thought about leaving him alone for two more seconds before she turned, abandoning the cupcakes, and went back into the bakery. She shuffled around in the cupboards for a mug, and grabbed a fresh apple streusel muffin from the oven cooling rack. She buzzed back out into the cafe, and filled the mug with fresh coffee, and added a squeeze of whipped cream to the top. She picked them both up, and took a deep breath.

She walked to the table and set them down on the table. Adrien jumped a little, and looked at the treats and then to her, and then a large smile spread from one side of his face to the other. He pulled one headphone out of his ear, and Marinette heard the familiar buzz of Jagged Stone. She pushed down her desire to sing along.

"Bonjour Marinette," he laughed, "You spooked me."

Marinette smirked, hands on her hips, "You were in pretty deep. I noticed you didn't have a snack, or anything to drink. So I took it upon myself to fix that problem."

He laughed again, "Well thank you." He grabbed the coffee mug, and set it to his lips, sipping the coffee from under the whipped cream, "I hope you don't mind me studying in your cafe. My neighbors above me have decided to have a roller derby in their apartment. At least, that's what it sounds like."

Marinette laughed, "That seems like more effort than it would be worth."

Adrien held up his hands, "Who am I to judge the hobbies of other people? But it is rather loud and distracting, whatever it is they're doing."

"That would make studying hard." Marinette offered.

"Yes," He sighed, "So I decided to study somewhere else. And I walked out of my apartment, and there is was. The bakery, with it's gold letters and quiet cafe, and I couldn't stay away." He smiled a heart stopping smile at her.

She put her hands in her apron pockets, "Well, you're welcome here anytime you'd like."

88888888

Marinette hadn't realized that when she told Adrien he could come around anytime, that he would come to the bakery basically every spare moment he got. He started to come in the morning to get his snacks and coffee, and a sack lunch that her mother packed for him every day. Then after his day at the academy, he would bring all of his books and sit at the far table, closest to the window, until they closed. He would then help Marinette tidy up the store, or at least distract her while she tidied, and say his goodbyes until the next day.

Then there were times when he spent more time trying to get into the confection case than he did studying his manuals and guides. He claimed that he wanted to be able to offer an honest review for all of the treats they sold at the bakery. He also spent a fair amount of time helping to move cupcakes and cookies from the tall cooling racks to the display cases. Marinette always threatened to count them. So far, only two had gone missing. A Dupain-Cheng family recipe chocolate chip cookie, and a cheese danish. But they were house favorites, so Marinette couldn't fault him for those.

Other times he sat at his table and studied undistracted until he fell asleep. He would end up with his head on one of his books, and his headphones falling out of his ears. The store would close, and Marinette would have to shake him awake at the end of the day. He would sleepily sit up and gather his things, and after a good night's rest, be back the next day, bright and early.

He was in the cafe so often that the small table nearest to the window where the sun spilled in had become his table. It was always open, and he always sat there. Even when the sun wasn't shining. Though Marinette mused that it must have to do with the sun, since he moved his chair, almost unknowingly, around the table to follow the sun when it was out. Marinette had drawn the connection to this behavior and cats, which made her think of a certain obnoxious cat, and she set the thought from her mind. Adrien was not a cat.

Even more to her surprise, after about two weeks of Adrien hanging around in the bakery all week long, her parents invited him to spend the day with them on the weekends. Adrien refused at first, claiming that he already spent too much time causing trouble for them, but finally agreed to come after Sabine begged him.

He was weak to her chinese charms, as most all french men were.

88888888

"Really," Adrien bowed at the door, backing towards the stairs, "I can't stay any longer, I have to get some sleep before my test tomorrow or I will lose my spot at the top of the class."

Sabine frowned a bit, "Well, you're welcome anytime my dear."

"Yes, anytime." Tom smiled.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. Your hospitality has no equal." He smiled.

Sabine brightened, "Well, since you have to go so early tonight, why don't you come back tomorrow and go with Marinette and Tom to buy supplies for the store. They could use the extra set of arms."

Marinette paled, she'd forgotten that she agreed to go with her dad to do that. She looked to Adrien, "Yeah, it'd be great to have you."

Adrien beamed, "Then I'll be there."

Marinette sighed with relief. She wouldn't be alone with her father all day long. She might make it out of the store alive, and before her whole day had been eaten up by the adventure. She smiled at Adrien, "Merci."

"Tomorrow then," his eyes flickered to Tom, then back to Marinette where they lingered for a moment longer than he meant for them to.

"We're leaving at seven." Tom smiled.

Adrien smiled at Marinette, "Seven."

They said their goodbyes, and Adrien stood at the bottom of the stairs, and horror shot through his heart as he realized that he hadn't even thought about it. He'd just agreed to come. Not because Sabine asked, or because Tom wanted him to, but because Marinette had implied that it would be nice to have him there. He realized with a sense of terror and elation that if she asked him, he would probably do just about anything.

88888888

Adrien jumped up on the couch with a victorious howl, and mockingly pointed two fingers at Marinette, "The champion has been dethroned! I new king has been crowned! You lose!"

Marinette grinned, "Oh yeah, big shot? How about you press 'A', and we'll see who the loser is." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can't beat me." He boasted, "I am blessed by the great spirit of video games, Tom Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette scoffed, "His blood runs through my veins! Victory is my birthright."

Adrien sat back down, and pressed the button on his controller.

88888888

If Marinette had told herself a month ago that she would be used to seeing Adrien Agreste at the table next to the window every day, she would have told herself there was no way. If she had told herself that she would also get used to seeing Adrien on her sofa in her living room, she probably would have had a heart attack. However, despite how strange it might have seemed three weeks ago, it was now a completely normal occurrence for her to see Adrien wherever she was. He was always around it seemed.

And she kept expecting her heart to jump out of her chest, or for her bones to leap from her skin whenever she saw him, but instead of her girlish reactions, she usually just felt a warmth in her chest. Like he was just a part of her life now. It was normal to have him around. The normalcy of him being around didn't change that her heart flipped over every time she saw him, though. That was also becoming quite normal.

After finding out that he was basically an orphan, her parents had almost immediately welcomed him into their family with open arms and two kitchens full of food. Luckily, Adrien seemed to have a hollow leg, and a tapeworm, and a small black hole inside of his stomach, since no matter how much food they gave him, he seemed to always have somewhere to put it. Which was impressive to say the least, since her parents seemed to have an endless supply of food. And treats. And snacks.

Marinette walked to the cupboard of snacks in her cupboard, and pulled two packs of fruit snacks from the container. She walked towards the couch, and tossed one at Adrien. She was too distracted by opening her own pack of snacks to see Adrien catch it without looking.

She plopped down on the couch, and put her feet up on the ottoman. Adrien looked up from his studying. Marinette tossed one of the gummy snacks in the air, and caught it in her mouth.

"That's impressive." Adrien hummed.

Marinette swallowed, "No. What's impressive is the amount of studying you do. You're so vigilant." She smiled.

He groaned, and leaned back on the couch, "My brain is fried. I need a break." He pretended to be surprised, "Oh look, fruit snacks."

The door handle jiggled, and Tom and Sabine walked through the door.

"I just think that it would be a good idea to consider." Sabine offered.

Tom rolled his eyes, "I will think about it."

Sabine smiled, "Bonjour, Adrien dear."

"Bonjour Adrien." Tom echoed.

Sabine turned back to Tom, and walked towards their bedroom, "But are you going to think about it in time to make it work?"

Tom laughed, and followed her, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Excuse me?" Marinette whined, "Bonjour to you too!" She huffed.

Sabine stopped, "Hmm?" then scoffed, "Oh yes, Bonjour love."

Tom waved.

Marinette pouted a little.

They disappeared into the depths of the house, and Marinette sighed. Her parents were now used to having him around. She even felt like maybe they liked him more than they liked her. He was a strange addition to the family that no one had really been expecting, but it was strange to think of the space of her house and the table of the cafe without Adrien in them.

88888888

"Don't stay up too late, Mon Chou." Tom kissed Marinette's hair, "We have a big day tomorrow." he turned to Adrien, "And if you get too tired, you just sleep on the couch. Marinette will bring you a spare pillow and blanket."

Adrien waved a hand, "Thank you, Tom. But I would feel bad if I kept Marinette up late. I won't stay much longer. Just long enough to help with the dishes." He winked at Sabine.

She snickered, and grabbed Tom by the hand, "We have to go. You kids have fun. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Be safe." Marinette waved as her parents disappeared down the stairs.

Adrien turned to Marinette, "I really don't want to keep you up. You've had a long week." He offered, "I won't stay too long."

Marinette felt herself get a little sad at the thought of him being gone. And she glanced outside. A bright smile burst across her face, "I have a better idea."

Adrien blinked, "Wait. What?"

Marinette dashed past him and into the kitchen. She grabbed a box of cookies from the cupboard, "Forget the dishes, I'll do them tomorrow. Normally I would challenge you to a game, but I just looked outside, and I can see the stars. I want to show you the best view in France."

"Well I won't turn that down." He smiled.

"Come on," Marinette nodded towards the stairs.

Adrien stopped, "I can't. I wouldn't want to invade your family's space."

Marinette huffed, "I give you permission. We can't get there from here. It's my private escape and I'm trying to share it with you. Come on."

Adrien teetered on his heels for a moment, looking into Marinette's pleading eyes, and lost all ability to fight with her. He sighed, "Fine, but let me carry the cookies."

"No." Marinette clutched them to her chest, "You can't be trusted." She started to walk up the stairs.

Adrien huffed, and followed her, "I can too."

She laughed, and made her way up another short flight of stairs. She turned to him, "You've been here before you know. It was different then, but you've been in my room before. I was better than you at video games then, too."

Adrien thought back, and remembered the video game tournament from all those years ago. Some of his uneasiness about being in the depths of her home dissipated. He smiled, "Yeah I guess I have." He followed her into her room.

She didn't stop, though, and climbed up another set of small stairs and towards a small skylight window. She smiled down at him, "Welcome to my secret haven. The best view in all of France."

Adrien raised and eyebrow and walked nervously through the space that looked and felt and smelled a little too much like Marinette. When he poked his head out of the small skylight window, he was surprised to see a fairly sized balcony.

"Wow!" he commented, "this is pretty cool."

"When we bought the bakery and this house, my parents could have easily taken this for themselves. But I begged my papa to let me have the room and the balcony. He agreed that since he got the bakery, it was only fair that I have the balcony." Marinette smiled.

Adrien hoisted himself through the window, and dusted off his hands. He looked around, seeing the park below, the dim street lights, and the Eiffel Tower in the distance. He put his hands in his pockets, "You weren't kidding. This is the best view in all of France."

"Right?" Marinette sat down next to the rails, and fished her legs through the bars, letting her feet swing in the chill night air. She looked back to Adrien, "Come sit by me."

He laughed and joined her, following her example by letting his legs swing over the edge of her roof. He glanced at her. She offered him a cookie from the box.

The world slowed, and Adrien felt that familiar warm feeling in his chest. He looked past Marinette to the Eiffel Tower, and then up to the stars. He had been feeling the feeling of belonging for so long now, it overcame him. And in that moment, after weeks of being welcomed into the Dupain-Cheng home, and being showered with love and food, it hit him. This feeling is what he had always wanted. This sense of a place where people knew him, and wanted him to do well. He was shocked to realize that his heart considered the Dupain-Chengs to be his family. That was the warm feeling. He had a place and friends, and a family.

"Can I be honest with you?" He smiled, taking a handful of the small cookies.

Marinette took some out of the box and set it between them, "Of course."

"I have been thinking about this for some time now, and I just want you to know. Your friendship, and the kindness and the hospitality that your family have shown me, I've never had anything like that before. It's amazing." He grinned.

Marinette looked at him for a second, "You didn't have anything like this? What about your mom and dad? At all?"

Adrien shook his head, "Not at all. At least, not like this. When I was a kid, my life was full of glamour. My mother was a model, and my father was a fashion designer. It was like a fairytale for them. People still talk about how magical their relationship was. But to me, they were always just a little too far away. My mother loved me, I have no question about that. She would read me stories, and she taught me to play the piano. But she was always too busy to pack me lunches. Not that she needed to, I was privately tutored, so all of my meals and teachers came to me."

"That sounds lonely." Marinette hummed.

"It was." He looked at her with a sad smile.

"After my mother," He sighed, "Without my mom, my father became even more distrusting, cold and distant. To say that he was unloving is a stretch, but there was a lot less emotion there than I would have wanted. And, as I grew up, I became more and more of a business bargaining chip than his son. The son of famous model and designer couple, with the looks and talent of my mother and the backing of my father, I was destined for greatness. Or at least that's what people told me. After a while, I stopped expecting any kind of parental feelings from my father."

"Adrien," Marinette touched his shoulder.

Adrien laughed, "It's okay. I made it through. But Marinette," He turned to look at her, "Would it be too forward of me to say that I feel like I've found what I've been missing? Would it be strange to say that I feel like your parents, and you, are my family? This house, this bakery, this past month that I've spent with you, it's been the time of my life. I have never felt more at home. Besides Nino, you are the best friend I have. I don't really know how to describe it."

Marinette felt something stir inside her heart. Looking at Adrien right now, with the truth on his lips and the starlight in his hair, she felt her pulse quicken and her heart stutter. His family? Best friend? Her heart sank a little, is that all she was? She blinked at her own thoughts, feeling a little surprised. Did she want to be more than his friend?

"But lots of people cared about you, at least in school it felt like we all embraced you." Marinette offered, her heart still fluttering a bit.

"They only cared because of my status and money. Some people were more impressed by that than others. You didn't seem to care. Neither did Nino. But I've never felt like this before. Like, I'm supported, and if I wanted to be a garbage man or a janitor or a secretary or a school teacher your parents would be happy for me." he turned and caught her gaze, "You would be happy for me."

She laughed, "Yes I would."

Adrien hummed, and took another handful of cookies, "I never thought that this feeling could really exist. I feel so, like, at peace." He looked at her, "That sounds so corny!"

She laughed harder, "That's what a family is supposed to feel like. And I'm glad that my family can be your family. Everyone should belong somewhere. I don't know what I'd do without my parents. So I'll share them with you."

Adrien smiled at her, and she felt her heart skip, "Thank you."

She scoffed, "That's what friends, and family, are for."


	21. Chapter 21

The sun was especially bright in the sky, and was making the top of Adrien's favorite table shimmer like water in the sunlight. The reflective light bounced from the uneven glass surface and onto the ceiling of the cafe, where it dispersed into hundreds of little colored spots. Adrien was sitting at his table, with his headphones in, his hood up, feet on a chair, and focusing intently on the comic book he was reading to take a break from studying. As usual, he was sitting in the perfect spot for the sunlight to strike him, and shoot through his hair, turning it that soft golden color. Somehow he was always in the direct line of the sun. The light from the table reflected up onto his face, making tiny flecks of color dance across the skin of his cheeks. It made him seem all the more enchanting than he already was.

Marinette shook her head, and pulled it from the clouds. She had caught herself staring more than once today. Once more she tore her gaze away from the handsome man, telling herself that it was rude to stare. It had been an incredibly slow day at the bakery, with barely any customers and no new orders to fill or prepare. She had cleaned the display cases twice, making the glass shine and letting the sweets inside look even more tantalizing. She had organized all of the recipe books and had already finished all of her daily store chores and it was barely lunchtime. She was going to lose her mind. Where were the days of three wedding cake orders to fill and a batch of cookies to frost in one day? When were they going to get an order for a custom birthday cake, or have to craft a macaron Eiffel Tower again? She sighed. Not today, that's for sure. She was stuck watching Adrien tap his foot to his music and flick his green eyes from page to page of his book.

She sighed, forcing herself to find something to do besides stare at Adrien. He was going to catch on eventually. She wiped down the counter for the thousandth time that day, and heard the door chime. She brightened, and threw the rag under the counter, and turned to the door.

"Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie, what can we make for you today?" She beamed at the customer. She blinked, and her smile faltered. The very beautiful customer.

The girl seemed to be a little lost in thought, and looked around the bakery for a moment. She was wearing white pants and a pink and black striped shirt with designer sandal heels and a large sun hat. Her long blonde hair had the perfect amount of volume and curl, and it sat neatly beneath her hat. She didn't not seem like the kind of person that would frequent a bakery. Marinette raised an eyebrow, she didn't seem like the kind of person that even knew what a bakery was. She was so slim. Marinette felt a small pang of jealousy, and reached up to touch the ends of her long, unruly hair. The beautiful woman seemed to identify Marinette as a person she could talk to, and she came up to the counter, leaning her slim body and perfectly manicured hands on the counter. Marinette leaned back a little.

"I, uh," she frowned, and pursed her lips, "I am in searching for, I mean, looking for? Is that how you say it? Looking for Adrien? Adrien Agreste?"

Marinette felt herself frown in concentration. This girl was American. Her accent was thick as cream cheese, but she got the message across. Marinette spoke very little english, and found herself very flustered by this woman asking for Adrien, so she decided instead to point to the handsome blonde man sitting directly in the sunlight. The blonde woman turned, and a large smile spread across her face. She turned back to Marinette for a moment, flashing her a perfect smile.

"Oh, Merci!" She turned back away and rushed to Adrien's table.

Marinette watched with an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she was suddenly teleported back seven years to the time when she and Adrien were in the same school class together. To a time when she thought they could someday get married and have a hamster and three kids, and when the thought of even talking to him made her nervous. Back to a time of fashion design daydreams, and her first transformation into Ladybug. A time when she and Alya were together more than they weren't together, and when her room was filled with Adrien's face and magazine clippings. To a time when Chloe Bourgeois had made her life harder by always being in the way and making things more complicated. Marinette sucked in a breath, this girl reminded her of Chloe. She hadn't thought of Chloe since the blonde had announced that she was moving to some tropical island to be the heiress of a new branch of her father's hotel chain.

Marinette chided herself. Chloe was a spoiled, selfish girl but she was gone. Long gone. Marinette had forgiven Chloe for the trouble she had caused a long time ago. This new girl had caused no trouble for her so far, it was unfair of her to compare them, even if they did seem eerily similar. This girl seemed nicer, but it was her laser-targeted attention on Adrien that had struck that old chord in her chest. Marinette took a deep breath, and picked up the rag that she had thrown earlier, and returned to her task of cleaning the spotless counter.

The semi-familiar sound of English tickled her ears and she looked up to see Adrien talking in the choppy language to the beautiful woman. She frowned.

88888888

Adrien felt as someone sat down at his table, and decided not to pay attention to them unless it was really important. He was not in the mood to be bothered. He was sitting in the perfect spot of sunlight, he was taking a break from studying, and he could feel Marinette buzzing around the bakery. He didn't want to talk to anyone. If he ignored them long enough, surely they would go away. Or they would sit there until they were done with their treat and leave again. He could pretend he couldn't hear them with his headphones in. Yes. That's what he would do.

He continued to read his comic, a well-drawn fan made comic about Chat Noir and Ladybug that he'd bought at the last town market. So far it wasn't very realistic, and the pages were clearly stapled together by hand, but the relationship between the two main heroes gave him hope for his own love life. Not to mention Chat Noir was very heroic. An accurate representation. He turned the page to see Ladybug holding her yo-yo high above her head, and watched as two perfectly manicured hands put themselves over the pictures and pushed the book down to the table. He looked up, pulling a headphone from his ear, annoyed.

"Excuse me, how can I-?" He stopped and swallowed hard, "Robyn?" His heartbeat thundered in his ears for a moment before he felt his heart speed up, anxiously. What was she doing here?

The blonde girl relaxed, and shot him a dazzling smile, "Adrien, I'm so glad I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere." she let out an exasperated breath. She paused for a moment, and cocked her head to the side with an accusatory smile, "What on earth are you reading?"

Adrien pulled out his other headphone, "A comic book?" He laughed uneasily, and shoved the handmade thing into his pack. He tucked his headphones into his pocket, and sat up straight in his chair, "I admit I'm surprised to see you here. How did you find me?"

Robyn blushed, "Well I'm not super proud of myself but I talked to Nathalie, and after I begged her she gave me the number of your old publicist, Chyna. Nathalie figured she probably knew best where you were. And I told Chyna that I desperately needed to get ahold of you, and she told me she didn't really know where you were, but that you had asked her a few months ago to keep an eye out for you in a police report."

Adrien cringed, he should have sworn Chyna to secrecy as a last favor to him. Though, legally speaking she didn't work for him anymore, and that information was open to the public. He kicked himself. He should have been more careful. He stopped. He didn't need to be more careful. He had known the day would come when his past would catch up to him. He should have been more prepared. His chest felt heavy.

"How did you find me in a bakery from a police report?" He laughed, trying to play it off. If Robyn had found him it was extremely likely that his father had also found him. His heart hammered. He pushed down his immediate sense of dread, and focused on being civil with Robyn.

Robyn brightened, "Let me tell you how smart I am. I went to the precinct downtown and asked about you, and do you know what happened? They told me that you were a police officer in training, and that you had asked to be left out of the report of new hires. Of course they couldn't leave you out. I figured that was the report that you had asked Chyna to keep an eye out for. Anyway, after I got over the shock of you leaving behind a perfect life to be a police officer, I asked if they knew where you lived. And this super chatty officer went on and on about you and pretty girls but eventually confessed that he didn't know your address, or that if he did have your address he wasn't allowed to give it to me. But that didn't stop me. No, no. I used my super skills to get him to tell me that you were living here in the city somewhere, and that you spent a lot of your free time as this bakery. So I searched up the address and took a cab straight here. Straight here. Aren't you proud of me?" She giggled.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, feeling a little uneasy as he asked, "So you stalked me?"

Robyn laughed and waved a hand at him, "When you say it like that it sounds so horrible." she got a solemn look in her eyes and looked at him, "Adrien I was worried about you, and you didn't ever tell anyone where you went. You just," she huffed, "You just disappeared."

Adrien sighed, feeling less uneasy and more than a little annoyed now, "Yes, Robyn. That was the goal. You shouldn't have come looking for me."

Robyn sat back in the chair, and played with her fingers nervously, "I wasn't sure what else to do. I needed to talk to you. Adrien I," She bit her lip, "I miss you."

Adrien felt his chest tighten, and a sense of betrayal and anger settle over his ribs. She was wearing her charming face. Pretty eyes with glittering eyeshadow and perfectly pink lips. She was sitting with her hands close to her, and her eyes looking up at him innocently. He knew better. She thought that he could be tricked by her charm. She should know better, too.

She leaned forward, an earnest look on her face, "I know I said some horrible things. I know that I wasn't the best girlfriend. I admit to using your father to get under your skin a little because I know that you two don't get along very well, and that was so wrong of me, Adge."

A memory tickled his mind at the strange yet familiar nickname. He folded his arms across his chest, and looked to the sunny window, "Robyn, you have been trying to defame me on social media for months. That's not missing me."

Robyn sighed, "I was hoping that you would fight for me. I was hoping to get your attention in any way I could. But all of your accounts were inactive. It's like you died, and I looked like one of those crazy ex-girlfriends from television."

Adrien sighed, "I am not a model anymore, Robyn, and that's what I wanted. I don't need social media accounts or followers or fans."

Robyn leaned further over the table, "And you know what? I don't think that's what you wanted. I think that if you'd made it to our trip to California before this mental breakdown you're having, you would have been able to unwind enough to see that you were just so stressed out by everything. After a break you would have been recharged and ready to take your rightful place in the world of fashion again. I mean, don't you miss it? The life of a model, Adge. Being showered with gifts and attention from adoring fans and the life of luxury? Surely you don't actually like living like a common police officer." she scoffed with a smile, "No one to wait on you or to pick up your coffee for you."

Adrien shrugged, taking a little pride in the fact that his answers didn't match her expectations, "I actually don't mind it."

"You can't mean that." She laughed, "You've been away for too long. If you come back with me, and we work it out, I'm sure you'll remember how much you loved it. You've just forgotten how much you really left behind. Me. Your father. Your whole life and the legacy your parents left behind for you. I miss you. Your dad misses you."

Adrien shot her a look. If he hadn't picked up in that she was trying to charm him into something before, he knew now. His father didn't miss him.

"You're having a life crisis. If you come back we can work it out. You don't even have to come back with me. I'll give you time to think about it. But I'll be waiting for you. I love you, Adrien and I want you back in my life. My life has been empty without you. If you'll forgive me, I'll forget about this whole mess. Your father will let you back into the company. We can go back to the way everything used to be. It will be like this little adventure never even happened." She smiled.

Adrien's defensive anger melted away, and was replaced by only a strange empty sadness. There was no reasoning with Robyn. There never had been and never would be. She was here to get her way, and there was no way for Adrien to give her that. She would be heartbroken, but he had already made up his mind.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Adrien, we were together for two years. That can't mean nothing to you now. We shared so much and we went through some of the hardest times of our lives. I love you, and I know that you love me. Somewhere in all of this, this whole crazy mess, I believe that."

Adrien smiled, and grabbed Robyn's hands, "I do love you. But not in the way that you want me to. You are dear to me, but I can't give you my heart."

Robyn looked at him with her eyes that said she was going to tease him until she got her way. He felt his heart break for her.

88888888

Marinette watched them with more and more guilty embarrassment as the gorgeous American girl fawned over Adrien, and Adrien carried on a conversation with her in what Marinette could only guess was flawless English. She felt her heart tighten the way it used to when she really thought about how unreachable Adrien was. He was a genius in physics and mathematics, a multi-millionaire, and a famous actor and model. He spoke at least four languages including Chinese and English, and he was heart stoppingly handsome. He was the only son of the most world-famous fashion designer since Gucci and Louboutin. He was more than perfect. He was the most popular model in France, and probably several other countries as well. It made sense that people would come looking for him eventually. She couldn't keep him in her small world forever.

Marinette shrunk back and leaned on the back counter, folding her arms across her chest, feeling smaller and smaller by the moment. She watched them, feeling her sadness and inadequacies start to bloom and take root inside her heart. It hadn't taken her very long to put two and two together. This beautiful girl was Adrien's ex-girlfriend, Robyn Handen. Marinette had met her before as a model, but had forgotten her quick enough. She watched as all of Robyn's body language said that she was attracted to Adrien. She wondered briefly if she was that obvious, and was even more embarrassed by her girlish ways. She watched painfully as Adrien's body language echoed Robyn's. They were drawn to each other. Marinette felt her jealousy burn through her chest and up to her eyes, threatening to spill out her eyes. She blinked away the urge to cry. No need to get so worked up over a girl fawning over Adrien. No need to think about that they looked so good together.

Adrien took Robyn's hands in his and Marinette forced herself to leave. She commanded her feet to walk her back to the main sink, in the depths of the kitchen where she would be far from the beautiful girl who had obviously won Adrien's heart once, and was back to take it again. She didn't want to watch Adrien flirt with another girl. It seemed to hurt more than it should. Adrien was her friend, and she should be happy for him. Robyn had been his girlfriend for more than two years. She probably wanted him back. According to the rumors, they had been on track to be married. Marinette's heart sank.

Marinette sighed, feeling herself frown deeper. And why wouldn't she come back for Adrien? Adrien was wonderful. He was funny and handsome and kind and devoted. He was intelligent and respectful and witty and attentive. And he was so very out of her league. She sat on the stool in the kitchen, listening to the dull hum of the dishwasher that she was running for the third time. At least all of the bakery's dishes would be clean. Her parent's would be thrilled to come back to a clean bakery.

88888888

Robyn smiled at him, "Adrien, don't tease me like that. I know that you have feelings for me. Just admit that you missed me."

Adrien sighed, "Robyn I don't love you like that anymore. I don't want to be a model. I'm not coming back to my father's dungeon and I'm not going to give up the life I have now. I'm sorry. I think that you should leave." He told her directly.

Robyn blinked, and Adrien watched as her anger boiled, "Don't do this to me again Adrien. I have looked all over France for you, so that I could tell you that I'm sorry and that I want you to come back. Don't push me away again." She almost threatened.

Adrien stood, and held out his hand, "I'll walk you out."

Robyn looked defeated, "Alright." she took his hand, and let him lead her to the door. He pushed it open and the door chime sounded inside the bakery. She looked up at him.

88888888

Marinette heard the door chime, and sighed. If that was a customer, she would need to help them. Her slowly breaking heart wouldn't matter to a customer. She steeled her resolve and walked out to the bakery. She didn't even get the word 'welcome' past her throat before her whole world stopped spinning.

She told herself it shouldn't matter. She told herself she had no right to be jealous or heartbroken. She told herself that she should be happy for him. But as she watched Adrien kissing the lovely model on the sidewalk outside, she felt her heart give up. She may be Lady Luck with her superhero mask on, but when she was just Marinette, she would never find the love she so desperately craved.

Her mind raced through all of the times in the last few months that Adrien had seemed so nice with her, and chided herself for thinking he was anything more than that. Nice. She was a fool. A stupid, lovesick, lonely fool.

88888888

Robyn grabbed Adrien by the jaw, and pulled his face to hers. Adrien felt his skin start to crawl as Robyn pressed her lips to his. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back, making sure he was out of her reach. He frowned, feeling a little attacked.

"See?" Robyn hummed, "You can still feel it can't you?"

Adrien frowned deeper, "No. I can't." he huffed, and wiped her lipstick off his mouth and face, "How many times do I have to say it? I don't have feelings like that for you anymore. In fact, I love someone else, so I would appreciate if you would keep your hands and lips to yourself." Adrien felt an arrow of worry shoot through his heart, hoping that said someone else hadn't seen what had just happened.

Robyn blinked, "Some-someone else?"

Adrien sighed, "Yes, Robyn. Someone else. She's beautiful, kind, talented and supports my efforts and ambitions. She doesn't use my fears and insecurities against me, and she doesn't care about my name or my father or my money."

Robyn swatted at him, and glared, "That can't be true, you love me!"

Adrien folded his arms, "I do not love you like that. I am not coming back. I don't want to come back. I like my life here, and I have someone who loves me as I am. I'm sorry Robyn." He sighed, "Goodbye." He turned and walked back into the bakery.

As the door chimed above him, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Marinette must have been in the back, and hadn't seen Robyn kissing him. He swiped his hand across his mouth again, making a face.

88888888

"I can't even believe it." Robyn sobbed, "I came all this way. And he didn't even consider my feelings, or my offer! He can't actually be happy as a police officer. He's too handsome, and his father is too famous. How does that even make sense? I can't believe this." She wiped her eyes. There was a rag in her hand, a handkerchief, that was now covered in her makeup and black mascara. She looked down at her designer shoes, and remembered the day that Adrien had bought them for her.

She felt her heart tighten. And now he loved someone else? They were supposed to be getting married. She had accidentally seen Adrien looking for ring stores in California on his phone before they left for Fashion Week, she'd been almost giddy. She had packed all of her most adorable clothes, ready to be proposed to, and then he'd broken up with her. She had thought that if she gave him space he would come back to her. When he didn't come back, she'd tracked him down. And this was what she got? She had been loyal and faithful, and he loved someone else. Adrien was supposed to be her husband, and ticket to fashion success. She growled to herself, and pulled out her compact mirror and wiped the smudged makeup off of her face as best she could. She would find this new love of Adrien's and show her what love really was. She looked into her mirror and watched as a halo of pink light surrounded her eyes.

My Dear Robyn, your broken heart breaks mine.

"What?" Robyn blinked, and touched her face.

Surely, you have heard of the work I do in Paris. My name is La Papillon, and I help heartbroken girls like you get the happy endings they deserve.

Robyn brightened, kind of liking the way the butterfly shaped halo tinked her face a lovely shade of pink, "Really? You could help me get him back?"

My sweet girl, I can give you the power to get him back and keep him. I just need one favor from you in return.

She felt her skin getting warm, and there was a kind of anticipation building in her chest. She could feel it. She would have Adrien back, and she would find that little homewrecker and make her watch as she and Adrien lived happily ever after. She smiled, "Anything."

I need the miraculous stones from Paris's favorite cat and bug. Can you get those for me? His voice was smooth and soft.

Robyn hummed, and slammed her mirror shut, "Leave it to me, Darling."

Power bubbled across Robyn's skin, and when she stood up and looked at herself in the reflection of the building's windows she laughed with giddy joy. She smiled and grabbed the fabric of her solid white dress, "Robyn is dead. I have become Bridezilla, and I'm taking Paris by storm." She laughed, and spun in a circle, shedding glitter across the sidewalk.

She hummed, and waved her hand, making a bouquet appear in her hands, "And what is a bride without her groom?"

88888888

As soon as Adrien thought that he was in the clear with Marinette, the front door of the bakery opened again, and his hair on his arms stood up. He turned around, and saw a bride, holding a large bouquet of flowers in one hand.

She beamed at him, "Oh there you are, my handsome groom."

Adrien felt his blood run chill, "I think you are confusing me with someone else. I- I'm not engaged to be married."

"Oh no," she tilted her hand forward, and the bouquet started to grow in his direction, "You are definitely the man I am going to marry."

Adrien jumped behind the counter, and backed towards the kitchen, "Right, of course, I just forgot my tuxedo upstairs." He laughed nervously, and dashed out the back door.

88888888

Marinette was leaning over the counter, telling herself it was silly to cry over a boy that she hadn't cared about for years, and had developed a crush for again. He was a man now, and he was allowed to make his own choices. Maybe he wasn't really going to give up being a model. He was plenty handsome. Her heart clenched in her chest. He was going to go back to being unreachable. She sighed, maybe he had never been within her reach. She laughed to herself, sadly, and felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She was always too late. Too late to get Adrien the first time. Too late to return Chat Noir's feelings. And now she was too late to win Adrien's heart, since he was already in love with that beautiful american girl.

She sat up just in time to see Adrien dash through the kitchen and out the back door. Marinette raised an eyebrow, her sorrows forgotten for a moment. She stood up as the door swung shut, "Adrien?"

A woman in a huge white dress leaned in the archway between the kitchen and the bakery, "Did you see Adrien come this way?"

Marinette looked at the woman for a moment, and then suspiciously asked, "Why?"

The girl looked at a nonexistent watch on her wrist and rolled her eyes, "It's our wedding day, and I can't find him." She hummed, and set her hand on her hip, "If you don't know where he is, do you know where his girlfriend is? She and I need to have a little chat."

Marinette sighed, "You just missed her, she was out on the front walk there about five minutes ago. If you go now you can probably catch her."

"Thanks." the woman smiled and swished her hips and flipped her perfect blonde hair and she made her way back out into the cafe and out the front door. Marinette watched as the strange woman looked both ways before striding towards the park. Her question processed in Marinette's mind. As did the familiar curl of her perfect blonde hair.

"Married!?" Marinette shrieked.

Tikki jumped out of her apron pocket, "Marinette, please. Don't shout. We can talk about broken hearts later. Are you so distracted by Adrien that you didn't notice that was an akuma that just walked out of here?"

Marinette huffed, immediately frustrated, "Yes, Tikki, I am so wrapped up in my own selfish drama that I effectively lead the akuma away from Adrien." She sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just. I'm not sure what I am right now."

Tikki, "An emotional roller coaster."

"That may be true," Marinette admitted, "But Adrien is gonna be in real trouble if that Akuma finds him. I don't know why, but that Akuma is Robyn Handen."

Tikki smirked, "She got akumatized to get married. That's dedication."

"Ha. Ha." Marinette faked a laugh, "Let's go before she finds who she's looking for. Tikki, spots on."

88888888

Adrien dashed out into the small space behind the bakery and immediately back up the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng household. He threw open the front door, and slammed it shut again, leaning back on the door.

"What?" He yelled.

Plagg drifted lazily from the pocket of Adrien's shirt, and whined, "I'm not helping you with this. This is your fault."

"Plagg," He hissed, "This is not my fault. That akuma is Robyn. Wearing a wedding dress! And she's looking for me!" He groaned.

Plagg floated close to Adrien, "Weren't you going to ask her to marry you? Well, now is your chance." He huffed.

Adrien frowned at Plagg, and then beamed, "She's looking for Adrien, not Chat Noir. Plagg! Claws Out!"

88888888

Ladybug jumped out from behind the counter of the cafe and dashed out the door. Her twin ponytails swished around her shoulders as she came to a fast stop. She looked both ways, hoping to catch a clue as to which way Bridezilla had gone. Much to her dismay, there was glitter and flower petals in all directions. Ladybug thought in a brief moment of irony that all Bridezilla needed to have a wedding now, was a groom and a cake. Both of which could be found inside the bakery. Ladybug shook off her glum feelings of self-pity and snapped her wings open. She zipped up to the balcony of her bedroom, and stood on the railing, looking for the akuma.

As she gazed down the street towards the Eiffel tower, she noticed something strange. Couples all along the street were dressed in wedding gowns and tuxedos. She snapped her wings open again and flew down to the first couple.

The woman was wearing a dress and the man a suit, and they were linked together arm in arm, and yelling at one another.

"I'm married!" The man hollered and pulled at the woman's arm.

The woman's face turned red with anger and she pulled the man back, "And I'm not into men. This is just as uncomfortable for me as it is for you."

Ladybug smiled and waved a hand, "Bonjour, may I help you?"

The man jumped forward, pulling the woman behind him, "Get this blasted thing off of me, and get this woman away from me! I'm a married man!" He huffed, clearly flustered.

The woman frowned, and looked at Ladybug with a disapproving grimace, "This lady in a wedding dress came by, and twisted us together with some flowers. Then, next thing I know, I'm in a wedding dress and this guy's in a tuxedo, and she's telling us to cherish our time together while it lasts."

Ladybug sighed, and reached for their arms, "May I?"

"Please!" They chimed, holding out their linked arms.

Ladybug looked to where the crooks of their arms were set together, and couldn't find anything that was keeping them that way. She frowned, this was going to have to be one of those 'wait until we defeat the akuma and everything goes back to normal' problems. She smiled sheepishly at the couple, and twisted her hair around her gloved hands, "I'm sorry. I don't see a way to unlink you right at this moment. If I can find Bridezilla, I can undo what she's done. But until I can catch her I can't unstick you."

The man groaned.

The woman pointed with her free hand, and huffed, "She went that way. And be quick about it. I have a yoga class to get to."

Lady smiled, "Quick as I can." She snapped her wings open, and shot down the street in the direction the woman had pointed. She passed several other couples who were dressed in wedding attire. As she zipped past them, she noticed that they were no longer paired by men and women, but by any two people that happened to be standing next to one another. Children were linked to parents, and friends were linked to friends. Patrons were linked to store owners. Ladybug groaned. Bridezilla had come unglued faster than she'd ever seen an akuma come unglued. Ladybug followed the trail of people that were stuck together and rounded the corner to see a tall, blonde, model figured girl swishing her bouquet like a magic wand at people as she passed. All the while she screamed about cherishing time while they had it.

Ladybug flew up above her, and landed on a tall building to watch as Bridezilla rampaged through the streets, sticking people together to be married. Or, at least to cherish their time together while they could. She landed softly on the ledge of the building, and crouched down, thinking about the best way to handle this. She heard the faint tinkling of a bell, and a smile spread across her face.

"Mon ami, Chat Noir. How nice of you to show up." She laughed.

Chat Noir wiggled his ears at her, and a sly smirk pulled his lip above his teeth, "My Lady, I may be a bit late, but I lose all track of time when I think about spending time with you."

Ladybug laughed, "No time for cheesy pick up lines right now, Chatton. We have a real doozy on our hands today. Let me introduce you to Bridezilla. She is linking people together and telling them to cherish their time together. What do you think that means?"

Chat Noir put his hand on his chin, and crouched down next to Ladybug, "I think it means we should elope, leave Paris to defend itself and live happily ever after."

"Chat Noir." Ladybug huffed.

He laughed, "Alright alright. Do we know who she is, or why she got akumatized?"

Ladybug frowned, "Her name is Robyn Handen, she's a famous american model that was dating Adrien Agreste for a while. I recognized her from the fashion magazine on the stands last month. Apparently Gabriel Agreste basically adopted her." Ladybug shrugged trying to play it off that she didn't know, but her heart constricted in her chest.

"Robyn?" Chat Noir seemed genuinely surprised.

Ladybug hummed, "Yeah, I thought she and Adrien broke up a while back. It seems strange that she would be so upset about it now, and not when it happened."

Chat Noir looked down at the street below him, watching as Bridezilla hooked people together as she made her way to the Eiffel Tower. He frowned, somewhere inside him he knew that the breakup hadn't really been real for Robyn until today, so it made perfect sense to him that Robyn was now akumatized. But he couldn't tell Ladybug that without jeopardizing his secret identity, which she had adamantly demanded they not reveal to one another. Instead he stood up and straightened out, stretching in an oddly feline way.

"Has she said anything else?" He asked.

Ladybug thought for a moment, "Earlier I ran into some people that said she was looking for Adrien. But I haven't seen him. And I don't think it would be a good idea to let her find him."

Chat Noir looked uncomfortable for a moment, "I agree." Then he slid his eyes in Ladybug's direction and winked, "Think she'll have me instead?"

Ladybug grinned, "Why I think she would you clever kitty. You might be late for the ceremony," She unfolded her wings and fluttered them, "Need a ride."

Chat Noir twirled his staff and held it up with both hands, "To the Eiffel, please."

Ladybug buzzed up and picked him up with ease, "My pleasure."

She sped towards the tower, hoping that if they were just fast enough they could block her path and keep her from attacking anyone else. With a bit of luck, they arrived in enough time to block her off. Ladybug let go of the staff and Chat Noir landed gracefully in front of her. Ladybug zipped behind her, blocking her from going forward or back.

Her large white dress was still pristinely white when she approached Chat Noir, and she grinned at him, "Oh how perfect. I was hoping you would get me a wedding present. I really want your miraculous stones, and to find Adrien."

Chat Noir sauntered towards her, "I'm sorry to inform you that Adrien isn't here. But what about me? I think you and I could be purrfect together." He purred.

Bridezilla huffed, "A common kitty like you can only dream of being as wonderful as Adrien Agreste. The only thing I want from you is your miraculous. Where is it?" She growled.

Chat Noir laughed, "I thought that was common knowledge. It's my ring." He pointed to his finger, where the black ring blended in with his black gloves.

Ladybug smiled, catching Chat Noir's idea, and looked at Bridezilla's hands, hoping to see a ring there. It would be the obvious place for an akuma to hide. Much to her surprise and frustration, Bridezilla was wearing no rings. Ladybug was also harboring a small fear for Adrien. She had seen him run out of the bakery, but hadn't seen him since. She hoped that he was somewhere safe.

Bridezilla scoffed, "That won't do. I don't want a ring from you, I want a ring from Adrien." She almost whined, "Where is he? Tell me."

Ladybug looked again for anything that could hold an akuma, and her eyes settled on the shoes on her feet. They were still the dainty sandals that she had worn in the bakery earlier that day. She raised an eyebrow, normally the akuma had horrible outfits. It was strange that she would keep the shoes. She beamed.

"Excuse me." Ladybug hummed.

Bridezilla spun around, scowling, "What?"

"Sorry to distract you," Ladybug held up her hands, "I just wanted to tell you that I love your shoes, where did you get them?"

Bridezilla softened, "Aren't they just lovely? My dearest Adrien bought them for me. Don't they match this dress just perfectly?" She spun in a circle, making glitter spread across the walkway. But she was definitely still wearing the shoes she had been wearing this morning.

Chat Noir shot Ladybug a look. She nodded.

Chat Noir hummed, "I know the store where those were purchased. If Adrien truly loved you, I think he would go to that store don't you? I can take you there."

Bridezilla beamed, "Really? I get so turned around here. I would love some directions. And once we find Adrien, I'll have him take your miraculous and give it to me. Oh," she squealed, "It's perfect."

Ladybug threw her yoyo in the air and called for her Lucky Charm. And just as she'd expected a jar of rubber cement fell into her hands. She twisted the cap open and threw it towards Bridezilla's feet. The gooey substance spilled all over her shoes, and when she walked forward, the shoe stuck in the cement, and Bridezilla toppled forward. Chat Noir extended his staff and lifted the shoe from the goo and threw it to his beloved Ladybug. She caught it, and slammed it down her knee, breaking the heel off. A small black butterfly fluttered out of the broken shoe.

"Alright Cinderella, the clock strikes midnight, and it's time to go home." She twirled her yo-yo and caught the akuma. She released it with a sad smile, and tossed the jar from the rubber cement, "Isn't that miraculous?"

A red wash spread across the city, and the dresses and tuxedos vanished, leaving a confused Robyn Handen in the place of Bridezilla. As usual, people picked themselves up and continued on with their normal lives. Ladybug felt her heart constrict again, seeing Robyn kneeling on the sidewalk. Ladybug frowned, and lied through her teeth.

"I'm about to detransform. Bye, Chatton." She turned and took off before he could reply.

88888888

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug flew back towards the main part of the city, and glanced back at Robyn. He leaned down and helped her stand.

"If you have someone you can call, you should call them." He smiled, and turned away. He had to get back to the bakery and check on Marinette. Surely she wasn't okay. Robyn had come back into the bakery before he had run out, and Marinette was still there. He ran a little faster. As he rounded the last corner, he let go of his transformation, and burst into the bakery.

"Marinette!" he called.

88888888

Ladybug landed in the back alley of the bakery and dropped her transformation. Tikki flew straight to Marinette's apron pocket, and Marinette sulked into the bakery and sat behind the front counter. She put her face in her hands and cried.

Robyn obviously still had feelings for Adrien, and Adrien must have at least brought up that he had plans to marry her or else she wouldn't have turned into an akumatized bride. Marinette wiped her eyes with her apron and tried to come to terms with the fact that Adrien might stay just a friend forever. She was obviously bad at judging relationships, after Chat Noir and Andrew, she was certain she couldn't trust her own judgment anymore. She felt her heart tighten as the front door of the bakery slammed open and Adrien's voice called through the small space.

"Marinette!" his voice sounded worried, "Marinette, are you here?"

Marinette's eyes popped open, and she wiped at her eyes. She swallowed, and replied in a cracking voice, "I'm here."

She heard as Adrien ran the length of the bakery cafe and skidded around the counter, falling to his knees as he did so, and looked at Marinette. He frowned, "Are you alright? You didn't get caught by the akuma did you? You're not hurt?"

Marinette laughed a little, "No. She didn't get me." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

Marinette sniffled, "She must have really loved you." She looked up at Adrien with a sad smile, "I mean she turned into an akuma over you."

Adrien sighed, slumping down to sit on the floor, "I'm afraid that's my fault. She came here to try to convince me to go back to my old life. She wanted me to go back with her to my father's house and resume my life as a model and heir to the Agreste Company name. I told her no, and that I didn't really care for her in that way anymore. She must have taken it pretty hard."

Marinette looked surprised, "But I saw you kissing her outside."

Adrien paled, and looked at Marinette with a mild sense of horror, "You did?"

Marinette blushed, and looked away, "I didn't mean to. I just heard the door chime, and I came out in case it was a customer."

Adrien sighed, "You don't know Robyn, so you can't possibly know this. But she will do anything to get her way, and she thought that if she kissed me, that I would fall for her again. She kissed me hoping that I would fall under some spell, and when I didn't she was upset. I'm sorry if you misunderstood. It's over between us." Adrien felt his heart stutter. He wasn't confessing his feelings to Marinette but to come so close made him more nervous than he wanted to admit. He would have to be careful of what he said.

Marinette processed that information for a moment, and tried to think back to the moment that she had seen them outside the bakery, trying to remember if Adrien could be telling the truth. Her mind couldn't form a clear picture. It was all blurred by her sadness and sense of rejection. So instead of letting him off the hook, she asked another question, "Were you really going to marry her?" She looked at her shoes.

"At one point I wanted to." Adrien sighed.

Marinette looked at him for a moment and then looked away again. She'd asked for it. She crossed her ankles and sniffled again, "Oh."

Adrien huffed, "But after I realized what was really happening, I lost all romantic interest in her. And I've found that having my heart open to other possibilities is quite freeing." He smiled, and mentally kicked himself for coming so close again.

Marinette felt something tick inside her chest, but ignored it. She relaxed a little bit, and wiped at her eyes again, "I'm sorry I'm crying. I just." she sighed, realizing that she was about to say that she was jealous, that she wanted to be with him, that she cared for him. Her words caught in her throat and she went for the next best truth she could manage, "I can't imagine loving someone so much that I get akumatized over it." She felt the sting of the missed opportunity to tell Adrien how she really felt about him. It was too late now.

Adrien nodded, and moved next to her, behind the counter, with their shoulders touching. He sighed again, "It wasn't love. I don't think that Robyn ever loved me. It was anger that turned her into an akuma. It was a tantrum."

Marinette looked at him, confused, "How can that be?"

Adrien tucked up his knees, and rested his wrists there, "I met Robyn while I was in America for a minor acting role in a television show. She was a new model trying to make her name in Hollywood, and I was a popular foreign actor who could accurately play the part of a french tourist. We spent lots of time together, and after a few days, we discovered that we had a lot in common. She was a rising star, and I understood her complicated life of auditions and restricted diets. We were fast friends. She made me feel better about my poor social skills. She made me feel," he paused, "normal."

Marinette frowned, "Sounds like a perfect match. You two are certainly beautiful together." She twisted her hair around her fingers.

"Everyone else seemed to think so. But I never quite cared about that until she started to talk about it. Even then, I didn't really think about it. Besides, looking good together isn't everything, since we obviously didn't end up together in the long run." Adrien smiled at Marinette.

A small smile tugged at her mouth, "I guess that's true. But what happened?" She asked with a solemn curiosity.

"Well," Adrien shrugged, "I had never really been in love before, and so I thought that I had probably found it. Robyn was talented, beautiful, headstrong, and my father adored her. I'd found a girl that fit perfectly into my life, and so I just stayed with her. We took turns travelling back and forth to see one another, and eventually she got hired with a French company, and she moved here. It was great. She was affectionate and showered me with gifts and was always making sure I was okay. It was charming."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "She seemed a little possessive to me."

"Oh she is. Don't be mistaken, she has to be in control or it's not going to happen. It's her way or no way. I didn't see it at first. But spending more time together brought out a side of Robyn I'd never known before." Adrien held out his hands, "But I still didn't see it."

Marinette didn't feel like she could chide him. She had also fallen prey to the charms of an attractive and manipulative person. If anything, she felt her heart ache for Adrien and for his misled heartbreak that must have led him to eventually break up with Robyn.

"She became obsessed with where I was and how I spent my time away from the photoshoots and filming. She wanted to know what posts on my social media accounts were about and why I hadn't ever talked about her." He pushed his hand through his hair, "And I thought that she was just very interested in me and my life."

"Adrien," Marinette frowned, "That sounds horrible."

Adrien laughed, "I didn't think it was horrible at the time. I'd grown up with my father who showed what little affection he had for me in the same way. It was easy to be with Robyn. She and my father got along, and I was used to reporting to someone. I thought I loved her. But, as I started to realize that I wasn't going to be a model forever, and that I didn't really want to run my father's company, I had to really consider my future and how I felt about all of that." Adrien turned to Marinette with a soft smile, "It was actually seeing you so happy to be following your dream of fashion design that made me think about what I really wanted."

"Really?" Marinette looked back, "because you seemed pretty content at the time."

"I never knew anything else. I hadn't ever thought that I could do anything else. But as I started to think about what I really wanted, and what I wanted to do with my life, it wasn't putting on expensive clothes for people to take pictures of me. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to help people. With my realization that I wanted to have a more fulfilling life, I realized Robyn's true intentions. As the son of the biggest name in fashion, if she was close to me then she was close to my father, and that could skyrocket her career."

"Oh," Marinette felt her heart break for Adrien. It always seemed to be about his family or his money. She had never thought that those things were important. They were nice. He was handsome, he had money, he was smart, and his father had her dream job. But it wasn't any of those things that warmed her heart. It was his kindness, his heart that drew her to him.

Adrien continued, "I saw her for what she really was, and while I still think she is a great person, and we could still be friends, I couldn't give my heart to someone who was so manipulative and self-centered. So I told her and my father goodbye and left my life behind. I packed up my favorite pair of jeans and my sneakers and I left. And I found a new life. A life that is filled with real friends and a real purpose. And I love it." He smiled, then frowned again.

"Robyn believed that I was just having a mental breakdown, and that if she batted her eyes at me, I would come back. She was very upset when I told her that I wasn't interested in her or modelling anymore. That's why she was akumatized."

Marinette felt her heartbreak lessen, realizing that Adrien was telling the truth. Adrien hadn't kissed Robyn, Robyn had kissed him, and he wasn't in love with her anymore. She had read the situation wrong. She sniffled and looked at Adrien.

"I know what that feels like." She laughed sadly.

"What?" Adrien blinked.

Marinette played with the edge of her apron, "As a fashion designer, I loved the challenge of creating new and interesting pieces. I wanted fashion to be accessible and affordable and fun. And my drive and talent got me noticed by the entire country. When I was approached by Square about an internship and eventual move to Head Designer, I took it. I loved the challenge and I loved the atmosphere. I thrived on the competition and the fast-paced creation of ideas. I was learning new things every minute and honing my skills. I was on the fast track to a successful and fruitful design career. And then, I met Andrew."

Adrien felt himself frown. He didn't like where this was going.

"Andrew was so nice, and he was so talented, and he made me feel like I was special and like so long as we were a team, we could do anything. He was funny and kind and he made the stress of fashion worth it. We were friends, we were partners, and we were good together."

Adrien scowled a little more, "Wait. Was Andrew that guy that came in here and you kicked him out?"

Marinette sighed, "That's him."

"What?" Adrien's voice got harsh and edgy.

Marinette smiled up at him, "I started to fall for him, and he seemed to be falling for me. What started as a professional friendship was slowly turning into an office romance. And we went to fashion week together, and I'd never felt so amazing. I had been given the chance to shine with a fashion show of my own, and Andrew and I had grown so close. But when we went back to the office, I overheard him talking to the higher-ups and he told them that he was basically just stringing me along so that he could make a profit off of my talent. By faking having feelings for me, he was ensuring that I stayed with his company. It was earth shattering."

Adrien glared at her, "Marinette that's horrible. You should have gotten him fired." Adrien felt his blood start to boil. If he had known that this Andrew had hurt Marinette so badly, he wouldn't have let Marinette fight with him all by herself. In fact, if Adrien had known that Andrew had been so horrible, he would have punched his face in.

Marinette laughed, "It seems so silly now, that I had feelings for him. But I realized that for the last year I had worked there, I was only designing things to impress people. I wasn't really enjoying it anymore. So, I packed up my office, and I quit. I left Andrew and all my years of hard work behind to come and learn the family business of baking and frosting cakes. And honestly, it's been pretty great." She smiled at him.

Adrien calmed down, and realized they had done the same thing, thrown away success and fame for happiness. He smiled, "Sometimes starting over is all you needed to realize you didn't need what you thought you wanted. Personally, I have never been happier to live a penniless existence and spend time with a girl who smells like bread."

Marinette smiled, her woes already fading, and the warmth of her adoration for Adrien growing again in her chest, "And I have never had more fun hanging out with a washed up model."

Adrien laughed, "I never thought I'd like being washed up."

Marinette laughed then, her sadness forgotten, and she looked at Adrien with a mischievous smile, "What do you say we close down the bakery for the day? We'll go up to the house and pop popcorn and watch scary movies. There won't be anyone in the store for the rest of the day, and I could use an afternoon of relaxation."

Adrien stood, and offered his hand to her, "I almost had to get married today. That was enough for me. I think scary movies and popcorn sounds like the perfect way to put this day behind us."


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien woke up to the alarm on his phone going off. It was a high pitched noise, and one that he didn't normally wake up to because he usually turned it off before it could go off. Had he changed the settings? He groggily reached for it on it's place on the floor. He picked it up. He was suddenly very awake. He sat up and stopped, suddenly very aware of where he was.

He was still in Marinette's living room. The dark couch and swirling area rug, warm and welcoming, had apparently been more charming that he remembered. He was still in his street clothes and snuggled under a blanket on the Dupain-Cheng's living room couch. There was a few abandoned plates of sweets and a couple of bowls of popcorn on the small table. A pile of movies was strewn across the floor. He slowly started to remember what had happened. He and Ladybug had fought off his ex-girlfriend, and he and Marinette had swapped sob stories. They closed down the bakery and they watched movies and ate snacks until it was late.

Adrien smiled a sleepy smile and looked at Marinette. He hadn't pegged her as a scary movie kind of girl. He was right. She jumped at every noise, and she was spooked at every surprise. She screamed when things jumped out of closets and when the lights turned off. After the first movie, Adrien had asked her if she really wanted to watch these. She had replied by telling him that she loved being scared, which was fun because she was so easily spooked. It was enchanting. He huffed. To be fair to Marinette, he had jumped more than once, and by the time they made it to the third scary movie they were under the same blanket with their hands over their eyes, and laughing at each other when they jumped or screeched.

Adrien hadn't known that being scared like that could be so much fun. He remembered why he had woken up in the first place. His eyes grew wide and he jumped off the couch, scooped up his meager belongings, and ran out the door. He was going to be late. Again.

He raced across the street and down the sidewalk to his apartment complex. He raced up the stairs and unlocked his door faster than he'd ever unlocked anything, and threw his street clothes across his floor as he pulled on his uniform and ruffled his now unsavable hair. He pulled on his shoes again and grabbed his bag shoving his phone into it. He put his keys between his teeth and raced back out of this apartment and down the stairs to the street. He took off at a run, and prayed for a miracle.

88888888

Marinette woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut. She groggily opened her eyes, and sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. The living room was still a mess from the movie marathon she and Adrien had. She blinked and sat up, looking to Adrien's spot on the couch. The blanket was tossed aside, and Adrien's things were gone. She gasped. They must have fallen asleep during the movie.

She picked up her phone and she paled. If that was Adrien leaving, he was going to make it to training by the skin of his teeth. She felt a pang of guilt that she had kept him up so late, and not encouraged him to go home. She sighed and put a hand over her eyes. Nothing to be done about that now.

Tikki zipped out from under the blanket, "How scandalous!" She giggled.

Marinette sat up, and pulled the hair ties from her hair, running her hands through the long, tangled mess, "What?"

"Adrien spent the night at your house." Tikki teased.

Marinette frowned, "It's not like that and you know it's not." She sighed, "I do feel bad that he'll be late, though."

"It's not like he's never been late." Tikki shot Marinette a look.

Marinette pursed her lips, "I know. But I still feel bad."

Tikki grinned, "I wouldn't. Your parents walked past the two of you on their way to the bakery. They didn't seem to mind."

Marinette groaned, "Really?"

Tikki sighed, "Yes Marinette. Did you think that they teleported down to the bakery?"

"No." Marinette made a face, "I just hope they didn't think anything happened."

Tikki laughed, "Yeah, on two separate couches, you and Adrien got in a lot of trouble. And don't worry about his training. They haven't kicked him off the force yet, so I wouldn't be worried."

"Fine." Marinette huffed, "I won't worry about Adrien. Instead, we will worry about cleaning up the mess we made last night."

Tikki floated to the plate of stale cinnamon rolls, "I'll help you."

Marinette laughed, "Yes you can have those, Tikki."

Tikki's eyes sparkled, and she turned grabbing a large piece of the cinnamon roll and chewed on it happily. With a full mouth she looked at Marinette, "I like this new baker Marinette. She has more sweets than Fashionista Marinette."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and started to gather up the movies from the table.

88888888

Adrien slid into his chair with not a second to spare. Cherlie shot him a look, and Adrien gave her a shy smile. He hadn't been late for a few weeks, and Cherlie and Antoni had thought that he'd been cured of his inability to tell time. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he always knew what time it was, but that he was very bad at judging how long it took to get places. And, even though he now knew how long it took him to flirt with Marinette and then get to the precinct on time, that didn't save him today. He hadn't been flirting with Marinette this morning. He had been sleeping on her couch. His face got warm.

Next to him, Bellamy jabbed his elbow into Adrien's ribs, "Dude. What happened to being the star student? I thought your tardy days were behind you. Cherlie looks like she's gonna eat you for breakfast."

Rondell nodded, "This is a strange change of character. And your hair is a mess, Pretty Boy." Rondell raised an eyebrow, "Going for a wind tousled look?"

Adrien smoothed his hair down, and laughed nervously, "I didn't have time to comb it okay? I slept past my alarm, and decided attendance was better than appearance. And then I ran all the way here."

Bellamy gave him a knowing look, "You look tired. Were you out late?"

Adrien shot him an annoyed look, "Of course I'm tired. I just ran here."

Bellamy scoffed, "Yeah, but why did you wake up late?"

Adrien thought carefully about what he was going to say next. If he told them that he spent the night at Marinette's house, they would undoubtedly get the wrong idea. But he couldn't lie to them. He didn't want to lie to them.

He caved, "Yes, I was out late." he sighed.

Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows, "Was it a girl? Were you out with a girl?"

Adrien frowned, wishing that Cherlie would tell them to shut up before they got any further into their interrogation of his evening activities. She didn't save him.

Rondell hummed, "Was it that cute bakery girl? You seem to spend a lot of time with her. Do you have feelings for her, Pretty Boy?"

Adrien sighed, "Not you too, Ronny."

Rondel smirked with a shrug, "The name suits you."

Bellamy huffed, "So was it, or was it not bakery girl?"

"Her name is not 'bakery girl' it's Marinette." Adrien sighed, slightly annoyed.

"So it was her." Rondel hummed.

Adrien paled, and the heat of embarrassment raced up his neck and across his ears and cheeks, "Okay yes, I was with Marinette but nothing happened. We stayed up late last night watching movies and I fell asleep on her couch." Adrien blurted, "So I'm late because I wasn't by my alarm clock."

Rondel and Bellamy laughed together.

Bellamy let out a sigh, "You fell asleep on her couch? Like it was a sleepover? How old are you? Six?"

Rondel clapped Adrien on the shoulder, "How honorable of you to sleep on her couch."

Adrien huffed, "And have either of you spent time outside of work dating?"

They looked at him with glaring eyes.

"You're just jealous that I get to see Marinette all the time." Adrien smiled.

Bellamy sighed, "So you do like her. Is her couch comfortable?"

Adrien huffed, "Very."

88888888

Marinette wiped her forehead and looked at a now glittering kitchen and clean sink of dishes. She had cleaned the whole bakery in preparation for the next month of service in which they had at least five wedding cakes to bake and decorate every week. That, along with their regular services and any surprise orders were going to keep her and her father extremely busy while her mother carefully balanced all of the finances. So, in an attempt to make everything easier, Marinette had spent the whole day cleaning the bakery, refreshing all of the products like frosting and flour, and restocked all of their supplies. They were ready. At least as ready as they could be.

Business had been wonderful since her parents had made an appearance at the convention where they bought the new mixer and a few other industrial tools to help business. They had also been featured on the local tv show promoting small businesses around town. The bakery had never seen so many customers, and it was great for them. But it meant that she was very busy and very tired most days. However, she thought briefly back to her fashion days and smiled. She was happy here.

88888888

Adrien looked down at the schedule in his hands. They were done with all of their training that was in a classroom, and were being moved to a rotating schedule of office duties, ride alongs, and tactical training. He was going to be up to his ears in things to get done. He opened up his phone and transferred all of the information from his printed schedule to his calendar and frowned. His days would be starting earlier and ending later. He would have to put his flirting with Marinette off until things calmed down.

88888888

Marinette sat up quickly as her alarm rang in her ears. She didn't bother with her hair, or even try to look fashionable. She had so much to get done today. She grabbed a headband and a hair tie and pulled her hair back as much as she could. She pulled on a baggy t-shirt and an old, worn in, pair of jeans and raced downstairs. Her mother handed her a slice of toast and she ate it quickly. Her father followed her down the stairs and they finished their breakfast hastily, and raced down to the bakery. They had to get started or they would never finish.

Marinette flipped on the lights and grabbed her apron off the hook and tied it around her waist as she dashed around the space, turning on ovens and the water supply and all of the machinery so it would warm up and be ready to use. She turned on the warmers and checked that all the fridges and freezers were the right temperature. She ran out to the front and turned on the showcases. In the back she could hear her father pulling supplies out from the fridges and cupboards to get ready for the long day ahead of them.

Marinette squared her shoulders. She was ready to frost and decorate two wedding cakes and four batches of specialty cookies.

88888888

Adrien walked into his apartment and fell onto his bed without even taking off his uniform. He felt his eyes slam shut as he kicked his shoes off. He groaned, and threw his keys to the ground.

"Why today of all days?" he murmured, "Why did there have to be an akuma attack today of all days? I am going to be tired for a month."

Plagg sighed, "Then you'll finally know how I feel after a long akuma fight."

Adrien sighed, annoyed, "Don't even start."

Plagg huffed, and flew off to find something to eat, and Adrien tried to convince himself that he needed to take his uniform off before he fell asleep. He wasn't doing a great job.

88888888

Marinette sighed and looked at the filthy bakery. The month of crazy orders had turned into the two months of crazy orders and she hadn't done anything but frost cakes and cookies and cupcakes and bake macarons and make frosting for weeks. But, with the cold of the winter season rolling in, there would be less people in the store for sweets, and less orders for large batches of pastries. There would be time to clean the kitchen again, and time for her to fix the broken table in the cafe and to clean out the coffee machine. There would be time for her to sleep. She locked up the bakery for the night.

She untied her apron and walked up to her house with it swinging from her neck. She crawled up the stairs and into her room, throwing the apron towards her laundry basket with no real aim. She kicked off her shoes, and made it to her bed before she let her eyes close with no thought of how early she would have to be up tomorrow.

88888888

She woke up with the sun slanting in through her skylight, and she yawned. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair sleepily. She didn't have to work today, but she still had things that she needed to get done. Her room needed to be organized and her laundry needed to be done. She had agreed to help her father clean the kitchen from top to bottom later, and she wanted to shower the frosting and flour out of her hair. She smiled, a shower would wake her up and help motivate her to get things done. She popped out of bed and waltzed down to the bathroom.

After a shower and a fresh set of clothes, she quickly organized her room and gathered up her laundry to be washed. She walked the laundry down to the washer and dryer and started it going. She relaxed, that had taken a shorter amount of time than she'd thought it would. She made her way to the kitchen, where she rewarded herself with frozen waffles with fruit and whipped cream. She rinsed her plate and made her way back up to the washer and dryer and moved her laundry over. After a little more relaxing, catching up on her social media and reading all of her emails and making sure all of her bills and payments were up to date, she heard the dryer buzz. She jumped up and retrieved her freshly cleaned clothes and told herself that if she put them away now, she wouldn't have to do it later.

She sighed, and forced herself to fold and hang up her clothes. She set the laundry basket back in its place and slid her shoes on. She grabbed her apron and made her way down to the bakery. It was time to clean the kitchen again. She hung her apron from her neck and walked down all the stairs. As she descended the three stories to the bakery, she twisted her long hair into two quick braids. She tied on her apron and smiled as she entered the bakery.

"Bonjour, Papa! I'm ready to help clean." She put her hands on her hips.

Tom turned to look at her, "Ah!" He beamed, "My sleeping princess has been kissed by the morning prince and is finally ready to take her place in my kingdom of cakes!"

Marinette laughed and put her hands on top of her head, making a tiara with her fingers, "Yes I am! I am the princess of the cake kingdom and I have come to serve my king as he tidies up his castle." She put her hands down.

Her father laughed, and she hugged him, "Let's get started."

He huffed, "A great battle lies before us. We must stay strong."

Marinette flexed her small arms, and laughed, "This is all I have."

Tom laughed, "If you help me gather all the small parts and bowls that need to be washed, I'll do the dishes and you can clean out the fridges."

Marinette frowned, "Only because I love you Papa. And a princess never turns down a task given to her." She winked.

Tom straightened his apron, "That's my girl."

88888888

Adrien handed his paper to Cherlie, "There you are, ma'am. All of my rotation papers signed and approved. I'm ready to advance, if you think I'm ready."

Cherlie straightened herself in her desk chair, and hummed as she flipped through all of Adrien's papers. The instructor's notes were clear and praising. His senior partners all had wonderful things to say. By all counts Adrien Agreste was ready to move on to the final step in becoming a real officer. Cherlie pulled a blue folder out from the drawer of her desk and set it on her desk.

"Looks to me like you've really learned the ropes, kiddo. I've been hearing good things about you. A promising applicant." she smirked, "And you haven't been late for weeks."

Adrien smiled back, "I've done my best."

"Well," Cherlie stapled all of his papers together, and slid them into the blue folder, "looks like your best is the best we've got, Sugar. I'm gonna submit these to the chief and he'll assign you an official senior partner. You'll work with them on regular duty and you'll have to take the gun certification and licensure exams."

Adrien felt a weight come off of his chest. He'd spent the last few weeks buried in learning every single thing he could from every officer that would teach him. He knew how to do basically everything in the precinct. He knew all of the officers in evidence and in the filing room. He could find you a stapler in moments and he could also tell you where to get a new set of handcuffs. He had spent time watching how the officers worked outside of the precinct and studying criminal law and sociology. But even though he'd taken all of his final tests and had all of his final meetings with his teachers and trainers, it had been nerve wracking to have to turn all of his papers and work reports into Cherlie. She was wonderful but she was also the most senior officer and the head of the education and placement of new officers.

He sighed with relief, "Wonderful. I was nervous that you would tell me I didn't have what it takes." He smiled.

Cherlie raised an eyebrow, "Honey, you're the brightest and most dedicated recruit we've had in years. And you're charming. You're good and fair. Of course you have what it takes." She shot him a serious look, "Except a final training partner and a gun."

"I can't do anything about the partner issue," he smirked, "But how do I certify to have a gun? Where do I get a gun? Do I need to get a gun?"

Cherlie laughed, "No Sugar, we have standard issue firearms. You just need to pass the safety and firing exams." She pulled out a sheet from her desk organizer and handed it to him while she sealed and stamped the outside of his blue folder.

"Thank you." he took the paper from her.

"You're the first one to get all of your paperwork in, so you get to choose where you want to sit in the safety class first. I recommend the second row on the left. Braqious is a wonderful teacher and a fabulous officer, baby, but he got halitosis and if you want to focus on the lecture and not the smell, that's where you wanna be." She pointed to the seat.

Adrien smiled, "Thanks for the heads up. When does the class start? How long is it?"

"Starts on Monday, Pretty Boy, and it's three days, a practice day on thursday and a final certification test on Friday." She explained and took the paper back.

"Anything I need to do to get ready?" He asked, eager to be closer to being a real officer.

"Go home." She huffed.

"What?" Adrien paled, "It's noon on Friday. Surely there's something else I can do to be helpful or to learn or-"

She cut him off, "I like your spunk, kid. But you can't do official business without a senior officer until you graduate. You have no more training you can do until class starts. The other recruits are going to scramble around all weekend getting all of their paperwork together, but you, Honey, you get to go home and relax for the first time in weeks. Hang up your recruit hat and get some sleep, Pretty Boy." she waved him away.

Adrien was dumbstruck, "Thank you Ma'am."

She waved him away even more forcefully.

He smiled and made his way to his locker to pick up his bag, put on his shoes and light coat, and walked out of the precinct to relax for the first time in weeks.

He stopped at the doors. He could go see Marinette at the bakery. He beamed, and walked out into the cold air feeling more refreshed already. A few days ago he realized that he'd been so wrapped up in doing things in training and focusing on his studies that he hadn't been to the bakery in almost two months. He hoped Marinette wasn't mad at him. He hadn't meant to stop coming by the bakery but he was always too busy to stop by.

88888888

Marinette sat down on the stool in the back of the bakery and sipped at her water. She and her father had been taking turns cleaning and running the cafe. Her mother had been able to help for a couple of hours, but had to return to making orders and crunching numbers, leaving the two of them to keep it up after she left. Luckily they were only a few hours away from a sparkling kitchen with clean utensils and full frosting buckets. But Marinette needed a break. Just for a few minutes. Her father was out in the cafe, and from the sound of it, he would be busy for a few minutes. She sighed.

"Tikki, would you like to run away with me?" Marinette smiled, "We could travel the world trying all of the most delicious treats and buying all of the cutest shoes."

Tikki flew up from the pocket of Marinette's apron, and sat on the edge of the counter, "While a trip around the world does sound exciting, we can't leave Paris without a protector. And can't you buy all the cute shoes you want online?"

Marinette huffed, "I was trying to go on an adventure Tikki."

Tikki laughed, "As if working in a bakery and being a superhero weren't adventure enough, you also want to travel the world?"

"Not really." Marinette sighed, "I just wish I could catch a bit of a break you know? I've been running around with Chat Noir almost every day. I didn't even know that was that many people in Paris! If La Papillon wasn't around I could be like a normal bakery girl and just be tired and smell like bread. But I am also a super strong, spotted heroine." Marinette laid her head on the counter.

Tikki sighed, "I know it's not ideal. But you're amazing! You balance your life as a hero and your normal life so well. I'm sorry that you don't have much time outside of helping me and Chat Noir keep people safe."

Marinette sat up, sipping at her water again, "It's fine. I can handle it. I just wish I had more time sometimes. I haven't even had time to think about texting Adrien to even say 'Hey I'm a horrible friend and I haven't texted you or called in weeks because I've been up to my gills in flour'."

Tikki giggled, "You don't have gills, Marinette."

Marinette raised and eyebrow and smiled at the kwami, "You don't know."

Tikki dashed back into Marinette's pocket as her father came back into the back. He looked at Marinette with a funny face, and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh," she waved her hand, "Just talking to myself, Papa. And laughing about how strange life is. A few months ago I was a fashion star and now I am a baker."

"And a good one at that!" Tom grinned.

Marinette smiled, "Thank you, Papa."

"Are you done slacking back here? There's work to be done!" He laughed.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "I'll go take care of the cafe while you clean. Are there any customers right now?"

"No." Tom smiled, "And I know you wanted to fix that table that wobbles. So you can watch the store and fix the table and I'll work on putting the cookies and pastries back in the warmers and the dough and frosting back in the fridge."

Marinette laughed, "It's a deal." She stood up and made her way out into the storefront of the bakery and picked up the screwdriver from behind the register. She made sure no one was looking and she lifted the table up with one hand and put the foot back under it and put the screw down into the threaded hole. She held the table and the foot in one hand and screwed the screw down with the other. As soon as it caught, she set the table down, and worked on twisting the screw all the way down.

The door chimed, and Marinette smiled, "Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie I'll be right with you." She tightened the screw and got out from under the table, her twin braids dragging on the floor.

She looked up, and smacked her head on the edge of the table. She grabbed her head and Adrien laughed and kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry Marinette I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" He snickered.

She laughed a little, "Charming aren't I? It's a wonder no handsome man hasn't snatched me up yet, I'm so graceful and articulate."

Adrien smiled but gave her a teasing look, "Yes, Marinette, you are the epitome of grace and class with your flour coated apron and screwdriver skills."

She smiled, and flipped one of her braids, "Well thank you. I worked hard to get my apron this dirty. It's nice that someone has finally noticed my efforts."

Adrien stood up with a laugh, and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He dusted off his hands, and sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't been by in so long. I've been overwhelmed with tactical training, and learning about filing papers."

Marinette waved a hand, "It's no problem. I wouldn't have had time to even text you back. I've been up to my ears in frosting and fondant for weeks."

Adrien put his hand over his heart, "Oh good, I was worried it was you avoiding me."

Marinette sighed and looked at him for the first time in weeks. Her heart swelled, and she felt that familiar sense of peace wash over her. He was still kind. He was still bright, and he was still handsome. She shrugged, "In a way I was, but not because I wanted to, but because I just didn't have time."

"Well I'll forgive you this once," he smirked, "If I can have a muffin and some coffee for the first time in what feels like years."

Marinette laughed, "For our favorite customer, a muffin is the least we can do for you."

Tom appeared out of the kitchen, "Is that Adrien I hear?"

Marinette sighed, "Yes, Papa, he is gracing us with his presence."

Tom laughed, "Well pick a treat, my boy, on the house. You're looking well! How has that training to be and officer been?"

Adrien relaxed and looked at Tom, "Well, after all those fight matches with you, I learned how to defend myself. So tactical training has been a breeze. And paperwork? It's like being in school again. So long as it's turned in on time, no problem."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and walked back to the register. She put the screwdriver away and leaned on the counter.

"Have you finished cleaning, Papa?" She hummed.

Tom let out a long breath and leaned over a little, "I think the rest of the cleaning can wait until tomorrow. Let's take a break and eat some sweets and have something warm to drink. We've earned it."

Marinette smiled, "From what I hear, we all need a break." She winked at Adrien.

His heart skipped.

88888888

Ladybug flopped across Chat Noir's lap, and sighed, "I'm so tired. Adult life is hard. I don't have enough hours in the day to make this hero thing work."

Chat Noir put his arms across her stomach, and leaned back on the cold beams of the Eiffel Tower. He sighed, "I hear you, My Lady. I don't think I've gotten more than four hours of sleep at any single time since I moved back to Paris. Ah, how youth is wasted on the young." He sighed dramatically.

Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You're still young."

"You don't know." He countered, "You don't know who I am or what I do. I could be an old man in a clever disguise for all you know."

"Oh," Ladybug laughed, "You wouldn't be such a pain if you were any older. Clearly, you are still young enough to think that you're funny, and that your looks and charm can win the heart of any girl."

Chat Noir shrugged, "I guess that's true, though I only want to win the heart of one girl. And I already have yours." He winked.

Ladybug sighed again, "You think you're charming." she continued, "I keep thinking that it's going to get easier but it's not. Good thing we have each other. I most definitely could not do this by myself anymore."

"You're stuck with me and my fabulous puns for the foreseeable future."

Ladybug groaned, "Oh my."

88888888

Adrien walked out of the final class of his gun certification class, looking down at the paper that said knew everything he needed to know to carry a gun. All of the rules and all of the policies he would have to follow as an officer and all of the paperwork he had to fill out if he actually fired the gun. He was surprisingly nervous to have a gun. It's not that he was uncomfortable with the firearm, he was used to them. Every bodyguard he'd ever had carried a weapon at his father's demand, but Adrien had never had to carry one.

He walked to Cherlie's desk. She wasn't there. He frowned, he could have really used some encouraging words from his favorite mentor. He slid the certificate into Cherlie's box, and made his way back to the lockers. He was free to go, and didn't have to come back until tomorrow for his practice firing exam. He sighed. Maybe Marinette would have something nice to say. He could use a treat anyway.

He smiled a little. The sun at this time of day in the bakery was nice, and he was always welcome to hang out there. He grabbed his bag and walked in the chilly fall air to the bakery, hoping to find his favorite baker. He walked into the small cafe and set his bag down at his table, where the sun was in the perfect spot. He looked to the counter, and no one was there. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" He called.

There was a clatter in the back and Tom appeared in the doorway, "Hello my boy! How are you today?"

Adrien felt himself droop a little, "I'm having a rough day. I was hoping for a warm treat and to maybe talk to Marinette?"

Tom smiled, "I will make you any warm treat you'd like. Cinnamon roll? Fresh muffin? Melty cookies?" Tom wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, "Unfortunately, Marinette is busy for the next few days helping Alya alter her wedding dress. Apparently the tailor at the shop did something horrible to the dress that only Marinette can fix. I don't understand it. But, she won't be back until friday."

Adrien drooped a little more, "That's alright. I just wanted to ask her, I mean, I wanted to talk to her about something. It's not a problem."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Adrien huffed, "I shouldn't be so nervous about it. It's just a gun certification. But it has me kinda worked up. I've never carried a weapon that dangerous. I mean, I know about personal defense and stuff like that. But a gun can cause a lot of damage, you know?"

Tom laughed, "And you wanted to talk to Marinette about this?" He asked as he pulled a fresh cookie and cinnamon roll from the warmer. He handed them to Adrien. Tom watched as Adrien's eyes lit up. Adrien looked up at him.

"Thank you." Adrien picked at the cinnamon roll, "I don't know. Marinette has this way of making people like they can do anything they set their mind to. And I know that I'll probably be fine. But, selfishly, I just wanted her to tell me that she believed in me."

Adrien flushed as he realized what he'd said, but decided it didn't matter that much anyway. Her parents had to figure out that he liked Marinette as more than a friend eventually.

Tom huffed with a smile, "I can understand that. She does have a special light about her."

Adrien laughed sadly, "Yes she does. But if she's not here then her uplifting personality won't do me much good."

Tom nodded, "That's true. But a warm treat can cure many ailments. Nerves. Love unspoken. Uneasiness about a gun test."

Adrien smiled, "Thanks."

88888888

Marinette looked at Alya in her dress, and she groaned, "Alya why didn't you just have me alter it in the first place?"

"Believe me girl, if that had been a choice I would have picked it. But the dress shop said that they make the dresses to order, so it had to be tailored by them." Alya growled, "Big mistake. The dress is pretty, but do I look like a doll to you? How am I supposed to fit inside this?" Alya turned around to show the bare wedge of her back that was showing where the dress should have zipped.

Marinette cringed, "I don't know how you could alter something to be this wrong. Like. Was this dress even made for you? If we had any more time before you got married I would say return it, demand a refund, and buy something different."

Alya huffed, and ran her hand through her hair, "Yeah, but we don't have time, Nette. My wedding is in just a few days. This is a crisis."

Marinette laughed, "Don't worry, Al. I've got this. I'll need to brainstorm, and I'll need to probably do some re-lacing. Or," she scrunched her face, "More beading? Take the beads off? Redo the bodice. No, we don't have time for that."

"Whatever." Alya whined, "I just want to make it through this wedding without any more disasters. You're still making me cookies, right?" Alya looked at Marinette with horror.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm still making you cookies. Now let's fix your dress before we get distracted by sweets."

Alya took a deep breath, "Good idea."

Marinette beamed, "I've got it! You're gonna love this." Marinette flipped open her notebook and started scribbling.

"Wait!" Alya laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Just you wait and see this. It's gonna be amazing." Marinette grinned as she continued to plan how to fix Alya's dress.

Alya maneuvered her way to sit next to Marinette and watched as her talented hands flew across her sketchbook paper, and as the details became more clear Alya almost screamed, "Oh my God, Marinette that's amazing! I would have never thought of that, and it's gorgeous."

Marinette looked smug for a moment, "A gorgeous dress for a gorgeous woman."

Alya squealed and hugged Marinette, "You're a life-saver."

88888888

With the sound of the final shot ringing in his ears, Adrien watched in slow motion as the testing target was pulled forward to be inspected. Adrien's ears were ringing louder and louder and the target was moving slower and slower. This was it. This was his final test before he would be out in the field as an officer in training. He was only a few weeks away from being an officer. He felt his mouth dry out and he continued to stare at the test target as it stopped in front of him. He didn't even register the gunshot holes on the target paper.

"Mister Agreste." The tester hummed.

Adrien shook himself from the trance he was in, and he smiled, "Yes?"

"How do you think you did?" She gestured to the target.

Adrien blinked, and then remembered that he forgot to look at the target as it had pulled up. He looked at the shape of a human with three perfect gunshots in the dark red zone, and a smile pulled up the sides of his face and he looked at the instructor, "This is mine?"

"Yes, Sir." She smiled.

Adrien beamed, "I think I've done a fantastic job! Look at this!"

She snickered, "Yes, Monsieur Agreste, you have done very well. I cannot give you the official results, but I can say off the record that you've made it. Welcome to the force." She winked.

Adrien pumped his fists and jumped up into the air, "Yes!"

"Now you're dismissed, and once all of the trainees have taken the exam we will post the scores and the final rulings. Have a good weekend."

Adrien took a deep breath and felt all of his pent up anxiety leave his body. He smiled at the test moderator and turned to leave the firing range. He hung up his safety goggles and his protective ear pieces, and moved to push the door open.

"NO!" He heard someone shout.

Adrien jumped back from the door and looked around to see who had shouted at him. At the same moment, he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder, to see that there was a hole in his shirt, and blood was slowly seeping through the fabric. He raised an eyebrow and pushed the fabric aside, and felt his world start to spin. His ears were ringing again, and when he tried to move his arm to get a better angle to look at the strange pain, a fire ignited across his chest and down his arm and he put the pieces together. He had been shot.

88888888

Nathalie raised an eyebrow as the house phone started to ring. She picked it up, "Agreste residence may I ask who's calling?"

The voice on the other end sounded kind but urgent, "I have a private matter to discuss with a Monsieur Agreste regarding his son Adrien Agreste. Is he available?"

Nathalie frowned, "I'm sorry but Monsieur Agreste is a very busy man. I am his private secretary. State your business and I will relay your message to him."

The voice sighed, "I'm sorry ma'am but this is a private call. I'm not at liberty to discuss the details with anyone except Gabriel Agreste. Is he available or not? It is an emergency."

Nathalie's heart raced. An emergency? Adrien? She shook off her nerves, "I understand. I will send your call through to his private office."

"Thank you."

Nathalie pressed the intercom and Gabriel's stern voice answered, "What is it?"

"An emergency call, Sir. They were adamant they speak to you." She reported.

"Fine." He huffed.

Nathalie transferred the call, and returned to her work finishing replying to all of the emails that had come through in the last hour.

88888888

Gabriel picked up the phone, "Gabriel Agreste. What do you want?"

"Yes." A female voice breathed, "Are you the parent and next of kin for Adrien Agreste?"

"Why?" Gabriel scowled.

"Sir, your son has been shot and severely injured in a police testing accident. He is being treated at Central Hospital. Can you come in so we can get some information from you?"

Gabriel scoffed, "That disgrace is no son of mine. He made his choice and made his stance clear. I don't have time for his games or his mistakes. It's not my problem if he was dumb enough to get himself injured. You'll have to find someone else to care for him. Good day." Gabriel hung up the phone with a slam.

88888888

The nurse stuttered, "Monsieur Agreste please this is very important and I…" she sighed. He had already hung up on her. She spun in her chair and looked at the doctor, "His father has refused. Send him into the operating room and get that bullet out of him."

The doctor hesitated, "He needs someone. Who brought him here? Do they know someone we can call?"

The nurse sighed, "I'll solve that problem. For now, get him taken care of. He doesn't need to be in pain any longer than necessary."

The doctor nodded, "Agreed. I'll send him in right away."

The nurse stood up from the desk and walked over to the small group of officers who were gathered in the waiting area. She smiled, "Hello. My name is Ann. May I ask who brought the patient in?"

A tall officer with brown hair jumped up and looked at her earnestly, "It was me. I drove him here. Is he going to be alright? What's happening?"

Ann held up her hands, "As soon as I know anything I'll tell you. But for now all I know is that he's headed into surgery right now. I need some information."

"Anything." The officer offered.

"Does he have any next of kin or anyone that can come and represent him? If not one of you will have to do it." She hummed.

Another officer with long blonde hair and striking brown eyes stood up, "Adrien has been disowned. He doesn't have any family. All he has is us, and a family that he hangs out with after work. The ones from the bakery."

Ann brightened, "Do you know their information? It's better if we can have someone that is outside of the situation for legal purposes."

The girl stammered. The officer from before hummed, "I know where we can find them but I don't have a number."

"Are they close?"

"I could be there in twenty minutes." He offered.

Ann thought for a moment, "Yes that will be just fine. He should be in surgery for awhile. So, as long as you can get them here quickly that should be alright."

He saluted her, "Yes ma'am." He turned and dashed out the doors.

Ann looked at the girl, "Disowned, huh? At his age? That can't be easy."

The girl sighed, "It's actually really sad. But he wouldn't want us talking about it. He doesn't like to dwell ya know? Though it must make it hard for you to help him."

Ann shrugged, "This is a place of healing. We help everyone. But it's nice when there is someone close to them to help them and care for them. It is also important that we have someone to contact if there are any complications or if something happens to him."

The officers all looked glum, and Ann sighed.

"Other times, I mean, you've had injuries like this before? How bad is it? Is he going to be okay?" A smaller, scrawnier officer asked.

Ann smiled, "If you're asking if I think he's going to die, then no. I don't think he's going to die. But there are a number of other complications that could happen. But," she offered before they asked her more questions, "I don't know anything right now. It might be a long wait, but you are welcome to wait."

They all looked a little more sullen. Ann frowned a little and made her way back to her desk to continue making calls and sending orders around the hospital. Hopefully the handsome officer came back with someone she could give the disowned, injured, baby officer to. If they didn't come for him, then he would have to be assigned a case manager.

88888888

The door of the bakery cafe slammed open, making Marinette jump and she turned around to see Antoni breathing heavy. He heaved a few more breaths before he smiled at her, "It's an emergency. Adrien," He sighed, trying to catch his breath.

Marinette jumped over the counter, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't the spotted hero of Paris all the time and raced to Antoni, "What? What is it?"

Antoni took a deep breath, "He had his gun certification today, and one of the other trainees misfired their gun and Adrien got hit. His father won't answer the hospital's phone calls. They need someone to come and represent him."

Marinette's blood ran cold. Adrien had been shot. She felt the world spin for a moment while her mind processed what was happening. She shot a look at Antoni, "Why can't you help him? If he got hurt during training isn't that something you can help with?" She asked panicky.

Antoni stood up, "I need to work out. That run was way harder than it should have been." He returned Marinette's worried look, "Because it's a work accident we can be there, but we can't speak for him medically. It would be a legal loophole. Obviously we aren't going to try to avoid helping him or dodging responsibility, but the hospital won't accept our word. They need someone else."

Marinette's mind raced. She looked at Antoni, "Understood. Wait here. I'll get my parents and a car and we'll drive you back. She moved around Antoni and shut the bakery door and flipped the sign from open to closed, locking the door as she did. She turned and flipped off the lights as she ran up the stairs.

"Mama! Papa! We have to go. Adrien's been shot. He needs a medical proxy, and his father has disowned him." She breathed as she crashed into the living room where her parents were talking about expenses.

Tom jumped up, "What? Where is he?"

Sabine put her hands on her face, "Oh dear."

"Come on, Officer Antoni is here. He can give us directions."

Tom and Sabine scrambled for their coats and keys and Marinette pulled on her own coat and they dashed back down the stairs. Marinette crashed back into the bakery and grabbed Antoni by the hand, "Let's go."

The four of them piled into the small Dupain-Cheng car, and Antoni leaned forward from the back seat, "He's at Central Hospital. The entrance to the Emergency Room is on the north side."

Tom nodded and raced towards the hospital. As they rounded the corner, Antoni smiled, "You guys go in. I'll park the car and bring you the keys."

Marinette looked at Antoni with worried eyes, "Thank you."

Antoni nodded.

88888888

The car stopped and Marinette jumped out of the car with speed that only came from being a superhero and raced through the doors and slammed into the front desk, her long hair sweeping forward over her shoulders. She huffed, her eyes starting to water.

"Please. I'm here for Adrien Agreste. Where is he? Is he okay?" She pleaded.

The nurse behind the desk blinked, and looked up at Marinette, "Slow down, darling. What's your name?"

Marinette swallowed, "Marinette. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Please. Officer Antoni just showed up at my house and said that Adrien had been shot. Tell me he's okay."

Tom and Sabine ran through the door and stood behind Marinette.

The nurse made a skeptical face, "Are you his family?"

Marinette sucked in a breath and tried to calm her beating heart, "No. His mother is gone and his father disowned him. Antoni said it can't be an officer, he doesn't have anyone else."

Antoni appeared next to her and leaned on the counter, "This is them, Ann. This is the family I told you about."

Ann sighed, "Wonderful. I don't have to assign him a case manager." She smiled up at Marinette, "Don't worry too much. He's still in surgery, and we haven't had any news that he's not going to make it. We won't know the full scale of his injury or the extent of the damages until he's out of surgery, but he was awake and talking when he sent him in."

Marinette visibly relaxed, "Thank God. What can we do?"

Ann offered a kinder smiled, "All you can do right now is wait. Once he comes out of surgery we'll fill you in on what's going to happen next. His recovery will depend on how severe the injury is. Until then, feel free to get some food from the cafeteria or a drink from vending machine on us. Just relax, we'll keep you updated."

Marinette slumped a little, "Okay."

Ann looked past her to her parents, "Are you with them?" She gestured to Marinette and the pack of officers.

Sabine nodded, and Tom stepped forward, "My name is Tom Dupain-Cheng, and I'm Marinette's father. This is my wife Sabine. What can we do?"

Ann looked at Marinette, "Have a seat. I'll have your parents help me with the paperwork."

Tom put his hand on Marinette's shoulder, "It's okay Mon Chou, we'll take care of it. You just relax and it'll be alright."

Marinette nodded and made her way to the chairs with the other officers in training, and sat down slowly, smoothing the wrinkles of her jeans. She took a deep breath and slumped in the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"So you're Marinette, huh?" A handsome young trainee with slick black hair leaned over and smiled at Marinette.

Marinette's eyes flew open, "Excuse me?"

"Adrien talks about you. It's nice to meet you in real life. My name is Bellamy, but you can call me Lam." Bellamy lowered his eyelids at her.

Marinette smiled a relieved smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Lam. I've heard good things about you. You're a good friend."

Bellamy smiled, "Well, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't introduce you to Rondel as well. He's a bit of a stick in the mud, but he's pretty alright under his cold, calculating eyes." he gestured to the boy sitting next to him with a book spread across his lap.

Rondel huffed.

Marinette snickered.

Bellamy looked at Marinette with a soft smile, "We're all in this together. We're here for Adrien, and we're here for you too. Thanks for taking care of him."

Marinette smirked, "Same to you, Bellamy."

Bellamy frowned, "It's Lam."


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette pushed her hand through her hair again as she paced around the small hospital room. Her long, dark hair had come out of the messy braids hours ago, and now swirled around her shoulders in an ever tangling mess. It was dirty, and the more she ran her hands through it the more it tangled at the ends and frizzed around her face. It tickled her cheeks and the back of her arms. She was trying to stop, but her hands found their way back to her hair whenever she wasn't thinking about it. And she had plenty of other things to think about.

The blandly painted hospital room was slowly filling up with balloons, treats, cards, and wilting flowers from his friends that couldn't stay to see him wake. With training tomorrow and the sun long set, they couldn't afford to lose any more sleep. One by one they wished him well, gave Marinette their best, and then they left. However, Adrien's superior, Officer Bradley Antoni, had refused to go home and had fallen asleep long ago. Marinette glanced over to him, hoping his neck wouldn't hurt later. The tall, lanky officer was curled over in the chair that he had pulled as close as physically possible to Adrien's hospital bed. He claimed he didn't have work the next day, and that Adrien was his main concern. Marinette was too worried about the bloodied bandage stretched across Adrien's chest to care if Antoni was lying or not.

She circled around the room again, feeling very much like a vulture. She was making herself nervous just thinking about how she was pacing, but couldn't bring herself to stand still for very long. Besides Officer Antoni, she was alone in Adrien's hospital room. Her parents had gone home long ago. They had begged her to return home with them, to get some rest and come back in the morning. Marinette refused to leave the charming, sweet, injured Adrien by himself. Hours in the waiting room had turned into hours waiting in the family room on the floor where he would be admitted, had turned into waiting in his hospital room while the machines that monitored his life beeped and clicked. As the machines ticked and clicked and beeped, she paced. Every time she circled back, she paused, making sure that he was still breathing, watching as his chest slowly rose and fell again. Looking over him always soothed her and made her more worried. He was breathing now but what if he stopped breathing? Was he going to be okay? How badly injured was he? What if he never woke? Was he going to die?

She was desperate to think about something else, anything else. She shivered a little as she walked past the window, and the chill drifted into the room from the glass. She pulled the fleece cap from her pocket and put it on her head, and pulled the hood of her hoodie over it. Her long hair pooled in the hood and spilled out over her shoulders. She yanked down the sleeves of her jacked and shoved her hands in her pockets. She would get warm again in a minute and take the hat off again. She looked down at the floor and noted the horrible state of her fall boots. Her slip-on boots were soft on her feet and made very little sound on the hard floor. Which was good, if they had made any more sound than they did, she would have worried that she would disturb Adrien. Adrien. She looked up from her boots and looked at him his chest rising and falling slowly. She forced herself to look away and then continued to pace. She walked about three steps before she ran into something.

"La bonté, Marinette," Antoni was suddenly standing before her, his large hands gently holding her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop her vulture-like pathway around the room, "You should sit down. You're going to beat a ditch into the floor if you keep this up."

Marinette blinked, looking to the large chair that was now empty and then back to the kind-eyed officer. She raised on eyebrow. How had she missed him getting up from the chair? Normally her Ladybug instincts made her annoyingly aware of the movement of other people. Yet here Antoni was, taking her by surprise. She shook it off, blaming her obliviousness on the fact that her best friend was currently unconscious on a hospital bed. She looked at Antoni for a moment, and back to Adrien. He smiled at her softly.

She sighed, her shoulders drooping, "I'm so worried, I guess I just can't sit still."

Antoni raised an eyebrow, and gave Marinette a small smile, "I can see that, you have certainly got your steps in for the day, and probably more. You'd make an excellent racecar driver." he rubbed her shoulders, in a way that reminded Marinette of her father, "I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Hot Chocolate? Cookies? Cake?"

Marinette wilted a little more, feeling a little bit like the flowers in the vases she was surrounded by, and then looked up at Antoni with a sad smile, "You're very sweet, but I don't have an appetite. So, no, but thank you for offering. You're very kind."

Antoni put his hands in his pockets, "Suit yourself. I'll be back in a bit. Try not to get too worked up."

Marinette sighed again as Antoni disappeared out the door. Antoni was a good man, and from what she could tell he really cared about Adrien. Marinette felt herself smile. Adrien needed a few more people that really cared about him. She was suddenly extremely grateful to Officer Antoni, and made a note to ask him what his favorite baked snack might be. She imagined a cake in the shape of an officer's cap, or cookies frosted navy to match the uniforms. Or perhaps she could make him a small batch of cupcakes with his badge on them. She found herself thinking about all of the ways she could thank Antoni with specially decorated Dupain-Cheng treats. As she imagined all manner of sweets, the ever-present beeping of the machines found it's way back into her ears. Sugared candies and airbrushed frosting suddenly seemed frivolous.

All thoughts of baked goods slipped from her mind, and she was filled with dread and worry once again as she remembered why she was in this hospital room in the first place. She looked back to Adrien's still form, his chest moving slowly up and down as the machine that was strapped to his face pushed air into his lungs. He looked very pale, and his normally shining blonde hair was matted to his head, looking dull and dirty. His skin from his neck and across his shoulder and chest was slowly turning a sickeningly deep shade of purple. His eyes were sunken in, and he looked miserable. He was still asleep from the high level anesthetic he was given before his surgery. Marinette sat down in Antoni's chair and put her dirty boots up on the chair, hugging her knees. She leaned over her knees and looked at all of the beeping machines. Her eyes started to sting.

"Please be okay." She sniffled and brushed at her eyes with the cuff of her hoodie.

She looked at the monitors and at all the tubes and wires he was attached to. None of them were making scary sounds, as far as she could tell, so she was hopeful about that. There had been no doctors running in and out of the room. In fact, she hadn't seen a doctor or nurse at all since they had brought him in. She hoped that was a good sign. She relaxed a little, for now he was alive, and it was oddly calming to listen to the beeping that played back his slow, steady heartbeat. She looked over him again, noting how frail he seemed. He was bandaged and laying still under the thick hospital blanket. She was suddenly grateful for that too, since it was a little chilly here. Hopefully he was warm enough. With a start, she stood up again, unable to stay still in the comfortable chair. She circled around the room three and a half more times before there was a soft knock on the door.

Marinette stopped abruptly and watched as the door swung open slowly, revealing a doctor in a long white coat. He had the lightest blonde hair Marinette had ever seen. In fact, as she looked at him a moment longer she wasn't entirely positive that it wasn't actually white. He had a clipboard in one hand, and he seemed quite stern. He looked at her, and Marinette held her was it. She quickly put the hood of her hoodie down and pulled the hat from her head.

The doctor looked at Marinette with unnaturally bright green eyes, "The staff have told me that you have been here since Mister Agreste was brought in this morning. That is quite a long time. Is there anything I can get for you? Would you like something to drink?"

"Uhm, I… no." Marinette shook her head. The very blonde doctor seemed strange to her. He had the appearance of being very serious, but seemed to be concerned for her. Of course he was concerned he was a doctor. He was kinda scary, but not so much that Marinette was worried. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"Very well. My name is Dr. Lys. I am the head surgeon for this unit. I have seen the results from his x-rays and the preliminary surgical evaluation. Would some good news make you feel better?" The doctor raised an eyebrow, tilting his clipboard towards her with a smirk.

Marinette felt comforted by the doctor and his serious but friendly mannerisms. Her mind processed what he'd said, and she was suddenly very attentive, "It is good news then?"

He nodded once, "I will do my best to address all of your concerns. But," He looked at her with a stern frown, "First, I would like you to take a deep breath in and breathe all the way out and back in again. I want to hear you breathe. Then I will tell you about your boyfriend."

Marinette felt her face flush, and put her hands up defensively, "He's not… we're not…"

The doctor frowned at Marinette, "Breathe."

Marinette sucked in a breath and pushed it out slowly. The doctor nodded and pulled two of the wooden chairs to the side of the room, "Sit."

Marinette sat in the seat quickly, eager to hear good news.

The doctor pulled the clipboard from beneath his arm, and crossed one leg over the other in one smooth motion. He looked at the papers and then to Marinette, "The good news is that he is expected to make a full recovery. The bullet entered his arm just below his shoulder, and tore through the muscle and lodged itself near the nerves for his arm. However, his nerves are amazingly undamaged, and while his bones will be bruised, none of them were broken."

Marinette relaxed in the chair, leaning back into it with a sigh, "Thank goodness."

"All of his vitals are stable, and the bruising you will see up his neck and across his chest are common for a wound of this caliber. The impact of the bullet as well as the strain of the surgery to remove it will leave him bruised for awhile."

Marinette looked at the doctor, "Will he be able to use his arm again? Is it serious?"

"He will be able to use his arm again with time. For now, the damaged tissues and muscles need time to heal. He will be given medical leave from the training program, and he will have to take it easy for a few weeks. Then we will help him gain his muscle back with physical therapy. It will be a slow process, but we have no reason to believe he will have any complications.." The doctor flipped through his papers.

Marinette felt herself relax.

The doctor hummed, "We have received permission from the case manager to transfer his responsibility of care from his biological father to your family. Our staff tried multiple channels to attempt to contact Mr. Agreste. When the head of the entire patient care team finally got in contact, Mr. Agreste made it very clear that he no longer considered Adrien to be his family and surrendered any claim to him, good or bad. By our records, he has no other next of kin or family listed that can take him. So, with a lot of favors and luck, we have been able to sign your family as his main caretakers. Is this a responsibility that your family can handle?"

Marinette smiled, "Yes. Yes we can care for him."

The doctor flipped all the papers back over his clipboard, "Then we will take care of all the paperwork later. For now, relax, he is going to be fine. We will talk with the officers about having him work without too much strain. So long as he is careful, the wound will be inconvenient, but not permanent."

Marinette stood up with the doctor and beamed at him, "Thank you so much."

"Reporting the status of patients is my job." He replied flatly, turning to the door. Then he turned to her, "And, you are welcome. Rest, mademoiselle, it has been a long day for both of you." He smiled a small smile and closed the door behind him.

Marinette's stomach did a small flip. She had a strange sensation like she'd seen something rare, something special. She smiled to herself, and walked towards Adrien. She let her gaze fall on her sleeping friend, and felt her eyes start to sting. Whatever weight had been set on her when she came running through the doors of the emergency room this morning, was lifted away. She felt tears spill from her eyes, and she laughed to herself as she wiped them away with her hands. Adrien was going to be okay. It was going to be alright. She sat in the comfortable, soft chair that Officer Antoni had pulled up to the bed. She curled her legs up, and with her adrenaline low and her stresses eased, she started to drift. She had earned a moment to close her eyes. According to the doctor, Adrien was going to be alright, and if she just closed her eyes for a moment, surely Adrien wouldn't be any worse when she opened them again.

88888888

Adrien woke up to a pain, dull and hot on his shoulder. He felt more tired than he remembered having a reason to be, and there was a ringing in his ears. He peeled his eyes open and looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling, and the sound of beeping called his attention to his right. On a tall, thin shelf was a heart monitor; and hanging from a pole was a bag of clear liquid. He blinked, and noticed that his eyes felt a little heavy. As he became more aware of his surroundings, his shoulder hurt more, and he could hear himself breathing. He moved to feel what was on his face. He hissed as a searing hot pain shot from his shoulder, across his chest and down his arm. That was new. He let it fall back to where it had been resting, and did his best not to move it again. With the arm that didn't hurt, he reached up to his face and felt the mask that covered his nose and mouth. Just as he was going to try to pull it off, a light above the door of the room he was in flashed from green to red, and a quiet alarm started to ring. Adrien put his hand back down.

Within moments, a woman wearing scrubs decorated with a Ladybug and Chat Noir pattern opened the door quietly, and shut it behind her. Adrien opened his mouth to ask her something. She set a finger to her lips, and pointed to a chair next to him.

He glanced to the chair, and felt his face flush. The machine that monitored his heartbeat sped up just a little. Marinette was curled up in her old t-shirt and baking jeans in the hard leather chair. Her trashed jeans were tucked into large slip-on boots and her hoodie was up over her head. Her blue raven hair spilling out of the hoodie. Adrien looked back to the woman, more confused that he had been earlier.

She smiled, and spoke softly, "She's been here since you came in. Poor thing, she must be exhausted. Dr. Lys must have told her to sleep." The nurse made a knowing face, "He can be very… persuasive."

Adrien looked again at Marinette. She seemed to be more tired than normal. He noticed groggily that her hair was out of its normal ponytail or braids; twisting and tangling around her face and over the edge of the chair. She had been crying. Why would she have been crying? He started to feel a little dizzy, it was hard to think about too much. He frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together. How frustrating.

The woman put her hand on her chest, "My name is Stacy. I am a nurse here in the acute care unit. You have been in surgery for a few hours, and the alert system on your bed," she pointed to the light above the door, that was once again green, "told me that you were awake. We set it to go off if you raised your arm."

Adrien looked down at his arm to see that it was indeed attached to the bed by a small cord that must have triggered the alarm he had heard earlier.

She walked around to the side of his bed and gently removed the mask from his face, "I'll just put this away for you. You only needed it while you were asleep from the numbing medication. You should be able to breathe fine from here on out." She hung the mask on a hook behind him, and he watched as she turned a knob on the machine, and a quiet hissing sound he hadn't noticed, stopped.

She also detached the cord from his arm, and tucked it away in a small compartment on the bed.

"Now," she put her hands in her scrub pockets, "How are you feeling?"

Adrien groaned a little, and winced as he tried to move, "My shoulder hurts. Like, a lot. What happened? I don't even know how I got here."

Stacy smiled, as she pressed a button that tilted his bed up a little bit, "I'll fill you in, right after I ask you a few questions. Just need to see if you're firing on all cylinders, alright?"

Adrien sighed, and relaxed back onto the bed, finding it was easier to breath with the bed sitting up a little. He let his eyes slowly open and close, "Okay."

Stacy pulled a notebook from her pocket, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Adrien Agreste."

"And do you know where you are?"

"The hospital."

"Very good." she scribbled in her book, "Do you know what month it is?

"October."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Very good." She scribbled in her notebook again, "And last one. Can you remember at all what happened before you were here? Don't think too hard. Just think about what you can remember."

Adrien frowned again. He didn't want to think about that. He hummed, "I was going to the precinct. I was going for my firearm certification test. I remember talking with the instructor about safety and handling, and taking the test. I don't remember leaving, though." He scowled down at the blanket he was under.

"That's very good. You did much better than I expected." She tucked the notebook back into her pocket, "You were barely conscious when they brought you in. Most likely, the shock of your injury inhibited your memory. Which is completely normal, just so you know."

Adrien's mind started to foggily put the pieces back together. He looked up at the nurse, a little horrified, "I got shot. Oh my…" He gasped, "I got shot. I'm dying aren't I?"

The nurse chuckled, and set her finger to her lips once again, "Quiet, she just barely stopped fussing." She pointed to Marinette. She shook her head with a smile, "And, no. You aren't dying. Very much the opposite. You were extremely lucky. You were rushed here with a police escort, and we had to surgically remove the bullet from your shoulder."

Adrien sighed, "That explains the pain then."

Stacy looked a little surprised, "Is the pain tolerable? You can have more painkillers if you need them. Right now you are on the lowest possible dose."

Adrien smiled, and for the first time in a long time, caved to pain, "Maybe something a little stronger wouldn't be too bad?"

Stacy nodded, "It would be my pleasure. I'll go tell the doctor right away and we'll come hook it up for you. After that, you will have a button that you can press to administer the medication up to every four hours. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great."

Stacy smiled, "Wonderful. I'll get that set up for you. Until then, don't move your arm too much and press this button," she pointed to a small red button next to his left hand, "if you need anything and I'll be here soon as I can. You'll probably still feel drowsy for a few hours, so go ahead and sleep. That should be a little easier once we get your pain under control."

Adrien closed his eyes, "Okay."

"Is there anything else I can get you Monsieur Agreste?"

"Please," Adrien smiled, "call me Adrien."

"You got it. I'll be back with your updated meds in a bit, alright? Call me if you need me." She smiled and walked quietly back out the door.

As the door closed, Adrien hissed and looked at his arm, which was tightly wrapped in what he assumed was just gauze. There were bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest and it was very uncomfortable to breathe. He decided without much difficulty that he was going to only move when it was crucial. Otherwise, he was happy not to move. He grimaced, of course he got shot. How unlucky could he be?

88888888

Adrien didn't wake again until he felt himself being gently prodded and turned in the hard hospital bed. He looked over to see Stacy with a bag of clear liquid, that she hung from the pole next to his bed. She smiled.

"Still breathing alright?"

Adrien nodded, "It just hurts to breathe. Is that normal?"

Stacy snickered, "Yes. Your upper body as taken on a lot of strain. You'll probably be sore for a few weeks. Sorry about that." She quickly tore tubes and caps from plastic wrapping, "But I have some stronger painkillers for you, so it should be more tolerable in a little bit here."

Adrien watched as she hooked up the painkillers to his already existing IV tube. He felt it the moment that the medication started working. He relaxed and closed his eyes, "That's a lot better. Thanks."

Stacy adjusted some of the knobs on the machine, "You're welcome. Now get some rest. It's been a long night for both of you."

Adrien's eyes popped back open. Both of them? He looked at Stacy, confused. She smiled and pointed to the chair next to the hospital bed. His eyes snapped to the large chair where Marinette was still sound asleep. Only now she had a blanket and a small pillow. His heart hammered. She was still here?

88888888

Marinette woke up, feeling immediately the ache that came with falling asleep somewhere you weren't supposed to. She also instantly regretted falling asleep in a ball on the chair. That was followed quickly, by the sensation that she had slept at the wrong time. She hummed, and rubbed her eyes, sitting up straight in the large chair. She could feel her hair brushing against her skin, and her muscles straining to stay in the cramped position she was in. She looked around sleepily and remembered that she was sleeping in Adrien's hospital room. She was suddenly very awake. She miscalculated the effort needed to swing her legs out of the chair, and toppled to the ground. She groaned. Someday she would learn her own strength. Someday maybe she wouldn't be a klutz. Someday. Maybe. As she rubbed her sore hip, she heard a wonderful noise tickle her ears. Adrien was laughing quietly at her.

Forgetting about everything else, she jumped up and leaned on the edge of the bed. Everything moved a little slower as she came up over the edge, looking at Adrien's shining green eyes and perfect smile. He was still badly bruised and his arm was now bent and wrapped in a cast, but he was awake and he was smiling at her. She noticed as something inside her clicked into place. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about his smile, and the way he seemed to be mostly unphased by things, it was comforting.

"Rough morning?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette's eyes stung a little and her voice cracked as she smiled, "You're awake."

Adrien's smile softened and he relaxed a little, "So are you."

She felt her cheeks flush, "How long was I asleep for? You didn't need anything did you?"

He laughed quietly again, "I'm okay. Ya know, considering. You were asleep for as long as you needed to be. The staff told me that you have been here since they brought me in. You didn't have to do that."

Marinette sat back down in the chair, looking at Adrien with a smile, "I probably didn't have to, but I couldn't imagine how terrified I would be to wake up in a hospital with no one I knew around. Most of your training group couldn't stay very long, and all of the other officers went home too. After a few hours, there was just me and my parents, and not very long after that it was just me. So I stayed. And after I'd been here long enough, I couldn't bring myself to leave you here." She sighed, "I'm glad you're awake and breathing on your own."

Adrien snickered, "I'm not sure I am. Breathing, while necessary, hurts more that I ever thought it would."

Marinette stood up again, and leaned over him; gentle and careful not to jostle him, she set her hand on his shoulder, but not putting any weight on it. She frowned a little, "I'm so sorry. It's not my fault. It's not your fault. It's not really the fault of anyone, but I'm still sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you be more comfortable? Do you want me to go get the nurse?"

Adrien winced as he adjusted himself, "Besides my upper body feeling like it might turn to stone, I'm actually pretty good." He smiled up at her, "Thanks for waiting."

She leaned away from him, and sat down in the chair again, "You're welcome."

Adrien sat in silence for a few seconds before he couldn't wait any longer, "Did they say anything about my recovery? Am I going to be able to go back to training?"

Marinette felt her heart warm, of course that's what he was worried about. She smiled and pushed her hair back, "The doctors told me that your recovery will be long, and it will be slow but that they don't see any reason why you won't make a full recovery."

"That's good to know." Adrien hummed. He looked to the girl sitting next to him, and his heart fluttered. The machine echoed the change in heartbeat. He felt his cheeks heat up, that was embarrassing. He watched Marinette, and relaxed a little. She didn't seem to notice. He made a mental note that he would have to be a little more careful.

Marinette looked at him with a sly smile, "So here's what I want to know. How did you get shot? I mean weren't you inside the precinct? Don't you have to wear like layers and layers of safety gear?"

Adrien laughed a little, and put his good hand on his chest with a wince, "Yes I was inside the precinct. And, I was wearing a lot of safety equipment. But, I have bad luck." He paused, "Very bad luck, and there must have been a small spot on my shoulder where the bullet could get through."

Marinette sighed, "That doesn't really make any sense."

Adrien smiled, "I told you, bad luck. Though I guess it could have been worse."

Marinette hummed, and smiled at him, "Maybe you have someone out there, someone who's looking out for you. And maybe their good luck saved you."

Adrien closed his eyes, thinking immediately of his heroic partner, clad in red and spots, and how it must have been his beautiful Ladybug that blessed him with luck. He was grateful, even if it was just this once, it was enough.

88888888

"Adrien?" Marinette poked her head through the door, "Are you awake?"

Adrien smiled, "Yeah I am."

"Wonderful," she beamed, "because I brought a surprise for you."

He looked at her suspiciously.

She laughed, and from behind her a familiar and friendly face appeared.

Adrien smiled wide, "Nino!"

Nino laughed and put his hands in his pockets, "Hey man, long time no see."

88888888

The clock on the wall didn't tick, the second hand just spun smoothly around the clock face, making it really hard to know exactly when one incredibly long second ticked over to the next. Over the past few days he had watched all of the news he could handle and all of the trashy television that he would allow himself to watch. At first it had been a novelty, and then with every passing episode, he felt himself more and more disgusted with humanity in general. He hadn't watched much more TV after that. With painkillers and some gentle exercise, he was feeling better. He was no longer tired or feeling sluggish. The nurse had explained that was probably from the anesthesia they used in surgery. Now that it had worn off, he would feel much better. And, to his surprise he really did. His wound was still healing, but for the most part it was just a little bleeding, and restricted movement. His arm had been unwrapped and his bandages upgraded to cover only what needed to be covered, and his arm was hanging from his neck, resting in a sling. He was grateful for the sling, it eased the pain that shot through his body when he tried to support the weight of his arm on his own.

He was still hooked up to some machines, mostly just to monitor his heart and to administer fluids as he needed them. He was able to eat and drink and take medications on his own, and he had even been given permission to wear his own clothes in his hospital bed. Marinette had been sweet enough to bring him some comfortable clothes. She had been back and forth from the hospital to his apartment and back a few times now, and she was starting to make jokes about the small empty space. He smiled to himself as he played another round of this new mind-numbing game on his phone with his left hand. Marinette had left the hospital after he had begged her to go home and get some sleep. She had come back every day. She always brought something to cheer him up. Muffins, coffee, funny movies and treats. She played games with him and ate with him and talked to him. Even though it had only been a few days, he would have died of boredom without her.

There was a knock on the door, and Adrien immediately perked up, hoping that it was Marinette. The door swung open and his heart fell, it was just Stacy. Stacy laughed, and turned back, talking to whoever was behind her.

"Well," she smiled, "You have good timing."

"I guess I do," Marinette's voice floated into his ears, and his heart swelled again, "I'm happy that I can be here for him. And today most of all." She laughed, "This is very exciting."

Adrien crossed his ankles, and slid his phone into his pocket, "Good morning, Ladies."

Stacy smiled, "Good morning, Adrien. I have some wonderful news. You don't have to be in the hospital anymore. You're recovered enough that so long as someone will watch over you, you should be able to manage the pain and recovery on your own. You're going home."

Adrien beamed, "Really?" then he frowned, "Are you sure?"

Stacy laughed, "You'll be alright. You shouldn't have too much pain and we're going to send you home with some painkillers. You'll be able to manage, and if anything goes wrong, I promise you can come right back and I'll take care of you."

Adrien let out a breath dramatically, "Thank goodness."

Marinette laughed, "And I just got here. Just in time to pack you up and take you home. I guess our ongoing game of Go Fish will have to wait."

"Don't think that I'll forget. I still have to beat you." He snickered.

Marionette made a playful face, "Challenge accepted. But for now let's get out of here."

"Easy there, kiddos." Stacy smiled, "There's a bit of paperwork ahead of us, and I want to go over with you what to expect from recovery and what's okay and what's not. Think you can manage that?"

"I'll do my best." Adrien smiled.

Stacy rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair, "I'm going to send Marinette to get your medications, is that okay?" She asked both of them. Adrien blinked.

Marinette smiled, "I'd be happy to, it'll give me something to do since Go Fish is off the table."

Stacy smiled, "Besides, we're just going to talk about boring legal stuff anyway."

"Glad I'm missing that." Marinette pretended to be relieved.

"Here's the prescriptions, the pharmacy is in the next building." Stacy handed Marinette the paperwork and Marinette saluted her sweetly.

"Be back in a bit." She turned and walked down the hallway.

Stay looked at Adrien, "She's awfully sweet."

"Yeah, she is." Adrien sighed.

"You're a lucky guy. She obviously likes you." Stacy flipped a few of her papers over.

Adrien scoffed, "No. I mean, of course she likes me but maybe not as much as I like her. To be honest, I don't think that we're much more than friends."

Stacy gave him a look. He didn't see it as he watched Marinette step onto the elevator. Stacy rolled her eyes, and hoped that they would figure it out eventually.

"First things first," Stacy sighed, "I'm sorry about your father."

Adrien smiled at Stacy, "Don't worry about that. My father hasn't considered me a part of his family since I left his modeling company months ago to become an officer." He put on a mocking face, "I disgraced his name and threw away the empire he built for me."

Stacy frowned, "He disowned you over something like that?"

Adrien shrugged with his good shoulder, "I guess so. I would be lying to you if I said that I knew how my father's mind worked. As sad as it sounds, it's probably better this way. His life is no longer tied down by a son that doesn't follow the life his father wants. And I am free to be who I want to be. He is my father, but he's never really felt like my family."

Stacy hummed, "I'm sad to hear that."

"It's really okay," Adrien laughed lightly, "I promise."

"If you say so, then I will believe you." Stacy raised an eyebrow at him. She looked down at her papers, "So, with your father out of the picture, the Dupain-Chengs have been assigned as your official medical guardians. Should something happen to you, they will be the first people to be notified. Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely." Adrien beamed.

"Wonderful," she scribbled on the paper, and handed it to Adrien. She frowned, "I'm sorry you'll have to sign with the wrong hand."

"Actually," Adrien grabbed the pen with a sly grin, and twirled it between his fingers, "I'm ambidextrous." He signed his name perfectly on the line.

Stacy blinked, "Well. There you have it."

"It took a lot of practice."

"Well honestly, I'm kinda jealous." she snickered, "Now, you'll have to come back in six weeks or so to have the stitches removed. Right now they're a few layers deep in your body. The stitches in the deep muscle of your shoulder will be broken down by your body as it heals, but the big ugly black ones have to be clipped away once you're all healed. You can make that appointment on your way out. You'll also have to come straight back if you do anything that pops those stitches open." She pointed at his shoulder with her pen.

"Cross my heart I won't do anything stupid."

She glared at him, "I hope not. Popping your stitches open means that you'll basically have to start recovery all over again. You'll bleed a lot and it will hurt like hell. So," She flipped her paper again, "No lifting more than five pounds. No strenuous exercise, and no raising your arm above your head too quickly. Try to move the muscle normally within a small range. Don't take your arm out of the sling. Be careful when you get dressed. Basically, if it hurts, don't do it." She looked at him, "You can have more of a free range of movement after your stitches are removed. Until then, you're under the watchful eye of the Dupain-Cheng family."

Adrien smiled, "Then I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Wonderful. All of your discharge paperwork is done and the precinct and their insurance are paying for your stay with us, so you don't have any accounts to balance. I'll put all of the papers with all kinds of exercises and warning signs and phone numbers in this folder. I'll send this with you and you're good to go." She handed him the folder.

He set it on his lap, "That's really all?"

Stacy smiled, "One more signature. Marinette will be back with your medications soon, and that's really all there is. You get to go home."

Adrien clicked the pen, "I'm ready."

Stacy snickered and held out the clipboard for him to sign. He signed another perfect signature.

"Once Marinette comes back you're free to go." She walked towards the door and stopped in the frame, she turned around, "Get well soon, Adrien."

"I will." He waved to her.

Marinette bounced through the door less than a minute later with a small blue bag in her hands. She smiled at him with her hair a little tousled, "Ready?"

"Ready." He beamed, "We just have to make an appointment to get my stitches removed."

Marinette teased him, "But they're so attractive. Think of all the girls you can impress with that battle wound. I say you should leave them in."

Adrien huffed, "They are itchy. The girls can deal with it." he tried very hard to hide the fact that he was flustered over the fact that Marinette had called him and his stitches attractive.

88888888

"We can't let this happen." Sabine frowned.

Tom put a hand over his face, "I understand what you're trying to say, but I just don't know how comfortable I am with this whole idea."

Sabine sighed, "If something is going to happen then it's going to happen either way. Something may have already happened. There's no way to really know that for sure."

Tom groaned, "I don't want to think about that."

"Please let him stay with us. You've seen that terrible apartment he's living in. It's far to expensive for how run down it is. We have a bedroom that we aren't using for anything but storing junk. It's on the main floor so he won't have to go too far to get anywhere. It will be good for him so have a place where he can feel safe. Please mon amor?" Sabine batted her eyelashes.

"I understand your worries, but he and Marinette are already fairly close. I wouldn't want something to happen and then it not work out and him be stuck here. That wouldn't be fair to either of them. I know you want to help him, but I don't want it to be awkward for Marinette." Tom huffed, "And I don't know how comfortable I am with a man being in the same house as my young daughter."

Sabine laughed, "It was Marinette's idea. And you worry too much about her. She is a smart girl. She can make her own choices."

Tom deflated, "I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?"

Sabine placed a small kiss on his cheek, "No, love, you aren't."

"Well," He stood tall, "Then I'll embrace it! Adrien is a good kid, and we have an extra bedroom. He spends most of his time here anyway. The only difference now is that he can sleep here too." Tom paused, "Come to think of it, he spends a lot of nights on the couch, doesn't he?"

Sabine laughed again, "That's the spirit. Now, Marinette let me have the key to his apartment. Let's get this done quick and then it'll be all set up when he's ready to come back."

Tom put his hands on his hips, "My bread-making muscles are ready!"

88888888

Marinette looked over to Adrien in the passenger seat of the monstrosity that Adrien had pilfered from his father. She had been driving it since the accident, running errands back and forth from the hospital to the apartment and back. She also took it on deliveries and shopping trips. She was nervous about controlling such a large and ferocious thing, but found that she kind of liked the large, loud beast of a vehicle. The loud roar of the engine made her feel safe, and high seats made her feel powerful. She wasn't complaining about the storage space either. She had plenty of runs to the baking goods store now, and had more than enough room for all the supplies she could ever dream of. To be honest, Adrien probably wouldn't have cared if she'd taken him in a taxi. He was happy to be out of the cramped hospital room and back out in the fresh fall air. Marinette was happy to drive. He was content, and while he was still a bit bruised, he was clearly enjoying not being in the hospital room.

She built up her courage and said it before she could stop herself, "I hope you weren't too attached to that tiny, horrible apartment of yours."

Adrien's eyes flew open and he looked at Marinette, "What happened?"

Marinette shot him a look, "Hold your horses, nothing happened to the apartment complex. But you don't live there anymore. You need constant care, at least for a little bit, and our house is so close to where you were living that it won't even feel like a change."

Adrien blinked, "I don't understand."

"It's not like you didn't live there already." Marinette giggled.

"What?"

Marinette looked at him with eyes the color of the sky, and he felt his knees turn to jelly. Her pink lips parted to show her adorably large teeth, "Adrien, you're going to live with me and my family."

It took him a moment to process what she'd said to him. He hadn't asked them to move him out of his apartment. Surely they hadn't actually let him move in with them. The Dupain-Chengs didn't have space for him in their house. He wouldn't even know what to do living with other people, let alone people as kind and caring as the Dupain-Chengs. He looked at Marinette again. He felt his face warm, she was beaming at him. He held out his hand, "I can't possibly accept that."

Marinette shook her head, "It's too late. I'm sorry, but we didn't ask for your permission. We took care of your lease and we moved all of your stuff out almost a week ago. My parents were all about it."

Adrien sat stiffly in his chair, "But," he looked a little confused, "Why?"

Marinette skillfully parked the large car on the curb behind the bakery, and pulled the keys from the engine, "Because we care about you. I care about you, and after learning that you lived by yourself in that trash heap, my mother couldn't be convinced to let you stay. Once I told her that I didn't mind at all, and that you were living alone, she couldn't be stopped. She stormed over to your apartment that very hour and packed up your meager belongings. The spare bedroom on the main floor is now yours. Complete with bathroom and storage space for all two boxes of your stuff." Marinette smiled at him.

"I don't know what to say. This is," he breathed, "I mean…"

Marinette hopped out of the car, and came around to open Adrien's door. She held out her hand towards the door to her home, "You don't have to say anything. I'll say it." She smiled, "Welcome home, Adrien. Your family awaits."

Adrien swung his feet out of the car in a daze and looked at the bakery for what seemed like the first time. Before his accident, he had spent most of his waking days at the bakery. Both in the cafe and in the home above the shop. He had slept on the couches and done his academy classwork at the tables in the shop. This place was so familiar to him, and yet it was strange to think of it as his home.

Marinette lifted his bag from the seat behind him and twirled her keys around her finger, "You ready?"

Adrien looked back to the car and didn't see anything he needed to take with him, and then he looked to Marinette who was still swirling her keys around her slender finger. He smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Marinette unlocked the side door and swung the door open for him. He walked past her timidly, and walked up the stairs slowly. He heard the door close behind him, and then heard Marinette's soft footsteps follow him up the stairs. He put his hand on the handle of the door, and pushed it open.

Behind the door were Tom and Sabine with a cake and streamers all over the living room with a large banner that said "Welcome Home" on it. Adrien felt his chest tighten.

Sabine walked up to him and looked up at him, beaming, "Oh Adrien, you look wonderful. I'm so glad that you're well enough to leave the hospital."

Tom clapped his hand down on Adrien's good shoulder, "Fine work, my boy. Welcome to the family.

Adrien began to doubt that he was really wanted here. He didn't want their pity. Though he didn't feel like they pitied him. But he needed to make sure he wasn't a bother, or a project. He smiled sheepishly, "Now you're really sure about this?" Adrien felt his face flush as he looked at the smiling faces of Tom and Sabine, "I don't want to be a burden or a bother."

Sabine grabbed his hand, "Oh, you're not a burden. You've been through so much. It's our pleasure to put you up for a little bit." She smiled up at him, "And you've been so good to my precious Marinette. It's all I can do to repay you for all you've done."

Adrien's heart skipped and he turned to look at Marinette who was conveniently looking away from him. He smiled back at Sabine, "Well, I won't tell you that I'm not glad. It was lonely in my apartment, and you guys are so kind. It will be nice to have more than just the walls to talk to."

Tom laughed, and winked at Adrien, "You basically lived here anyway. We just made it official. You even have your own key! It's waiting for you in your room."

"I'll show Adrien to his room now." Marinette turned Adrien away and pulled him towards the door. She looked up at him with a shy smile, "Sorry about them. They're just really excited to have you here."

Adrien beamed, "I'm really excited to be here."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and pushed the door open to show him the room. All of the junk that had been in this room for so long had been moved out. There was a bed in the corner and a desk with a chair and a computer on the wall. There were a few decorations on the walls and new sheets and blankets on the bed. Adrien looked at Marinette.

Before he could protest she held out her hand, "The computer is old, it used to be in my room, but I have upgraded. You don't even have to use it. The bed has been in here forever, and you deserved new sheets."

Adrien sat down on the bed, and looked at Marinette, "I don't know what to say."

Marinette smiled, "Get some rest Adrien. You can set up the room later." She walked to the door, and set her hand on the handle. She turned and winked at him, "Just call if you need anything. Also, do you know your measurements?"

88888888

Adrien swatted at Marinette's hands with his good hand, "Stop fussing with it, it's fine." he grumbled as he tried to ignore how close Marinette was standing to him, and how wonderful she smelled. He looked away from her, feeling his cheeks heat up. If he could just back up a few steps, maybe he could think clearly.

"I just want it to look nice." Marinette leaned forward, and pinched the bow tie between her slender fingers. Adrien was starting to feel a little dizzy.

He sighed and turned away from her, sufficiently getting the bowtie out of her reach, "It's bad enough that it took way too long to get into this suit, don't make a big deal about my tie. I'm feeling good about even feeling well enough to go to this thing."

Marinette sighed and put her hands in the pockets of her dress, "Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Once we eat dinner, have some sparkling drinks and embarrass our friends, I'm sure you'll be in the mood to dance and have fun." Adrien smiled, and turned back to her. His jacket slipped from his shoulder, and he caught it with his other hand. He grumbled, "This jacket is going to fall off my shoulder all night long."

Her eyes brightened, and she stepped down off the stool she was using to be tall enough to help him. She disappeared up the stairs, the hem of the dress brushing against the floor. Adrien sighed, and felt his heart contract in his chest. How was he supposed to keep his cool around Marinette when she looked so beautiful and elegant in that dress. The dress was a deep wine color with a geometric pattern spread across the front in low-contrasting colors. The romantic shade of purple make her lips more pink and her eyes more blue. She smelled like sweets and flowers and it was driving him absolutely mad. The smell of her hair filled his nose and clouded his vision and made concentrating almost impossible. He was already feeling a little light-headed from his aching shoulder, and foggy from the painkillers. Marinette in an evening gown wasn't helping.

It was impossible at this point for him to deny his feelings for her. After learning that she had stayed with him at the hospital far longer than she should have, and making his life easier in any way she could, he was beyond being able to tell himself to let her be. He couldn't know for sure if she liked him as much as he liked her, but she did like him, and that set his head spinning. He'd spent the last few days watching Alya and Marinette run in and out of the house. There was cookies and boxes and fabric and decorations everywhere. Somehow in the last two hours, they had pulled everything together, and all that was left was to get it done and celebrate.

Marinette appeared from the stairwell triumphantly holding a safety pin above her head, "Eureka! I shall save the day!"

Adrien sighed, annoyed again at his useless arm, "My hero."

Marinette laughed and stepped up onto the stool again, and reached up to pin the lapel of his suit jacket to his shirt. She patted it down to make sure it looked right, "Perfect. Now you won't have to worry about it."

Adrien turned slowly back and forth, testing the strength of the pin, "If I just had a working arm I wouldn't have to attach my clothing to my body with hardware."

"Alas," Marinette hummed as the stuck a set of pearlized straight pins in her mouth, "You'll just have to deal with it." She mused through gritted teeth as she set the large daisy boutonniere in place and stuck the pins through it.

He looked down at the small bunch of flowers, "Thank you."

She flipped her long, curled hair, "That's what friends are for. To dress you when you injure your arm because you can't avoid getting shot while wearing a bullet vest."

"I get the point. Now, let's get going, we don't want to be late." Adrien smiled at her, offering her his arm. She took it with a smile and lifted the hem of her dress.

"I'll drive." She smirked.

88888888

Marinette watched from her spot at the table while Adrien danced with more gusto than she thought someone with a recent injury should have. Marinette's mouth quirked up to one side as she watched Adrien enjoy the company of people who didn't care where he came from or what he was doing. Even more than that, he and Nino had found each other again. It was like no time had gone by at all, and they were back to their mischievous bromantic ways within a few hours. It was refreshing to see both of them in their comfort zones. Nino had been able to let the hired DJ run the party for about twenty minutes before he had unbuttoned his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and and plugged his headphones into the mix table. Adrien on the other hand had asked every girl under the age of sixteen and over the age of sixty to dance.

Marinette had been put on cake and cookie duty. A job she was happy to have. One, because if she worried about it, then Alya didn't have to. And two, because it gave her a good place to watch the party from. Nino was happily mixing music and tracks and sound bytes from behind the DJ's table. Adrien was dancing his heart out. Alya was going around with her camcorder, and talking to all of the kids at her wedding, asking them what they thought about the food and the party. Someone who didn't know them might think that they didn't want to be together, or that it was inappropriate for the bride and groom to be so involved in their own wedding. But for Marinette, it was heartwarming. On their big day, they wouldn't want to be doing anything else than what they were doing. Anyone who knew them, happily went along with it, and enjoyed the party all the same.

Marinette watched as Alya swirled around the dessert table, and over to Marinette. She turned her phone around, and smiled at the screen while smashing her face against Marinette's.

"And here," She smiled, "We have my best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her world famous Chocolate Chip cookies, which she has so kindly turned into every kind of delicious confection that you could dream of. She is the most adorable person on this planet and the most talented girl I know. Marinette," Alya looked at her, and beamed, "Tell our audience all about your decadent treats."

Marinette put on her game face, "Well Alya, the bride requested cookies but as her best friend I couldn't let her have just cookies. So here we have ice cream cookie sandwiches, cookie cake, and a cookie crust cheesecake. All made with love for the beautiful Alya." Marinette winked at the camera.

Alya flashed a smile and waved at the camera, "That's all from the dessert table! We'll see you in a little bit for the inside scoop on Mr. La Hiffe's favorite flower!" She pressed the record button and the filming stopped. She slid the phone into her pocket, and hung her arms around Marinette.

Marinette kissed her cheek, "Is today everything you wanted it to be?"

Alya sighed, "Everything I wanted and a little more." she stuck her finger in the frosting of her cake, and licked the frosting off, "And this cake is amazing, Nette. I seriously only asked for cookies you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, yes I did." Marinette laughed, "There is only so much room in my heart for my love for you, Alya, and if I didn't put some of it into these baked goods I would have exploded."

Alya laughed a rich, bright laugh, "I love you, Nette."

"I'm so happy for you, Alya." Marinette grinned.

Alya sighed, "I'm happy that this day is closer to over than beginning. I'm so tired."

88888888

After the initial shock, it was just like everything was back to normal. It wasn't strange to be sleeping in the Dupain-Chengs spare bedroom. They took care of him and treated him well. He spent the first few days in his room trying to rest, but found it very difficult to sit on the bed or to lay flat on the bed. So, it wasn't long before Adrien found his way out to the couch, and made himself more comfortable there. On the couch, there was more room, and more of a chance that someone would walk past and keep him company. The Dupain-Chengs spent most of their time in the bakery downstairs, but Marinette came up more often than she probably should and checked on him. He tried to put on a brave face for her. He smiled at her and joked with her, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she was onto him.

Despite his best efforts to hide it, the pain was just barely tolerable. He hadn't realized how much he used all of the muscles in his arm and chest until he couldn't use them properly. Standing up and sitting down was a chore, since he couldn't use his arm to push his tall frame from the couch, but if he tried to stand up using just his core, the muscles surrounding his wound throbbed. Once he was either sitting or standing, he would trade one pain for another. If he was standing, the strain of his body holding the weight of his arm made the stitches pull uncomfortably, But, if he sat down, leaning on his back put a strange pressure on his torso that made him feel a bit queasy.

He was getting better at getting dressed around the cast, though. He no longer needed help from someone to get the shirt around his head or to get his belt through the loops of his jeans. He still needed them to help him prepare food and put his shoes on though. He also needed help when he wanted to go somewhere or if he needed to move something. He had tried to lift something that was more than his allotted weight and had nearly passed out from effort and strain. Not to mention the blinding pain that shot through his body from his shoulder to his fingertips and knees. That was the first and last time he tried to lift something like that.

Although he was extremely grateful for the kindness of the Dupain-Chengs, and he tried his best not to complain, he was never comfortable and moving required a lot of concentration and commitment. So he mostly called for help and prayed that they wouldn't tire of his neediness.

The room they'd let him have was quite amazing. Marinette had explained to him that after a baking accident, they had decided to remodel the entire inside of their house. So what had previously been unused space was now a guest room with a fully functioning bathroom and plenty of storage. They had made it so they could let someone stay there without them needing to share a restroom or storage space with anyone. He had been surprised to learn that the famous chef and former akuma "Kung Food" had stayed here. Adrien, his bed, and his meager belongings fit perfectly. It was smaller than his apartment but a thousand times nicer. Plus, living with the Dupain-Chengs had opened his eyes to how truly lonely his childhood had been. They were loving and devoted to each other. They cared about the little things and paid attention to each other. They exchanged gifts simply because they wanted to and quickly added Adrien to their list of recipients.

Adrien had been worried that after he moved in that things would change between him and Marinette. He worried that their friendship might change or that their flirting might stop since they lived together. To his pleasant surprise, nothing really changed. Marinette was still her spunky, silly self and he was still falling for her. She brought him muffins and coffee and ruffled his hair when she left. She helped him fluff his pillows and refilled his water glass for him. He hadn't expected her to be so devoted to his recovery. She helped him with his exercises and changed his bandages when they needed to be changed. She brought him things so he wouldn't have to move and even turned the couch and TV so he could watch without strain on his neck.

What he'd ever done to deserve a friend like Marinette he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he never wanted to be without her again. And, not just because she made him cute little cat shaped cookies.


	24. Chapter 24

Marinette sighed and looked at the clock face of her watch one more time. The digital display winked at her, flashing the time and the weather. As usual, the weather forecast was wrong. It showed a small sun with a smiling face, but when she looked out the windows of the bakery, all she could see was wind and rain. She put her arm down and the display faded back to black. Only three minutes had passed since the last time she had checked the time. The bakery was incredibly slow, probably because it was freezing cold and pouring rain outside. No one had the energy to leave their homes let alone come to a bakery for lukewarm sweets and iced drinks. Once the weather got just a little colder they would probably start selling more warm treats and hot drinks. They would trade out the glass display cases for pastry warmers, and bring out the larger coffee dispenser. But for now, the wind was whistling through the small cracks of the front door and the smell of city rain was slowly creeping into the cafe. Besides the wind and the cold, nothing and no one was coming into the bakery. Marinette wished for something, anything, to do. There were no cakes to bake, nothing to frost or decorate and nothing to clean or organize. She wanted something to happen. Especially today when there was so little to do in the bakery. She had been put on register duty while her parents were out getting supplies for the next large order they had to fill. Meanwhile, Adrien was upstairs, hopefully resting, but probably uncomfortable. She itched to go see him, but her parents had already scolded her for abandoning the shop too many times already. She frowned, realizing that was probably the exact reason why she had been banished to the desolate bakery today. She was in time-out. Maybe he was lonely and needed to be visited. She almost jumped up, but quickly remembered that she couldn't leave the store, no matter how dead it was. Adrien would just have to make do with the company he had, which was none. She sighed.

Tikki's voice came, muffled from the pocket of Marinette's apron, "Marinette," she poked her red head out of the pocket, "You have to stop sighing, it makes me feel tired."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "I'm just worried about Adrien. Not to mention the store is absolutely dead." Marinette gestured to the empty bakery and cafe, "I have cleaned everything I possibly can and still have more than half of my day left. I'm bored."

"You could always just close the store and go play that ridiculous robot smashing game you love so much. You could play with Adrien! With his handicap I'm sure that you'd have an advantage." Tikki smirked, and zipped to the register, sitting lightly on the edge.

"I don't need him to have a handicap to beat him." She stuck out her tongue.

Tikki giggled, "That doesn't change the fact that he has one."

Marinette sighed again, "I still don't understand how he got shot inside the precinct. And,he seems so uncomfortable all the time. He doesn't sit or stand for very long, and he is constantly moving around. I think that he's always hurting."

"He got shot in the arm, Marinette," Tikki sighed, "It's going to hurt him for a little bit."

Marinette scoffed, "I know."

Tikki smirked with lowered eyelids, "You seem to be more worried than normal."

Marinette looked away from her red and spotted friend, "Don't start this again."

Tikki laughed, "Why not just admit that you have feelings for him? You don't have to tell him, but if you just accept that maybe you're starting to care about him more than as a friend, then you'll be more at peace with your worrying. Then I can enjoy my naps without your sighing."

Marinette sat down on the stool behind the counter and leaned across the marble surface, "I don't know what I feel Tikki. I'm not really sure about my feelings from school, and if they were real or not. And then, I messed up with Andrew and then I missed the chance with Chat Noir, and maybe I'm just not meant to have a serious relationship."

Tikki let out an exasperated breath, "You're so dramatic. Of course you can have a serious relationship. Someday you'll find the right person and you'll be able to share everything with them."

"Everything?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, her lips quirking to the left.

The red kwami smiled so wide that her cheeks pushed her eyes closed, "Everything."

There was a large crash outside and Marinette was pulled from her worrying. She looked out the tinted bakery windows and out towards the large park, where there was a large, jagged, pink fence surrounding the carousel. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Tikki looked at Marinette with a sassy smile, "Looks like you're going to have to close the store anyway. Too bad you have to spend your break fighting the akuma and not flirting with Adrien."

"Ha, ha." Marinette glared at the red kwami, "Spots on."

88888888

Adrien sat on the couch, looking around the comfortably sized home. He was still feeling awestruck over the fact that he lived here. He didn't have to feel guilty about staying past midnight, because this was his home, and if he wanted to stay awake until one in the morning no one would judge him. It was still a little overwhelming to think that he lived with the Dupain-Chengs. No matter how awestruck he was, though, he was increasingly more grateful that he wasn't alone with his healing bullet wound. His whole body ached from the strain of sitting forward on the couch, looking out at the gloomy weather. The vibrant greens of the summer had finally faded away, giving room for the reds, yellows and browns of fall. The strong wind picked the leaves from the trees and spread them around Paris. After the rain subsided, there would be leaves to step on and jump in and the children would find a different kind of fun in the new season.

Adrien smiled sadly, thinking of all the times he'd walked past the very park he could see out the window and wished to join the other children. He had never had the chance. He had been groomed for success and perfection, and that left little time for amusement. He let himself daydream about what a childhood full of birthday parties and schoolyard games would have been like. He closed his eyes, and imagined the exhilaration. His daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of a faint scream.

Adrien's eyes flew open, and he stood up quickly, ignoring the pain. He leaned against the window, looked around for the source of the scream and saw a glittering pink fence growing around the carousel in the park. Panic and adrenaline pumped through him and he froze.

"Plagg," his voice was strained, "We, we have to go."

Plagg groaned, and lazily moved from the couch to Adrien's shoulder, "Don't get me wrong kid, I like your spunk, but you can't do anything with that busted arm. You'd be even more useless than you normally are." Plagg gave Adrien a teasing smirk.

Adrien glared back, "Plagg, I'm being serious." Adrien looked out the window, worry crossing his face. He looked down at his arm in the sling, and then looked to Plagg, "Is there really nothing I can do?"

Plagg sighed, "You really want to help? This was such a perfect opportunity to take a break from being a hero. We could take a nap instead." Plagg smiled, gesturing towards the couch.

Adrien looked back outside, "But, what if she needs my help?"

"Look Romeo, there is a way, but it will be painful." Plagg groaned, obviously put out to have to offer the option to his exuberant miraculous holder in the first place.

Adrien perked up, "Really? Let's do it."

Plagg's ears twitched, "Didn't you hear me? It's gonna hurt. A lot. The power of the miraculous stones is not all powerful. I can't heal your arm."

"Yeah yeah, I heard you, but I don't have a choice. If there's a way, then I have to help her. I'm her partner, I can't just watch from the sidelines while she risks her life to save people." Adrien's green eyes flicked to the park where he saw Ladybug land gracefully in the middle of the park.

"Geez." Plagg sighed again, "Fine, fine." He floated so that he was eye to eye with Adrien. He crossed his kwami arms, "When you activate the miraculous and you have an injury, the miraculous can temporarily keep the injury stable and keep you from taking more damage." Plagg made a face, "It would be like a flexible cast. You would be able to use the arm, but I can't mitigate the pain. And just like a cast, if you overdo it, you'll still have to deal with the consequences."

Adrien beamed, "This is great news!"

"I'm not done, kid. Once the miraculous powers down, it will be worse than when you started. It will be sore and you may have permanent damage to your muscles and the dexterity of your hand and arm." Plagg looked at Adrien with serious eyes.

Adrien moved his gaze between his arm and Plagg and the ever growing pink fence around the park. He set his eyebrows together and looked at Plagg, "That's a risk I have to take. Claws out."

88888888

Ladybug looked around the park, all signs of the akuma attack were gone, and the small white butterfly had already disappeared. Her earings bleeped in her ears, and she looked at Chat Noir.

"Well done, Mon Chaton. We did it." She held out her fist with a sweet smile.

Chat Noir softly knocked his fist against hers, and she watched as he seemed to grimace. He put his arm down slowly, and saluted her with his other hand, "Until next time, My Lady." He turned and took to the rooftops of the city. Ladybug leaped over the fence of the park, dashed into the bakery and released her transformation. Tikki appeared and hovered near Marinette.

"Chat Noir was acting a little bit strange today, don't you think?" Marinette looked at her small red companion with concern etched across her face.

"Maybe it was the weather?" Tikki shrugged, "It is pretty gloomy out there."

Marinette turned her head to look back out at the cold, dreary streets of Paris, "Maybe." She hummed, "But he didn't seem like himself. He seemed slow, not _slow_ , but slower than normal, you know?" She looked back to Tikki.

Tikki giggled, "He wasn't as annoying as usual if that's what you mean."

Marinette smiled, "No that's not what I meant," she snickered, "I was actually glad for the brief break from his normally pun-filled and overly-flirtatious behavior."

Tikki tilted her head, making her antena flick to the side, "So if it wasn't the weather, then maybe he's just tired? He has a life outside of heroism, just like you, ya know."

Marinette put her hand over her mouth, and pulled her fingers across her face before she folded her arms and sighed, "I don't know, He just didn't seem like himself. He seemed tired, like really tired. And normally when we bump our knuckles together, he's got quite a bit power behind his punches. Today he seemed kinda," she frowned at Tikki, "frail. And he left so fast, normally I have to encourage him to go."

Tikki smiled, "You're sweet to worry about him, but I wouldn't get too worked up about it. You two are close enough that if something was really wrong, he would tell you."

"I guess." Marinette hummed.

"So, stop worrying about Chat Noir. He's fine." Tikki reassured her.

Marinette smiled a little, but her mind continued to swirl around her feline friend. He had seemed so sluggish today, and he was clumsy as he moved. Normally he was full of energy and could leap in circles around her. She sighed again, and groaned, "I don't have time to worry about Chat, I have to go babysit an empty bakery."

Tikki looked at Marinette with wide eyes, "I figured it out."

"What?" Marinette looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You're so worried about Adrien that you're finding reasons to worry about everyone." Tikki made a broad gesture with her arms. She looked at Marinette with a sassy smirk.

Marinette frowned, and walked away from Tikki, leaving the kwami to float near the door and laugh. Marinette returned to her seat behind the counter, and looked at her watch again. It had only been twenty minutes. She groaned, and hit her head softly against the counter.

88888888

Chat Noir all but fell through the open window of the Dupain-Cheng's living room. He groaned loudly as he toppled to the floor, and cried out as his arm flew forward instinctively to catch him, only to buckle under the weight of his body. He gritted his teeth, and pushed himself from the floor using his other arm. He stumbled to the window and slammed it shut, grateful that he wasn't too wet and that the rain was going the wrong direction to get into the house. He looked at his shoulder, and started to feel a little light-headed. Plagg had warned him that he would be able to use his arm, but it would hurt. He had underestimated how badly it would really hurt.

He leaned on the wall and folded his arm back over his torso and released the miraculous transformation. He cried out, and sank to the floor, grateful that the sling reappeared with his normal clothing.

Plagg hovered over him, genuinely concerned, "Are you gonna make it, kid?"

Adrien looked over to his shoulder, and sighed, "Shit."

"I tried to warn you. Maybe you should call someone. Make up some excuse as to why you are now going to die of blood loss." Plagg hovered over Adrien's shoulder, looking forlornly at the growing red splotch on Adrien's clothing.

Adrien leaned away from the wall and hoisted himself off the floor, "And what will I tell them, Plagg? 'Hello, yes, I reopened my wound. How you ask? Well, I punched a glitter monster in the face. Yes, a glitter monster.' I don't think that's gonna go over well." Adrien groaned and tried to get a little more comfortable.

"Well obviously don't tell them that." Plagg huffed, "Say you fell, tripped over something and caught yourself. Technically that wouldn't be a lie."

Adrien hissed and reached for his cell phone, "I'll call Marinette. If nothing else she can drive me to the Hospital where they will heal me and then kill me for being stupid."

Plagg fidgeted.

Adrien looked over to the small black kwami and smiled, "It's not your fault buddy, you warned me and I chose to push my rotten luck anyway." He used his pointer finger to softly scratch Plagg's chin.

Plagg made a quiet purring sound, and nuzzled Adrien's hand a bit before he backed away, and frowned, "Of course it's not my fault." He folded his arms. Adrien didn't make a fuss, and Plagg was more relaxed now.

"Hey Marinette, how's the bakery?" He smiled, feeling guilty.

"Really? That's great, because I may or may not be bleeding all over my favorite shirt."

The phone beeped in his ear, letting him know that Marinette had hung up on him. He sighed, and tried to ignore the ache of his muscles that seemed to worsen with every beat of his heart.

88888888

Marinette shoved her phone in her pocket as she leapt over the counter and locked the door with clumsy hands. She flipped the sign around and sped towards the back of the store, flipping the lights off as she ran. She hurried up the short flight of stairs, skipping some as she ran to her front door. She leapt over the last stair and slammed into the door with the momentum of her leap. She ignored the dull pain in her arm that meant she would have a bruise later, cursing her klutzy inability to manage her strength, and threw the door open. She bolted into the house, listening to the faint click of the door as it swung shut slowly behind her.

"Adrien? Adrien where are you?" Marinette scanned the whole room, and didn't see any sign of him. She took a step forward and Adrien's good arm appeared over the edge of the couch. Marinette felt herself launch towards the couch, and jump over the furniture to the other side. She looked down at him, horrified.

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes, "Did you just jump over the couch?" he glanced at the high back of the couch, and then back to Marinette. Her eyes were glued to the giant red spot blossoming from his shoulder. She was still wearing her apron from the shop. He flushed and looked away from her again.

"I may or may not have tripped over my own feet, and then tried to catch myself." He smiled sheepishly, and winced a little, "I don't think my stitches liked it very much."

Marinette crashed to her knees and looked at him, "Who taught you to walk!? How clumsy are you?" her voice cracked and she pointed to his wound with both of her hands.

"I was lost in thought, and then I was bleeding," he looked at her apologetically, "It all happened kinda fast. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't know I was that fragile." He lied.

Marinette gingerly moved his shirt and picked at the bandages around his wound, trying to see if any of them were salvageable. They were soaked through with blood, and she was worried about his stitches. She raised her eyes to his and felt the corners of her mouth bend down, "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry."

She lifted his arm in the sling and removed the velcro strap and threw the sling to the floor. He groaned as she maneuvered his arm to get his button-up shirt off his arm. Under the dark shirt, he had a tanktop that was stained with blood. Marinette sighed, and pushed the shirt and tank top away from the bloody bandages.

"This doesn't look good, Adrien."

"Honestly," Adrien smirked, "It doesn't feel very good either."

Marinette ignored his flippant statement and peeled away the soiled bandages with shaking hands. She closed her eyes and prayed that he hadn't reopened it too badly. If the stitches were still in place they would make it. If not, she would have to drive him to the hospital. She squeezed her eyes shut, and peeled away the bandage all the way.

Just look, just look, just look, she chanted in her mind. She forced her eyes open and looked at Adrien's wound. She let out a breath, the big, ugly black stitches were still intact. He was bloody but he wasn't going to have to go back to the hospital.

"So?" He asked, "What's the diagnosis?"

She glared at him, "You're an idiot." She huffed, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Yes ma'am." Adrien groaned, finally feeling the pain as his adrenaline rush ended. He was also starting to feel guilty for making Marinette helping, and making her worry about him. He tried to distract himself by listening to Marinette rummage through the cupboards and closets around the kitchen, and listening to her quiet footfalls as she moved around the house. She appeared again, with a basket full of dressings and gauze and medical tape. She set her basket on the coffee table and went to fetch something else.

Adrien closed his eyes, feeling tired, sore, and stupid. What did he think was going to happen? Running around Paris as Chat Noir with a bullet wound. He let out a breath. He had put too much faith in the miraculous and had acted recklessly. Plagg had warned him, and he was so desperate to help Ladybug and to be out of the sling and out of the house that he went too far. A mistake he was absolutely determined to never make again. Chat Noir couldn't disappear, he knew that, but Chat Noir would have to be more careful or Adrien was going to potentially lose functionality in his arm forever. He heard something heavy hit the table and his eyes flew open. There was a glass of water and a small glass bowl with a few colored pills in it.

"You're going to have to sit up." She hummed, holding out her hand.

He took it, and she pulled him up to a sitting position, "Thanks, and sorry about this. I wasn't sure who else could help me."

She smiled, and Adrien felt himself relax, she held out the bowl and water to him, "I have had my fair share of nasty scrapes and close calls. I can handle rebandaging a shoulder."

He took the bowl and dumped all the pills into his mouth, and chased them down with water. He looked at her, her apron and shoes were gone. He smirked, "You are an ex-fashion designer, and now a baker. How have you gotten any experience in all of this?"

A pretty blush flooded her cheeks and she looked at the carpet, "Well, after school, and moving out and living on my own, I wanted to take a personal safety class. I ended up really liking the peace of mind that came with knowing I could be deadly." She laughed.

"Deadly, huh?" Adrien looked at her, setting the bowl and glass back on the table.

She stepped back, and bent her knees, dropping into a deep and sturdy stance. Without looking she knew that her feet were parallel to each other and that the invisible line between the heel of her back foot and the toes of her front foot made a perfectly straight line, pointing directly at her invisible foe. Her arms snapped to position at her sides, her fists tight and ready, "Deadly." She giggled, her rigid form loosening like water as she eased back into standing. She turned and looked at him, "I've become something of a martial arts adrenaline junkie. And my teacher isn't easy on me. I've broken things and split my cheeks and many other injuries."

Adrien looked at Marinette, impressed. All this time he'd known her and he never would have guessed. She was so kind and soft. He looked at the floor, thinking about his own personal safety classes. He had never really liked them, and had stopped going after his father insisted on sending him around with a bodyguard. However, maybe once his arm was healed, it wouldn't be a bad idea. He had a fleeting thought of Marinette flipping a grown man to the floor, and suppressed a chuckle.

"Well," he looked at her, "I guess I'm lucky to have you."

She ruffled his hair, making a teasing face, "I guess you are. You're also unlucky, we need to take off your bloody clothes."

Adrien frowned.

She laughed a light laugh, and transitioned from a playful friend to a devoted caretaker, making him feel oddly peaceful as she went quiet and focused on his aggravated injury. He watched her with a kind of worried enchantment, thinking about how many times she must have done this before. A strange pang of jealousy struck him as he thought that she might have helped another man with something like this. He silently chided himself, and tried not to move.

Marinette moved quietly around him and carefully took his button-up shirt off his good arm, trying very hard to ignore the lean build of his arm, and the muscles she could now feel but hadn't seen before. She felt her cheeks flush, and glared at the carpet, thinking of Tikki snickering at her somewhere in the house. She crumpled the ruined shirt, and threw it onto the coffee table. She purposely avoided making eye contact, and moved behind him to get to his other, injured arm. She again tried to ignore the lean build of his body, distracted by the muscles that stretched across his back. She reached out for the hem of his tank top and paused, feeling her face grow warm. She scolded herself and gently gripped the edge of the shirt, trying not to notice the warmth of his skin against her fingertips. She felt heat burn across her shoulders. Frustrated with herself, she pulled his tank top up quickly, and when she could no longer reach, he bent over so she could pull it off the rest of the way. She tossed it onto the other shirt and turned quickly to the kitchen hoping that the blush that was radiating off her cheeks wasn't as visible as it felt.

She walked with determination over to the kitchen and picked up the electric kettle, and a large plastic bowl. She glared at the counter for a moment. This was no time to get all flustered by him. He was bleeding and injured. She sighed, and felt herself relax. She wasn't going to do this again. She could stare and get embarrassed, but in the end, she might not be brave enough to really give her heart to him. But she could care about him, and care for him. She smiled sadly and turned around, bowl and kettle in hand.

Adrien sighed, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Marinette walked back to the couch, set the bowl on the coffee table and slowly poured the hot water into it. It sent steam swirling up into the air. She rolled up her sleeves and tied back her hair in a messy bun, "Alright, I can't promise this won't hurt but I promise to be as gentle as I can."

"I'll take it." Adrien smiled.

She picked up a cloth, and dipped it into the water, then squeezed the water out of it. She gently pressed the cloth against his skin and he made a sound in his nose, "It both hurts and feels good."

Marinette sighed, "I'm sorry."

Adrien smiled at her, "Don't be."

They fell into a companionable silence as Marinette moved around him and cleaned him off and bandaged him back up again. She hadn't lied, she was very good at bandaging. It was secure without being tight, and it felt stable without pinching him anywhere. She brought him a clean shirt and helped him put it on, and then buckled his arm back into the sling.

He looked up at her, "Thank you, Marinette. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing." She winked, "But you should probably get some rest." She grabbed a pillow from the other side of the couch and a blanket from the basket next to the couch. She fluffed the pillow and gestured for him to lay down.

He lowered himself to the couch again, surprised to find that he was moderately comfortable. She threw the blanket over him, and kneeled next to him. She seemed to stop and think for a moment, hesitating a little. She pushed his hair away from his forehead, and smiled, "I'm so glad you're okay. Maybe try to be a little more careful from here on out." She pressed her lips to his forehead, and smiled at him, "Get some rest, Adrien."

She stood up gracefully and walked out of sight. Adrien felt his heart pound. He hadn't been expecting that.

88888888

Adrien drifted in and out of sleep, trying his best to stay still and stay comfortable. He would wake up and look around, seeing that no one was around, and that he was still on the couch and then drift back to sleep. However, as he was trying to convince himself that he didn't want to readjust his position he heard Marinette's voice from behind the couch. His ears perked up, and he listened intently.

"Alya," her voice was quiet, barely louder than a whisper, "I can't do this."

Adrien blinked, confused, but figured that she still assumed he was asleep. He closed his eyes and settled into the pillow. She didn't need to know that he was awake. Adrien heard the quiet, garbled sound of Alya's voice in the phone.

"Don't give me that," she sounded frantic, "I didn't even realize what was happening until it had already happened!"

Another string of garbled sounds.

"Al, I know that I had a crush on him in school. But that was just a crush! I was just a dumb teenager with a celebrity crush. I mean he was a star, and he was the heartthrob of the school. I was just another girl with a set of heart eyes for Adrien Agreste."

Adrien made a face, confused. Marinette had been so shy in school. She seemed like such a nice girl, and when she had been with her friends, she was always so animated and cheerful. He had desperately wanted to be her friend, but she was always so nervous and standoffish. He had assumed that she hated him, or at least didn't like him very much and was just trying to be nice. His face flushed, it had been the opposite.

Marinette sighed as Alya's voice came through the phone, "Girl, what does it matter? Maybe it was just a crush then, and that's over. That was almost a decade ago, and you were a kid. What matters is what do you think about him now?"

"I," Marinette paused, "I think that maybe I liked Adrien in school and never really got over him. I mean, I think that I forgot about him, and moved on. But now that he's here, living in my house and I'm remembering why I liked him in the first place, nothing to do with his fame, I think that I have feelings for him." Her voice squeaked, "Again."

Adrien's eyes flew open, and he slammed them shut again as Alya's voice got louder on the phone.

Marinette sputtered, and then almost whined, still whispering, "I didn't say that! I said I had feelings for him, I didn't say that I," She paused, "I didn't say that."

Marinette sighed again, while Alya's voice chattered away.

"He just looked so miserable, and he'd been alone all day, and I'm in this house with him and I kissed his forehead and now my heart and my face are on fire and I don't know what to do. That's why I called you, I need advice. I didn't call you so you could tease me, Al."

Adrien didn't have the brain power to listen to the rest of the conversation as he processed what was happening. Marinette had liked him when they were in school together. She liked him now. He had won her heart a long time ago, and not even known it. He smiled to himself, a little bit relieved to know that his feelings weren't unrequited. And with that realization, his heart swelled and he was filled with a warm, sweet feeling.

He really loved Marinette, and now he didn't have to be worried she didn't like him. He felt himself drifting back to sleep, and smiled again to himself. If this bit of information was all he got for getting shot, then getting shot was worth it.


	25. Chapter 25

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid." Stacy whined a little, and looked forlornly at the loose, crooked stitches across Adrien's shoulder, "Doctor Lys did such a good job, and you've wrecked it." She touched the skin near the stitches with gloved hands.

Adrien huffed, "I didn't intentionally do something stupid." He made a face as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder as Stacy prodded at him. He paled as he realized that he was telling the truth, but also telling a lie. He hadn't meant to collapse to the floor of the Dupain-Chengs living room, that was certain. But he had very intentionally jumped out the window as Chat Noir a few minutes prior. He had very intentionally and recklessly gone out with an injured shoulder against the advice of his closest companion. He winced a little as she poked the swollen skin again.

Stacy shot him an angry look, then turned on her spinning stool and pulled a syringe from the drawer under the counter, "You're just lucky that Doctor Lys is here today, and in a good mood. You're lucky he's stitching you up and not me."

"Is he normally not in a good mood?" Adrien looked confused, and eyed the syringe she was holding with suspicious green eyes. He squinted at it a little.

She popped the cap off of the syringe and screwed on different colored cap, "Doctor Lys is a," she paused, looking for the word, "complicated man. He's hard to impress, and doesn't stay interested for long. He is put off easily. The new doctors and nurses think that he's mean. But really, he just doesn't care to waste time." She stopped, "But this morning, he found out that his wife is pregnant, so nothing can bring him down." She pulled off the cap to reveal a long needle.

"That's exciting." Adrien offered nervously, looking at the frighteningly long needle. He tensed, waiting for her to tell him there would be a pinch or to count down from three.

"It's more annoying than anything." Stacy rolled her eyes, "It's his fourth kid, I'm not sure why he's so worked up over it. He already has three of them, surely one more can't be that exciting. He won't shut up about it." She stuck the needle in the deep muscles of his shoulder and pushed the plunger all the way down before Adrien could react.

He pulled away quickly, but it was already too late, "What was that!?" He almost screeched, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Why would I do that?" Stacy threw the syringe and needle away and pulled off her gloves quickly, "So you could be like 'No I don't like needles!'?" She did an overly dramatic impression of a child in a doctor's office, "I don't think so." She stood up briskly and, pointed at his shoulder, "Five minutes, and then it'll be numb and then Doctor Lys is going to come and tighten those loose stitches."

Adrien smiled, "Thanks, Stacy."

She smiled, relaxing a little, "You're welcome."

The door closed behind her, and Adrien sighed, looking at the gash in his shoulder, feeling a little bit like a child in trouble. He had been hoping that Stacy would be a little nicer to him, not that he deserved it. He closed his eyes, feeling the weight of his situation really settle on his shoulders. He would need to be more careful. Even more careful. He knew that he needed to be careful about not overworking it. But if the fight with the latest akuma had been anything more strenuous he would have lost the use of his arm forever. Obviously Plagg would help him move his arm as Chat Noir. But it was riskier than he'd originally thought. He couldn't rely on his Miraculous like that again. It would start to be suspicious if he came back to the hospital every time that an akuma was defeated. Even if no one figured out he was Chat Noir, he would still get put on house arrest for aggravating his injury. He would have to learn to scale it back and only do what he knew he could handle. No stupid risks - like jumping out of the Dupain-Cheng's second story window. He put his head in his left hand, and sighed. Ladybug would notice he was slower, and less helpful. She would have to do even more than she already did. It would still be worth it to help her, right? She still needed him, right? He was still useful wasn't he?

He pushed his hand through his hair and hung his head. He pulled at the hair on his neck. What if Ladybug decided that he wasn't worth the trouble he was sure to cause her? Would she really let him stay even if he was more of a burden then a help? Could he handle losing his best friend over this?

He could feel the strange, cold numbness of the medication in his shoulder starting to take over, and he was grateful for the small amount of comfort the loss of feeling gave him. He slumped a little more in his chair. What if this ruined everything? What if he could never be the Chat Noir he used to be? What if he could never really be Chat Noir again? What if he couldn't be an officer anymore? What would he do if he failed at this too?

His mind raced as he spiraled around and around in his mind. He was starting to give himself a headache when he heard the door click open. He didn't have the energy to pretend to be alright. He looked up slowly to see a doctor in dark blue scrubs. He was lanky, tall, and had the whitest hair that Adrien had ever seen. Adrien smiled a weary smile, "Hello."

"Good afternoon," the doctor said shortly, "I am Doctor Lys. Stacy told me that you pulled your stitches loose."

Adrien laughed nervously, his spiraling thoughts set aside, "Uh, yeah, not my finest hour."

Doctor Lys didn't look at him, but moved to look at the stitches, "Surely not." He pinched Adrien's skin, and tugged lightly at the stitches, "It will be better to restitch this rather than just make them tighter. It will not take any longer, and you will heal quicker." He pulled a pair of pliers from his pocket and began clipping at the stitches.

Adrien felt as the stitches loosened even more, and then felt the tug on his shoulder as the doctor pulled the fresh stitching thread through the sensitive skin. He tried to turn and look, but Doctor Lys turned his head away. Adrien sighed again, and closed his eyes, letting his worries slip away. Stacy and Doctor Lys had both said that he was fine. He should believe them. With a final tug the doctor clipped the string.

"I am going to dress it and then you will be done."

"Thank you." Adrien looked away nervously, feeling strangely out of place, and searched for something to talk about, "So." he started, and then smiled to himself, "Stacy told me that your wife is expecting. Congratulations."

Doctor Lys stopped dressing the wound, and looked at him with almost sparkling eyes, "Would you like to see a picture?"

88888888

After sleeping on it, and after talking with Alya about what had happened, Marinette had decided to take Adrien to the hospital to make sure his stitches were okay. Marinette sat in the waiting room outside of the clinic doors. As soon as they had told the nurse what they needed, Adrien had been whisked away by a nice nurse in pink scrubs, back to the same-day rooms. The nurses and doctors had asked Marinette to wait here while Adrien went to see the Doctor. After thinking about it, Marinette was glad that she didn't go with him. She didn't really want to see the inside of Adrien's bullet wound. Marinette had found a relatively secluded spot near the windows of the hospital. She sat in a large padded chair with her scarf tied around her neck and her legs crossed, hands in her pockets, and waiting for Adrien to come back.

After a few minutes the same nurse came back out, and sat down next to Marinette, "How are you feeling?"

Marinette yawned, "I'm alright. How's Adrien?"

The nurse looked a little annoyed, and sighed, looked tired, "You did the right thing bringing him back in. He would have healed just fine if you hadn't, but giving Doctor Lys a chance to tighten the stitches will help it heal faster."

"I'm glad I made him come in then." Marinette smiled at the nurse.

She smiled back, "He should be almost done, I just wanted to keep you updated. Thanks for taking care of him."

Marinette laughed a little, "If I don't, no one will." She smiled at the nurse, "Thanks to you, as well."

The nurse stood up with a small snicker, "Of course." She turned and walked back through the clinic doors.

Marinette relaxed, it was going to be fine. Adrien was going to be find. She leaned back in the chair. The air in the Emergency Room was a little too warm, and she was feeling more and more tired. The air was cold outside but the sunshine was warm, and it was pouring into the waiting room and over the chair she was in. The warm sun was somehow calming. She closed her eyes for a moment, and decided a short thinking nap wouldn't be a bad idea. A small moment of time to think about nothing. She slipped off her shoes, and tucked her feet up underneath her legs. She snuggled into her scarf, and leaned on the arm of the chair.

She felt herself slip into a dazed kind of consciousness, not quite asleep but not quite awake either, and her mind started to run away with her. She imagined herself up on the ledge of the Eiffel Tower where she normally met Chat Noir. Only she wasn't Ladybug, she was just Marinette in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. That didn't seem right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. She looked over the edge, feeling her stomach turn. She had never been afraid of heights before, but looking down made her feel a bit sick. Beneath her was Chat Noir, waving at her with a smile. He called out for her, repeating her name over and over.

"Marinette." She opened her eyes, almost expecting to see Chat Noir, and looked up into the green eyes of Adrien, who was standing over her. She felt a little confused, but rubbed her eyes and ignored it.

She sat up and stretched, "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's just so warm in here. How long have I been asleep?" She slipped her feet back into her shoes.

"I was only supposed gone for like two minutes." He sighed, "But I made the mistake of asking the Surgeon about his kids. It took him thirty seconds to fix and tighten the stitches. But it took him another thirty minutes to show me the full-blown photo album of all of his family on his phone."

Marinette hummed, "How sweet."

Adrien looked at her, a little surprised, "Yeah," he smiled, "I guess if you think about it, it is sweet." He held out his hand to her, "Sorry I took so long that you fell asleep."

She took his hand, feeling her heart flutter a little, "It's a lot of work to take care of a gunshot victim."

He gave her a displeased face, pulled her to her feet, and then rolled his other shoulder slowly, "Everything is tight again. It's so much more sore than it was before. I was doing so well keeping everything loose and now I'll have to start all over again."

Marinette yawned again, "And who's fault is that?"

Adrien huffed, and crossed his good arm over his useless one, and frowned, "Not mine."

88888888

Nathalie looked down at her phone to see the long string of text messages from Robyn. She rolled her eyes. After Gabriel had effectively adopted her into the company, he had transferred everything into Nathalie's care. All communications between Robyn and anyone in the business had to go through Nathalie first. All of Robyn's needs were seen to by Nathalie, and Robyn made sure she was always busy. Nathalie was, of course, up to the task, and took the extra work in stride, learning to ignore Robyn's long strings of text asking for things like shoes and coffee. That wasn't her job. Her job was to manage her schedule and her finances. Someone else could go buy the spoiled American girl a pair of designer shoes. Nathalie let out a sigh while she typed the latest email to the local fashion magazine. Robyn could have Gabriel design her a pair of shoes for heaven's sake. Nathalie signed her name at the bottom of the email, and pushed send. While the computer whisked the email away, she unlocked her phone, and scanned through the texts. There was nothing of importance. She quickly typed a short message back, telling Robyn thank you for the pictures she wouldn't stop sending and locked her phone again. The picture of Adrien still remained as her lock screen photo, and her heart hurt a little more every time she saw it. She clicked the button making the screen turn black and returned to the computer, where two new emails were waiting for her.

She allowed herself two seconds to ponder about Robyn. Robyn had once caught a glimpse of Nathalie's phone, and noticed the picture of young Adrien. Since then, Robyn had been sending her picture after picture of herself at all different ages, and a long string of selfies taken all over France and with Gabriel. She had perhaps thought that she could take the place in Nathalie's heart that belonged to Adrien. Nathalie blinked, and set her hands on the keyboard to begin again, feeling the small painful ping of loss over Adrien. However, she would always have her memories of his childhood, and he was out of this place that stifled him so much. She hadn't heard from him, and she suspected she never would. She had never done anything remarkable to show that she cared for him or that she deserved to know where he was. She was the head secretary of every business endeavor that Gabriel had his hands in, and she was at the top of her game. She didn't have time to worry about how Adrien spent is days. She had her own career to think about. She copied and pasted the rejection letter into the email and hit send.

88888888

"Please Nette, you have to come." Alya almost whined, "Nino's friends from the record company are throwing a party, and there's gonna be so much to see and so many people to talk to."

Marinette laughed, "You know that I love you, but I don't really like big parties."

Alya whined for real, "But you're my best friend, and I can't even imagine going to a party of this caliber without knowing that you'll be there too. Please? Please? Please?" She begged. Marinette could see Alya in her small kitchen bouncing around the small space, and disturbing Nino as she did.

Marinette smiled, "How much of my time is this going to take?"

Alya squealed, "Oh Nette, really!?" She squealed again, "I'm psyched! This is going to be the best Halloween party, EVER." Alya gasped, "You have to help me make my costume."

Marinette laughed, delighted to realize that Alya hadn't even thought about that when she invited her. She just wanted her to come, the fact that she could make her a killer costume was a secondary bonus to her friendship. Her heart warmed, "Of course I will, Al. That's what friends are for. What monster are you dressing up as this year?"

"Girl, you know I'm gonna be a werewolf. I'm gonna need some yellow contacts, a few cans of hairspray, some prosthetic teeth, and a wicked gorgeous leather something to wear on my wicked gorgeous body. Can you do that?" She begged.

Marinette could already see the costume coming together in her mind, "Yes I can."

"Ugh," Alya smiled, "You're a goddess. A resplendent, sewing, sunshine goddess. I have to go for now, but I'll text you some ideas later. We'll make a day out of it."

"Bye, Al." Marinette waved to the phone. There was a beep, letting her know that Alya was gone.

Marinette sighed, a costume party at the Record Company. How did she let Alya convince her to do these kinds of things? She rolled her eyes, because she loved Alya, and she usually had fun wherever Alya was. She picked up her phone, and quickly texted Adrien. She pulled out her phone and started to flip through pictures on the internet. She would need to have a costume, wouldn't she?

Her phone pinged right back, and she smiled. Perfect.

She returned to her internet browsing and after a few minutes of searching ordered some supplies, and paid for express shipping. The sooner she started the better. She tucked her phone back into her pocket, and descended from the loft of her room, and down to the main floor. She stretched and laid back down on her couch. It had been a long time since she'd been able to just relax, and now that she was being lazy she couldn't bring herself to want to get anything done.

Her phone pinged again, and she looked at it. It was a message from Adrien. She read the message and then rolled her eyes. He could make his own choices.

88888888

"Marinette!" Adrien's voice called from behind her and she turned to see him leap down the stairs and into the bakery door. He bounded to her, and nearly crashed into the counter of the bakery. He grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned down very close, "Marinette I need your help."

Marinette gently plucked his hand from her shoulder, "Calm down, or I'm going to have to take you to the hospital again." She smoothed out his shirt and checked his sling.

He turned his arm away from her and looked at her again, "I need you to help me with something. Stop fussing over my shoulder. It's fine. I just took my pain meds. I could fly if I wanted. Now please?" he looked at her with big green eyes.

She looked up at him, and felt her heart skip a little. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her cool, but was suddenly very aware of how close he was standing. Her conversation with Alya about how she felt about Adrien had made her annoyingly aware of her blossoming feelings for him. As a result she was very aware of his proximity at all times. She tried to brush it off. She smiled up at him, "What is it Adrien? What could be so important that you almost did a front flip over my counter?" She gestured at the jostled countertop, and congratulated herself on keeping her cool.

He smiled a sly smile at her, watching as her cheeks dusted a light pink, "I'll only tell you if you promise to help me."

"Adrien I swear if this has to do with that silly costume party again.." she started.

Adrien held up his one arm, "Oh no no, my sweet Marinette. I will be making my own costume. It will be amazing and it will be better than yours. You can be sure of that."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not sure if I-"

"No I need your help with something much more important." He interrupted her again.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She organized the papers on the counter and tucked them safely between the register and the glass display case before Adrien could jostle them again with his seemingly endless supply of energy. She turned back to him, and tripped over her words, "Well I, I mean, wha- ah, I uhm." She stopped, and tried again, "What am I helping you with?"

"Well," he put his hand on the back of his neck, suddenly bashful, "I wanted to repay your parents for all they've done for me. I need to know how I can repay them. Or," he smiled, "At least show them that I appreciate them. I thought I might use my baking skills," He picked up a rolling pin, and twirled it in his hand, "make them a cake or cookies or … something. But they own a bakery, surely me making them a childishly horrible cake wouldn't be the right thing." He set the rolling pin down.

Marinette looked at him curiously.

"Then I thought maybe I could make them something to eat!" He sighed, "but I would need more help than I would like to admit to do that." He perked up again, "And then-"

Marinette held up her hands, "Whoa, slow down." Marinette laughed, "Where is all this coming from?"

Adrien blushed a little, "Well, your family has been so kind to me. You and your parents have taken care of me in every way I can imagine, and I've never had that kind of," he paused, looking off into the distance while his mind searched for the word, "attention… before. I want them to know how truly grateful I am. I feel like words aren't enough."

Marinette felt her heart flutter a little. She wasn't sure where this exuberant and outspoken version of Adrien had come from, but she wasn't complaining. It was nice to see that he was still just a normal person under all of that perfect skin and shimmering hair. It was also refreshing to see him feeling better. Since the visit to the clinic he'd been more willing to do the exercises needed to help him heal, and it was really good for him. He'd also been able to sleep more comfortably the last few days, making him more energetic and positive. She smiled up at him, realizing that this wasn't new, she just hadn't seen this Adrien in a little while, and she was happy to finally have him back. She had missed him.

"Adrien." Marinette smiled, "we're your family, now. And that's what family is for."

"I know that you feel like you have to take care of me and I just don't want to," Adrien stopped and turned to look at Marinette. He blinked, "Really? Just like that?"

Marinette laughed, "Yes. And we take care of you not because we want a reward, but because we care about you."

Adrien felt his chest swell, "I don't. I-"

Marinette smiled at him, "Why don't I help you make some cupcakes? They're papa's favorite, and I'll even help you make the frosting lace that my mom loves. We can do it as soon as the bakery closes in a couple hours. We'll have them for dessert. They'll love it."

Adrien perked up, "You're amazing, Marinette. Thank you!" Adrien leaned down and kissed her cheek. He leaned back, beaming at her, "I have to go finish emailing some things to Cherlie, and then I'll come back down." He waved and disappeared up the stairs just as quickly as he had come down them.

Marinette slowly moved her hand to her cheek and felt the tingle of his lips still there. She smiled a little and heard his words echo in her ears. My sweet Marinette. She shook her head, and patted her cheeks a few times with her hands. She had things to get ready. If she was really going to decorate cupcakes with Adrien, she needed to get everything set out for him.

She set her mind to listen for the door bell, and went back into the bakery to gather everything they would need. If Adrien wanted to make cupcakes she was going to make sure he could do it with confidence.

88888888

"Marinette!" Alya almost screamed up the stairs, "It is time to GO, girl! You gotta get your Chinese Parisian self down here ten minutes ago!"

Marinette's voice came muffled from the bathroom, "I'm almost done, Al. Put on a hair net, and chill!" She laughed.

Alya fluffed her ratted and tangled hair, "Can't do that baby, it's too fabulous to be tamed."

Marinette's laughter floated down the stairs as Nino rolled his eyes.

Adrien appeared from his room wearing huge footie pajamas that were decorated with large black spots, black hands and feet. He had a headband in his hair with two large black foam balls on long springs. Alya shot him a look.

"I love it, darling." She smiled, "Especially the headband."

"Thanks," Adrien smiled, "Ladybug is my favorite hero." He shook his head, making the balls spring back and forth. Alya laughed a little. He put his left hand in his pocket, "Sorry it took me so long."

Nino snickered, "I'm jealous of how comfortable you look." He smiled, showing a matching set of prosthetic teeth and unnaturally yellow eyes to his wife.

"Mar. I. Nette!" Alya yelled.

"I'm coming right now!" Marinette yelled back.

Marinette came down the stairs and fluffed her perfectly straight hair. Adrien felt his face turn the same shade of red as his costume. Marinette who normally wore cute, pink sweaters and flouncy skirts, was dressed head to toe in black, tight leather and latex. She was wearing black wedge heels that only Marinette could pull off. There were patches on her knees and elbows, and her hips and chest were covered in what looked like velvet. Around her waist was a long belt that was bent into a curling tail shape behind her, and around her neck was a thick leather choker with a comically large bell attached to it. Her normally wavy hair was shimmering and pin straight. Perched on top of her head were two black cat ears. Her makeup was all black around her crystal blue eyes and she smiled at Adrien with pointed canine teeth. He felt his knees get a little weak. She put her hands on her hips, showing long, jet black and pointed nails.

"Looks like great minds think alike." She looked him up and down, "My Lady." She winked at him.

Alya whistled low, "Damn, Nette. If I wasn't already married to Nino I might ask you to be my wife."

Marinette looked at Alya, "Sorry, I only have eyes for Ladybug. Everyone knows that." she turned back to Adrien, and with a very Marinette smile told him, "I like your antennas."

Adrien's voice cracked, "Thanks."

Alya laughed, and grabbed Marinette around the waist, "Come on, guys, we're gonna be late! I heard that our old pal, Jagged Stone, might show up!"

"Well then by all means," Marinette teased, "Let's get going!"

88888888

Adrien leaned on the counter and looked at Marinette with sad eyes.

She didn't look back at him, but continued to rotate the pastries in the display case and clean the hot chocolate machine. She snickered, "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you can't go back to training until your arm is healed."

"It's not mine either." he whined.

Marinette turned to him, "Would you like a job? If you're going to sit down here in the bakery with me all day every day, the least I can do is give you something to do."

Adrien slumped further onto the counter, "What can I even do with one arm?"

"Goodness, you're too much." She huffed, "Would you like to organize the pastries in the display cases? You have to grab them one at a time anyway. You could also run the register. That doesn't take too much effort." She offered.

Adrien perked up, "You're serious? I can help?"

"Duh," She laughed, "That's why I offered."


	26. Chapter 26

Marinette pushed the laminated menus aside, and tilted her head a little further to the left, hoping to find the missing change she'd dropped from the register. She felt the end of her long ponytail swirl onto the floor as she leaned even further over, searching for the small, shiny coin. The bell for the front door chimed, and Marinette stood up from digging under the counter to see a short, round man standing in the doorway of the bakery. Marinette smiled, dusting off her apron, "Welcome to the Boulangerie Patisserie, what can we make for you today? It's quite chilly outside, a hot chocolate, perhaps?"

The man walked quickly up to the counter and rummaged through his pockets, "You serve coffee here, right? I really need something to help me wake up."

Marinette smiled, "Of course, monsieur. What kind of coffee would you like?"

He finally found what he was looking for, which seemed to be his wallet, and looked up at Marinette, "I would love a triple, venti, half sweet, non-fat, caramel macchiato if you can."

Marinette's normally chipper and upbeat mood immediately soured, and she felt herself frown. She did everything she could to keep her eye from twitching as she punched in the order into the machine. As she did, she thought to herself about how she could sassily tell this customer that if he wanted a customized specialty drink he should go to the drink cafe down the street. The frilly shop that had been opened by some foreign heiress of some company with a name Marinette hadn't bothered to learn. They had bottles and jars and canisters of flavors and decorations lining the walls of the store. It was a fun enough place, if not overly frivolous. Still, she wasn't one to turn away a customer. Especially one that seemed as frenzied as this one. She sighed to herself, he was probably having a bad morning. She turned the register display around and reported to him, "Your total is shown here on the screen. Cash or card?"

He flipped open his wallet and pulled out a silver card, "Card please. And thank you."

She took the card from him and swiped it through the reader, "You're welcome." She handed the card back, "Your order will be out in just a minute."

She turned to start making the drink only to find that it was already sitting on the counter next to her. She blinked, a little confused. She looked at Adrien, and he smirked at her.

"I've picked up a few things watching you. And I figured you could use a hand." He waved with his left hand.

Marinette snickered, and turned back to the man at the counter, "Nevermind. You order is ready now. Have a good day." She handed him the drink. He took it and quickly sipped it as he turned away. The chime rang again as he exited the cafe and Marinette looked at Adrien again.

"You're pretty fast at that, ya know, for a wanna-be officer with a gunshot wound." She teased.

He put his hand on his hip and looked at her with a strangely familiar, playful grin. Marinette felt her heart flutter a little as he teased back, "Just you wait, someday I might be faster than you, oh great princess of the bakery."

Marinette ignored the funny pull on her heart at the word "princess", and smiled an equally mischievous smile, "Are you saying you'd like to race me?"

88888888

Adrien walked towards the hidden storage room of the bakery and stopped once he was certain that he wouldn't be spotted by Marinette or any of the customers in the bakery. He leaned back against the doorframe and sighed, placing his left hand over his right shoulder. The skin and muscles were tender and sensitive. It almost hurt just to touch the bandages. He could feel the pain and heat radiating from under the tight dressing. It was almost as if he had put a heat pad under the dressings and it was burning against his skin, and through the tightly wrapped bandages. He could only imagine that the skin underneath was as red and inflamed as it felt. He had come out of his room this morning feeling better than usual. It had been a few days since the last akuma incident, giving him ample time to make progress towards his healing. He had almost forgotten that he was also Chat Noir, and needed his arm for fighting the akuma of Paris.

After the last akuma almost a week ago, and the consequent trip to the hospital to repair his stitches, he had promised himself that he would be more cautious, more aware. However, that was much more difficult than he had originally expected it would be. Once he was in the heat of the moment, it took a lot of self-control to keep himself from being reckless. So far, Ladybug hadn't noticed, he thought with a spark of hope. Either that, he deflated a little, or she was just being nice and not saying anything about his obvious drop in helpfulness. Helpful or not, his arm was aching and stiff. He was doing his best not to let Marinette see how much it was hurting. He didn't want her to worry, or to get suspicious. He couldn't risk anyone knowing that he was Chat Noir. He couldn't put Marinette or anyone else in that kind of danger.

At the thought of Marinette, Adrien swooned a little. He loved her more and more every minute they were together. She was soft and genuine, sweet and strong, and it was so enchanting. She was the real reason he was making any progress into healing. Marinette was always kind enough to re-wrap his injured shoulder for him, and she did such a wonderful job. It was unfortunate however, that every so often, she would tie up the bandages and go downstairs, leaving him to rest, and then there would be an akuma attack. This time, when he called for Plagg, Adrien was more reluctant to transform. But, he couldn't leave Ladybug alone to fight, and had accepted whatever pain he would have to go through to protect her and the people of his beloved city. Now that the fighting was over, the akuma defeated and he'd returned safely to the bakery, he was feeling his adrenaline drain away and the pain returning to his shoulder.

He sighed, and leaned away from the doorframe, reaching into the dark of the room to turn the light on. As he was about to flip the switch he rolled his eyes, and walked into the dark. There was no one to fool back here, and no reason to turn on lights he didn't need to. The bright fluorescent lighting would only aggravate his already pounding headache. He felt his eyes widen and with a bit of cat-like eye twitching, he could see just fine. He grabbed the stack of paper bags that Marinette had asked him to get, tucking them under his arm. He walked past the freezer, noting Marinette's talent as he passed the decorated cakes inside the large glass window. He sighed, turned back around. He huffed and pulled out an ice pack, unable to ignore the searing hot pain any longer. He tucked the ice pack into the pocket of his apron, and made his way back out to the bakery. He put the bags away on the shelf and then turned towards Marinette.

He suddenly felt so defeated and frustrated. He was stuck in this sling, and not getting better fast enough, and worrying about Ladybug and Marinette and just wanting to sleep. He leaned his head on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette felt herself stiffen and her cheeks warm, "Adrien, are you okay?"

He sighed, "I'm just really tired, and my shoulder is on fire. Could I convince you to tie this ice pack on my shoulder if I promise to help you frost cupcakes later?" He stood up and pulled the cold pack from his pocket.

Marinette took the ice pack with a sad smile, "No cupcakes needed."

88888888

"Thank you, sir!" Adrien smiled wide, "We'll see you again tomorrow!"

The door closed and Adrien sat down on the stool behind the counter and leaned on the cool marbled surface. Behind him, Marinette snickered.

"You're very good at that, you know."

He sat up and looked at her, "What?"

"Being a Kiss-up." She winked and disappeared into the back of the bakery as the door chimed again, letting Adrien know his short break was over.

88888888

"Seyong Li, you are hereby banned from this tournament for reckless and dangerous behavior. You are stripped of your title of grand tournament master, and are disqualified from the competition. Security will see you do the door." A man with a long beard in a karate gi held a hand towards the door of the stadium.

"This isn't fair! In my day, a broken arm was something to learn from!" Seyong yelled as the security guards grabbed him by the elbows.

The old man didn't respond. He only watched as Seyong was pulled to the door.

At the doors the guards let go of him, and he turned around, shouting into the stadium, "I'll be back, and I'll show you what it really means to be a champion!"

The guards held up their arms defensively, ready to stop him from coming back in, and Seyong huffed. He turned, and slammed the doors open, walking out into the cold night air. The air from his mouth made white puffs as he grumbled. He walked down the steps of the stadium and frowned. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and sat down on the park bench.

"If only there was a way to show them…" He muttered.

A voice in his mind laughed, _A tournament is a terrible thing to lose. What horrible behavior these people have exhibited, kicking you out of your rightful place. My name is La Papillon, and I want to give you a chance to prove yourself. Your wish is my command, and if you bring me the miraculous stones of Ladybug and Chat Noir, you can wish for anything you can imagine._

Seyong smiled, "I want power, strength, and honor."

The voice hummed, _So be it, dear Black Belt._

Seyong felt as heat and power rushed over him, and he smiled as he stood up from the park bench. He looked down at his gloves and the pads on his feet, "Now this is more like it."

88888888

Marinette squeezed the frosting piping bag as gently as she could, hoping that this time she would get the shape of the flower petal right. The soft sound of violins played in her ears, calming her and helping her hands to say steady as she touched the tip of the bag to the side of the cake. She squeezed a bit more, encouraging the frosting to form a bubble. She felt herself turning naturally to form the full shape of a flower petal. This was the one, this one was going to be perfect. After hours and hours of practicing, surely she was gonna get it right this time. She stuck out her tongue a little bit.

A loud alarm rang in her ears, and she screeched, squeezing the bag too tight and making the orange frosting explode out of the piping bag and all over the cake. She felt small flecks of the orange confection hit her face. She growled low, and threw the piping bag to the countertop, making more frosting smear across the surface.

"I hate this new city alert system." She was red in the face as she tore off her gloves and protective eyewear. She pulled her hands across her face, wiping the icing off with a frustrated growl. She pulled her headphones from her ears, threw off her apron, and wiped her hands on her jeans. She jerked the headphones out of the phone breaking the jack off the end. She almost screamed, and threw the headphones to the counter and pulled the jack out angrily, throwing it behind her. She sat down on the stool and swiped her finger across the screen, "What is is this time?" She fumed.

A short alert message scrolled across the screen and Marinette felt her phone slip through her hands and clatter to the hard surface of the counter. Her red-hot anger chilled to ice cold fear.

"Tikki," her voice cracked, and her face started to pale, "Spots on."

She didn't even wait for Tikki to catch up before she was out of the bakery. She started running towards the stadium. She felt as the transformation took effect, and her jeans and hoodie were transformed into a skin-tight suit, and her hair was pulled back into two swirling ponytails. She kept running, and felt her heart hammering in her chest as she sprouted wings and launched herself towards the stadium. The alert message had been burned into her eyes, and she was having trouble breathing.

"Disqualified Contestant Akumatized. Please Remain Indoors. Major and Critical Injuries Confirmed. 3 In Critical Condition. 1 Possible Death."

"Please Remain Indoors. Major and Critical Injuries Confirmed. 3 In Critical Condition. 1 Possible Death."

"3 In Critical Condition. 1 Possible Death."

"1 Possible Death."

"1 Possible Death."

She glared at the stadium and pushed herself to fly faster. _Faster._

88888888

Adrien had been granted the opportunity to help sort through files and case information through his laptop from the comfort of his home. Antoni had called him and given him access to the case database. There was a loud crack of thunderous noise, and he looked up from his files with a confused quirk of his eyebrow. He looked at the windows, and then jumped up from the couch. He made his way to the window, looking for the source of the noise as his phone alarm sounded. He looked out the window, still looking for the source of the noise. Hoping that it wasn't an alumna attack, his arm was feeling pretty good right now, he looked at the screen of his phone. He set the phone back down and ran to the front door. He pulled it open and leaped down the stairs and out into the cold night.

"Plagg, claws out." he took off at a run as his arm was granted more movement than normal, and made a beeline towards the stadium. Ladybug was ahead of him, that was the sound that he'd heard before, but she wouldn't be able to do this alone. As he ran through the streets, he felt the cold hair in his lungs. It was invigorating. He ran and leaped up onto a ladder, and scurried up the rungs to the rooftops of Paris. He ran faster, seeing Ladybug in front of him. She disappeared into the stadium, and he readied himself to pole vault after her.

88888888

Ladybug landed inside the stadium to find utter chaos around her. People were running and screaming and she could hear the cries of children that had been separated from their parents, and the terrored shouts of parents searching for lost children in the chaos. For the first time in a long time, she felt her blood run cold at the thought that she was out of her league. Who was she to think that she could save people? How was she going to help all of these people? Where would she even start? How was she going to get out of this one? Where was Chat Noir? She thought with a horrible emptiness in her stomach. She needed him.

"Ladybug! Thank God!" a man in a black gi, with a dark black martial arts belt tied around his waist, approached her, "The Akuma is a man who was kicked out of the competition for cheating and intentionally hurting another competitor. The other contestant is going to be okay, but his arm has been broken and dislocated."

Ladybug felt her face pale, knowing full well the pain of a dislocated shoulder. She folded her arms across her chest, and looked at her feet, "Thanks for letting me know."

He smiled, still panicked, "I hope this information is useful to you. Please, we're trying to get everyone to safety. Please just get him out of the stadium, or at least distract him."

Ladybug was pulled from her musings, and looked at the man, "Explain to me what he's doing to the other competitors. There are rumors that he might have killed someone."

"He is turning anyone he can get to into a competitor, and challenging them. He believes that if he can beat everyone here that his honor will be restored. He was a powerful martial arts user before. A world class champion. Now he is superhuman, and knows that he is strong. People are getting hurt." His voice was shaking.

Ladybug steeled herself, "He's strong, but so am I." She took a deep breath and looked to the older man, "Get everyone that you can to the other end of the stadium, I'll see if I can get him outside. If I can't, please keep everyone else as far from him as possible."

"I understand," the old man looked at her, with sad, worried eyes, "He hasn't killed anyone, but there are many who are severely injured. What should we do with them?"

Ladybug felt her heart flutter. How should she know? Just because she was wearing the super suit didn't mean she knew everything. She shook it off.

"Everything should be fixed after he is defeated. Keep them stable and safe until then." She instructed and smiled at the older man, "Stay calm and don't worry. I'll take care of Black Belt. You take care of the people."

He smiled at her, and nodded.

She turned away from him and ran towards one of the designated competition mats. She smirked to herself, thinking that it was strange to stand on one of these in shoes. Normally she was here in her martial arts gear. Bare feet. Gloves on. Normally she would be here with her hair in a ponytail and ready to show her skills to earn her place in the world of martial arts. Now she was standing here as a hero, hoping to save the people of this competition from this villian, who was apparently just a sore loser. She frowned.

Standing here in a place where she would normally be so comfortable calmed her nerves a little bit. She folded her arms across her chest, and buzzed her wings a little, "Hey! Black Belt! I heard you were looking for a worthy opponent. Why don't you come over here, and we'll see who's better, me or you?"

Black Belt turned with a devilish grin, dropping his current opponent to the ground, "A challenger."

88888888

Chat Noir watched from the sidelines as Ladybug fought with Black Belt. The Akumatized ex-champion had sealed off all of the exits, and Chat Noir was comforting and protecting the people that hadn't been able to make it out of the stadium. Ladybug was quick on her feet, and she was doing her best from what he could tell, but she wasn't quite fast enough. Chat Noir watched in slow motion as she was kicked in the chest and knocked to the ground. Black Belt laughed and turned away from her without a second glance.

His gruff and deep voice echoed through the stadium, "Not even your hero can protect you. I truly am the greatest martial artist the world has to offer." He laughed and made his way towards the outskirts of the stadium, where people were doing their best to hide.

Chat Noir turned to the people and whispered, "Hide yourselves as best you can. I must go check on Ladybug. Be brave. It will all be alright." he dashed towards the competition mat where Ladybug was laying, defeated. He collapsed to his knees and gingerly picked up her head, "My Lady, please open your eyes."

Ladybug stirred and coughed a little, "Chat Noir, has he hurt anyone else?"

Chat Noir's face expanded into a large grin, "No he hasn't, My Lady. You've saved them."

"He's beaten me." She wheezed.

Chat Noir frowned again, "No he hasn't My Lady. No he hasn't."

She cracked one eye open at him, "No, he hasn't, but he thinks he has."

Chat Noir grinned.

She opened her eyes and looked at the exits, "I need you to do me a favor Mon Chaton. I need you to be a distraction. I'm certain that not even your Cataclysm could destroy his barrier, but I think I can get one of the locks open with a lucky trick." she winked at him.

Chat Noir smiled wide, and set her gently back on the mat. He darted after the akuma, "You may have defeated Ladybug, but you haven't won yet."

Ladybug jumped up, and activated her lucky charm as she ran towards the nearest door. A fighting fan appeared in her hands, and she smiled. She ran up to the door, and placed the blades of the fan between the doors and slid the fan down to the lock. She heard a click, and Chat Noir's voice echoed through the stadium.

"She's getting away!"

Ladybug jammed the fan away from the door and the large doors popped open. She silently thanked Tikki for the steel fan, and ran out into the dark Parisian night. She heard large, heavy footsteps behind her. She smiled, and turned, ready to face Black Belt.

88888888

Ladybug grabbed the black martial arts belt, and pulled it apart, ripping the fabric against the grain. It was oddly satisfying to tear apart an item that had caused her and Chat Noir so much trouble. It also felt strangely disrespectful to destroy something that was considered regalia in the world of martial arts. With a sense of triumph mixed with disgust she dropped the belt, and it floated down to the ground. A small black butterfly floated from the broken treasure, forced from its hiding place. The akuma fluttered slowly away, and if she didn't know better, she might have thought it was oddly beautiful. Dark black wings, soft and quiet, laced with vibrant purple swirls. A beautifully sinister creature, to be sure. Despite its haunting beauty, she did know better. And this small demon was not going to cause any more trouble. Not tonight. Not on her watch and not in her city. Ladybug let herself relax a little. The fight was over. The akuma could be purified. She could stop fighting. With a flick of her wrist, she spun her yoyo around and captured the butterfly with a practiced hand. The yoyo snapped back into her grasp. After a few moments, the yoyo popped open and a now white butterfly fluttered away.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." She waved, satisfied that she and Chat Noir had delayed the twisted plot of La Papillon a little longer. She wondered for a moment, watching it flutter away, what would happen if La Papillon wasn't a villain. She scoffed at herself, and let the thought go in the same moment.

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, scooping up the large steel tessen and folding it back together. She smiled at him and threw the large bladed fan into the air. With a sense of victory and a little exhaustion she shouted, "Isn't that miraculous?"

A wash of red fell over the small Parisian park. All of the damage and distress caused by Black Belt's tirade was repaired and returned to normal. Injuries were healed, and the sealed doors were opened. The sky cleared to show the stars and the people continued to flow in and out of the stadium with trophies and hopeful eyes. Families and friends were gathered in the stadium for the martial arts tournament. Now they were safe again. She would be headed home. She had earned herself a nap if nothing else. And she was worried about Adrien.

With a brilliant smile she turned to her favorite masked hero, "Well done, Chat Noir." she held out her fist.

With a crooked, mischievous smile Chat Noir's fist collided with hers, "Always a pleasure to aid My Lady in battle." He pretended not to notice the jolt of pain that shot from his wrist to his shoulder at the familiar gesture. Every bit of pain was worth it to be her hero. Even if Marinette would be upset with him later. Thankfully, the injury he'd received in the stadium from holding the door shut had been healed by the miraculous power of Ladybug. However, it was still sore. Very sore.

The people that had been turned into Black Belt's competitors returned to their late night walk through the park, or retreated back into the stadium to continue competing. The de-akumatized man sat in the grass, a little delirious. He was still in a thick cotton uniform, but this time, he was just a man who looked like he belonged in a dojo.

Ladybug laughed lightly, "Head home, Kitty-cat. It's been a long day. I'll help this man back to wherever he's going and head home myself. Thanks for all your help. I really couldn't do this whole 'hero' thing without you."

"Be careful, My Lady, it's starting to sound like you might be developing feelings for me." He put his face close to hers, quirking an eyebrow.

She smiled flirtily back, but didn't move away from him, "We've been through this. You have real romantic feelings for another girl, Chat Noir. Don't do her the disservice of flirting with me." she gave him a warning look, then stepped back with a sigh, "Now get going. You look tired."

Chat laughed, "You're right, I do care for her, but I care for you as well, My Lady. So don't push away my affections so casually." he waved, and took to the rooftops to get home, excited to see Marinette.

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smile, and turned to the man sitting in the grass, "Sir?" She cooed, "Are you feeling alright? Would you like me to help you get somewhere? Being de-akumatized can be hard on the senses. Please, I'm here to help."

The man groaned, and put his hand on his head, "I feel like I've been in training for a month straight. What happened? I'm so sore and tired." He looked around, and stopped when Ladybug caught his eye, "Who are you?" He looked her up and down.

Ladybug flashed her most sincere smile and put her hands on her hips, "I'm Ladybug, a Hero of Paris. Wielder of the Red Miraculous. I fight the akuma, nasty little creatures." Ladybug frowned, "One of them got ahold of you, I'm afraid. But it's okay, my partner, Chat Noir, and I saved you. You're fine now."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, the events of the last couple of hours resurfacing in his mind. His humiliating defeat in the championship, a promise of honor, and then a blur of light and he was here in this unfamiliar park, with a teenage girl in spandex telling him that he had been saved. He thought about it. He had heard of Ladybug. She was a famous Parisian Hero. Surely this little girl wasn't that hero.

Then again, she did seem to have saved him from whatever he needed saving from. He looked at the sweatband around his wrist. He had been promised honor. He had been willing to lie, cheat, and steal for it. As he remembered, he became increasingly more frustrated. This Ladybug had taken away his victory. La Papillon had promised that he would be a champion. He furiously glared at Ladybug, "You mean to tell me I was saved by a schoolgirl and her pet cat? How pathetic." He stood, visibly angry, and started to walk away. He briskly brushed off the grass from his uniform as he went.

Every piece of Ladybug told her to let him walk away, and not to engage him because her feelings were a little bruised. How many times had someone not been grateful to be saved? Many. How many more times would she save them? Every time. If she let him walk away now, then he would probably go on his way and get over it on his own time. There was no sensible reason to stop him. She stood her ground, trying to calm her erratic emotions, but her anger bubbled. She chided herself, a little frustrated that she couldn't quite control herself.

Seyong Li, the back of his gi had his name embroidered across his shoulder blades. He must have been a part of a respectable martial arts school to have such a fine uniform. She took a deep breath and tried to just watch him walk away. Her anger flared and heat raced across her shoulders and up her neck. She had never been accused of being a schoolgirl, and she was feeling tender from almost losing to Black Belt. She may have been a school girl once. But no one had ever made that accusation. Especially not since her comeback. She steadied herself and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. Anger lead to a loss of control. He didn't know her life. She let out a long breath. Her anger still bubbled. He'd insulted Chat Noir. Before she could stop herself again, she pointed a finger at him, and scowled, "I'm no schoolgirl, Sir. And Chat Noir isn't my pet, he's a Hero. Arguably a more chivalrous and brave-hearted hero than I deserve to have as a partner." Ladybug fumed.

The man laughed haughtily, and turned around showing her a wicked grin. He looked at her like a school teacher looked at a student failing his class, "I have heard of the terrors of Paris. The evil butterflies that possess the hearts of those who have less than positive feelings. Ladybug catches these 'akuma' as you call them and frees the victims from their influence. That's not very impressive. You're a glorified bug catcher. You aren't a real warrior, or a real hero. What can a girl like you know about any of this?" He gestured to the stadium behind them, where the Championship was still taking place, "Here we fight for honor and blood. What do you fight for?" His judging eyes looked her up and down again.

"I fight against La Papillon and his insidious manipulation of the people in this city. You couldn't have freed yourself from the Akuma." Ladybug frowned, her words dangerously venomous.

She heard the beeping of her earnings, a warning that her time was short. She didn't have time to argue with this man about his honor. She didn't have time to lecture him about her own history as a martial arts master. The long hours she spent honing her body and training her mind. She didn't have time to sit around and wait for him to realize that she was just trying to help him. She tried to ignore the now boiling anger in her chest, and attempted to get the man back on track, away from insulting her, and away from the feelings that might invite the akuma back, "The tournament isn't over yet, you still have time. I'll put in a good word for you, and you could compete again."

"Tournament? Who cares about a tournament." he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "by 'saving' me from that monster, you took away my last chance for victory. What if I didn't want to be saved? I could have proven my worth."

Ladybug felt a cold jolt of panic shoot through her at his comment. Didn't want to be saved? How could that be possible? While it's true that people sometimes sought out being akumatized, no one ever wanted to stay akumatized after learning the power La Papillon really had over you. Ladybug sighed, pushing her worry aside, "Master Li, I know it's hard, but power given to you by an Akuma can never bring you an honorable victory. If you truly want your honor back, then let's head back inside and you can finish the competition. Everyone makes mistakes."

"No," he growled, "It's clear to me now that the tournament I dreamed of competing in is nothing but a sham. But you, Ladybug," he held out his arms to her, "you could redeem me. If you are truly a hero, let me fight you. Let me defeat you. That's how you can help me."

"No." she frowned, folding her arms across her chest, "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

The man laughed, "What a joke. You wouldn't hurt me."

Ladybug huffed, "I know that it's hard to face your past, and that it might be difficult to admit defeat, but that only means you have room to grow." She tried to be a heroine. She tried to resist the urge to accept his invitation. But she really wanted to. She really wanted to teach him what it meant to have warrior's honor. But, she chided herself, it wasn't honorable if she engaged him first. Her boiling anger settled into a weak simmer and she took a deep breath. She was only tired. She just needed sleep. And maybe a bowl of sugary cereal.

He clicked his tongue, "I meant what I said, Little Lady. I challenge you to a fight. If I beat you, my record will include defeating a superhero, my honor as a martial artist will be restored. I may not win the championship, but I will be world famous."

Ladybug shook her head, "I must decline. I do not fight for reward or recognition. I only fight against the Akuma when I must. Please, let me walk you home at least." She held out her hand.

"Don't be foolish." He scowled, "I will defeat you." He reached for her outstretched hand, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him. She stumbled forward, and he swung a clenched fist at her.

With the reflexes that only came with her miraculous powers, she dodged, and pulled herself from his grasp. She spun around, her twin ponytails moving in the cool breeze. She took a stance, her adrenaline now pumping, "Please stop. Don't do this."

Without a word the man charged at her. She quickly moved out of the way and jumped around him, and tried to run in the opposite direction. If she could get back to the building, she could escape into the crowd. The man turned quickly and chased after her.

Ladybug's mind raced. She'd freed him from the akuma. He should be okay. Why was he so determined to fight her? Surely the blow to his pride could not be so deep that he truly believed that fighting her would prove his worth again. Her eyes opened wide, he hadn't wanted to be saved. Ladybug didn't have time to think much past that. Her thoughts halted as she felt his hands wrap around her shoulders.

She almost moved fast enough, but didn't quite make it. The man grabbed her from behind, and held her around the neck with his elbow, "I will defeat you, and hang your mask and hair ribbons from my wall as trophies."

Ladybug glared, and threw her head backwards, slamming her skull into his face. He let her go, and grabbed at his now broken nose. Blood dripped between his fingers. She grimaced. She hadn't meant to break his nose, only get him to let go. Someday she would know the limits of her own strength.

He glared at her, "Pest."

"Do not attempt to attack me again, Monsieur Li. I will not tolerate this behavior." Ladybug stood defensively, somehow knowing her words wouldn't reach him and that she would have to fight him. She didn't have any way of calling any help without stopping to make a call on her communicator. A pause like that would only encourage Seyong to try to strike her. She would have to defeat him herself. Again. She groaned. She would have to be on the defensive. She would try her hardest not to hurt him.

He moved faster than before, and though she tried to dodge, his large fist made contact with her face, and she toppled backwards, landing on her back. She hit the ground hard, and groaned a little. Her cheek was likely split and her ears were barely ringing. She reached up and touched her cheek lightly with her gloved hands. She pulled her hand back and fresh blood had turned her gloves a darker red. She scowled, and tasted blood in her mouth. She felt a small thrill pass over her as she realized she had given him a warning, which he had ignored, and she would now have to fight him. She frowned deeper, realizing that's probably why he'd engaged her again.

The man watched as she pushed herself off the ground, "How does that feel?" He chuckled, "To be so highly regarded, and then to be knocked down. Now you know how I felt! Can you see how great of a martial artist I am?"

Ladybug glared at him, her anger getting the better of her once again as the man continued to engage her. He was obviously not okay. Usually the people that were behind the akuma attacks were fairly harmless underneath. It figured that black belt was so hard to defeat, if this was the man underneath his powers. Ladybug suddenly felt very lucky that they'd defeated him.

She winced as her muscles protested more fighting, "That punch hurt like a bitch. Is that what you wanted to hear? I told you I didn't want to fight. What kind of low-life creep attacks a girl alone in a park after dark?"

"This is the only way to restore my honor." He growled.

Ladybug snapped. She glared, and balled her fists, "You aren't a warrior. You're a man who can't let go of his pride. You shame the name of martial arts. No wonder you were defeated in the battle for the championship. You no longer care about the art, and only about winning. A man like you isn't even worth my time. You have no honor in my eyes." She felt the blood start to trickle down her cheek. She swiped her wrist across the corner of her mouth, "I will not fight you."

"You will regret those words, Little Lady." He glared.

Ladybug felt her blood run cold. She'd fallen for his trap. This is what he'd wanted all along. He'd goaded her. Insulted her. She thought she'd been in control. He wasn't like other akuma victims. She was in trouble.

88888888

Chat Noir had only made it a few blocks, when a horrible feeling settled in his stomach. Like a feeling of discomfort, like he couldn't get comfortable in his skin. At first he thought it might be over-exertion of his injured body, which was extremely likely. He was going too far with his injury. Plagg gave him the strength to move his arm during fights, but the rebound was bad. He would be tired, and it would throb for days afterwards. Marinette would probably scold him for it. She would probably deny him any kind of attention. He frowned. However, this feeling was a little different than just the light-headed ending of his night as a masked hero. He stopped and sat in the darkness of a rooftop.

With a small tinge of horror he realized he hadn't seen Ladybug yet. She usually followed him within a few moments. Sometimes so fast that he was worried she might catch up to him. Something was definitely wrong. Without a second thought, he turned back and started to make his way back to the park where he'd left Ladybug to take the de-akumatized man back to his tournament.

No one was around when he landed silently on the park bench. His green eyes looked around the park quickly, scanning for any sign of his spotted partner. He saw a flash of red, and zeroed in on the sight before him. His heart fell through his stomach to the soles of his shoes. The scene before him was almost more than he could bear. The man that had been "Black Belt" no more than five minutes ago was attacking Ladybug, but to his relief she was fighting back. He took her by surprise, and grabbed her by the wrists. He was going to strike her.

Chat Noir felt his panic and protective instincts race from his toes up through his body until his ears were ringing at the thought of anyone hurting his Ladybug. His body moved on its own to save her, but then saw the look in her eyes. Far from needing his help, she was standing with fire in her eyes. She was furious. He hung back, remembering his own injuries, and watched with sharp eyes. He would run to save her if he needed to.

88888888

Ladybug's earrings told her that Tikki was getting tired, and couldn't hold up the transformation much longer. Ladybug nodded to herself, determined to see this through, as Ladybug or as Marinette. She silently apologized to Tikki, frowned, and kicked the man in the chest, making him stumble backwards.

"Oh? Feisty, are we?" The man taunted her, "With kicks like that it's a surprise that you are considered a hero."

Ladybug felt her blood boil, and put up her fists, "I already told you, I will not fight you." she glared.

Seyong Li flashed a smile, and moved towards her, "Then defeating you should be easy."

"But be warned," she steeled herself, "I will not sit and let you strike me. You will wear yourself out before you defeat me."

88888888

Chat Noir watched from his hidden place on the bench as Ladybug took a beating. His heart was pounding harder and harder, she was getting hurt. She was tougher than he thought. Her arms would be bruised, and so would her legs. Her lip was split, and she was breathing heavy. Her cheek was split open, too. With his heightened sense of hearing, he could hear the familiar beep of Ladybug's earrings, telling him that she was almost done being Ladybug. She didn't seem to care anymore. She was blocking but she wasn't striking him. At least not unless it was to protect herself.

She was a flurry of fists and skilled, swift blocks and jabs. She was different now from when she normally fought the akuma. When she saved Paris, she was sweet and sassy. She was a good fighter, but was mostly on the defensive as far as hurting the people terrorized by the akuma. Chat Noir had always found that endearing; the fact that she could hurt them, but chose not to. She chose to save them.

This Ladybug was dangerous. She was a weapon of fury and focused energy, her attacks were precise and streamlined. There was purpose and power in every move she made. Chat Noir noted that she must do some kind of martial arts outside of just being a hero. She continued to block blows from the man. And like the movies he watched, she expertly used his movements to her advantage. It was oddly attractive. But, she must have hit him somewhere along the way, because he had a black eye and a bruised jaw. While he was afraid for her, he was also extremely proud of her.

In a string of motions too fast for Chat Noir to follow, the former martial arts master had his beloved Ladybug by the arms. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. He stood quickly, ready to jump to her aid.

88888888

Seyong held her wrists, "Your time as a hero is almost up, Ladybug. Admit defeat."

"Never." She glared, and in a flash of pinkish-red light, the transformation wore off. An exhausted Tikki flew from the Miraculous stones in her ears, and hid herself in the pocket of Marinette's flouncy skirt. Marinette continued to glare at the man. Tikki would be okay if she could just rest. She looked back at the man, her eyebrows almost touching.

A little confused, the man looked her over again, "What is this?"

"Behind every hero is a person, Sir. You have had the unfortunate privilege to see the lady behind Ladybug." she huffed, "Now, let me go." She didn't squirm, only demanded to be set free. She would not waste energy.

He growled, "You're a little girl! You can't be older than eighteen. Judging by your clothes you're another bubblehead obsessed with worldly things. And you preach to me about honor and fighting." He grabbed her arms tighter, "A child like you could never dream of defeating me. My victory is certain."

Marinette grinned, "Wrong choice. I am no longer a hero of Paris. Just a girl in park. And you picked the wrong girl to fight with." She stepped on his foot with the thick heel of her designer wedges, and he let her go with a howl. She stood in her pretty yellow sweater, short skirt and dainty heels ready to strike him. She spun around and knocked him back with a kick to his jaw.

He turned towards her, and spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

She took a stance, held out her hand, ready for him to engage her again. She would show him the meaning of defeat. It was now her honor on the line as well. And now that she wasn't a hero, she was free to truly engage with him.

He moved quickly, and he and Marinette again danced around each other, striking and blocking blows in every direction and changing tactics from one second to the next. Except now, he was making a lot less headway with Marinette buzzing around him like a bee. She was fast and fearless and precise. She was going to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone else.

88888888

Chat Noir's heart was hammering out of his chest. His Lady, the kick-ass hero of his daydreams had turned into the dainty and sweet love of his life. The girl he pinned after in school, the unreachable beauty that he'd let go of, was the girl that he'd let her go for. Under the spots and the sass was Marinette. The beautiful, quirky Marinette that had stolen his heart with croissants and cookies was the hero of Paris. He could feel his neck and ears burning. It was a good thing he was sitting down, or his racing heart would have knocked him to the ground. It was like he had been struck by lightning. He could hear the thundering of his heart in his ears. Every part of him was alive and buzzing and warm. He couldn't stop his face from getting hotter and hotter. The familiar feeling of affection and adoration that he felt with Marinette churned inside him, and lodged itself in his stomach. He was in so much trouble. He was so in love with her. Really, truly, madly in love with this woman.

Everything made sense. He had been so drawn to them both, and now he knew why. Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. He felt his ears burn like fire as he realized he'd kissed Ladybug more than once. And not just a peck either.

His legs felt like jelly, and his heart hammered away at his ribcage. He could feel the heat of his embarrassment creeping under his suit, and he didn't know if he could handle it. He leaned back on the bench, and closed his eyes. He tried to let the chilly air cool his nerves. His Princess might need him. He sat up again, and looked to where Marinette was fighting. He watched the battle half-heartedly as his mind whirled.

Marinette had taken him into her home, he was living with Ladybug. Ladybug worked in a bakery, bringing smiles to Paris one sweet confection at a time while Marinette kept the akumas from taking over Paris.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the man grabbed her by the hair, and snarled something at her. His mind raced through all of the ways he could help.

With a sense of urgency, he called the precinct and reported a fight in the park. Marinette would have a chance to explain herself. Only he and Seyong Li would know that she was also the spotted hero of Paris.

He snapped back to attention as the man fell to the ground, and Marinette stood over him with angry eyes.

88888888

"If you tell anyone about my real identity, I will hunt you down and make your life hell, no questions asked. You attacked me in this park after dark. A poor defenseless girl. How uncivilized." She glared, letting the threatening tone of her voice through her clenched teeth. His eyes widened as he realized she was blackmailing him.

He looked away from her, "You are a skilled fighter. I admit defeat. Your secret is safe with me." he coughed.

"I could have you charged for assault and battery. Remember that. Go home Seyong Li, before I change my mind." Marinette hummed, her voice low.

In the distance, the lights and sirens started, and Marinette looked to the flashing lights and back to Seyong. He was badly beaten, but so was she.

"I will not press charges. You will not tell secrets that aren't yours to tell." She stepped away from him.

The cars arrived at the park quickly, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Officers that Marinette was sure were Adrien's friends from the precinct swarmed to her and to Seyoung. She recognized Antoni, but not the other officer.

"Marinette!" Antoni breathed, "Are you alright?"

She turned to see a female officer with dark skin pick Seyong up off the grass and load him up into a squad car. She turned back to Antoni.

"Y-yes." She held up her hands, "I feel better than I'm sure I look. There was an akuma attack and I found myself in the park, and this creep attacked me. I defended myself, but not without getting a little beaten up."

The officer smiled, "Tough, and pretty. No wonder Pretty Boy likes you. Though with eyes like that and skills to boot, you must be a heartbreaker." He laughed, "But you'd probably be prettier if we clean you up a bit. I have a first aid kit in my cruiser." He offered her his elbow.

She smiled, ignoring his comment about 'Pretty Boy', making her cheek hurt, and took him by the elbow. He walked her to the car, and she stood next to him while he rifled through his trunk. He appeared with a toolbox. He set it down and pulled a bag of small sutures from the top shelf.

"So," he smirked at her, "How does a pretty girl like you get caught up in a fight like that?"

"I'm the daughter of a baker, Antoni. I'm not that dangerous." She winced as he padded her cheek with a cotton swab covered in antibacterial solution. He stuck the small strips across her split cheek and the gash on her forehead.

"I'd think he'd say you're a little dangerous." Antoni nodded to the car Seyong was in. He put the bag of sutures back in the box and raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you really okay?"

Marinette sighed, "A little ruffled, but I'm okay. And before you ask, I don't want to press charges. I just want to go home."

He smiled, "Would you like a ride? I'm not sure Adrien or Cherlie would be okay with me leaving you here."

Marinette shook her head, making herself a little dizzy, "No, but thank you. I already have someone coming to get me." She lied.

"Only if you're sure." He looked at her seriously.

She laughed, "I promise. I appreciate the offer, but I'll be okay. Really."

"Alright," he looked her up and down, "but you call us right back out here if you need us. And if I get in trouble for this you're making me fresh bread for a month, Bakery Girl."

"Will do." She saluted him weakly.

Antoni tipped his hat to her, and got into the car. They turned off the sirens and turned down the street that would take them back to the precinct.

Marinette sat down on the curb and collapsed in the cold, dead grass. She could feel how badly her body would ache, and how beat up she really was. It had been a long time since she'd fought like that. And she'd never had to fight to stay safe like that either. It had always been for training. For exercise. Never a fight for her life.

She laid back in the grass, letting out a heavy sigh, and breathing deeply. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of a good reason not to just lay there in the grass until someone found her dead, frozen body. Her adrenaline was still racing.

"Princess?" Chat Noir's voice tickled her ears, and she bolted upright. She spun around and looked right at him with horrified eyes. She stood quickly and held out her hands. She ignored the pounding of her head and the wave of dizziness that washed over her from sitting up so quickly.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here?" She panicked, "Did Ladybug send you? I'm fine I promise. Just a little banged up."

Chat Noir looked her over. She looked worse, now that he was standing so close to her. Her clothes were beyond saving. Her sweater was covered in blood, and her skirt was torn. Her knuckles were bloody from fighting with her bare hands, and so were her elbows. Her favorite pair of chestnut brown tights were shredded around her knees, that were also bloody. Her striking blue eyes were even more striking next to her bleeding cheek and split lip. He had watched Antoni clean her up, but a fresh trickle of blood was starting to make its way through her eyebrow and down the side of her face. There were scratches and cuts all over her arms, and she was covered in bruises. Her hair was tousled and messy, falling out in chunks from the ponytail it had been in. His heart skipped; Marinette was pretty bad-ass.

"Marinette, I saw the whole thing. I didn't want to make it worse. I made sure that no one else found out about your scandalous double-life." he winked, and then flashed her a real smile for the first time in forever, "Your secret is safe with me, My Lady."

Marinette couldn't keep the horror off her face. After all of her hard work to not get discovered. She had outsmarted the police, the press, and even her best friend, Alya. And here she was, hoping that the arrogant Seyong Li was the only person that had seen her, and now here was her partner, Chat Noir telling her that he would protect her and her secret.

"I can't do this." she turned immediately, and started walking home.

"Marinette, wait." Chat Noir chased after her.

"No, Kitty-Cat, you go home. I'm going home. I'll see you later." She held up her hand to stop him. He looked at her with sad eyes.

She turned away and walked towards her home above the bakery. The bakery.

With a panicked thought, Chat Noir took to the rooftops, he had to move quick or Marinette would beat him home, and she wouldn't be the only one giving up their secret identity tonight.

Marinette pulled her hair from the ponytail holder. Most of her hair had fallen out of it anyway. The walk home was long, and Tikki would be asleep for the next few hours. Marinette felt bad, she'd really pushed Tikki this time. But she also hadn't had a choice. She would have to make the kwami a special batch of sweets to thank her for her hard work. Maybe warm up a blanket for her to sleep in while she recovered.

Her heart hammered. Chat Noir knew who she really was. He now knew that Ladybug and Marinette are the same person. She walked blindly through the streets as her mind whirled around the thought that her two lives were now irrevocably crossed. There was no way to tell Chat Noir that she wasn't also Ladybug. He knew. He'd seen her drop the transformation. She felt her cheeks flush. He'd also seen her beat the daylights out of a fully grown man. She groaned, how charming.

She walked in the front door of her parent's home, after hiking up the stairs, to see Adrien sitting up on the couch. At the sound of the door, he turned around.

"Marinette!" He smiled at her. With a horrified look he jumped up and ran to her, using his good arm, he pushed the hair from her face, "What happened? I thought you were going out to run a quick errand. Are you okay?"

She leaned away from his hand, "I'm okay. There was an akuma. I got caught up in the fighting. I'm a little banged up, but I'm alright."

He smiled down at her, "I'll get you some pain killers. Why don't you go change into something more comfortable, and not so," he made a face, looking at her from this angle had been a bad idea.

She looked up at him, "Destroyed?"

He smiled shyly, looking immediately away from her, "Yeah."

She laughed distractedly, "Thank you, Adrien." She back smiled at him and turned to walk up the stairs to her room. Adrien turned away, feeling terrified of what had just happened.

His face and earns ignited and he felt his heart leap from his chest. He would have to be so careful about what he said and did. Though he was proud of himself for acting surprised to see her so beaten. She didn't know that he was Chat Noir, she only knew that Chat Noir knew who Ladybug was. He blushed and fussed about it while he walked to the closet and dug through the pain killers, and he pulled one from the basket. He closed the door quietly and walked back to the small kitchen. He set the bottle on the counter. He thought about what she had said, and if he hadn't felt the healing effects of her Lucky Charm, he wouldn't have questioned it. But if she'd been a regular citizen, then she would have been healed by the Lucky Charm, and wouldn't have returned home so badly beaten. How many times had he not noticed her small lies? He looked towards the stairs, and frowned. How many times had she been excluded from the effects of the Lucky Charm?

He heard her coming down the stairs as he put a glass under the running water. He stiffened, and turned the water off. He turned around. His heart wasn't going to be able to handle this.

Marinette had come down the stairs in a pair of pink sweatpants and fuzzy socks. She was wearing what Adrien could only guess was two hoodies, one on top of the other with her hands shoved in her pockets. Most of her skin on her face was already bruising. Her hair was back up in a tousled ponytail, and he tried not to stare. She brushed past him and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. She wrapped it in a towel and set it on her eye.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked, handing her the painkillers and glass of water.

She took them from him, her fingers ghosting against his for a moment. She popped the capsules in her mouth and downed the water quickly. She tipped over the back of the couch, and laid on the large piece of furniture with her feet in the air.

"I'll live." She groaned.

Adrien turned and leaned on the counter, his heart racing.

Realizing that he was so in love with her was a bad thing. He hadn't known that once he admitted that he'd fallen for her that he would think that everything she did was attractive. He looked at Marinette's feet hanging over the edge of the couch. He hadn't thought that it would make it hard to even look at her without wanting to touch her hair, to kiss her skin, to hold her close. He hadn't really been thinking at all. And he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

They had become close friends, and were standing precariously close to the edge of the cliff of becoming something more. They were living in the same house, and she was Ladybug. His sweet, loving Marinette was sassy, classy, clever Ladybug. And underneath Ladybug's charm, was Marinette. His dark haired Princess that always smelled like fresh bread and sugar. The sweet girl that had willingly become his nurse, and cared so tenderly for him.

He sighed and put his hand over his eyes. How was he going to manage this? How was he going to live with her? Talk to her? How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself now that he knew he didn't have to give up either of his favorite girls, because they were the same girl? Marinette was Ladybug, and he was in so much trouble.


End file.
